Pokemon: Return of a Hero
by Nemon0416
Summary: Ash Ketchum disappeared 1 year ago after saving his friends from Team Rocket. The International Champion Tournament is being held in his honor but when a mysterious trainer robed in red arrives , a destiny will unfold, a new foe will be faced, and the powers of faith and friendship will be pushed to the ultimate test. [Completed on January twenty-eighth of 2018]
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so don't give me any grief if I make mistakes but before the story I want to point out a few things: 1) In this story Ash never released Pidgeot, Goodra, or Greninja, and he only caught 1 Tauros and don't worry those creepy left over vines that Greninja had to stay behind in order to destroy those are nonexistent. 2) In this story Ash place 1 round higher in every league tournament than he did in the anime (so he got a best 8 in Kanto, best 4 in Johto, Hoenn, and Unova, got second in Sinnoh, and won the Kalos league but he won't be battling Diantha for a while. 3) I will be taking some... creative liberaties in term of evolutions, nothing to major but then again I'm not the only one to do this so get off my back cause this will make the story cooler. That is all now onto the fic!**

 _ **Chapter**_ **I**

( **Authors** **POV)**

(Our story begins at the Lumiose airport where everybody is about to part ways, Ash will be returning home to Kanto until it is time for him to face the elite 4 and Diantha, Serena will be heading to the Hoenn region to compete in contests, and Clemont and Bonnie will be staying in Kalos so that Clemont can take care of his gym and Clembot and so Bonnie can get ready to be a trainer.) (They are now at the top of an escalator Serena will have to go down to get to her flight and Ash will have to stay on top so it is time for them to part)

"So I guess this goodbye then?" Says the Kanto trainer sadly.

"Yeah I guess so." replies the even sadder Kalos preformer.

Ash straightens up and forces a smile. "Best of luck in your Hoenn contests Serena I hope you acheive the rank of top coordinator." He says as cheerfully as possible given the circumstances. He sticks his hand out to shake with Serena but when she grabs it she doesn't shake it and all she does is stare at Ash with a blank expression.

he Kanto native gives her a strange look. "Uh, Serena are you do-!" Was all he was able to get out before She pulled him in for a kiss, and not like a kiss on the cheek like the last 2 he recieved (from Melody and Bianca/Latias) this was a full on kiss on the lips. After about 2 minutes she pulled away to see everyones reaction.

The reactions were very... predictable, Clemont and Pikachu were red in the face and very shocked (pretty ironic since one was an electric type gym leader and the other was an electric type pokemon), Bonnies face was a combination of surprise and happiness, though everybody was a little confused as to Ash's reaction. His head was tilted back and he had a blank expression on his face.

 **(Inside Ash's mind)**

Somewhere deep inside Ash's mind a strange yet almost familiar voice boomed out, "The seal has been broken!" (Please note that this was some other voice and not Ash's)

 **(Authors POV)**

Suddenly a flood of emotions and memories crowded into his brain at once - which kinda hurt him in the process- The memories consisted of moments he had spent with all the female traveling companions he had met on his journy that were in his age group (meaning all of them except Bonnie) when ever he was alone with them he had felt weird, his heart would beat faster and he would feel like he could move the Earth itself if it meant keeping them happy. (Most of the time anyway).

All of a sudden a loud explosion allowed Ash to rejoin reality. Shaking his head he shouted "What is going on!?" Then a familiar (and very annoying) motto began being said.

"Prepare for trouble I can't believe you haven't figured it out by now!" Said a red headed woman with white clothes and a big red R printed on her shirt. "And make it double, your twerpish idiocy just makes me say wow!" Said a blue haired man dressed in the same clothes.

"To protect the world from devestation!" Continued the woman. "To unite all people within our nation!" Said the man.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Declared the woman. "To extend our reach to the stars obove!" Shouted the man.

"It's Jessie!" Said the woman with a grin. "And it's James! Said the man with a smirk.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Shouted Jessie. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Said James. "Meowth thats right!" Finished the teams talking Meowth.

"Team Rocket!?" Shouted Ash angrily. "Don't you three ever learn?" Asked Serena with an equal amount of anger.

"Why yes we do actually," Said Jessie smugly. "For example we learned that if we were going to win we would need to bring back some old freinds!" Then She and James each sent out a total of 12 pokeballs along with Meowth. Suddenly The heros were facing an Arbok, a Weezing, a Wobbuffet, a Victreebel, a Dustox, a Cacturne, a Seviper, a Carnevine, a Swoobat, an Amoonguss, a Gourgeist, and a Malamar.

"Malamar use Psybeam on the big twerpette!" James calls to his pokemon. "Mala, mar!" Cries the giant Squid as it fires a colorful beam at Serena. "Serena!" Shouted Ash, and that is when everything went insane. Suddenly one of the pokeballs on Ash's wasit glowed a strange bright blue color, then Ash started glowing the same color. He then dashed at superhuman speed and jumped infront of the psybeam attack, but after it landed Ash just stood there unhurt. Ash stops glowing and looks at his hand. "What... just... happened?" Asked the confused trainer.

Everyone was just staring at Ash with a confused look for a few seconds then Meowth broke the silence. "Since when is the Twerp immune to psychic type moves?" He asked with a very surprised tone. Remembering that Team Rocket was there Ash got very angry. "You three just made a very big **mistake**!" He said with his voice becoming VERY scary as he said that last word.

"Um am I the only one who thinks that this won't end well?" Asked a now very scared James. "No you are not!" Replied the equally scared Meowth and Jessie at the same time.

Ash charged at the pokemon that belonged to Team Rocket, both he and the pokeball on his waist started to glow again. Then out of nowhere two water shurikens appeared in Ash's hands.

"What in the world!?" Shouted a very surprised Clemont. "How is Ash using Greninjas move!?" Said an equally surprised Serena. Ash threw one of the shurikens at Swoobat. The pokemon fainted on impact, then Ash threw the other Shuriken at Carnivine who reacted the same way as Swoobat and was also fainted.

"What! Uh Swoobat return!" Said a very surprised Jessie. "No my Carnivine!" Shouted a sad James as he returned the pokemon to it's pokeball as well. Suddenly Ash's hands and feet started glowing a famliar white color, Ash charged at the pokemon again. "I know that move, Ash is using Aerial ace!" Said Clemont snapping out of his shock (mostly). Ash threw a right punch at Dustox, a left punch at Seviper, then jumped in the air and did a flip concluding with an ax kick to the top of Cacturnes head. All three were out cold. Team Rocket returned their pokemon to their pokeballs.

"We can't lose now! We're strongger than ever now!" Shouted Jessie who was starting to get angry. "Then I'll have to be stronger," Replied Ash grabbing everyones attention. "It's the only way to protect the ones who matter to me!' He shouted while the glowing blue energy became even stronger. " _Oh Ash, he care so much about us, I guess that is part of why I love him"_ Thought Serena.

Suddenly Ash was in between 2 pokemon: Victreebel and Wobbuffet. This gave Ash an idea. He threw 2 water shurikens at Wobbuffet. Seeing what they thought was an opprotunity to strike they called out an order to each of their pokemon "Victreebel use razor leaf!" "Wobbuffet use Mirror coat!" The pokemon complied but that was when Ash pulled his real plan, after throwing the shurikens he jumped to the side and let the plan unfold.

The force of the Shurikens did Damage wobbuffet but not enough to KO Him so he sent the energy back, unfortunatley Ash wasn't there anymore so Victreebel ended up being hit and since it was a poison type the power doubled again KO-ing Victreebel, and since Razor Leaf was a Physical move Wobbuffet couldn't counter so he took the hit and it was enough to KO him as well.

Ash turned to face his foes: Meowth, Malamar, Gourgeist, Weezing, Arbok, and Amoongus. He charged foreward then 2 long glowing blade appeared in Ash's hands. He was using Cut, used 1 hand to slash at Arbok and the other to slash Amoongus, soon they wer both out cold. Jessie turned to James "We are getting desperate use it!" She shouted. he nodded then looked at his Weezing, "Weezing use Explosion!" Ash knew it was time to run, he used double team to escape and take cover behind some rubble.

Ash got up and saw a big smoking mess, Now Weezing and Malamar were unconcious, Meowth was hurt but still able to battle and being a ghost type Gourgeist wasn't hurt by the explosion. Ash got into a fighting stance with his hands and feet glowing white again and he charged, Gourgeist tried to hit him with a shadow ball but Ash was to fast and soon Gourgeist was out cold and back inside its ball just like all the others.

Ash turned to the now defenseless Team Rocket trio. Meowth Tried to pull a fury swipes on Ash but just ended up getting punched, Ash didn't even have to use a move. He Just stomped over to the full grown man and woman and grabbed them by their throats and lifted them up with some new found super strength. "If you ever come after me or my friends ever again. I. Will. End. You. Do I make myself clear? He said in a most terrifying voice.

Jessie and James nodded very quickly to show that they understood then Ash threw them on the floor. "Beat it." He growled. They left, but not before picking up a very bruised Meowth. Suddenly Ash and the pokeball o his waist stopped glowing. He walked over to the others. He hugged Serena.

"Are you OK?" He asked. She nodded her head causing Ash to smile. "good," He said, then he looked around the airport and whistled. "Boy this place is trashed." He stated plainly. It was true the battle with team rocket had totally recked the airport meaning no more flights would be leaving today. After a minute Ash spoke up. "Well lets head back to Clemont and Bonnies place we can rest their unt-" Was all he got out when he felt what would be described as having his insides light on fire.

"Ash whats wrong!?" Said Serena who was very worried because now Ash was on his hands and knees groaning. Suddenly his entire body got enveloped by a blinding blue light, everybody looked away and sheilded their eyes. when the light dissapeared Ash was gone, the only thing left was his red hat whith the white arc across the front. "ASH!" All of his friends screamed at the now missing trainer as they could only fear the worse of what had happened.

 **And done! Thats it for chapter one. I origionally considered doing a 2 parter but decided that both parts would be to short, anyway a new chapter will be out soon so until then like, follow, and comment. What happened to Ash, and what was that weird glowy stuff hhe pulled how will his friends react? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. (Also I'd like to point out that it took me a week after posting this to notice that I called Psybeam a dark type move, don't worry I fixed it now)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokémon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey everyone I'm back I know it hasn't been long but what I feel like doing comes in moods and so I'm taking advantage of being in the mood right now so that I'm not to lazy to do this later because I don't feel like it. Also I had to make up some last names due to a lack of knowing and/or their last name being nonexistent. So anyway onto the fic (I feel like I should say I don't own Pokémon but this is so obviously I don't own Pokémon I mean seriously what is the point anyone could figure out that you don't own Pokémon so why put it there? The reason people take the time to say that is beyond me)**

 _ **Chapter**_ **II**

 **(Serena's POV)**

"Serena!" Came a voice. I ignored it.

"Serena!" I ignored it again not wanting to wake up today.

"SERENA WAKE UP IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT!" Shouted a very angry Misty Waterflower who was now shaking me like a ragdoll. Remembering that it was the first day of the tournament got me going because I knew that today was going to be a very important day to me.

"Gahh!" I yelled rolling out of bed. "Ok Ok I'm up now leave me alone." I said huffily. I still didn't like it when that pushy Water type trainer road my butt because I liked to sleep in. Sighing I get up and get moving towards the stadium where the International Championship Tournament (or ICT for short) was being held in honor of the boy who protected us.

I still can't believe it has been an entire year since Ash disappeared. We called Prof. Oak to tell him about Ash's disappearence only to be met with a shocking discovery: all (and I mean all) of Ash's Pokémon, and their pokeballs had also disappeared. Now the only thing we had left to remember him by was his trademark hats.

A few weeks after Ash's disappearence I met up with the rest of Ash's old travelling companions along with some of his greatest rivals. Eventually I got all their names and the regions each of them were from.

Hailing from the region of Kanto I met the Cerulean city water Pokémon gym leader Misty Waterflower. (yes the same one who had just shaken me awake), former Pewter city rock type gym leader turned Pokémon breeder turned Pokémon doctor Brock Stone, Ash's regional rivals Ritchie Hiroshi and Pokémon trainer turned Pokémon researcher Gary Oak.

Hailing from the Hoenn region was daughter of the Petalburg city normal type gym leader was the Pokémon coordinator May Maple and her younger brother Max, along with a boy named Brendan Birch, the son of Prof. Birch the regional professor (though he and Ash never met personally he was close friends with May)

Moving on to Sinnoh the first of Ash's companions to not be or be related to a gym leader was Pokémon coordinator Dawn Berlitz, also from Sinnoh the man who was arguably Ash's strongest rival Paul Shinji a man who once had a heart as black as night but had been (slightly) changed for the better thanks to Ash.

From the Unova region there was member of the (yet another) gym leader triplets of the Striaton gym Cilan Dent (who specialized in grass Pokémon), there was the new gym leader of the Dragon type Opelucid gym Iris Draco, and then there was Ash's lesser known rival Trip Shooty.

Then Finally there was Me and my friends from Kalos. The Electric gym leader of Lumiose city Clemont Citron and his little sister Bonnie, along with his rivals Sawyer Shota and Alain Alan, and then there is me Serena Amour from Vaniville town.

To honor Ash the Pokémon league to hold an international tournament for Ash since he was not only the winner of the Kalos league but a boy who has saved the world more times than anyone could count. Displayed at the entrance of the stadium were all of Ash's trophies badges, and most iconic of all his 5 hats.

We were personally invited to this tournament since we were Ash's closest friends and rivals. Today was the first day where the exhibition match would be held we were soon going to see a big battle and then more stuff would happen I wasn't a hundred percent sure, I have been kind of off since Ash went missing.

As it turns out I wasn't the only one to get close to Ash after talking with all of his other female companions (except for Bonnie) and telling them how I felt about Ash we all discovered something, all five of us had fallen in love with Ash Ketchum. We were a little distant from one and another for a few days after that but decided that there was no point in fighting since he was gone.

 **(Authors POV)**

Soon Serena and the others all reached the stadium where the man in charge was about to give his speech.

 **"** _ **Welcome ladies and Gentlemen!**_ **"** Boomed the speakers causing everyone to jump. "Gee thanks for the heart attack!" Shouted a very angry Barry Jun, another one of Ash's rivals from Sinnoh. "I am so going to fine you for that!"

 **"** _ **Today we are gathered here on the first day of the first annual**_ _ **International Championship Tournament or ICT for short**_ **"** Continued the announcer ignoring Barry completely. **"** _ **This tournament is being held to honor the disappearence of winner of last years Kalos league and the trainer who helped save our world multiple times: Ash Ketchum!**_ **"** This brought out many cheers for the great trainer who many people knew or at least knew of.

 **"** _ **We will start the tournament off with an unofficial match between two of our competitors, but for that to happen we will need 2 volunteers please step forward if you wish to participate.**_ **"** Boomed the MC. Everyone waited for a few minutes before finally everyone heard a groan and the sound of footsteps heading to the front.

The first person to step up was (surprisingly) Paul. no one else stepped up for a few minutes, everyone saw how strong Paul was in the Sinnoh league and had every right to fear his strength, but then someone did step up the only problem was: nobody had any idea who he was, so nobody knew what to expect from this mystery trainer.

"And who the heck are you?" Paul asked Smugly. The mystery person was very hard to recognize because was wearing a giant red cloak that covered his entire body and most of his face, the only part of his face you could see were his deep chocolate brown eyes. His voice was charming and strangely familiar when he replied "You will not know my name until the end of the battle," He replied. "But for now just call me... Red."

"Like the color?" Asked a Paul giving him a questioning look. All the red garbed trainer did was nod while rolling his eyes at what was either a rude taunt from Paul or Paul was being serious and was just saying it in his normal jerky way. **"** _ **Uh Ok then let's get moving to the battle field!**_ **"** Said the MC, trying to get this battle on.

At the battle field the two trainers stood on opposite sides of the field staring at each other. **"** _ **The battle between Paul Shinji of Sinnoh and Red will now begin this will be a full 6 0n 6 battle with no substitutions trainers send out your first Pokémon.**_ **"** Said the referee speaking into a microphone on his cheek.

 **"** _ **Aggron standby for battle!**_ **"** Shouted Paul with a similar microphone as he sends out a giant rock and steel typed beast that looked like it was completely covered in armor. **"** _ **Charizard I choose you!**_ **"** Shouted Red using the same microphone as Paul, sending out a giant orange fire and flying typed dragon Pokémon with blue on the inside of his wings, then something weird happened.

Charizard unleashed a flamethrower right into the face of Red.

Everyone gasped at what they saw and then gasped again when they saw that Red was fine. **"** _ **Fire-proof cloak**_ **"** Explained Red without even changing his expression (if you can call two eyes in a void of darkness an expression) **" _Also nice job with the flamethrower Charizard it gets stronger each time,_ " **Said the Red trainer **" _In fact this time I even started to feel a little warm_ "** Said Red with a chuckle causing confusion from everyone, after all who in their right mine pokes fun at a Charizard of all Pokémon? But Charizard didn't seem angry at his trainer in fact Charizard let out a light chuckle (or what passes for a chuckle among Charizards) then he stuck out his clawed hand to make a fist, Red fist bumped the fire dragon then Charizard flew to the field.

 **" _Now it's time to select the first field at random and when three Pokémon have fainted we will switch fields... and it looks like we will be starting with a rock field perfect for Aggron, but we'll see what happens._ " **Boomed the MC.

 **"** _ **Anyway the battle will start of as Charizard vs Aggron. Battle begin!"**_

 **And done! that is 2 chapters done already I am on a roll so who can guess how the battle turn out and just who is red. Leave your guesses in the comments also sorry that this chapter is so short thought it was longer than it really was, my whoops, and I'll see you all next time in Pokémon: Return of a Hero.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokémon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey everyone I am back, with the next chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. This chapter will consist of mainly the battle between Paul and Red and trust me when I say you should expect the unexpected. Also like I said in chapter one that I would be taking creative liberties this chapter will show you what I meant, to the guy who asked me to make my chapters longer, sorry don't have the time but I will try to make up for it by having more chapters also don't be afraid to favorite, comment, and follow the story. Also for those who are curious here are the ages of the main characters: Ash: 16, Misty: 16, May: 16, Dawn: 15, Iris: 15, Serena: 15, Paul: 16, Trip: 15, Alain: 20, Sawyer: 14, Gary: 16, Ritchie: 16, Brock: 22, Max: 13, Bonnie: 12, Cilan: 20, Clemont: 16. Now on to the fic!**

 _ **Chapter**_ **III**

" _ **Battle**_ _ **begin!**_ **"** Shouted the ref through his microphone **"** _ **Aggron use Rock head and take out that charizard quick!**_ **"** Paul shouted to his Pokemon, **"** _ **Charizard get out of the way and then use Flamethrower!**_ **"** Shouted Red in response, Charizard move in a lightning fast blur. One second he was in front Aggron about to recive a devestating move the next he is behind the beast lighting it's rear on fire.

 **"** _ **Paul you are a good trainer but Charizard and I have been training hard and have developed an ability that will take this tournament by storm!**_ **"** Said Red. **"** _ **Oh really? And just what is this ability you speak of?**_ **"** Asked Paul. **"** _ **If you wish to know I will show you now.**_ **"** Red replies, then he turns and looks at Charizard. **"** _ **You ready old friend?**_ **"** Asked Red and Charizard replied with a nod.

 **"** _ **Then lets power up!**_ **"** Shouted Red crossing his arms over his chest then pumping his right fist into the air showing for just a little bit the blue suit that Red was wearing under his cloak, while Charizard mimiced Reds movements. Suddenly Red and Charizard started to glow Red was enveloped in a bright blue while Charizard was surrounded in a vortex of fire.

"Ok whats going on!?" Asked May who was clearly confused. Serena, Clemont, Alain, Bonnie, and Sawyer were all staring ahead. "It can't be, can it?" Asked Sawyer. "But it is." replied Alain. "It's." Started Clemont. "Synchro evolution." Said Serena finishing Clemonts sentace for him. "You mean like with Ash-Greninja but only instead it's a Charizard?" Asked Dawn. "Exactly" Replied Alain.

When all of the glowing and the flames subsided Charizard was gone and in his place was Mega Charizard X, only this Mega Charizard was much stronger than any other anyone had seen before.

 **"** _ **Charizard use Fire punch!**_ **"** Shouted Red, instantly Charizard was moving at an even faster speed than before on impact the metal giant was sent flying across the field to the other side. **"** _ **Aggron use Metal Burst!**_ **"** Shouted Paul hoping to use Charizards power up to his advantage. **"** _ **Use your wings to block the attack!**_ **"** Called Red, Charizard covered his front with his wings greatly reducing the damage of the move.

 **"** _ **Grrr, use Iron Tail on that dragon!**_ **"** Shouted Paul angrily. **"** _ **Counter it with Dragon Claw!**_ **"** Said Red not giving an inch, the 2 moves evened each other out and now the pokemon are back in the positions that they were at, at the begining of the battle.

Knowing Aggron only had the energy for one more move he called his final attack **"** _ **Aggron Use Ice punch and put that overgrown lizard in the deep freeze!**_ **"** Red smirked knowing it was time to finish Aggron, he called his final attack **"** _ **Charizard lets end this. Seismic Toss!**_ **"** Charizard evades the Ice punch with ease then picks up Aggron, flys into the air with him then the two plummet to the ground in a big smoking heap.

When the dust clears Aggrons eyes are replaced with swirls and Charizard is standing in its normal form, panting and exausted but not fainted. **"** _ **Aggron is unable to battle, Charizard wins!**_ **"** Both trainers recall their pokemon to everyones surprise. "Why did Red switch pokemon, Charizard didn't faint." Asked a confused Iris. "Iris Charizard was so tired he couldn't even remain in its synchro evolved form." Replied Cilan. "Oh." Said Iris.

 **"** _ **Drapion standby for battle!**_ **"** Said Paul sending out the gigantic poison and dark type. **"** _ **Heracross I choose you!**_ **"** Shouted Red sending out the bug and fighting type. Heracross looked around hungrily for a minute before it was ready to battle. Red let out a chuckle **"** _ **Venusaur isn't here right now and niether are there any trees so just chill out and focus on the battle.**_ **"** Red told the gig blue bug. Heracross nodded with a sigh and entered the battlefield.

 **"** _ **This is now Heracross vs. Drapion battle resume!**_ **"** Shouted the ref. **"** _ **Drapion use aqua tail!**_ **"** Paul instructed to his pokemon. **"** _ **Heracross counter the attack with a bullet seed!**_ **"** The move collided causing smoke to rise up. When it disappeared everyone saw that Ash and Heracross were glowing, this time Heracross was surrounded by a yellowish-green energy while Red was surrounded by Blue just like last time.

 **"** _ **Heracross lets power up!**_ **"** Shouted Red crossing his arms over his chest then pumping his right fist into the air showing once again the blue suit that Red was wearing under his cloak for just a little bit, while Heracross mimiced Reds movements. Heracross became enveloped in the yellowish-green energy and when it dispersed in the place of Heracross stood a very powerful looking Mega Heracross.

"Again!?" exclaimed Brock unable to believe his squinted eyes. **"** _ **Again?**_ **"** groaned Paul realizing that he would probobly be doing this for a while.

 **"** _ **Heracross use Rock blast!**_ **"** The bug complied by firing off a series of rocks in Drapions direction. **"** _ **Drapion use X-Scissor to deflect the rocks!**_ **"** Shouted Paul trying to tone down the damage his pokemon were taking realizing he was in a tough spot.

 **"** _ **Charge in with Megahorn Heracross!**_ **"** Comanded Red to the loyal bug. **"** _ **Stop it with Crunch**_ **"** Paul called to the giant poison type. Now Heracross's horn was trapped in Drapion's big mouth, ut this gave Red the opening he was looking for.

 **"** _ **Now Heracross KO Drapion using Close combat!**_ **"** Called Red, Heracroos complied with one punch/kick after another until Drapion had released him and was out cold on the ground. After a bright flash of light Heracross returned to it's normal form. **"** _ **Drapion is unable to battle, Heracross wins**_ **"** Anounced the ref. Both trainers recalled to their pokemon to their pokeballs.

 **"** _ **Ready for round three?**_ **"** Red shouted to his opponent. All Paul did was glare as he sent out his third pokemon. **"** _ **Gastrodon standby for battle!**_ **"** Shouted Paul as he sent out the giant green and blue, water and ground type slug. **"** _ **Gastrodon huh? Well then Sceptile I choose you!**_ **"** Said Red as he sent out the large grass type tree gecko **. "** _ **Resume the battle!**_ **"** Said the ref.

 **"** _ **Lets shake them up with Earth power Gastrodon!**_ **"** Called Paul. **"** _ **Retaliate with Focus blast!**_ **"** Red comanded to the tree gecko. Both pokemon took their hits but weren't even close to stopping. **"** _ **I'm impressed Paul, most pokemon would faint pretty quickly from Sceptiles Focus blast but your Gastrodon barely has a scratch.**_ **"** Said Red praising both Paul and his Gastrodon.

 **"** _ **Guess this means we'll have to kick it up a notch!**_ **"** Said Red crossing his arms over his chest then pumping his right fist into the air while Sceptile mimiced Reds movements. Suddenly Red and Sceptile started to glow Red was enveloped in a bright blue while Sceptile was surrounded in a storm of leaves.

"Sceptile too?!" Shouted Max in disbelief. When the glowing and the leaves disappeared, Mega Sceptile stood before Gastrodon. **"** _ **Big mistake Red use Ice beam and freeze that dragon type!**_ **"** Shouted Paul seeing an opprotunity. **"** _ **Use Leaf blade and deflect the Ice beam!**_ **"** Called Red knowing that Ice would mean the death of his pokemon. (Figuratively speaking of course.)

Sceptile was able to deflect the Ice beam and greatly reduce the move that would've most likely taken him down if not for his trainers quick thinking and reflexes. Knowing that Ice beam wouldn't work Paul decided to switch gears. **"** _ **Drown that lizard in a Sludge wave!**_ **"** Paul instructed his pokemon. **"** _ **Stop that sludge with a Dragon pulse**_ **"** Red told Sceptile.

The move collided and made a big explosion making it impossible for either trainer to see the opponent. Paul took a chance **"** _ **Try to blast Sceptile with Muddy water!**_ **"** Paul instructed his pokemon hoping his plan would work. It backfired, the Muddy water just washed away the smoke giving Red the chance he needed.

 **"** _ **Now Sceptile!**_ **"** Called Red **"** _ **Frenzy Plant!**_ **"** At the same time they punched the ground (remember sometimes the trainer mimics the motions of their synchro evolved pokemon) and suddenly Gastrodon was being swarmed by what dould only be described as: a frenzy of plants. Upon impact the 4 times effective grass type move was to much for the poor Gastrodon to handle and it fainted.

Sceptile returned to normal, and fell over (but didn't faint) from the exaustion of both using the strongest grass type move combined with the strain of synchro evolution. Both trainers recalled their pokemon. Due to the fainting of three pokemon the field changed now the field was a dense landscape of trees, Red could barely see his opponent, but he knew that Paul was getting worried.

 **And time! I was planning at stopping after the fifth pokemon but this chapter was already seemed to be getting pretty long so decided to stop after three battles. So wow not only has it been shown that pokemon other than Greninja are capable of synchro evolution (we're going to pretend that the battle bond abiltiy is not a thing and is not required.) but Red has mastered it and taught it to his Charizard, Heracross, and Sceptile, and yes while just using their mega forms was uncreative I didn't really fell like designing new pokemon today and this way you at least have a better idea of what these pokemon looked like so get off my case. Any way I'll be back soon, comment, favorite, and follow my story because I'll be back soon since I mean I have a lot of free time given that I've been able to post three chapters in two days. I'm going to stop now later!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey every one I'm back with the next chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. So, we are at the approximate halfway point of Red and Palu's battle (I want to point out that this battle is not a part of the tournament just for those who missed it earlier, it is just a warm -up (sort of) to get everyone pumped up for the tournament) where we left of at Paul with three pokemon left and Red with three exausted pokemon who he probobly won't use again since they'd probobly be OHKO-ed before they could fight back so in a way it is now unofficially a three on three now, remember don't be afraid to Comment, favorite, or follow, now onwards to the story.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **IV**

Paul Could barely see through the dense group of trees that seperated the two trainers, so he knew that he had two options: option one was to use the dense trees to his advantage or option two was to clear out the trees ASAP. He decided to start with option one and if that didn't work he would witch to option numero dos.

 **"** _ **If this is a forest we are using then I have the perfect pokemon: Ursaring standby for battle!**_ **"** Shouted Paul sending out the large normal type bear pokemon. **"** _ **Infernape I choose you!**_ **"** Shouted Red Sending out the human sized fire and fighting type monkey pokemon. ( _Infernape's name makes no sense, apes don't have tails, monkeys do so is it an ape or a monkey? Who knows, who cares_ )

Infernape took one look at the purple haired trainer and then it got very angry. "INFERNAPE!" Bellowed the monkey very loudly surprising everyone. Red put his hand on the monkey's shoulder to calm Infernape down. "Easy buddy," Red said covering the microphone so only they could hear. "I know your angry to see him but just cool it and focus on the battle, K?" That seemed to work as the fire monkey cooled down (as much as a fire type _could_ cool down)

"What's Infernapes problem?" asked Serena looking at Dawn and Brock since they knew Paul better than the others. (which isn't really saying much considering that this was Paul that they were talking about) "No clue," Replied Dawn "The only other Infernape I've seen go this nuts at the sight of Paul, was the one who belonged to..." She said but then trailed off as her eyes widened and she looked back to the battle. "No way." She whispered in a tone no one could hear.

 **"** _ **Alright Infernape let's kick it up with a Mach Punch!**_ **"** Red told his monkey pokemon, Infernape complied charging in at what was, well, mach speed. **"** _ **Ursaring let it get close then counter with Hammer arm!**_ **"** Paul Instructed the giant bear. Ursaring followed through, Infernape landed a punch but that didn't do much to the hulking beast knowna as Ursaring.

Infernape tried to punch Ursaring again but the bear used that moment to strike, knocking the monkey into a tree with one blow. Ursaring gruunted as the side effect took hold reducing his speed. Infernape got up with a grunt then looked at it's trainer with a glance that said: " _You ready?_ " Red nodded his head with a smirk that said " _Oh yeah._ " Paul looked from the trainer to his pokemon and made a face that said: " _Oh no._ "

 **"** _ **Infernape let's give it all we got.**_ **"** Red souted as he was surrounded in a very familiar blue energy while Infernape was surrounded in a vortex of flames. When all the glowing and flames had disappeared Infernape had transformed into it's synchro form. All of the white parts of its fur had turned black, all of its brown fur had turned white, there was more of its golden "armor" on its body and the orange flame on top of it's head had become blue.

Flint of the Sinnoh elite four was very impressed at this synchro Infernape. "I wonder if this here "Red" can teach me how to do that with my Infernape." He said to the others, whom nodded in agreement. (The champions were all sitting in a special box at the time so they could watch the match, and each of the elite 4 teams were grouped into boxxes of their own near where the chapions were.)

 **"** _ **Infernape use Thunder punch!**_ **"** Red souted to the much more powerful Infernape. **"** _ **Take it just like last time then use Stone edge!**_ **"** Comanded Paul deciding to wager on a little idea he had. Infrenape struck Ursaring right in the gut then the Bear struck the ground full force causing a stone to grow out of the ground right where Infernape was standing sending him flying.

Ursaring grunted and everybody could see the sparks moving through his body, Infernape had paralyzed him. Suddenly Ursaring roared in a voice loud enough to scare a Gyarados. **"** _ **Gee thanks Red, you just activated my Ursarings ability: Guts, due to it being paralyzed now it's physical attack gets a major boost!**_ **"** Paul shouted to Red. Red grimaced knowing that this was becoming difficult.

 **"** _ **Infernape use Dig, see if we can get the jump on him!**_ **"** Shouted Red to his pokemon. Infernape disappeared into the hole that it had dug very quickly. Paul and Ursaring just stood there and waited, both with their arms crossed, suddenly the ground beneath Ursaring began to crumble, but before Paul could give an order Ursaring was in the air, sent flying from Infernapes attack.

 **"** _ **Use your weight to your advantage and use Body slam**_ **"** Paul called to his pokemon. Infernape was unable to get out of the way in time and was flattened. Red grunted in pain, due to the two of them being in sync Red felt every hit and now on his fourth synchro pokemon he was running out of gas and fast. Suddenly the very thing that they needed to happen, happened. Infernapes ability activated.

"In...fer...NAPE!" Shrieked the fire monkey loud enough for the entire stadium to hear as Infernape was coated in vortex of blue fire only this time everyone could see the pokemon inside. **"** _ **Alright what is happening!?**_ **"** Asked Paul who was strating to worry that he already knew the answer. **"** _ **That would be Infernapes ability: Blaze. Alright Paul one of these two shall stand and the other shall fall, let's see which will do which?**_ **"** Replied Red with a smirk.

 **"** _ **Alright then Ursaring use Play Rough!**_ **"** Paul yelled to his pokemon who charged in with it's claws glowing... pink? **"** _ **Infernape end this now, Flare blitz!**_ **"** Red yelled to his pokemon. The two pokemon collided in a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Ursaring was fainted and Infernape was on it's knees panting from exaustion. **"** _ **Ursaring is unable to battle Infernape wins!**_ **"** Called the ref.

Both trainers returned their pokemon to their seperate pokeballs. Then they sent out their fifth pokemon. **"** _ **Froslass standby for battle.**_ **"** Paul shouted sending out the spooky ice and ghost type pokemon. **"** _ **Krookodile I choose you!**_ **"** Shouted Red as he sent out the big red and black dark and ground type crocodile but there was something weird about this krookodile: it was wearing sunglasses. Paul looked on at his foe, a good section of the trees had been destroyed in the fight between Infernape and Ursaring so he knew that using them for cover wouldn't work as well in this situation.

 **"** _ **Hey Paul!**_ **"** Paul snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Red was talikng to him. **"** _ **This will be an interesting battle considering that Krookodile has an advantage due to his Dark typing and Froslass has an advantage due to her ice typing don't you think?**_ **"** Red continued with a doofy grin. Paul rolled his eyes at that doofus comment " _Tch. What a clown._ " He thought. " _Kinda reminds me of-_ " **"** _ **The battle is now Krookodile Vs. Froslass, battle resume!**_ **"** Shouted the ref. pulling Paul out of his thoughts.

 **"** _ **Froslass start it off with Signal beam!**_ **"** Paul told the frozen ghost. Froslass fired off the bug typed attack at Krookodile. The land croc winced at the force of the attack. **"** _ **Krookodile stop that attack with a Stone edge.**_ **"** Red instructed his pokemon, Krookodile nodded then punched the ground sending a pillar of stone into the Ice types fragile body, but then Krookodile started to get surrounded in a black aura.

 **"** _ **What the!?**_ **"** Asked the clearly confused Red. **"** _ **Froslass's ability is cursed body, so no more Stone edge for a while.**_ **"** Red grimaced knowing that having stone edge in the future would have helped but what ever. **"** _ **Alright. Well then it looks like Krookadile and I will have to give it all we've got!**_ **"** Shouted Red as He and Krookodile disappeared into glowing vortex's Krookodile's being pitch black and Red's being it's normal light blue color.

When the glowing subsided the synchro Krookodile standing before Froslass was plenty intimidating. Tons of giant, black and curved upward spikes were sticking out of Krookodiles back and all of it's black and red parts switched colors. **"** _ **Krookodile use Earthquake to shake it up!**_ **"** Red instructed his giant croc and when Krookodile finished Froslass looked like it was in bad shape. Froslass looked hurt and tired so Paul decided to focus on some recovery.

 **"** _ **Froslass use Draining kiss on Krookodile!**_ **"** Paul instructed the ice type, Froslass came up gave Krookodile a smooch (which caused a little blushing) and then escaped back to it's trainer. Red felt slightly dizzy, probably due to the draining kiss. **"** _ **Ok if you're going to play that card, then we'll play this one Krookodile use Crunch!**_ **"** Krookodile charged in and snaps the ghost type up in his jaws, this clearly hurt the poor thing, but Krookodile did not hold on long (because it is an ice type and they are very cold) then Krookodile rushed back over to it's trainers side adjusted it's sunglasses and gave Red a thumbs up, which Red in turn returned with one of his own.

"Hey Cilan what do you think is up with the sunglasses?" Asked Brock looking at the pokemon conessouir. All Cilan could do was shrug. "My guess is that he just likes them, though those glasses do remind me of the Krookodile that belonged to-" Was all Cilan could say before they were interupted my the battle. **"** _ **Froslass let's finish this big lizard off with an Ice beam!**_ **"** Shouted Paul. Krookodile froze (lol) in fear as the beam of ice was shot towards him and Red couldn't react in time to help move Krookodile. Soon the land croc was trapped in a block of ice.

 **"** _ **Ha a critical hit!**_ **"** Paul shouted with a smirk. Red's eyes grew wide. **"** _ **Critical hit? Oh no.**_ **"** Red said casting a nervous look at Krookodile. **"** _ **Whats the matter upset that I beat one of your pokemon?**_ **"** Paul asked smugly. **"** _ **Krookodile isn't fainted.**_ **"** Red said plainly surprising Paul **"** _ **In fact if that was a critical hit then this will not end well for your Froslass.**_ **"** Suddenly Krookodile's eyes started growing a scary shade of red (again lol) then the Ice surrounding Krookodile just shattered.

"KROOOOOKOOODIIILE!" Roared Krookodile angrily dending of a wave of dark energy blowing everyone except Red back. **"** _ **Whats happening!?**_ **"** Shouted Paul. **"** _ **It's Krookodile's ability: Anger Point. If a Krookodile is hit by a critical hit it maxes out his attack power. unfortunatley whenever this happens he totally loses it, we've training to control it but it hasn't been working.**_ **"** Explained Red, then covering his mouth piece he said. "Krookodile are you okay?" The giant Croc turned and looked at him with Burning red eyes, then it grinned and gave him a thums up. Krookodile had mastered it's ability. Good for them, bad for Froslass.

 **"** _ **Alright Krookodile it's time to end this, use Shadow claw!**_ **"** Commanded Red, Krookodile charged towards Froslaas with large black claws jutting out of his hands. **"** _ **Stop it with Shadowball Froslass!**_ **"** Shouted Paul hoping to KO Krookodile before it was to late. Krookodile just cooly sliced through the Shadowball with one claw and hit Froslass with the other. The poor ice type was sent flying all the way back to Paul and then fainted.

 **"** _ **Froslass is unable to battle, Krookodile wins, Trainers send out your final pokemon.**_ **"** Said the ref. **"** _ **Electivire standby for battle!**_ **"** Said Paul sending out his ace pokemon. **"** _ **Greninja I choose you!**_ **"** Said Red sending out his final pokemon. **"** _ **The battle is now Greninja Vs. Electivire, battle resume!**_ **"** Announced the ref.

 **"** _ **Greninja start with Water Shuriken!**_ **"** Shouted Red having Greninja tart out with his trade mark move, soon there were 4 shurikens flying in Electivires direction. **"** _ **Use Thunder punch to destroy the Shurikens!**_ **"** Commanded Paul. He could feel that this battle would be a long one and he didn't need electivire taking damage early on.

"Wait a second, a Charizard, a Heracross, a Sceptile, an Infernape, a Krookodile, and now a Greninja." Said Serena while exchanging glances with Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris. "Aren't those the regional ace's of-" Was all Serena was able to say before getting interupted. **"** _ **Alright that does it Mr. Mystery!**_ **"** Everyone turned to see that Paul was getting very angry.

 **"** _ **You just appear out of no where with all these evolutions that no one has ever seen before so I want to know who are you really?**_ **"** Paul said while glaring at his opponent. Red just stared at Paul for a minute then exchanged looks with the Greninja. The two just looked at one and another for about ten seconds then they burst into a fit of laughter. This only suceeded in making Paul madder. **"** _ **Will you two stop laughing like idiots and answer the question already!?**_ **"** Shouted Paul angrily.

 **"** _ **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not sorry, I am sorry.**_ **"** Said Red whil he and Greninja were still chuckling. **"** _ **It's just if you wanted to know, all you had to do was ask.**_ **"** and with that Red took his cloak and threw it into the air revealing who he truely was, and boy did the whole stadium go ballistic when they saw who it was.

 **Oh I am so evil for ending it there. You knoew it took me a while to decide how to end this chapter so I just decided to see how the story wouuld play out. I am so sorry that it has been so long since my last chapter and that that has kept you in suspense. It's just that I was really busy yesterday so I couldn't do my fanfic stuff but it's here now and that is what's important. So who is the mystery man behind the cloak. I'm assumming any of you with more thn ten brian cells have figured it out by now but the first ten to comment the correct answer will get a shout out in the next chapter so until next time fan fic fans. I'll see you around.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey everyone Nemon0416 is back with his fifth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. So at the end of the chapter Paul was down to only his (unsurprisingly) Electivire who was very charged up (lol) for the battle where on the opposite side stood Red, while none of his pokemon had fainted five of them were prbobly to exausted to continue anyway and the only pokemon he had left was his Greninja. Now the two are going to face off in what will most likely be an intense battle.**

 **So far the only people to correctly guess who Red really is are steted here: Darkchaser, Spritsofwisdom, Sakura Kudo, Skitty4. (Thx for the comments Skitty4 they were interesting to read.)**

 **Now onto the fic!**

 _ **Chapter**_ **V**

Everyone stared at the trainer who was facing Paul. He wore a blue collared shirt with short sleeves, white trim, a black undershirt, darker blue jeans, red high top sneakers, and had a mess of spikey raven black hair on his head like he should be wearing a hat. Everyone was speechless as they stared at the boy who had not only returned after being missing for an entire year but was competing in the very tournament meant to honor him.

Ash Ketchum was Just standing there stretching. **"** _ **Whoo! It is good to be out of that cloak, let me tell you fire proof material**_ **does not** _ **breathe.**_ **"** Said the Pallet native as if he didn't care in the world. Suddenly the crowd erupted in a roar of cheers seeing that that Ash had returned. **"** _ **Hey Paul!**_ **"** Ash shouted snapping Paul out of his surprised trance. **"** _ **I know it's been a while but can we finish the battle or are you gonna stand there and stare like an idiot all day?**_ **"** Upon hearing this Paul got rather annoyed, after all between the two of them Ash was usually considered the dumb one.

Meanwhile in the champion box Cynthia stared at the young trainer from Kanto slightly blushing at seeing him again.

 **"** _ **Grr. Electivire use-**_ **"** Paul started saying. **"** _ **Hold it!**_ **"** Eleryone stared in confusion at Ash.

 **"** _ **Since I'm not wearing that cloak anymore I need to grab a little something.**_ **"** Everyone stared at Ash in confusion. **"** _ **So what are you going to leave in the middle of a battle just to get something?**_ **"** Asked Paul who was rather confused. **"** _ **Never said I was leaving just that I had to grab something.**_ **"** Replied Ash while holding up his right hand, suddenly it started glowing blue then he snapped his fingers and a hat suddenly materialized in his hand. It looked exactly like his hat from Kalos only the white part was golden instead.

After putting the hat on he looked at Paul and grinned. **"** _ **Alright let's go!**_ **"** Said Ash finally ready to battle. Greninja rolled his eyes at how much of a dork Ash was being. **"** _ **Electivire use Earthquake!**_ **"** Paul told the electric type. **"** _ **Greninja jump into the remaining trees and then move from tree to tree to confuse Electivire!**_ **"** Ash told the water type. With a nod Greninja vanished into the trees and was unharmed by the Earthquake due to not being on the ground. Then it started to jump from tree to tree in order to confuse Electivire. Electivire tried to keep up with where Greninja was but soon lost track of him.

 **"** _ **Now use Aerial ace while it can't see you!**_ **"** Ash yelled to his Greninja. It jumped out of a tree from behind Electivire. Greninja managed to land a kick and a punch before Paul could retaliate. **"** _ **Knock it back with Fire punch Electivire!**_ **"** With a nod Electivire sent fire to his fists and punched Greninja sending him back a little bit. **"** _ **Greninja use Ice beam on Electivires feet!**_ **"** Said Ash coming up with an idea. Greninja nodded and sent a beam of ice towards Electivire's feet freezing them in place. Electivire looked down with a worried look.

 **"** _ **Now go at it with Cut!**_ **"** Instructed Ash, the dark type nodded then charged foreward with two short glowing white blades coverd in water in his hands. **"** _ **Counter with Cross chop Electivire!**_ **"** Paul told his pokemon knowing that Electivire could not afford to take a hit like this. Electivire crossed its arms with each hand glowing white. the Cuts landed against them stopping them but both pokemon were pushing trying to over power the other.

" _It's no good._ " Thought Ash " _Cut isn't strong enough but if we pull out now that means taking a lot of damage._ " **"** _ **Greninja give it everything you have!**_ **"** Shouted Ash trying to grant strength to his partner. Suddenly The blades in Greninja's hands turned black and seemed to become stronger. " _What the? Wait I know what that is!_ " Ash thought to himself **"** _ **Alright Greninja you lerned a new move in that case use Night slash!**_ **"** Ash told his pokemon. Pauls eyes widened knowing what was going to happen, the Night slash over powered the Cross chop, broke the ice surrounding Electivire's feet and sent him flying.

 **"** _ **Paul you're good, one of the strongest rivals I've ever faced which is why,**_ **"** Ash said. **"** _ **We have to become stronger, and stronger, and stronger! Greninjs let's show them our full power!**_ **"** Suddenly Ash and Greninja were glowing. Ash was surrounded in his usual blue energy and Greninja disappeared in a vortex of water. When the glowing and the water subsided Ash-Greninja was on the field and he was ready to battle.

"Go Ash-Greninja!" Cheered Bonnie from the stands. "Ash-Greninja?" Asked Gary looking at Serena and Clemont. "That is what we call that form of Greninja since one: Ash's Greninja has been the only one to ever do that and two: it kind of looks like Ash." Explained Serena. Gary nodded his head to show that he understood.

 **"** _ **Alright Paul let's go!**_ **"** Shouted Ash. **"** _ **Greninja use Aerial ace!**_ **"** Greninja charged foreward towards the enemy Electivire **"** _ **Electivire use Fire punch to match blow for blow!**_ **"** Said Paul the two were going blow for blow each hitting the other again and again soon they backed off after about thirty seconds. They stood panting and exausted, this battle was taking forever. **"** _ **Greninja use Night Slash!**_ **"** Ash told his pokemon. The frog ran towards the his electric typed foe with two blades of darkness in his hands.

 **"** _ **Match Greninja with Thunder Punch, Electivire!**_ **"** Instructed Paul. The two clashed matching blades of darkness with fists of lightning the two were starting to slow down they could both see that. **"** _ **Greninja use Ice beam!**_ **"** Cammanded Ash to his Greninja. The water and dark type shot off a beam of ice towards the electric type. **"** _ **Deflect with Cross chop Electivire!**_ **"** Paul told his electric ace. The moves collided and thanks to Pauls quick thinking the damage was greatly Reduced.

 **"** _ **Paul.**_ **"** Paul looked up to see that Ash was talking to him. **"** _ **Our pokemon only have the energy for one more move, what say we end this battle?**_ **"** Paul saw that Ash was right. Then Paul did something that he almost never did. He smiled. **"** _ **Your right Ash it's time to end this battle so we'll use our strongest attack. Electivire use Earthquake!**_ **"** Paul shouted.

 **"** _ **Bring it on Paul, Greninja use Golden Water Shuriken! Quickly!**_ **"** Responded Ash. Greninja held the Shuriken above his head as it was spinning suddenly it began to grow much, much larger and the water it was made of turned into a bright golden color. (I'm not inventing a move here, in case you forgot Greninja used this on Alains Charizard in the Kalos league.)

"Wait thats the move-" Clemont started saying. "That he beat me with." Finished Alain. (Remeber in this version Ash won the Kalos league.) **"** _ **Now Greninja! Blast him!**_ **"** Shouted Ash. Each move collided with the opposing pokemon, Greninja was sent into the air and Electivire was blasted into the wall.

Then Greninja did a flip and landed on his feet at Ash's side and returned to normal. Everyone looked at Electivire. It's eyes were replaced with swirls meaning that Electivire had fainted. **"** _ **Electivire Is unable to battle Greninja and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town won the battle!**_ **"** The stadium erupted into cheers. Ash looked around then sent out his other five pokemon. All seven of them looked very tired standing there. Suddenly Ash saw his friends running towards him with Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena in the front.

"ASH!" They all shouted running towards the Kanto native. Soon they were all standing in front of him. "So..." He said looking at his friends waiting for how they would react. "Beat me up or hug me?" He asked looking at the girls. POW! Suddenly Ash was clutching his head while Misty was holdding her trademark mallet. "YOU IDIOT!" She yelled angrily then she dropped her mallet and embraced the boy in a hug. "I was so worried and I missed you so much." She mumbled into his shirt. Ash returned the hug when she released him he turned to May.

She walked up to him and embraced him in a hug which he returned in kind when they parted she frowned at him and then smashed her fist into the top of his head. "That was for making us worry." She said angrily and then walked back to the others.

Ash barely had time to feel sore when he felt the palm of Dawns hand slap him across the face. "OW!" Shouted Ash holding his cheek. Then Dawn wraped her arms around Ash in a hug. When he realized that his shirt was feeling wet he looked down to see tears streaming from Dawns eyes. "I missed you so much when you disappeared." She sobbed holding him tight. Eventually she released him and went back to the others.

Next it was Iris's turn the dragon master just walked up and gave Ash a hug " _Three, two, one, annnnnd..._ " Thought Ash, then he grunted as Iris's fist made contact with his stomach. "You're such a kid! Making us all thinking that you we're dead!" She yelled angrily at Ash who was groaning and clutching his stomach. Then she walked over to the others.

Finally it was Serena's turn she just simply walked up to Ash and gave him a hug. Ash winced expecting Serena to do something brutally painful to Ash, but she just kept hugging him. "Uhh... are you not going to hurt me?" Asked Ash nervously. Serena shook her head. "I'm to happy to see you again to be angry at you, I thought you were gone forever." She said.

Ash smiled "I'm sorry but in my defense leaving wasn't really my decision and I only got back about a week ago, then I heared about the tournament and decided that since it was meant to honor me I figured the rest of you would be here as well and I can see my hunch was correct." He explained. Then he looked at all of the guys standing before him. "It's good to see you guys again." He told his old friends and rivals. They all smiled and nodded.

Then Ash heard something weird directly above them. He saw a weird flash of blue in the clouds, Ash squinted his eyes to try and figure out what was up there when suddenly a blue bolt of lightning struck Ash full force. "AAAGH!" He screamed in pain. When the lightning subsided Ash was just standing there, he didn't look hurt but then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed unconcious. "ASH!" All of his friends and rivals screamed running towards him.

( _In Ash's mind_ )

Ash was just standing by himself on a white spot surrounded by darkness " _Ok where am I?_ " Asked a rather worried Ash, given that the last thing he remembered was being struck by lightning and then winding up here. Then Ash heard a familiar "voice" in his head _We are here, Ash, because we need to talk._ It said. Ash turned around and then his eyes went wide at the sight of who was talking to him.

 **And thats that, I am assuming you all figured that Red was Ash, I mean it was pretty obvious. All of the girls are happy to see him though only four were angry that he left in the first place. Also who on Earth is Ash having a chat with in his head and what is happening in the outside world now? How will his friends react to nearly losing their friend again after just getting him back 5 minustes ago. Also don't be afraid to drop a review about my story in the comment section and until next tim fan fic fans, Nemon0416 is out of here!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey everyone Nemon0416 is back with chapter six of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. Now last time Red's identity was revealed and it turned out that he was (unsurprisingly) Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. The very person who was being honored at the tournament so after kicking Pauls butt and reuniting with the others (and somehow avoided receiving head trauma from the girls) Ash was struck by lightning and knocked unconcious. Now he is talking to someone inside of his head. Now on with the fic!**

 _ **Chapter**_ **VI**

To say that Ash was surprised would be an understatement. Because when he turned his head he found out he was "talking" with a legendary pokemon, and not just any legendary pokemon but Arceus the god of pokemon himself. Ash was completely dumbfounded with shock.

"A-Arceus!?" Ash stuttered at a complete loss for words. _Thats my name don't wear it out Ash._ Chuckled the pokemon god. This snapped Ash back into reality. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Arceus. "Since when do _you_ of all pokemon have a sense of humor?" He asked. _I have simply just developed one over time from watching humans since we last met._ Replied Arceus flatly.

Ash sighed. "Moving on," He groaned. "I'm correct in assuming you didn't bring me here to talk about your sense of humor?" _That is correct Ash. We are here because we have something really important that we need tell you._ Again Ash raised an eyebrow and looked at the divine pokemon. "We?" He asked confused. _Oh yes you can't see them yet._ Arceus replied then looking around the room he "shouted" _Alright you can come out now!_ Now Ash was really surprised suddenly he was surrounded by every legendary and mythical pokemon from Kanto to Kalos.

Ash calmed down pretty quickly this time then just waved his hand and said "Oh hey guy. Whats new?" _Funny you should mention new Ash, because that is part of todays topic._ Suddenly Ash's left arm started to itch and burn. When Ash looked he saw weird markings engraved in black in his arm. He looked at Arceus with a questioning glance.

 _Ash let me ask you something, have you ever heard of the Aura gaurdian Sir Aaron._ Arceus asked the young trainer. Ash raised his eyebrows for a moment and then responded "Heard of him? I know the guy." Ash responded. (We'll be talking more about that later) Now it was Arceus's turn to be surprised but it quickly faded. _Alright then, While almost everyone knew Sir Aaron as the gaurdian of Aura and the Kingdom that he called home, that was not his true calling in life._ Arceus told the young trainer. _His real purpose was that he was one of the Legendary Warriors._

Ash raised his eyebrow in surprise to what Arceus told him. "Meaning?" He asked _It means,_ A high pitch voice told him _That Sir Aaron was tasked with protecting us._ Ash turned around to see that Mew was the one talking to him now. Ash was now even more confused. "Alright two questions," He said. "Question one: Why would legendary pokemon need protecting. And question two: SINCE WHEN CAN YOU TALK!?" Ash shouted that second question surprising everyone.

 _You can understand us now because of the mark on your arm that Arceus gave you._ This time it was Latias talking. Ash looked over at her then pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is giving me a headache." He groaned earning him a few chuckle. When the chuckling died down it was Hoopas turn to speak up. _Ash you of all people should not need to ask that question._

 _Think of all the times we or the world have been put in danger and who has managed to save us each and every time, it was you Ash._ Ash turned to look at fire and flying typed Ho-oh flapping it's wings in the air with all of the other flying pokemon. "Ok so you have a point," Said Ash looking at each and every pokemon. "So what am I supposed to do?"

 _For now? Nothing really we wanted to have this conversation with you a year ago when you unlocked your Aura but you disappeared, It took me a while to link with everyone and by the time I was done you had finished your reunion then I sent that thunderbolt bringingg you here._ Explained Arceus. _Although there a few things you should know._ Ash looked at Arceus ready to hear what was in store for him.

 _First of all all of the legendary pokemon will be able to telepathically communicate with you. All they have to do is, as an example send a signal and the mark on your arm will pick it up and translate to human speak._ Explained Arceus. Ash nodded to this. _Next you will be able to summon legendarys if you are in trouble and in need of aid just hold up your left arm and say: Summon then the name of the legendary pokemon you are summoning. Understood?_ Ash nodded again.

 _Now for the final and slightly more awkward part._ Ash looked up at Arceus with a questioning look. _Your Aura is genetic, you are actually related to Sir Aaron, but hat is not what I need to tell you, Aura is a very rare gene and sometime takes multiple attempts for a person to pass on._ Ash was getting a feeling that he wouldn't like where this conversation was going.

 _To assure the safty of both humans and legendary pokemon alike you will require multiple mates, fortunately your Aura also makes it so that you are naturally attracted to more than one female at a time and will also make you more likely to have them want to become mates with you._ Explained Arceus. "What do you mean when you say become mates with?" Asked Ash fearing he already knew the answer.

 _Well when a man and a woman love each other very much-_ Started Arceus but was cut off by Ash. "O.K. I get the picture!" Ash said quickly hoping to quickly stop Arceus before hearing anymore. To this Arceus chuckled. _So I see your mother had_ that _talk with you Ash. Maybe you aren't as clueless as you lead everyone to believe._ Said the god pokemon.

"Whatever can I go now?" Asked Ash. _Yes you can leave now in fact you might want to hurr yit looks like your friends are getting worried._ Replied Arceus. Ash rolled his eyes and then woke up from the dream he was having. With that Ash awoke with a start realizing that he was in a hospital bed surrounded by his friends and rivals. The first thing Ash said was "Please don't kill me." Doing so is probably the only thing that spared his life.

"So Ash what happened?" Asked Brock who was staring at Ash with a worried look. "Well you see- (explains entire story to friends (excluding the mating part) ) and thats what happened." He said. Everyone stared at him onen mouthed. Ash looked at his friends and groaned while chuckling at the same time. "Why is my life so weird?" He groaned. "Ash your life stopped being weird and crossed into crazy territory the first time you met god himself." Replied Paul with a smirk, earning him a laugh from everyone.

 **And that is Chapter six! So what will Ash do now? Will he tell his friends the truth and which chicks are Ash going to pick up (because that is actually an important part of the story) and which legendary will seek out Ash for help first, and while we are asking these questions, where on Earth has Ash been for the last year, that is a question I plan to get to next chapter, also who will Ash have to face first in the actual tournament? The answers might arrive next time on Pokemon: Return of a Hero. So until next time: LATER FICCERS!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey everyone Nemon0416 is back with the seventh chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. We left off last time where Ash had finished talking with the legenadries. When he woke up he was met with his friends and rivals and Ash filled them in on what happened (except for one part that he didn't want to divulge to** _ **Everyone**_ **) Also in this chapter we will be learning what happened to Ash one year ago when he disappeared. Also for the one who asked why all the pokemon get tired after synchro evolution is used: It requires a lot of both physical and mental energy to use, that with just battling before hand just uses up all of the pokemons energy. Any way on to the fic.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **VII**

"So where have you been the last year Ash?" Ash turned to look at Brock who had just asked him that question. Ash sighed and decided that they would find out sooner or later so might as well go with sooner. Ash looked from one friend to another then opened his mouth to tell the story.

( _Flashback_ )

( _one year ago_ )

 _Ash looked around now that the firey pain in his chest to see that he was clearly not in the Lumiose airport anymore. The area was a lush green plain with a small forest on one side and a small mountain with a water full on the other. There was also what looked like a small cabin. Deciding that was the best place to go for answers Ash started walking towoards the cabin._

 _Then all of a sudden it was raining pokeballs and not just any pokeballs Ash's pokeballs as each one hit the ground the pokemon inside broke free. Soon Ash was staring face to face with all of his pokemon_ ( _Pikachu just landed on it's feet with the others_ ) " _Guys!? What're you doing here_ " _Ash asked in surprise then the five pokeballs on his waist opened revealing the his pokemon that he caught in Kalos, they joined the others._

 _All of his pokemon looked as confused as Ash. They had no idea how they got here or why only that they were here now. Reunited with his pokemon they continued walking towards the cabin when all of a sudden a blur of black and blue appeared in front of them. When they stoped moving Ash, and all ohis Hoenn pokemon were very surprised by who they saw._ **Hello Ash** _Said a telepathic Lucario._ **It has been a while.** _Next to Lucario stood the Aura Gaurdian Sir Aaron._

 _"Lucario what are you doing here?! Asked a very surprised Ash._ **Ash this is where I've been since we saved Mew and the Tree of Life.** _Replied Lucario (Not sure if that was it's actual name but whatever) "Hold on, does that mean I'm dead." Asked a now very worried Ash. Lucario chuckled._ **Don't worry you are still alive, as are we.** _Lucario told him. Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "So where are we?" Asked Ash looking aound._

 **Truth be told we have no idea ourselves where specifically we are but we do know what this place is known as.** _Replied Lucario. Ash looked at him waiting to find out where he had been sent._ **We call this the Aura Dimension. When a human or pokemon learns that they have the power to control Aura they are sent here.** _Lucario explained._ **Humans and pokemon who are sent here train to control their Aura, once they are finished training they are sent back to the real world.**

 _"Then why are my pokemon here?" Asked Ash "I doubt they can use Aura."_ **I'm honestly not sure.** _Replied Lucario._ **But whatever the reason they are here now and won't be able to leave until your training is complete so let's get moving.** _Ash nodded and followed the pokemon and his human partner inside._

 _"So how does this work?" Asked Ash looking at Lucario._ **Today you will just rest, Tomorrow will be the first day of training.** _Lucario told him._ **And given what happened just before you were sent here you could probably use a rest.** _Ash looked at Lucario in surprise. "How did you..." He asked_ **That will be explained later.** _Was all that Lucario told him. Ash sighed sensing that this was going to be a pattern._

 _As it turned out this dimension could generate the necesarry food for any pokemon how exactly no one knew just that everyday there would be a plate at the exact same time with who the food was for written on a paper right next to the plate, whether the food was for Muk, Oshawott, or Bayleef. After eating everyone went to bed (the pokemon (except pikachu) all slept outside and Ash went to a special room for in training Aura users.)_

 _In the morning Ash, Lucario, and Sir Aaron all went into the forest to train while all of the pokemon stayed behind. Ash asked why his pokemon had to stay behind._ **Well one they would be a distraction.** _Stated Lucario._ **Second this is a special spot reserved for only those who can use Aura.** _Ash sighed and kept walking. After about twenty minutes of walking they reached a small cave, they went in._

 _"Why are we here?" Asked Ash. "This pond contains a special water that allows us to scale the power of a persons Aura." Explained Sir Aaron. Ash looked at the Aura Gaurdian in surprise since this was the first time he had spoken since Ash's arrival. Soon they reached a small pond in the back of the cave. Ash looked into it, it was glowing so birghtly that no other source of light was needed for them to see._

 **Let's begin.** _Lucario said calmy. "How?" Asked Ash._ Like this. _Replied Lucario, pushing the trainer into the pond. Ash sank quickly into the water he came up sputtering and angry. "What the heck Lucario!" Shouted Ash angrily._ **You have to be in the water for us to judge your Aura.** _Explained Lucarion._ **As for why I pushed you, I thought it was funny.** _Lucario said that last part with a smirk, causing him to recieve a glare from Ash._

 _Suddenly the water around him began to glow, at first it was a bright blue but then it changed colors. It became a shining golden color. Lucario and Sir Aaron widened their eyes in shock._ **Incredible!** _Exclaimed Lucario._ **This is the most powerful Aura I've seen, I thought you'd at best be on par with Sir Aaron, Aura wise, but it looks like your Aura has more power than the both of ours put together!** _Now it was Ash's turn to widen his eyes in surprise._

 _Lucario bent down to pull Ash out of the water, when Ash was out he realized that he was completely dry. He looked at himself then the lake with a confused expression. Sir Aaron chuckled. "One of the strange qualities of the pond, the water never leaves it somehow can move on it's own to always avoid leaving the water." He explained._

 _Ash didn't pay much mind after that. After everything that had happened to him in the last two days, water that could move on it's own was very low on his list of conncerns. Once outside they went back to the cabin and Ash's pokemon. Ash decided since he was here with his pokemon he should train them. He looked at each of his non-fully evolved pokemon (excluding pikachu) and decided to start there._

 _(Three months later)_

 _Ash and Lucario were in the woods, and Ash had a blindfold over his eyes_. _"Can you explain what we're doing again?" Ash asked. His training had been going well the last three months his abiliteis with his Aura increased each day but while powerful he still couldn't really_ control _his Aura, the best he could do was start glowing for a few minutes and then it deactivated, leaving Ash exausted._

 **We are here to train your Aura.** _Replied Lucario not giving Ash a specific answer yet again._ _"No gee, really? I never would've guessed that." Replied Ash his voice literally dripping in sarcasm, but either Lucario didn't notice or he really didn't care. (probably the latter of those two) Soon the two of them were standing in a very dense part of the jungle. Lucario turned to Ash (not that Ash could really notice)_

 **Aura can give you a sixth sense Ash, it can help you when one of your other senses fail. Like right now we are here to train you how to use your Aura to see without using your eyes.** _The fighting type explained to Ash._ **You will use your Aura to sense incoming projectiles and then dodge.** _"Why do I worry when you say projectile?" Asked Ash getting the feeling that this wouldn't end well._

 **When I say projectiles I mean swinging logs.** _Replied the steel type. With a feeling of dread Ash activated his Aura, now he could sort of see where Lucario was. Suddenly he got a feeling of something behind him Ash ducked to the right to "see" a giant log swing past him. Sighing that he was able to dodge Ash relaxed for a moment, that was a big mistake._

 _Ash woke up to find that his blindfold was gone and Lucario was staring at him along with some of his smaller pokemon. There was a throbbing pain in the back of Ash's head as he recalled a short burst of pain before blacking out from the impact of a second log hitting him in the back of the head. He lifted his fingers to lightly touch the giant lump on the back of his head._

 _Ash turned to Lucario. "How long was I out?" He asked Lucario._ **About two days, after blacking out I picked you up and carried you back here where your pokemon watched over you.** _Replied Lucario._ **You have got quite the loyal group of pokemon especially Pikachu, he didn't leave your side once.** _Ash turned and looked at the electric mouse with a smile. "Pikaaaa." Squeaked Pikachu nuzzling his trainer._

 **I must say that you did well for your first attempt at the swinging logs, I was knocked out on the first log and it took me four days to wake up.** _Lucario said offering a rare praise to the Aura user known as Ash Ketchum. Lucario got up and went to grab a blindfold, Ash leaned back and groaned._ **Ash we are going to keep trying to help you master your Aura sense until you get it right and can dodge every log.** _Lucario told the pokemon trainer._

 _With a sigh Ash got up put the blindfold on and followed Luario back to the training spot. This time Ash was able to dodge four logs before getting hit and this time it was a gut shot so Ash wasn't knocked unconscious._ **That's enough training for today.** _Lucario told Ash who nodded in response. They walked back to the cabin and turned in for the night._

 **And I am done, so I considered making this story just one chapter but then I realised that this was starting to take a while so I changed my mind. So now you know what happened to Ash for the first three months after he disappeared, but what about the other nine? Also who is he going to tell about that "special" part of the conversation that Ash had with the legendaries, also which people are going to be taken on by Ash as his mates? If you have a suggestion leave it in the comments I read those. But I have ground rules: one: they have to be girls, two: they have to be human, and three they can't be related by blood (cause that's messed up) So until then fan fic fans. Nemon0416 is out of here!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hello, Hello. Nemon0416 is back with chapter numero eight of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. We left off with Ash retelling the story of what happened to him a year ago when he disappeared. As it turns out he had been sent to wherever Lucario and Sir Aaorn had been sent when they sacrificed themselves to sve the tree of life. Ash was sent here after discovering his Aura and saving his friends. Now the only way for him to get home is to master his Aura. Anyway let's head on to the fic.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **VIII**

 _(Three months later)_

 _Ash's training was going quite excelent, he was now able to dodge every log with ease, he was impressing everyone with his skills, especially Lucario. Ash and Lucario were now walking back to the cabin so Ash could resume training his pokemon._

 _Since coming here quite a few of Ash's pokemon had had evolved into a Croconaw, Sinvy had become a Servine, Gible evolved into a Gabite, Oshawott had become a Dewott, Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle, Bulbasaur had become an Ivysaur, Bayleef evolved into a Meganium, Corphish had become a Crawdaunt, Pignite evolved into a Emboar, and Palpitoad had become a Seismitoad._

 **Ash you're training with your pokemon is quite impressive** _Ash turned to look at Lucario who was talking to him. "Uh thanks Lucario." Replied Ash. "Why the interest?_ **I would like to test the strength of one of your pokemon.** _Replied Lucario. "You mean a battle?" Asked Ash, Lucario nodded his head. Ash grinned. "Alright then let's go." He told Lucario. They headed outside._

 _Ash looked at his water and dark type ninja pokemon. "Greninja I choose you!" He told his Kalos ace. "Ninja." Greplied Greninja nodding his head. Lucario was confused by Ash's choice._ **I'm a fighting type, why choose a dark type pokemon?** _Asked Lucario. "Greninja is one of my strongest pokemon of course I would choose him, besides we have a really cool trick." Replied Ash. Lucario tilted his head in confusion._

 _"Let's go Greninja start this battle of with a cut!" Ash told his ninja pokemon_ **Bone Rush!** _Lucario said. The two moves matched one and another hitting the others weapons. "Now use Aerial ace!" Ash told the water type._ **Metal claw!** _Said Lucario. Again the two moves mathced eachother blow for blow. Lucario jumped back and created a glowing blue ball in his hands._

 **Aura Sphere!** _Shouted Lucario shooting the blue energy at Greninja. "Use Water Shuriken to counter Greninja!" Ash Shouted. The moves collided canceling each other out._ **Dragon Pulse!** _Yelled Lucario shooting glowing bursts of energy from his hands at Greninja. "Use Double team to dodge!" Ash clalled to his pokemon, with a nod Greninja made copies of himself and was able to avoid the blast of dragon energy._

 **So what is this "cool trick" that you wanted to show me?** _Asked Lucario. Ash looked at Greninja, they nodded their heads, then Ash turned to look at Lucario. "We're going to show you how our bond will let us become the strongest. Greninja let's power up!" Ash shouted. "NINJAAAAAA!" Shouted Greninja, as a vortex of water surounded him. When it disappeared Ash-Greninja was standing ready to battle._

 **Wha-what did you do?** _Cried Lucario in alarm. "This is synchro evolution, it is similar to Mega evolution but without a keystone or a mega stone, hey does Sir Aaron have a keystone and some Lucarionite if so then you could mega evolve." Replied Ash. Lucario was still a little confused trying to wrap his head around this synchro evolution thing._

 _"Greninja use Aerial Ace!" Ash told his Pokémon._ **Bone rush.** _Replied Lucario. The two moves clashed once again, at least at first but then Lucario was overpowered my Greninja's boosted strength and knocked back, due to his steel and fighting typing the flying type move only did normal damage so Lucario could get back up and start fighting again._

 **Metal Claw!** _Said Lucario having three Wolverine like claws appear on each hand. "Greninja use Cut!" Commanded Ash. Two water covered blades appeared in Greninja's hands. the two moves clashed and yet again Lucario was over powered._ **Aura sphere!** _Said Lucario. "Greninja use Double team!" Said Ash. Greninja made copies of itself. Lucario smirked._ **Not this time!** _He said._

 _Due to Aura spheres effect it was able to find and hit the real Greninja and knocked him back, and due to synchro evolution's effect, Ash was knocked over as well._ **What happened to you!?** _Asked Lucario with alarm. Ash grunted as he got up. "Synchro evolutions... side effect... I feel... every hit." Wheezed Ash in pain._

 _"Greninja use Water Shuriken!" Called Ash._ **Dragon Pulse.** _Said Lucario sending off a beam of energy. Lucario was knocked back by the powerful water type move while Greninja managed to evade it. Lucario stood firm for a minute then with a grunt he fainted and fell over, eyes replaced with swirls. "Thanks Greninja head back to the others, I'll deal with Lucario." Said Ash. With a nod and a simple "Grenin." Greninja left._

 _Ash walked over to Lucario and helped him up. "That was a good battle Lucario." Ash told the fighting type. Lucario nodded, then together they got up and walked back to the cabin to eat. once finished they got ready for bed wondering when they would battle again._

 _(Three months later.)_

 **What are you doing?** _Ash turned to look at Lucario who was inquiring about Ash's training. "Practicing double battles." Ash replied._ **Double Battles?** _Asked Lucario, "Yeah it's when there are two pokemon battling on each side at the same time." Lucario nodded his head to show that he understood._ **Could I partner up with one of your pokemon in a double battle?** _Asked Lucario, Ash nodded with a grin. "So who do you want as your partner? Asked Ash._

 _Lucario looked at his options, by now all of Ash's pokemon (except pikachu) had evolved into their final forms._ **I like the fighting determination that your Floatzel has Ash, I will fight along side him.** _Decided Lucario, Ash nodded "Hey Flaotzel!" Ash shouted, the water weasel turned to look at Ash, "We need you for a double battle!" "Float, float!" Said Floatzel happily, It had been forever since he had gotten to battle, so Floatzel was happy to finally get put in one._

 _Floatzel and Lucario stood at one side of the battle field. on the other side was Ash. "Alright then Charizard and Glalie I choose you!" Said Ash sending out the fire and flying type along side the ice type._ **Alright then battle begin!** _Said Lucario as he and Buizel charged in towards their opponents_ **Blaze kick.** _Said Lucario while flying towards Glalie while Buizel used an Aqua jet towards Charizard._

 _"Charizard counter with Dragon claw and Glalie counter with Shadow ball!" Instructed Ash. The four pokemon clashed in the air as their moves collided with one and another._ **Floatzel go for Glalie.** _Lucario told his partner, with a nod Floatzel ran towards Glalie with his tails glowing, showing that he was using Iron tail._ **Stone edge.** _Said Lucario sending a barrage of rocks towards Charizard._

 _"Counter with Dark pulse and Flamethrower you guys." Ash told his pokemon. With a nod Glalie blasted away Floatzel with a blast of darkness, while Charizard melted the rocks before they could reach him by using Flamethrower. "It's time for an offensive you guys so Charizard use Fire punch on Lucario and Glalie use Freeze dry on Floatzel!" Ash said to his two pokemon._

 _Charizard charged towards Lucario with a flaming fist while Glalie blasted a wave of dry cold that due to it's effect was super effective against waster pokemon towards Floatzel. Floatzel shot a water pulse at the freeze dry hoping to slow it down, it worked causing the moves to cancel each other out_ **Aura sphere.** _Said Lucario hoping to slow down Charizard, the move hit but didn't do much and the Fire punch still landed but the decrease in speed reduced the damage._

 _"Glalie use Body slam on Lucario and Charizard use Seismic toss on Floatzel!" Shouted Ash. Glalie used it's body to slam into Lucario full force, momentarily stunning the fighting type. Meanwhile Charizard grabbed Floatzel, spun in the air with him and then slammed him into the ground, now normally most pokemon would have fainted from this but Floatzel's fighting spirit pulled him through, but only barely._

 _Recovering from being stunned and seeing that Glalie was still on him Lucario used this to his advantage,_ **Flash cannon.** _Said the steel type blasting Glalie point blank with the steel type move, it was too much for the poor ice type to take and he was knocked over with his eyes replaced with swirls. "Glalie!" Shouted Ash worried about his pokemon. Charizard also disregarded Floatzel for a moment to look at his fallen teamate. This gave Floatzel an opening._

 _"Zel!" Shouted the water type while smaking Charizard in the face with an Ice punch. Charizard was knocked back to where Ash was. "Charizard can you still battle?" Asked Ash worried about his pokemon. Charizard stood up and roared while launching a burst of fire into the sky. Ash walked over and pulled Glalie to the side. "Thanks Glalie." Ash said comforting the ice type. "You did your best despite the disadvantage, now we are going to use your help to make us stronger."_

 _Lucario chuckled._ **Give it up Ash, you're not only doing two on one, but your fire and flying type is facing a water type, and a pokemon that knows Stone edge. We are clearly the stronger ones here.** _Ash looked up at the Aura pokemon. "You're right," He said, causing the three pokemon to look at him. "You are stronger, that is why Charizard and I will do the only thing we can do. We'll become stronger! Charizard use Dragon claw!" Shouted Ash._

 _With a nod Charizard charged foreward with big green claws glowing out of his hands. with his right arm he hit Lucario and with his left hand he hit Floatzel knocking both pokemon back._ **Aura sphere.** _Said Lucario while Floatzel charged in using Iron tail. "You can't avoid Aura shpere so you'll just have to take it, but wait for Floatzel to get close then give him one of your Fire punches!" Instructed Ash._

 _Charizard nodded, he grunted as the Aura sphere hit him then with a flaming right claw he punched Flaotzel into the ground._ **Flash Cannon!** _Said Lucario blasting Charizard with the steel type move, while Floatzel hit him with an Aqua jet. Charizard grunted then fell over back wards. "Don't give up Charizard!" Shouted Ash to the flying type. "I believe in you Charizard!" And with those five words said everything went insane._

 _Suddenly Ash was glowing blue and Charizard was surrounded in a vortex of fire. "RRAAWWRR!" Roared Charizard as he felt a strange new power coursing through his body. When the flames subsided everyone looked to see that Charizard was in his synchro form. Ash was the first to recover from the shock. "Charizard use Flamethrower!" He shouted._

 _A wave of blue flames erupted from Charizard's mouth blasting Floatzel and Lucario knocking them back. Buizel shot a Water pulse at Charizard who avoided it so fast that a sonic boom was created._ **Blaze kick.** _Said Lucario who was flying towards Charizard with a flaming foot. "Use Seismic toss!" Shouted Ash Charizard picked Lucario up spun him in the air and then threw him into the ground._

 _Floatzel tried to get the better of Charizard with an Ice punch, "Charizard use Fire punch to counter!" Shouted Ash. Charizard turned and with a flaming fist knocked the water type into the ground, upon impact with the ground Floatzel fainted. Getting up with a groan Lucario said with all of the power he could muster_ **STONE EDGE!** _Then he punched the ground sending sharp rocks up towards Charizard, who avoided the move easily._

 _"Charizard end this battle with flamethrower full force!" Shouted Ash at the top of his lungs. With a nod Charizard fired a blue blast of flames at Lucario. The fighting type just stood there staring at the oncoming flames, no longer having the energy to move, with the last of his strength Lucario put a small smile on his face as he was engulfed in flames._

 _When the flames disappeared Lucario was lying on the ground fainted. Charizard returned to normal and was completely exausted. Ash walked over to Lucario and helped him up. Lucario looked at Ash_ **I thought Greninja was the only one of your pokemon who could synchro evolve.** _He said. Ash looked at Charizard then back at Lucario. "So did I." He replied._

 _The next day Ash and Lucario were talking about what had happened._ **What do your Greninja and Charizard have in common that allowed both of them to synchro evolve?** _Wondered Lucario. Ash looked at the fighting type. "Well Charizard was my best pokemon in the Kanto region and the Orange islands, and Greninja was my strongest pokemon in the Kalos region, maybe that has something to do with it."_

 _Lucario looked at Ash_ **So how many other regions have you been to, which ones were they, and who were your strongest from each region.** _Asked Lucario. "Ok first question: four, second question: Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. And for question three: Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, and Krookodile." Responded Ash_ **Bring them here.** _Lucario told Ash._

 _Soon Ash, Lucario, Charizard, Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, and Greninja were all standing here. Lucario turned to the other pokemon._ **I brought the six of you here for a special reason: you've probably heard of Greninja having a synchro form and now Charizard unlocking one as well.** _The pokemon looked at one and another. Then Lucario turned to look at Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, and Krookodile_

 **Since the four of you are Ash's other regional ace's and therefore have a special bond with him that none of the others can mimic I have come to the conclusion that each of you are also in possession of a synchro form of your own.** _Explained Lucario. Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, and Krookodile all looked at one and another in excitement. Lucario clapped his hands(?) together._ **Well come on then.** _He said._ **Let's get started.**

 **And thats all for chapter eight hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the late update, there was a cold going around it really knocked me off of my feet, and for those of you wondering the flash back** _ **should**_ **end in the next chapter but no promises. Make sure to leave reviews on my story I enjoy reading your opininons on my story and they are greatly apreciated, also if anyone has any ideas for any of the other mates that Ash will pick up when he reveales that "special" part of the conversation that Ash had with the legendaries make sure to put that in your reveiw it would be greatly appreciated. Any way I'm writing this at 12 in the morning so I should probably post this and go to sleep before my parents kill me for being up so late. Later ficcers Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey, hey fic fans! Nemon0416 is back with my ninth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. Dang nine chapters already, pretty impressive on my part, and I've had the dedication to update my story so that people don't have to wait months on end for a chapter that might not even come. But I'm not here to complain about how other people do their stories, I'm here to write my own so others can enjoy, now onto the fic!**

 _ **Chapter**_ **VIIII**

 _(Three months later)_

 **Ash there is something we need to talk about.** _Lucario said to the Kanto native "Yeah and what's that?" Asked Ash looking at Lucario with a questioning glance._ **The day you were sent here you not only unlocked your aura, you unlocked an ability that was long thought to be forgotten.** _Said the fighting type. "Which was?" Asked Ash raising an eyebrow._ **You were able to link with Greninja in a way that let you use his moves and typing.** _Lucario told Ash. The Pallet trainer widened his eyes remembering back to that day._

 **I would like to mention that it was your regional ace that you linked with.** _Lucario told him. Ash nodded his head realizing hat he meant. After three months of training, Ash had managed to unlock the synchro forms of Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, and Krookodile as well meaning he now had six pokemon who had the power of synchro evolution._

 _"So you believe that I'll be able to... what do you call it?" Asked Ash_ **Partner link.** _Replied Lucario. "Right, Partner link with Charizard, Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, and Greninja?" Asked the pokemon trainer. "But wait what happens during this Partner link?"_ **It is basically the same as synchro evolution but instead of the pokemon getting boosted it's the trainer who receives the power up, the pokemon you link with will give you their moves, typing and will add each of their stats to your own.** _Explained Lucario._

 _Ash nodded his head to show that he understood. Then they started walking towards the woods to train "Charizard, Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, and Greninja follow us!" Ash called to his regional aces. The six pokemon got up and followed Ash and Lucario. Soon they reached a small clearing in the woods. "So how are we going to do this?" Asked the Pallet trainer._

 **You are going to fight me Ash, and I say you meaning you while using a partner link with one of your pokemon. _Replied Lucario._ So choose your partner and get ready to fight.** _Ash nodded after spending time talking with his pokemon, Ash made a choice. Now Ash and Lucario were standing on opposite sides of the clearing ready to fight (the clearing as a circular with about 15 feet in diameter)_

 _Ash put one fist in his palm then said "Ready Lucario?" Lucario nodded then used his aura to make his hands glow blue._ Let's go Ash _Said the aura pokemon. With a nod Ash turned to Infernape. "Infernape let's power up!" Said Ash "INFERNAPE!" Said the fire type, suddenly the both of them started glowing blue to show that they were linked. Ash turned to Lucario._

 **Poison Jab!** _Said Lucario charging forward at Ash with his hands(?) glowing purple. "Dig!" Said Ash and suddenly he was just digging under ground using nothing but his bare hands. Lucario stood ready not sure where the attack could come from, suddenly Ash was right in front of him throwing him back with the super effective ground type move._

 **Shadow ball!** _Said Lucario blasting the powerful ghost type move at Ash. "Mach Punch!" Said Ash knocking the ball of shadows back at Lucario with a glowing fist. Lucario jumped out of the way not wanting to get hit._ **Dark Pulse!** _Said Lucario, blasting the dark type move at Ash, "Flare blitz!" Shouted Ash surrounding himself in flames and charging at Lucario._

 _The Flare blitz powers through the Dark pulse and hits Lucario, but both of them take damage._ **Aura sphere!** _Shouted Lucario hoping to hit Ash at point blank. "Thunder punch!" Yelled Ash smashing the Aura sphere with an electrical fist. The two backed off for a minute, neither was giving any ground in this fight. "And here I thought just giving orders was fun." Said Ash with a smirk, Lucario chuckled._

 **Poison Jab!** _Said Lucario running at Ash with a glowing fist(? what exactly would you call those? Hands? Paws?) "Thunder Punch!" Said Ash. Their moves clashed, neither giving an inch they just stood there for a full twenty seconds before both backed off with a grunt, suddenly Lucario had sparks running through his body and he fell to one knee. Thunder punch had paralyzed him._

 _Ash chuckled then suddenly feeling a wave of nausea he fell to one knee as well, the poison jab had poisoned him._ **Ready to give up?** _Asked Lucario with a pained smirk already knowing the answer. "Not even close. You?" Responded Ash with a similar expression._ **Nope.** _Said Lucario. "In that case: Dig!" Said Ash burrowing under ground again._

 **Not this time! Shadow ball!** _Said Lucario sending it into the hole Ash was in but his plan backfired Ash was out in time to avoid damage and the Shadow ball managed to explode, directly under Lucario sending him flying. Ash chuckled and waited for Lucario to land, the steel type hit he ground with a thud, he struggled to get up, but he got up nonetheless. Ash grunted as the poison ebbed away at his health._

 **Dark pulse!** _Said the fighting type sending the pulse of darkness at Ash. "Mach punch!" the two pokemon and their move collided both stood back to back now waiting to see what would happen. Neither pokemon fainted, it looked like this could last a while, then something happened, Ash was surrounded in fire and looked immensely scary at the moment._ **What the?** _Said Lucario in surprise._

 _Ash looked at his hands. "Looks like I was able to activate Infernapes ability as well: Blaze." Said Ash. "Looks like this move will decide it Lucario." the fighting type nodded his head._ **A ura Sphere!** _Said Lucario putting the last of his power into this final move. The fire surrounding Ash turned blue. "Flare blitz!" Screamed Ash charging at Lucario. The two fighters collided causing a huge explosion._

 _Both fighters just stood there staring one and another. Then with a groan Lucario fell over his eyes replaced by swirls. Ash walked over and helped Lucario up. "Good... battle." He wheezed. Lucario nodded. Ash turned to his pokemon. "Can you guys do me a favor?" Asked Ash, they all nodded in response. "Please carry us back." Groaned Ash then passed out from the exhaustion._

 _(Two months later)_

 _Ash stood with his regional Ace's behind him while the rest of his pokemon were in front of him ready to fight, after learning to use Partner link Ash had to master being able to sponataiously switch partner without losing a beat, so Ash was going to link with all of his regional ace's while having to fight the rest of his pokemon all at the same time. This was going to be fun._

 _Ash cracked his knuckles as thirty four different pokemon surrounded him. "Charizard your up first." Ash told the fire type Charizard nodded. The fire type nodded his head. The two started glowing blue and initiated the link. Ash opened his eyes and face the army he was against, with a chuckle he said "Bring it on." The first pokemon (Venusaur) charged._

 _"Fire punch!" Said Ash slamming a flaming fist into Venusaur sending him flying. From behind him he saw Blastoise fire a Hydro pump. Ash jumped over the blast easily avoiding it. "Dragon Claw!" Said Ash knocking away Blastoise, (Remember Ash has the combined might of his aura boosted strength and Charizards strength) Kingler tried to hit Ash with a Crabhammer._

 _Ash grabbed his claw then shouted "Seismic toss!" Slamming Kingler into the ground. Then he saw Muk and Pidgeot try to him at the same time. "Flamethrower!" Shouted Ash firing a burst of flames KO-ing both of them. "Switch! Heracross let's go!" Said Ash switching links to Heracross. Ash saw Tauros charging at him._

 _"Close combat!" Said Ash knocking the Bull pokemon away. He saw Snorlax trying to Body slam him, he sidestepped easily dodging. "Bullet Seed!" Said Ash firing a barrage of seeds at Snorlax, getting the sleeping pokemon out of his way. He saw Meganium trying to grab him with a vine whip. Ash grinned and charged forward avoiding the vines. "Megahorn!" he said knocking Meganium back with the bug type move._

 _He saw Typhlosion and Feraligatr try to rush him. "Rock Blast!" Said Ash firing a barrage of rocks at the water and fire types knocking them away. "Switch! Let's go Sceptile!" Said Ash switching links again, now linking with the tree gecko. He was suddenly lifted up by Noctowls Psychic. "Focus Blast!" Said Ash sending the fighting type move at Noctowl, the impact forcing the flying type to let him go.  
As Ash was falling he saw Donphan beneath him. "Leaf blade!" Said Ash creating a green energy coming from his arm and slashed Donphan KO-ing the tire elephant. Ash looked to see Swellow trying to pull an Aerial Ace on Ash. "Dragon Pulse!" Said the Kanto native firing the dragon typed move at Swellow knocking the pokemon out on impact._

 _Ash then saw Crawdaunt, Torkoal, and Glalie running towards him at the same time. With a grin Ash punched the ground while saying "Frenzy plant!" Three vines erupted from the ground hitting the three pokemon KO-ing all three of them. "Switch! Infernape I choose you!" Said Ash swapping the link over to the fighting type monkey._

 _Ash turned to see Staraptor Charging at him with a brave bird, Ash grinned. "Mach Punch!" Shouted Ash upper cutting Staraptor and sending the bird flying. Ash turned to see Torterra running towards him while using Rock climb. "Dig!" Said Ash tunneling under Torterra then knocking him away from underneath. Then he saw Floatzel send a Water pulse towards him. Ash dodged easily._

 _"Thunder Punch!" Said Ash knocking the sea weasel silly. then he saw Gliscor and Garchomp charging towards him. Ash charged them while surrounding himself in blue fire. "Flare blitz!" He yelled ramming the winged scorpion and the land shark. knocking them both away. "Switch! Krookodile let's go!" Shouted Ash doing another link change to his Unovan ace._

 _Ash saw his Unfeazant rushing towards him with a very powerful Shy attack. "Stone Edge!" Shouted Ash sending a barrage of rocks at the flying type pokemon KO-ing it. Then he saw Samurott trying to slash him with a razor shell attack. "Crunch!" Said Ash dodging Samurott and managing to land quite the Crunch on Samurott fainting the water pokemon._

 _Ash then saw his Emboar trying to hit him with a Fire Pledge, Ash jumped out of the way in time. "Shadow Claw!" Shouted Ash slashing three claws of darkness into Emboar fainting the giant wrestling pig pokemon. Then he saw Serperior and Scrafty trying to rush him, punching the ground he shouts "Earthquake!" Shaking them up and fainting them._

 _"Switch! Greninja let's do this!" Said Ash switching to his final ace. Leavanny tried to hit him with an X-scissor but Ash was able to evade. "Ice beam!" He called shooting the grass and bug type with a beam of ice. Seismitoed and Gigalith tried to blast Ash with a Mud shot and a Flash cannon, both of which he avoided with ease._

 _"Aerial Ace!" Shouted Ash flying at the two pokemon with the flying type move, after a barrage of punches and kicks he manages to knock both pokemon out. Ash turns to face his final opponents: Pikachu, Hawlucha, Goodra, Talonflame, and Noivern. all clustered in one spot. "perfect" thought Ash. "ULTIMATE WATER SHURIKEN!" Shouted Ash at the top of his voice._

 _Ash vreated the giant golden Water Shuriken inn his hand and threw it at his opponents, they tried to get out of the way, but the shuriken and the resulting explosion were to large to avoid and with that all of Ash's opponents were fainted. Ash walked over and helped each of his pokemon up and got them situated. Ash sat down exausted knowing that his training would be over very soon._

 **Alright I know I said that this would proboably be the final flashback chapter but I was wrong, ugh were almost ten chapters in and we haven't even started the tournamant, this story is going to be a long one, but on the plus side I got two epic battles in and I was able to finish on time this time. So feel free to comment on possible ideas for things that could happen later in the story. (Please keep it age appropriate.) I greatly enjoy reading comments that people post on my story they are entertaining. And with that I'm going to save and shut don and post the story. Nemon0416 is out of here. LATER FICCERS!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Yo what up people!? Nemon0416 is in the house! Sorry I'm running out of ways to greet the audience so I just came up with this one on the fly. Any who I promise that this story will be the last one that involves Ash's flashback since if you add up the months it's been eleven since Ash disappeared, but you aren't here for math, you're here for chapter ten of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. So let"s get on to the fic!**

 _ **Chapter**_ **X**

 _(One month later)_

 _"Congratulations Ash, you've finally mastered how to use your aura." Ash looked at Sir Aaron, who was congratulating him on completing his training. It had been an entire year since Ash had been sent here and in that time he had been relentlessly training himself in mastering his aura and the abilities that they gave him, now it was time for him to go home._

 _"Hard to belive it has been an entire year since I left my friends, I wonder what they think happened to me." Ash tol Sir Aaron and Lucario._ **They probably think you're dead.** _Said Lucario bluntly. "I'm probably going to be when they find out that I'm not." Said Ash with a shudder fearing the wrath of the girls, Misty especially._

 _An angry Misty was scarier than a Gyarados with a bad attitude and only half as pleasant, and the other girls while not as scary, when working together against him would still probably not end well. Ash blushed thinking about the girls, and the other two aura users caught onto this. "Ok which one are you thinking about now?" Asked Sir Aaron with a smirk._

 _"Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Ash trying to play the romantic idiot (to quote Misty) of the group since that had been par for the course, but since Serena had kissed him he had started to take more notice to his female companions in a more... romantic sense. The only problem was that he had feelings for all five of them and it confused him and made him feel guilty. (Also note he didn't say this part in the story)_

 **Oh please even your pokemon know you're lying.** _Said Lucario with a scoff gesturing to Ash's pokemon who were giving Ash a look said "We know you're lying so spill it." Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Alright fine you win." He said glumly._ **Sooooo... who is it?** _Asked Lucario. "Ummm... never said I had to tell you." Said Ash smugley. This caused everyone else to fall over anime style._

 _"What ever." Said Sir Aaron giving up. "Anyway there is one last thing I want to give you." Ash tilted his head curious as to what Sir Aaron wanted to give him. With a snap of his fingers a red cloak appeared in his hands. "Wear this for a while, we don't need the whole world to know that Ash Ketchum lives just yet, wait until the moments right, not to mentio it's fire proof so that should protect you from some of Carizards 'affection'." Said Sir Aaron._

 _"Thanks Sir Aaron." Said Ash to the Aura gaurdian. Sir Aaron smiled and nodded his head. "Wait sooo... how do I get home exactly?" Asked Ash realizing that he had no idea how to get home. Lucario chuckled._ **Just** **focus on the last place you were before getting sent here then concentrate on how badly you want to return, your aura will do the rest.** _He explained._

 _Ash nodded._ **One more thing.** _Ash turned to look at Lucario._ **Tell, May, Max, and Brock that I said hi and that I'm alright, ok?** _Said Lucario, Ash nodded again. After that Ash returned all of his pokemon to their respective pokeballs and put them in his bag (except Pikachu of course who just hopped into the bag) then Ash prepared to leave._

 _Ash activated his aura and started to glow blue, he focused on the Lumiose airport, which led him to think of each of his friends and rivals. Misty: The red headed water pokemon trainer with a fear of bug types and an attitude. Brock: The woman obsessed breeder who eneded up becoming a pokemon doctor. Ritchie: His first rival to beat him in a league match (even if it was due to Charizards laziness) and a boy who was exactly like him._

 _Gary: An arrogant jerk and Ash's first rival, now on his way to be a pokemon Prof. after losing to Ash and realizing what his true dream was. May: A young coordinator who didn't even like pokemon when she first strated but now with Ash's help was on her way to being top coordinator. Max: A young boy, a genius, and someone who would most likely have a Gallade or Gardevoir some time in the future givne how good of friends he was with that little Ralts._

 _Dawn: Another young coordinator who unlike May was eager and over confident, but with Ash's help learned discipline and put herself in check and was on her way to being top coordinator as well. Paul: Yet another arrogant jerk, but this one never respected his pokemon until Ash beat him in the Sinnoh league and had shown him how pokemon were meant to be treated, changing Pauls ways._

 _Iris: The young dragon master, her Axew partner was Scraftey's best freind, she was a lot like Misty, even having a fear of an entire pokemon type: ice, but not as scary when she was angry._ _Cilan: The grass type specialist of the Striaton gym and everything conessouir, hopefully had had gotten somewhere good with his pokemon conessouir dream._

 _Trip: A pretty good rival, not as strong as Paul but very impressive, it was in a way because of him Oshawott was able to master Aqua jet because it was Trip who found the problem which Ash is grateful for. Serena: The only female companion Ash has ever known to have feelings for him, she is an amazing preformer and someone with the potential to become Kalos Queen._

 _Clemont: The Lumiose gym leader, he always could wow Ash with his impressive inventions, even if more often than not, they blew up in everyones faces. Bonnie: Clemonts youngger sister and someone on their way to becoming a trainer, she is also one of the few people besides Ash to become such close friends with a legendary pokemon: Zygarde._

 _Sawyer: The first rival Ash got in Kalos, while from Hoenn he decided to challenge Kalos first with his Treeko, Mega Sceptile was one of Ash-Greninjas greatest rivals, especially in the Kalos league. Alain: A former assistant to Prof. Sycamoore, he was tricked by Lysandre to help him destroy Kalos, but realizing his mistake switched sides to help Ash save it, his Mega Charizard is one of the very few pokemon to ever beat Ash-Greninja._

 _Thinking of all of his friends only made Ash want to try hardder to go home, so in a flash of bright blue light, he was gone. Ash appeared in the Lumiose airport, luck would have it that no one was there at the time so he was able to leave unnoticed, not sure where to go he decided to see Prof. Sycamoore, so that is where Ash started walking._

 _As Ash was reaching the front door someone bumped into him. Ash looked down to see a young boy holding a Froakie. This must be a new trainer. "I'm sorry mister!" Said the boy suddenly. Ash looked up at the boy and chuckled. "It's quite alright, you better take good care of that Froakie of yours, as long with any other pokemon you catch, treat them with love and respect, that is the secret of becoming stronger." Ash told the young boy._

 _The boy smiled brightly and nodded his head, Ash chuckled then went inside. He was wearing his cloak so nobody reconized him at first, one of Sycamoores assistants opened the door for him. "How may I help you?" She asked sweetly. "I'm here to see the professor." Replied Ash, with a nod she let him in, Ash asked where he was and she pointed to one of the rooms. Ash walked in._

 _The professor was doing his usual research on mega evolution, he turned to see who had come in and was surprised to see a mystery figure robed in red. "Hello how might I help you, and if you don't mind me asking who are you?" Asked Sycamoore. Ash chuckled. "You can help me by giving me an update on what has happened in the last year, as for who I am? Well..." Said Ash lifting the hood of his cloak off revealing his face._

 _To say that Professor Sycamoore was surprised would be an understatement, completely baffled yes, but surprised no. "A-ash!?" He stuttered in complete shock. Ash nodded. "Well are you going to tell me what I've missed in the last year?" He asked with a smirk. To this the professor smile seeing that Ash hadn't changed much in the last year._

 _"Hey I think I need you to tell me what happened first." Said Professor Sycamoore looking at Ash with a serious face. Ash nodded. "Well you see it all started at the Lumiose airport..." (And you get the rest) After Ash finished the professor was staring at Ash with open mouthed shock. "You're pulling my leg." He muttered in disbelief. Ash shook his head._

 _Professor Sycamoore rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Everyone was an emotional wreck after your disappearance, Serena in particular." Ash felt a twinge of guilt at what Sycamoore said, because if Serena did have feelings and now thought he was dead he couldn't even to begin to imagine how she felt._

 _"Moving on to a better note I'll tell you what you missed." Said Professor Sycamoore trying to lift the mood. "I met with your friends, both those from Kalos and those who weren't to discuss what happened and what we should do now. We decided that if you were really dead we should honor your memory by acheiving our own goals."_

 _"Misty has been very succesful at her gym, Brock is a licensed pokemon doctor now, May and Dawn both made top coordinator in their native regions, Gary is now a well known and respected pokemon professor, Iris is the new Opelucid gym leader, Cilan acheived the rank of S class conesoiur, and each of your rivals while able to win the tournaments of their home regions and beat the elite four, all five of them lost against the champions they were facing though."_

 _"In terms of champions the elite four remains the same Lance still watches over Kanto and Johto, Steven is holding strong in Hoenn, Cynthia is not letting anyone anywhere near her title as champion, Alder while his old age is wearing him down some how manages to remain the champion of the Unova region, and Diantha is as powerful as ever with that Gardevoir of hers."_

 _Realizing that Sycamoore was finished Ash got up to leave. "Thanks professor." He said with a smile. "One more thing Ash!" Ash turned to see what the profesor wanted to tell him. "Let me see your pokedex they invented a new update that allows you to carry all of your pokemon at once and have access to all of them." Ash grinned knowing that he wouldn't have to leave his pokemon with Professor Oak. Ash gladly gave the professor the pokedex, after the update it was handed back to him._

 _"Oh no I almost forgot!" Ash turned to look at the professor with an expretion that said "Really?" "You'll like this news, after realizing all of the time that you helped save the world the pokemon league to start holding a special tournament in the Kanto region: The International Champion Tournament (ICT for short) in honor of you Ash." Ash grinned at this news._

 _After leaving Ash used his aura to teleport himself to Pallet town. Ash stood infront of his house, nervous to go in, eventually mustering the strength to open the door he knocked on the door and put his hood over his head to cover his face. Eventually Delia Ketchum came and answered the door. "Hello how may I help you?" She asked Ash not recognising him. "It's good to see you again... mom." He said pulling the hood off as he said that last word._

 _Delia gasped seeing that Ash was home, she touched his face to make sure it was really him, then embraced her son in a hug. "I missed you so much Ash." She said sobbing while holding onto her son. Ash hugged his mom back. "I know." He said. "I never meant or wanted to leave." He said releasing himself from his mother. "Then why did you?" she asked. Ash sighed. "Well you see it all started at the Lumiose airport..." (And you get the rest)_

 _If Delia Ketchum had been surprised by any of this she did a good job of not showing it, she just sat there and listened to everything Ash said. When Ash finished his story his mother got up and hugged him. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked. "Everyone will be going to the ICT might as well reunite with them there and announce my return ll at the same time right?"_

 _She smiled and looked at him. "And let me guess you are going to win the entire tournament right?" Ash smiled she knew him so well. "At least spend the night here, I can make you a new outfit, that one looks a little small, she said getsuring to the Kalos clothes he had been wearing for an entire year. Ash smiled and nodded agreeing to his mothers wishes._

 _So Ash slept there that night and in the morning he had a new suit (which looked exactly like his old one only bigger.) Ash hugged his mother good bye, then Pikachu got up onto his shoulder, with a nod they headed out the door, then Ash focused on the indigo platue, he hadn't been there since the Kanto grand festival. With a flash of light Ash was gone and at the Indigo platue._

 _Ash walked in to register for the league, when the Nurse Joy at the front desk asked for his pokedex he gave it to her, when she entered it and saw who it belonged to Ash put a finger over his lips and shook his head. "Not yet." Was all he said. Nurse Joy nodded._ **"Would all competitors of the ICT please report to the main field!"** _Ash looked up at the speaker. then he headed to the main field where everyone else was going._

 _(End of Flashback)_

 **And thats that! I'm sorry for the delay in my posting my combination of laziness and being sick kinda hlated my progress until I decided to suck it up and stay up until chapter ten was finished and this was a longer one. So the flash back is finally over! Now I can finally stop writing in Italics, so I almost screwed up at one point and talked about Ash's feelings for the girls in the flashback that he was telling** _ **everyone**_ **woopsie, but I fixed it. So anywho that's chapter ten, number eleven should be on it's way soon, so just hang in there hopefully I won't be lazy this time and actually get it done. So until next time ficcers Nemon0416 is out of here!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey, hey, hey! Nemon0416 is here once again for the eleventh chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. So the three chapter long flash back is finally over, that took way longer than I was planning but whatever. If you have any ideas or complaints or comments in general please post them, I find them enterataining to read. Anywho moving on to the story lets get going (the first round of the tournament should be in this story.) Onward to the fic!**

 **Chapter XI**

(Back with Ash and his friends)

"...and that's what happened." Concluded Ash finally finishing his story after like three hours of talking, and now his jaw hurt. All of him in open mouthed bewilderment. May was the first to break the silence. "So Lucario is... alive?" She asked. Ash smiled and nodded his head. "And before I forget, he wanted me to tell you that he said hi."

"So you have the power of aura just like Lucario and Sir Aaron?" Asked Brock. "Actually my aura is unique, it surpasses both Lucario and Sir Aaron in power." Replied Ash. Everyone looked from one to another. "What kind of stuff can you do with your aura?" Asked Clemont. "Besides Partner link and Synchro evolution?" Asked Ash.

"Well there is enhnced senses, teleprtation, super healing, and enhanced physical abilities." Explained the Kanto native. Everyone was getting more amazed by the minute. Then Nurse Joy came in. "Mr. Ketchum you are free to leave now." She told them. Ash nodded and got up out of the bed and started to leave with the others.

Soon everyone was outside and walking back towards the hotel that the competitors were staying so that they could get their rooms. It was already pretty dark out with only the moon and the street lights to guide their way, even though the Indigo platue was full of light the stars in the sky still shone very brightly for all to see.

Ash was walking in the front of the group with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. _"When are you going to tell them Ash?"_ Asked Pikachu in a language that only Ash and other pokemon could understand. "Right now." Responded Ash. He turned to look at the group behind. "Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena, I need to talk to you guys about something in private, can everyone go on ahead, to the hotel we'll catch up?" Asked Ash.

Everyone looked from one to another then all looking at Ash they nodded their heads and those who Ash didn't ask to stay behind went on ahead. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about Ash?" Asked Misty. "Well... you see I left out a part of my conversation with Arceus." Serena and May cocked their heads to side to show they were confused. "Why?" Asked Iris.

"Because what Arceus told me was sensitive and I only want certain people to know what I'm about to tell you." Replied Ash looking from one girl to another. "You see my aura needs to be passed onto the next generation, so I need lots of mates to make sure that, that happens." The girls start to blush as they realize where this conversation.

"When Serena kissed me, it unlocked something inside of my mind, I had an entire year to think about my feelings and I realized something, I had fallen for all five of you and I knew that that wasn't right and it ate away at me, but then Arceus explained that my aura has a function in it to do just that, cause me to take romantic interest in multiple girls, but those feelings couldn't surface completely until I unloocked my aura and now that I have well..." Explained Ash.

"I'm not sure how you feel about me, for all I know the five of you have each found someone else already and if you have I'll respect that, I just wanted to be honest with myself and with the five of you, I don't know howyou'll see me from now on, just know that besides the obvious changes I am still the same Ash who disappeared last year." Ash finished.

The girls just stood there for a minute processing what they had heard from Ash. The boy now not only felt love but he felt it for each of them equally, should they be happy or disapointed? They weren't sure. After about a minute Misty walked up to Ash, Ash focused his attention on Misty to see what the Cerulean gym leader was going to do.

Then the water type trainer put her hands on the Kanto native's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. The other girls gawked for a minute jealous that Misty was kissing Ash. When their lips parted she hugged him. "I love you Ash Ketchum, I've known this for a while but was never sure what to do about it, but now I know, if it's what you want I'll be one of your mates.

Ash smiled at the Cerulean city gym leader then wraped his arms around her to return the hug. Then she parted and walked back to the others with an immense amount of red creeping up her cheeks. Then May walked up to Ash she just stood there for a moment staring at the Pallet trainer then she embraced him in a tight hug.

"I love you Ash, even if you love other girls as well as me I'm happy that you do love me at all, I'll happily be one of your mates." Said the Petalburg native, Ash smiled at what she said returning the hug, after a minute she parts from him and goes back to the other girls with a face redder than a tamato from embarresment.

Ash looks over at Dawn waiting to see how the young Twin Leaf Town coordinator would react to this news that he had said and to how he wa feeling, she walks over to the Kanto trainer then smashes her lips against his catching him in surprise, after pulling away she tells him. "I love you more than anything and I'm glad that you love me too, I'll happily be one of your mates."

The young coordinator walks over to the others beet red in the face Ash smile having three mates now but still slightly embarresed about the entire thing. Next is Iris's turn, the Opelucid gym leader walks up to Ash and hugs him. "You may have been a kid when I met you but you are anything but that now, and I love you for everything you've done, I'm happy to call you my mate." She told the aura user.

Ash smiles and returns the hug then after a minute Iris parts and walks to the others with her cheecks turning slightly pink. Ash turns to Serena who had just been watching everything that had been happening with a calm expression, then she walked over to Ash and kissed him full on the lips while hugging him at the same time. When she parts she says "Was it much of a surprise Ash? I already kissed you once a year ago." Ash smiles in response.

The other girls look on with a slightly jealous expression, since Ash has kissed Serena the most. But they let it go knowing that they'd have the chance to kiss Ash in the future, with a sigh Ash says "C'mon you girls let's head back to the others before they curious and come looking for us." The girls nod in agreement and follow Ash back to the hotel.

As there walking Ash turns to look at them. "Look you guys this is kind of sensitive information so please don't go telling people willy nilly ok?" He says with a serious expression, the girls nod to show that they understand. Soon they meet up with the guys who were just closing in on the front of the hotel. Ash calls to their friends. "Hey guys were back!."

Everyone turns to see Ash and the girls running towards them, they grin (except for Paul obviously who just kinda smirks) and wave towards them to say hi. "So what did you talk about?" Asked Trip curiously. "I asked to talk to them in private for a reason Trip." Was the only response Trip got from Ash who just rolled his eyes and went inside.

The group walks up to the front desk where a Nusre Joy is standing happily greeting them.

"NURSE JOY- URKH!" Was all poor Brock got out before getting Poison Jabbed then getting dragged off by Toxicroak, Misty, and Max. Everyone but Ash sweat dropped while Ash just looked at the poor guy with pity in his eyes at his misfortune.

"Welcome Mr. Ketchum and friends, I assume you're here to get the keys to your rooms?" Replied the nurse who was answered with nodding heads. "Well let's see there are 14 of you so you can split 4 rooms between you ok?" She said looking from one to another, they nodded in response, then she handed them the keys to their rooms.

As they were walking Ash's aura hightened heaing heard the conversations of some of the groups of people, but only bits and pieces. "...Ketchum..." "...Really him?" "...Why hold a tournament..." "...Never left..." You get the idea. Ash did his best to ignore what other people were saying knowing that there were those who were unhappy with him just disappearing and then suddenly reappearing.

"Well I'll be. It's great to see you Ketchum." Said a voice coming from behind the gang. They turned to see the five (yes five not six) regional champs. Lance: Chapion of the Kanto and Johto regions, Steven: Champion of Hoenn, Cynthia: Champion of Sinnoh, Alder: Champion of Unova, and Diantha: Champion of Kalos.

Most of the trainers were shocked to see the champions appear out of nowhere but Ash just grinned. "Hey you guys it's been to long." He replied happily shaking hands with Lance, the leader of their little group. Cynthia and Diantha blushed a little at the sight of the Kanto trainer. (Cynthia is 22 and Diantha is 24 just so you know)

"Hey Diantha, hey Cynthia." Said Ash noticing the blush creeping up their faces, which upon hearing this only made it worse. All of the other guys tilted their heads in confusion but the girls (excluding Bonnie) looked at one and another in surprise that Ash's "charm" could work on people six and eight years older than him.

"Any way did you want to talk to me about something or were you just dropping by to say hi?" Asked Ash truning his attention back to Lance. This earned him a chuckle from Alder. "You're alwaays on point Ash, isn't that right Tristan?" Said the Unovan trainer to Trip getting his name wrong yet again. "It's Trip, Alder, not Tristian, Trip." Grumbled Trip. "Right, right, Trip." Replied the old man who clearly wasn't going to commit that name to memory. Trip sighed knowing it was a lost cause.

"I simply wanted to speak to the boy who has saved the world like twenty times." Replied Lance trying his best to ignore Alder's senility. "How'd you know about that?" Asked Ash surprised that the Kanto champion was that interested in him. "I talked to Diantha who talked to your friends." Replied the dragon master flatly. Ash chuckled.

"Look can we talk tomorrow I've had a long day, I need to sleep off all of that synchro evolution stress, maybe we can talk in the morning after my match?" Asked Ash. Lance nodded. "I have great pity toward whoever you're facing in round one." Replied Lance. "Speaking of which..." Said Ash turning his attention to the board where the matches for where when and against who were posted.

After looking for a moment Ash's eyes widen when he finds his name. "Oh man." He moaned. He was battling in arena A at noon. But what upset him was who his opponent was.

On the board in bright bold letters were the following words: **Arena A, 12:00, Ash Vs. Gary**. Ash looked at his home town rival, it was only round one and already he would have to face one of his rivals.

 **And done! Well sorry for those of you who cringed at the mushy parts, but I did put romance in the description, sort of. Anyway so It's finally time to get on to the tournament and right off the bat Ash must face one of his rivals, I already know which pokemon are going to be used, so put your guess in the comments and if you get even one pokemon right I will do a shout out to you in my next chapter but I will be posting in three days so you better hurry, and with that I guess I'll blow this joint. (God why do I always procrastinate and end up posting chapters in literally the middle of the night, sheesh (Inssert eye roll emoji here) Anyway Nemon0416 is out of here, LATER FICCERS!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hello, hello Nemon0416 returns for the twelvth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. So this chapter will have Ash's first battle in the International Championship Tournament (ICT) and it is against none other than Gary Oak, Ash's rival from Pallet town. Also I wonder if anything else interesting will happen in this chapter we'll wait and see. Also I'm surprised no one even tried to guess which Pokemon Ash and Gary would use, so no shout outs to anyone, and if you complain about not knowing I put that notification in the chapter so don't blame me. Now on to the fic!**

 **Chapter XII**

Ash and Gary stare at one and another in solem silence. After a minute Ash breaks the silence. "Let's give our battle everything we've got Gary." He said with a smile. "You got it Ashy-boy." Said Gary with a smirk calling Ash by his old nickname. "Ashy-boy?" Asked Paul with a smirk. "Thanks a lot Gary." Said Ash unhappily.

The young professor chuckles at Ash's dismay. "Anyway we have to decide who bunks where. How many rooms do we have?" Asked Gary. Brock looks at the keys in his hands. "Uuuh four." He replies. "So that means four people per room lets split up, we have six girls and twelve boys so start choosing your roommates everyone." Ash tells the group.

"so six girls means one in two rooms and two in two rooms so who goes where?" Asks May. The girls look at one and another. "I'll go with Bonnie since we traveled together, May and Dawn how about you share a room Ok?" Asks Serena. The girls nod. Then Misty whispers in a voice that the guys and Bonnie can't hear. "Who ever bunks with Ash don't pull anything ok?" She asks with a serious expression. "The girls blush and nod.

"Ok so two roomswill have an extra person. Uuum, Brock, Ritchie, and Gary go with Misty since you know her best." Says Ash. The three guys nod. "Max go with your sister, Brendan your friends with May and Paul you know Dawn better than the others so you go with them." Continues Ash the three guys nod.

"Trip and Cilan know Iris better go with her, Clemont, Bonnie is your sister, Alain and Sawyer you know Serena pretty well the three of you can go there meaning I'll go with Trip, Iris, and Cilan." Concludes Ash. The remaining boys nod their heads in agreement. Iris blushes realizing that Ash is going with her. The rest of the girls are a little annoyed.

As they're walking Misty pulls Ash for a private conversation. "Any specific reason why you're bunking with Iris?" She asks suspiciously. "Just process of elimination, Iris only really knows those from Unova and that's just Cilan and Trip, everyone else has more people they know it was just equal distribution and thats all." Replies Ash with a serious expression. Misty decides to let it go.

Everyone heads to their sepetate rooms. In Ash's room Iris asks Ash who he's going to use in the first round. "Isn't it obvious?" He replies. Meanwhile Misty tires to ask Gary the same thing and recives the same response. "Isn't it obvious?" Is all Gary tells Misty in regards of his battle with Ash tommorow. Everyone is on edge wondering who was going to be used.

Eventually everyone calls it a night and heads of to bed. The next morning everyone is eating breakfast in and getting ready for their match in the tournament, fortunately none of the others besides Ash and Gary had to face eachother so they could all give it everything they had, best case scenario only one of them will fall in this round.

(At noon at the arena Gary and Ash were battling at)

 _ **"Ladies and Gentalmen! We are here for one of the noon battles taking place in the ICT! On the left we have the boy who has saved our world more times than we can count, ASH KETCHUM! And on the right we have Ash's original rival from Pallet town, and the grandson of one Professor Samuel Oak, I give you Professor Gary Oak!"**_ Said The announcer with his deafening microphone.

The two boys step up to the battle field Gary is wearing a black shirt with a green vest, and purple pants. Ash is still wearing his Kalos clothes (the bigger version of course) only now he has his cloak on as well but with the hood off so it functions more as a cape than a cloak, with his red hat with the golden arc on his head of raven black hair, and has Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

 _ **"This will be a one on one pokemon battle, the trainer whose pokemon last longer will move on to the second round. Now let's select our battle field."**_ Said The announcer. _**"In this arena we have the options of one: The water arena, two: the electric arena, three: the forrest arena, or four: the rock arena. Let's see which one it'll be!**_

A dpinner with four different sections, one with a rock, one with a tree, one with a lightning bolt, and one with a wave appear on the screen. The spinner spins after a minute it stops on... the wave! _**"Water field it is folks!"**_ Shouts the announcer into his microphone. _**"Now trainers send out your pokemon for this battle."**_

 __Ash and Gary grin, Gary picks up a pokeball. _ **"Pikachu!"**_ Shouts Ash. _**"Blatoise!"**_ Shouts Gary. _**"I choose you!"**_ They shout at the same time. Gary throws the pokeball sending out the giant water tortise. _"_ A battle of the starters huh?" Says Misty looking at the two pokemon and their trainers. "Huh?" Asks Dawn Who had finished her battle already. "Pikachu was given to Ash, because the three starters had all been taken by three other kids. The one who took Squirtle was Gary." Explaind Misty. "Oh." Says Dawn.

 _ **"This battle will be Pikachu vs. Blastoise on the water battle field, ready? Battle begin!"**_ Says the referee. Ash asseses the field. there were a total of six small islands about 3 ft. in diamiter on a ten by five foot field meining that the field was eighteen feet of land and thirty two feet of water, Ash would have to use this to his advantage.

 _ **"Blastoise use Hydro pump on Pikachu!"**_ Shouted Gary, the Shellfish pokemon fired off two streams of water from the cannons on his shoulders towards Pikachu. _**"Stay in between the two streams of water and then close in with a Quick attack!**_ " Instructed Ash. " _On it Ash!_ " Said Pikachu speaking Pokemon as usual but now Ash could understand him due to his aura.

The electric mouse started glowing white then dashed foreward in between the two streams of water avoiding damage, then colliding with Blastoise, but due to the water types very sturdy nature, not taking much damage. _**"Blastoise get rid of that mouse with Ice Punch!"**_ Gary tells his partner. Blastoise's hand starts glowing an icy blue and he swings it at Pikachu.

 _ **"Counter with Electro ball!"**_ Shouts Ash, Pikachu creates the ball of electricity on his tail and sends it into Blastoises Ice punch negating it. _**"Clever Ashy-boy lets see if you can keep up with this, Blastoise use Dark pulse!"**_ Says Gary smirking. Blastoise shoots a beam of darkness from it's left cannon at Pikachu. _**"Get rid of it with Iron tail Pikachu!"**_ Shouts Ash.

The electric mouse's tail transforms into iron and cuts right through the attack keeping it from hitting Pikachu. _**"Now use Thunderbolt Pikachu!"**_ Shouts Ash. _**"Dragon Pulse Blastoise, over power him!"**_ Shouts Gary. Pikachu's cheeks spark then send a bolt of lightning at Blastoise, who returns with a colorful beam of energy coming from his right cannon.

The moves collide but Thunderbolt wins out knocking Blastoise into the water causing him to sink. _**"Nooo!"**_ Shouts Gary looking at his starter lying on the bottom of the arena (Blastoise's water typing gives him the ability to breathe under water.) _**"You're good Gary, very good, but this match is mine."**_ Says Ash. _**"It's not over yet!"**_ Shouts Gary.

He pulls out two stones. A small green one and a large black and blue one. Ash widens his eyes when he realizes what Gary is holding. " _ **Blastoise catch!"**_ Shouts Gary throwing the stone at his partner. The tortise opens his eyes swims up and grabs the stone. Upon contact the stones start to glow. _**"Now Blastoise. MEGA EVOLVE!"**_ Shouted Gary with all his might.

The pokemon disappears in a ball of glowing light, when it disappears Mega Blastoise is standing ready to fight. _**"Blastoise! Dark pulse!"**_ Shouts Gary and the Pokemon shoots the dark type move from the blaster on his right arm. _**"This again? In that case Pikachu respond with Iron tail again!"**_ Instructs Ash to his best friend.

The Pokemon's move collide, but this time Pikachu is the one over powered. "Ash grunts _"Crud I forgot, Mega Blastoise has the Mega Launcher ability, boosting his pulse moves, this is going to be harder than I thought."_ Thought Ash to himself, reassesing his strategy. " _ **Blastoise use Dragon pulse!"**_ Shouted Gary, then Megs Blastoise shot the dragon type move at Pikachu.

 _ **"Electro ball buddy!"**_ Ash told Pikachu. Pikachu shoots the ball of electricity at the Dragon pulse canceling it out. _**"Jump from island to island and use Quick attack pal!"**_ Shouts Ash the electric type dashes forward at Mega Blastoise jumping from islan to island to confuse it. _**"Just focus Blastoise and then when he hits you knock him away using Ice punch!"**_ Gary tells the water type.

Unfortunatley when Pikachu collides with Mega Blastoise his move is thrown off and misses with Ice punch, Mega Blastoise, slides ack from the force of the Quick attack. _**"Blast that rat with a full force Hydro pump Blastoise!"**_ Shouts Gary the Water tortise starts charging the water type move but it'll need a second to prep and that was all the time Ash needed.

 _ **"Upper cut that tortise with an Iron tail Pikachu!"**_ Shouts Ash. _"Enjoy the swim!"_ Shouts Pikachu hitting Mega Blastoise square in the jaw knoucking him into the water causing the move to miss, then he falls into the water and sinks again. _**"Now's our chance, end this with your strongest Thunderbolt Pikachu!**_ " Shouts Ash.

 _"Lights out Blastoise!_ " Shouts Pikachu zapping the submerged Mega Blastoise, the water cunducted the electricity making the damage worse. A fainted Blastoise floats to the top of the water. _**"Blastoise is unable to battle so the winner of this match is Ash and his Pikachu!**_ " Declares the ref. _**"Thanks a lot Blastoise return."**_ Says Gary recalling the Pokemon to it's pokeball.

 _ **"Thanks a lot buddy."**_ Says Ash as Pikachu runs up his arm and onto his shoulder. The field returns to normal. Ash walks over to where Gary is standing. "Thanks for the great battle Gary." Says Ash Shaking hands with his old friend. "Same to you Ash." Says Gary returning the handshake. "Take care of Misty Ash, also interesting fact: She talks in her sleep." Gary whispers in Ash's ear. Ash blushes in response to this, which Gary returns with a smirk.

 **Thats a good ending I try to keep each chapter at minimum twenty nine paragraphs. Why? I have no idea it just seems like a good number. So with that Ash moves on to the next round and now Gary knows Ash's secret, or at least some of it anyway, not sure how much I'll make it but Gary now knows about at least Misty being one of Ash's mates. So please drop a comment on this chapter, I'm surprised no one even tried to guess who the trainers will use, anywho their might be another league match in the next chapter I'm not sure, but the next match will at least be announced, if it doesn't actuall happen then I'll do another shout out challenge. With that keep waiting I'll be back in three days with chapter thirteen. (I wonder if I should make something bad happen since it's the thirteenth chapter, leave your opinon in the comments, or just leave comments please I like reading them.) With that Nemon0416 is out, later ficcers!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey, hey everybody, Nemon0416 is back! This here is chapter thirteen of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. Now I was considering causing some bad stuff to happen because this is the thirteenth chapter, but due to a reader's comment I decided against it. So far one member of Ash's group has been knocked out, Gary who was knocked out by Ash in their intense battle, about half of Ash's other friends have completed their battles and each of them won, but I'm getting of topic here, lets get onto the fic!**

 **Chapter XIII**

Ash and Gary are walking back to where their friends are quietly having nothing really to talk about at the moment. Suddenly they get swarmed by a large number of journalists. "Mr. Ketchum, Prof. Oak. May we ask a few questions?" Asked one of the reporters. "Go ahead." Replies Ash grabbing Gary's collar who tries to make a break for it.

"Gary Oak how long have you been able to Mega evolve your Blastoise?" Asked one reporter. "I've had the keystone and Blastoisenite for only about three months now, but we didn't really start controlling it until about two months ago." Replies Gary. "Ash Ketchum, I think it is stranely coincidental that you had just the pokemon you needed to win even though each of you were permitted to bring one pokemon." Says another reporter.

"If you're implying cheating that wasn't it, Pikachu was my first pokemon, it would only be fair that he'd be my choice in a one versus one pokemon battle." Responds Ash. "Which brings a new question, how did you get Pikachu as a starter, I thought trainers from Kanto had to choose between Bulbaswur, Charmander, or Squirtle." Said another reporter.

"Well you see Gary and I along with two other trainers, the names and whereabouts of which I have no idea mind you, all became trainers on the same day, unfortunately I over slept cause I somehow broke my alarm clock in my sleep, the others already had taken the starters, leaving me with two options: take nothing, or take a Pikachu with a serious attitude." Explained Ash.

"Doesn't seem like your Pikachu has an attitude to me." Says a fourth reporter. "I got Pikachu six years ago, we've been through everything together, after I put myself on the line to protect Pikachu from an angered flock of Spearow, the reason for their anger I have no comment on, he started to trust me, we have been bedt friends since then." Ash tells the reporters.

"How many different kinds of lsrge competitions have you entered?" Asks reporter number five. "Well I've competed in every region from Kanto to Kalos, I won in the Orange islands, and beat the Kanto regions Battle Frontier, I've even battled a few elite four members, of different regions, but I was a lot younger and weaker then, and got creamed every time." Answers Ash with a chuckle.

"Thank you that is all." Says the first reporter. "Wait you only had one question for me?!" Asks Gary angrily, but the reporters ignore him. "I thought you let that big ego of yours go Gary." Ash says to the Pallet professor. "Doesn't mean I would only want to be asked one question." Responds Gary. "Says the guy who tried to bail." Retorts Ash.

"Can we just get back to the others." Grumbles Gary. Ash chuckles as they start walking down toward the others. "Hey guys!" Shouts Iris towards them. They turn to see their friends running down the halls towards them. Pretty soon their friends are caught up with them. "That match was amazing Ash!" Says Max happily.

Ash grins. "Hey thanks Max." He says happily. Brock pats Gary on the shoulder. "Nice try out there Gary, it's a shame you lost, but it seemed close." He says trying to comfort his friend. Gary snorts at that last part. "Pft, yeah right, I am nowhere near the level of power Ash is at, I only competed in two regions, Ash competed in six, won the battle frontier, and the Orange island leauge." He says. Everyone laughed.

"This is fun and all but we need to get moving, my match is next." Says May trying to get things moving. "You're right let's go." Says Ash not wanting one of his mates to be disqualified for missing her match. With a nod everyone starts running towards the field that May battles at, but on the way there Misty an Brock turn off. "Sorry but our matches are coming up as well and they're this way." Explains Misty running down the hall. "Ok see ya!" Says Ash as they keep on going."

(a few hours later)

 _ **"Charizard end this with Flamethrower!"**_ Shouted Alain to his partner Mega Charizard X. Charizard sends off a burst of fire at the enemy Emboar, causing it to faint giving the match to Alain. _**"Emboar is unable to battle, meaning Alain and his Mega Charizard win and will be moving onto the next round!"**_ Declares a ref pointing a flag at Alain and his now normal Charizard.

After answering a few short questions from a few reporters, Alain meets up with the others. Alains match was the final one that they had to do in the round meaning that they were going to be getting some R&R for a while. Everyone was walking and talking down the halls deciding what to do next, just as they're passing a TV screen the announcer starts talking.

 _ **"Attention competitors the final match of round one is complete, this tournament started with one thousand, five hundred, and thirty six competitors and now we have narrowed it down to seven hundred and sixty eight."**_ Declares the announcer. Ash whistles. "Jeez that many, how many rounds are in this tournament?" He asks.

"No one knows." Says Clemont looking at him. " _ **The next round will be similar to the first only here is the catch, everyone will be competing in tag battles!"**_ Declares the announcer. Everyone looks from one to another in surprise. _**"Each trainer will use one pokemon just like last time, but the winning team will have to battle eachother in round three so don't get to buddy-buddy with your partner, cause they will still be competition."**_ Continues the announcer.

 _ **"The matchings will be posted tomorrow and the battles will take place the day after that, so for now everyone rest up and ready your pokemon because things are going to get crazy!"**_ Concludes the announcer. Everyone looks at one and another, with a shrug they keep on walking. "So will you use in this round Ash?" Asks Misty looking at the Pallet trainer.

"It'll all depend on the trainer I partner with, one look at them will tell me which type will be my best choice." Replies Ash. Everyone stops. "How so?" Asks Sawyer. "Well each person's aura has unique traits that can be linked to one of the eighteen pokemon types, I can tell which type I should use with them for the tag battle." Explians Ash.

"So if I'm paired with a random stranger I'll simply use that method to decide, but if it's one of you guys I'll be able to make a more personal decision." Says the Kanto native. "Hey pretend I'm a random stranger and you had to partner with me, who would you use?" Asks Trip. "Alright just gimmie a sec." Says Ash, suddenly his chocolate brown eyes glow a dazzling blue as he stares at Trip.

Trip raises an eybrow at this as he waits for Ash to finish. "Hmm, I feel like I'd use a water type, or maybe a rock type pokemon." Decides Ash. "Water or rock, why?" Asks Cilan. Ash turns to look at him, because the aura that Trip posseses reminds me of a grass type, and so do you, I prefer to use pokemon with a weakness to my partner in tag battles." Explains Ash.

"Huh that is very interesting Ash, what pokemon type is my aura?" Asks Iris. Ash looks at her. "Ice." He says flatly, leaving a stuttering Iris. Ash smirks, "I'm kidding, it's a steel type aura." He says, Iris relaxes at this. "Misty and Brock's aura's should be pretty obvious, water and rock so we won't even bother." He says. "As for all of my other rivals, Gary has water, Ritchie and Paul both have electric, Sawyer has grass as well, and Alain is fire."

"A person's either first or ace pokemon can usually be the deciding factor in creating a person's aura but that isn't always the case, Dawn has water, and May has fire, but Serena. You have a ubique aura that not many people possess: the fairy aura. It's the second rarest aura and it only goes to those who are very kind hearted, like you." Continues Ash.

Serena blushes at what Ash said while everyone else is very interested in this new information that they've been given. "So wait, what is your aura's type Ash?" Asks Dawn looking at Ash. "My aura is the rarest and most powerful of them all: The dragon aura." Says Ash rather dramatically. Everyone rolls their eyes at Ash's melodramatic show.

"Anyway I was serious when I said dragon was the rarest and most powerful aura, so... yeah." Said Ash. "Kinda lost your train of thought there huh Ash?" Chuckles Brock. "Yup." Says Ash rolling his eyes. "Moving on." Says Gary deciding that this conversation was going nowhere. "What should we do now?" Everyone looked from one to the other because honestly, no one had any ideas.

The gang decided to head outside to see if they'd find anything interesting, when they got out side Ash's arm suddenly started to feel really hot, he clutched it with gritted teeth. "Uh, are you ok Ash?" Asks Trip noticing that Ash is in pain. "It's... my... mark." He groans. "It... burns!" Everyone looks at Ash to see he is in pain whem suddenly the last thing anyone expected to happen, happened.

 _"Hey Ash."_ Squeaked the tiny voice of Mew as it hovered over their heads. "Mew said hi for those who don't speak pokemon, also hi Mew." Said Ash waving to the legendary pokemon. _"It's good to see you too Legendary Warrior Ash."_ Replies Mew. Ash grins. "Just "Ash" works Mew." He says, Mew nods to this. " _As you wish."_ Says the psychis type.

"Uumm translation please.?" Asks May wanting to know what was being said. Ash looks at Mew. "Is there any way for them to be able to undrestand you as well?" He asks. Mew nods, then closes it's eyes and concentrates it's psychic power for a moment then opens it's eyes again. _"Did it work?"_ Asks the legendary. Gary grins being able to understand the legendary now.

 _"Good, unfortunatley you'll only be able to understand pokemon when Ash is around, I just used my power to activate a kind of short distance linnk that take the translated words in Ash's brain and broadcasts the words to anyone within ten feet of him, he also has the ability to block the connection to anyone who he doesn't want to understand a pokemon he is talking to."_ Explains Mew. "Cool thanks Mew, by the way is there any particular reason why you're here?" Says Ash. _"Well..." Says Mew._

 **Meh not my most climatic ending but whatever, if anyone didn't like the elemental auras or what ever you want to call them that people apparently have now, sorry that was more filler than anything else. So the next round will be tag battles that is interesting, I wonder who Ash will have to fight with or against, you'll find out in the next chapter, in fact tell you what if you can guess, either Ash's teamate or either of his opponents (If you think it'll just be a random trainer put R.T.) I'll give a shout out to you, also sorry for the late post, I just keep getting lazier and lazier with this, hopefully I'll post my next chapter in less than four days, but until next time ficcers, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey loyal readers Nemon0416 returns yet again. Time for the fourteenth chapter of my fanfic, you know I actually have no idea how long I'm going to make this story to be honest but considering that only the first round has happened it'll probably be a while before I'm finished, I don't really have much to talk about but before I forget let's move on down to the shout out, the people I will be doing a shout out to is: No one?! Anywho onwards to the fourteenth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero.**

 **Chapter XIIII**

 _"Well I just felt like hanging out with you and your friends to tell you the truth Ash."_ Said Mew to Ash and his friends. "Ok well let's go guys, maybe if we just keep walking we'll find something to do." Said Ash to his friends, everyone nodded so they continued on their way not entirely sure of what they were going to do.

After walking for a while the group is near a lake, they decide to stop there for now. "Alright everyone come on out!" Shouted Ash sending out all of his pokemon, his friends copied his actions, they watched their pokemon play and then went on to do their own thing, getting an idea Ash calls out to Krookodile. "Oi Krookodile, get your rear over here! We're going to do some sparring ok.

The snad crocodile nods his head adjusts his glasses and then walks over to where Ash is. "Wait who is he sparring?" Asks Paul confused. Ash looks at him and smirks. "Me." He replies. He takes off his red cloak and hands it to Serena. "Hold this for me would ya?" He asks nicely to his Kalosonian mate. She nods and takes the cloak from him.

Everyone is surprised to see Ash squaring up to his Krookodile, infact Mew is starting to get a little worried. _"Is he insane, his Krookodile looks like he could rip him in two!?"_ Says the paychic type casting Ash's friends a worried glance. "Don't worry Ash's aura comes with a special ability, just watch." Says Trip looking at Ash.

"Hey Sceptile mind if I borrow a little firepower?" Ash calls to his grass typed Hoenn ace. Sceptile nods and sticks his thumb up. Ash grins and starts to glow blue along with his Sceptile showing that they were linked. _"I can see that Ash is using his aura but, why is Sceptile also glowing?"_ Asks Mew who is still confused.

"Just watch." Says Brock folding his arms smiling. Ash grins. "Alright Krookodile let's go!" Shouts Ash charging his pokemon. Krookodile grins then slams his fist into the ground creating an Earthquake. Ash jumps into the air so that the move won't hurt him. "Focus blast!" Shouts Ash firing the glowing blue sphere of energy at the dark type, Krookodile covers his face and takes the hit. This pokemon is now where near stopping.

 _"Did Ash just use a Pokemon move!?"_ Screams Mew in shock. "It's called Partner link, a long forgotten aura ability that Ash was unable to unlock, that is why Seceptile is glowing." Explains Max with a smirk. "Dragon Pulse!" Shouts Ash firing the dragon type move at Krookodile who ducks underneath it and charges at Ash with a Crunch. Ash side steps avoiding the dark type move.

"Nice try buddy, Leaf blade!" Says Ash as a glowing blade erupts from his arm. (Where specifically the blade comes from I'll leave to the readers imagination.;) ) He swings at Krookodile but the ground type counters with his Shadow claw, the two moves are clashing. They go back and forth for a minute neither giving an inch and eventually back off.

"Alright Krookodile let's see ho you counter this: Frenzy plant!" Shouts Ash punching the ground sending (you guessed it) a freny of plants at Krookodile, but the dark type counters by sending of a barrage of rocks (Stone edge) at the vines tearing them up, and barely avoiding damage. Ash pants tired from the most powerful grass type move.

Seeing an opprotunity Krookodile charges Ash slamming a Shadow claw into Ash's gut sending him flying back wards but upon getting hit the rechatge wears off, Ash filps in mid-air and lands on his feet gracefully. "Not bad Krookodile, you did good taking advantage of the side effects of Frenzy plant, I'm impressed." Says Ash grinning.

 _"Ash is complementing the giant crocodile who just hit him in the gut with a Shadow claw?"_ Asks Mew raising an eyebrow and looking at Ash's friends. "Yup." Says Dawn sweat dropping. _"Is he insane?"_ Asks the psychic type worried. _"Probably."_ Says Iris. _"Ok, just making sure."_ Says the legendary pokemon returning it's attention to the battle.

"Dragon pulse!" Shouts Ash firing the dragon type move at the dark type who takes it with a grunt. Then Krookodile fires a Stone edge at Ash's direction. "Leaf blade!" Shouts Ash creating a blade on each of his arms, then faster then his friends could keep trak he destroys each oncoming rock, taking only a little bit of bruising on his arms. Ash crack his knuckles and gets ready for Krookodile's next move.

The dark type charges forward using Crunch, Ash just stands there not moving and waiting for the move to hit him. "Ash are you crazy!? Get out of the way!" Screams Serena fearing for her mates safety. Just as the ground type is about to tak a chunk out of Ash's face Ash suddenly shove a Focus blast into Krookodiles mouth, he makes the mistake of closing his mouth on the ball of energy and it explodes in his mouth.

Ash smirks at the sight of Krookodile, his eyes are replaced by swirls for a moment then he shakes his head to clear his confusion. "Enjoy the snack Krookodile?" Ash Asks with a smile barely restraining himself from bursting into a fit of laughter. Krookodile grimaces at his trainers smart mouthed comment. _"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Ash."_ Grumbles the crocodile.

"Ahh so you can talk." Says Ash looking at his Unovan ace. _"I'm used to you not being able to talk to me so I usually just didn't have much to say, look Ash we're both tired so let's end this in the next move agreed."_ Says Krookodile. Ash nods and grins. He cracks his knuckles and then cocks his head to the side making a cracking sound. "Let's finish this then." He says.

Then at the same time they both punch the ground using their most devestating moves. "Frenzy plant!" _"Earthquake!"_ The two moves ruch towards their targets, upon impact both fighters are sent flying away from each other. With a groan they both stnd up, exausted unable to attack anymore, they just have a stare down to see who will fall first. After a moment Krookodile grunts and falls over eyes replaced with spirals. Ash pumps his fists into the air.

Ash walks over and helps his friend up. "That was a great battle Krookodile thanks. Hey Sceptile thanks for the power up!" Ash says to his two pokwmon while deactivating the Partner link. Ash walks over to where his friends were. Everyone is just looking at Ash from head to toe, the boy is covered in cuts and bruises from his battle but he is grinning like he's having the time of his life.

"Dude I think we can all finally agree that you are completely insane." Says Paul looking at his old rival. "Oh and why's that?" Asks Ash arching an eyebrow at the violet haired trainer. "You just fought one of your own pokemon, by borrowing power from another one of your pokemon and even though you won you still had the stuffing knocked out of you and yet here you are grinning like an idiot as usual." Explains Paul.

"Well Paul, there is no point in being a trainer unless you are also willing to share some pain, I do this because it seems wrong that only the pokemon have to feel pain during our training." Says Ash looking at the Sinnoh native. Brock sighs and face palms. "Before this somehow erupts into a fight, which if I know anything about you Ash that will happen, let's head back and get Ash's wounds treated." Says the Pokemon Doctor.

"Oh Ash here you go." Says Serena handing Ash back his red cloak. "Thanks Serena." Says Ash reattaching the cloak to his shoulders the same way that it was attached before. The group is about to head out when they hear a voice calling out to them. "Ash! Serena! Hey you guys!" They turn around to see one of Serena's preformer rivals: Miette.

"Hey Miette! It's good to see you again." Says Serena hugging her old friend. The blue haired preformer then turns her attention to Ash. "H-hey Ash." She says with a faint blush on her cheeks. Ash grins. "Hey Miette it's been a while." He says happily. Then with a sly grin Miettte whispers into Serenas ear. "So have you talked to him yet?" She asks with a smirk.

Serena sighs and looks at Miette with pink cheecks. "Ash is in a... um... unique situation, if it's ok with him I'll explain it to you later." Says the blond to the bluenette (Did I spell that correctly?) Miette cocks her head to the side and raises and eyebrow. "O... K?" She says in reply to what she has been told. Then Serena whispers something into Ash's ear.

Ash's eyes widen in surprise for a moment then he looks at Miette for a moment. Then he looks back at Serena then nods and smiles. Serena grabs Miettes hand and runs off with her. Everyone else (except for Ash and his other mates) all look at what they saw in confusion. "Uuuh... what just happened?" Asks Gary in confusion. "They just needed to have a little girls talk, thats all." Says Ash. Everyone decides to leave it at that.

Meanwhile with Serena and Miette they are walking for a while until they come across an unoccupied bench next to the trail. There they sit down so that Serena can explain the situation to Miette. "So what exactly is this "unique" situation Ash is in?" Asks Miette. Serena sighs knowing this was going to take it a while. "Well I guess I should start at the begining." Said the Kalos queen.

The explanation took awhile (I'd say around twenty five minutes) Miette made every possible expression, from jealousy, to surprise, to slightly disturbed. "So... uh... do you think it'd be possible for Ash to take me on as one of his mates?" Asks the blue haired preformer nervously. Serena smiled and nodded. "You seem rather cheery about this." States Miette.

"I'm not 100% thrilled that Ash has to be with other girls as well as me, but anyone who he takes on as a mate is someone he deeply cares about, I'll start being upset if the number exceeds twelve." Replies Serena. Now Miette can't help but think what it'd look like with twelve different girls all crowding Ash at once for his attention. "Soooo, at least now we can get along better considering that we are no longer competing for Ash's attention, and neither of us left this competition broken-hearted." Points out Miette. "Yeah that's a nice bonus." Said Serena cheerfully.

Getting up the girls head back to where the group was who were walking back to where they were staying. Realizing that it was late, Miette bidded her friends a farewell. With that everyone headed off to their individual rooms for the night (but not before dropping off their pokemon for the night) then they got changed into pajamas and went to bed for the night.

The next day Ash wakes up earlier than almost all of the other people in his room, he look to see the Opelucid gym leader eating her breakfast, Ash walks over and joins her. "Morning Iris." Ash says happily. Iris looks at Ash happily then steals a quick glance at Cilan and Trip who were still sawing logs. Seeing that it was safe, Iris steals a quick kiss from the Legendary warrior.

Ash blinks a little surprised by the sudden display of affection but hen returns to what he was doing wishing he could kiss her again but was worried about getting caught by his friends. After eating the four of them head down to where the others are to check who would be fighting in the next round. Ash looks to see where his name is on the screen displaying the matchups.

It took a while but eventually he found his name. "Oh hey I'm fighting at noon again." Says Ash looking at the board. "Oh thats cool, who's your partner and oppoents?" Asks Clemont wanting to know who Ash was up against. "Uh let's see, the other three people in the match are... oh no not again." Says Ash looking at the board. Everyone follows Ash's gaze to where his match was taking place.

The sign read: **12:00 field B: Ash and May Vs. Misty and Brock.** Ash looked at his three friends. The four of them were going to enter the next two rounds together but only one of them would be moving on to round four. A hand pats rock shoulder. "Well nice knowing you buddy." Says Cilan pitying the poor doctor. Everyone laughs at this cheering up a bit.

 **Why? Why, why, why, is it impossible to get more than one review each time I post a chapter, I mean this is twice in a row now that no one even tried to get a shout out that means one of three things: one: people are not reading these author's notes, two: people don't want to have a shout out to them, or three: they just don't care. (Kinda fell like it's that last one) Anywho the next battle is Ash and May tag teaming against Misty and Brock. I'll do another shout out, guess what pokemon they are using, please could someone at least try? It brings me such joy when people post reviews. Look I got to go since it's almost eleven PM when I'm posting this and I'll be lucky if my parents don't have my head for staying up so late. Speaking of late: Later ficcers!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **What up fic fans!? I'm back with my fifteenth chapter of my fanfiction: Pokemon: Return of a Hero. It's time for round two, a tag battle I'd like to congratulate SpiritsOf Rhythm, while you didn't get all of them you did guess two of the pokemon correctly, so don't sell yourself so short. The main focus of this chapter will be a tag battle of Ash and May vs. Misty and Brock, two will stand and two will fall, the winning team will have to face eachother in the next round to move on to round four. Now that you've got the gist of the story let's get on to the fic.**

 **Chapter XV**

Ash, Misty, May, and Brock are all deep in thought knowing that soon they would be forced to fight their friends, they weren't all that excited about it. Ash breaks them out of their deep thoughts. "Alright guys we aren't going to get anything done if we just sit here moping, I'm going to go train, call me if you need me, hey Clemont, mind helping me train?" Says the Kanto trainer.

"Sure thing Ash." Says Clemont following his friend. "Wait, shouldn't you tell me who you're going to use?" Says May. Ash turns to look at her. "I know who you'er going to use, I have the perfect partner for him, thats why I wanted to train with Clemont." Says Ash in response to his Hoenn mate. She smiles at Ash and nods. After some walking Ash and Clemont reach their training spot.

"Alright so who are we going to train with Ash?" Asks Clemont. "First I want to see your Chesnaught." Says Ash. "Alright then Chesnaught come on out!" Says Clemont sending out the large grass and fighting type. _"Hey Ash it's been to long."_ Says the large Kalos starter. "Likewise Chesnaught, it's good to see you again." Says Ash shaking hands with Chesnaught.

"So now will you tell me who you are training Ash?" Says Clemont. "Alright then come on out buddy." Says Ash sending out his pokemon. It's large, green, bi-pedal, and has a stick in his mouth. Clemont grins. "Not a bad choice Ash." Says the Lumiose gym leader. "Thanks." Says Ash. Then turning to his pokemon he says. "Alright let's get to work!" He says happily. _"You got it Ash._ " Says his partner for the next round.

Meanwhile back with Ash's friends they suddenly see Miette run up to them. "Hey guys have you seen Ash?" She asks cheerfully. "Sorry Miette he and Clemont left to some special training for the next round." Says Misty looking at the bluenette. She couldn't help but notice that she seemed to like Ash better than the rest of them.

Misty turns to Serena. "Is she-?" She asks. Serena cuts her off and whispers the situation to her. Misty nods and tells the story to May, who in turn tells the story to Dawn, who in turn tells the story to Iris. Soon all five girls were aware of the situation and were smirking at Miette. The boy's were a little confused by all of this.

"What is this strange species?" Whispers Max to Cilan. "I believe it's called female." Responds Cilan earning an unnoticed by the girls snicker from the other boys. Later that day Ash is walking down a hallway to arena B where his match would be held. On the way there at a split in the hallway leaving two paths: one to the arena, and the other to Arceus knows where, a hand darts out from hallway number two and pulls him where no one could see him.

"Gah! What th-" SAys Ash before he is cut off by a hand put over his mouth. He looks to see that it's Miette. He pulls her hand off oh his mouth. "Oh hi Miette, did you want to talk to me?" Asks Ash. She nods with a pink blush on her cheeks. "I-I just wanted you to know how much I like you, Serena explained to me what Arceus told you about multiple mates." She said.

Now it was Ash's turn to blush, it still felt really weird for him. "So you feel that way about me too huh?" He says looking at the blue haired preformer. She nods. Ash had to be honest Miette _was_ a pretty atractive girl. "If that's how you feel then I guess I'll just have to accept your feelings Miette." He says with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Sh smiles happily then pulls him in and gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks Ash, now go on out there and win." She says happily, still slightly red. Ash nods and runs outside to the battlefield. She sighs and walks back to the crowd. " _ **Hello ladies and gentlemen, we are here for one of the twelve o'clock matches of round two of our tournament."**_ Says the announcer.

 _ **"We currently have three of our four competitors on the field right now we have on team one: May Maple wating for her partner to arrive, and on team two we have Misty Waterflower with her partner Brock Stone. Now the only one we are missing is Ash Ketch- oh nevermind here he is now the other member of team one: Ash Ketchum!"**_ Shouted the announcer.

As he came onto the field the crowd started cheering, Ash waved once in each direction of the fans and extra wave for each regiond gym leader group and their Champions, who had a habit of watching Ash's matches. "Last to arrive and first to get started, thats Ash for you." Smirked Lance earning him a chuckle from Steven. "You can say that again." Replied the Hoenn champ.

 _ **"This will be a two on two tag battle, trainers send out your pokemon."**_ Says the ref. The trainers nod and reach for the pokeballs on their belts. _**"Steelix!" "Gyarados!" "Blaziken." "Sceptile."**_ Said the four trainers, then at the same time they said _**"I CHOOSE YOU!"**_ Sending out their pokemon, on the left was Ash's Sceptile and Mays Blaziken. On the right side was Brocks Steelix and Misty's Gyarados.

 _ **"The match will be Sceptile and Blaziken Vs. Gyarados and Steelix. The match will end when both pokemon on one side are unable to battle.**_ **"** Says the referee (I feel like I spelt that wrong) _**"Now it's time to pick the field. Our options are Poison, Fire, Grass, or Ice. Let's see which it will be.**_ " Booms the announcer pointing to a screen with four tiles on it, one red, one green, one sky blue, and one a dark purple.

After a moment the red, purple, and blue tiles disappear laeving only the green one. _**"Grass field it is!"**_ Says the announcer suddenly a lush layer of grass covers the entire field. _**"Alright then battle begin!"**_ Shouts the ref waving his flags showing the start of the battle. " _ **You guys ready?"**_ Asks Ash looking over at his friends. _**"You better believe it Ash!"**_ Says Misty in response.

" _ **In that case Sceptile use Dragon pulse on Gyarados!"**_ Says Ash. _**"And Blaziken use High jump kick on Steelix!"**_ Instructs May. Sceptile fires off a beam of draconic energy at Gyarados while Blaziken goes flying at Steelix with a glowing right leg. _**"Gyarados respond with Hydro pump!"**_ Shouts Misty. _**"Steelix block Blaziken with Aqua tail!"**_ Instructs Brock.

The two projectile moves collide and counter eachother and Blazikens foot meets Steelix's tail but the just rebound off of eachother and the four pokemon return to their original positions. _**"In that case Sceptile use Focus blast on Steelix!"**_ Shouts Ash switching targets. _**"I hear you Ash, Blaziken use Mega Kick on Gyarados!"**_ Shouts May in response following Ash's lead.

 _ **"Steelix stop that blast with Flash cannon!"**_ Shouts Brock trying to spare his partner from the powerful fighting type move. _**"Gyarados wait for Blaziken to strike then use Avalanche!"**_ Instructs Misty to her powerful water type. The Flash cannon and Focus blast collide cancelling eachother out while Blaziken manages to land a heavy kick to Gyarados's jaw.

 _"Wait a second..."_ Whispers Ash remembering Avalanche's effect. Widening his eyes he turns to May. _**"May get Blaziken out of the way, if a pokemon get's hit before it uses Avalanche it's power will double!"**_ He tells his Hoenn teammate but it's to late. A barrage of Ice chunks pummel into Blaziken and knock him to the ground. _**"Blaziken!"**_ Shouts May worring about her starter.

 _"I'm O.K. May."_ Grunts Blaziken rising to his feet. May breathes a sigh of relief. _**"In that case let's light up that Gyarados, Blaziken. Blast burn!"**_ Shouts May calling off her partners most powerful attack. _**"Then we'll use our trump card as well, Sceptile. Frenzy plant on Steelix!"**_ Ash shouts to his Hoenn ace.

The two pokemon at the same time punch the ground to activate their moves. Sceptile sends a swarm of vines at Steelix, while Blaziken creates a trail of explosions that lead to Gyarados. _**"Misty we'll have to respond full power as well!"**_ Says Brock looking at his teammate. She nods showing that she understands.

 _ **"Gyarados fire at Sceptle with Hyper beam!"**_ Shouts Misty. _**"Steelix shake this field up with Earthquake!"**_ Instructs Brock. Gyarados fires of the beam of energy at Sceptile while Steelix hits the ground with his tail. Due to his flying typing Earthquake wouldn't hurt Gyarados, but the same couldn't be said for Sceptile and Blaziken.

 _ **"Sceptile get Blaziken into the air, now!"**_ Shouts Ash. Finishing his attack Sceptile dashes to the side - succesfully avoiding the Hyper beam - and grabs Blaziken and throws him into the air. Unfortunately Blaziken wasn't able to finish his attack before Sceptile threw him, fortunately since he was no longer on the ground Earthquake wouldn't hurt him now, but the same couldn't be said for poor Sceptile.

The shockwaves reach the tree gecko and throw him into the air with a cry of pain. As he lands the twig he always has in his mouth is knocked out. Steelix is also shaken up from Sceptiles attack but no where near stopping. _**"Sceptile!"**_ Shouts Ash fearing for the safety of his friend. Sceptile slowly gets to his feet and brushes his stick of before putting it back in his mouth.

He turns to Ash. _"Don't count be out just yet buddy._ " Says the grass type giving Ash a thumbs up. Ash grins and returns the thumbs up to Sceptile. _"Amazing Sceptile put himself in danger to help Blaziken, and now he's shaking off that Earthquake like it was nothing."_ May thought to herself. She observed the two with a small smile tugging her lips.

 _ **"Now Blaziken use Flare blitz!"**_ Shouts May. The fire type surrounds himself in a vortex of fire and charges at Steelix. _**"Sceptile use Leaf blade on Gyarados!"**_ Instructs Ash the grass type makes two green glowing blades of grass typed energy on his wrists and charges at Gyarados. _**"If you guys want to use physical moves then so will we."**_ Says Misty with a grin.

 _ **"Steelix stop Blaziken in it's tracks with a Stone edge!"**_ Shouts Brock and the steel type sends a swarm of rocks at Blazikens direction. The rocks are destroyed in the fighting type's fire but it still slows him down to much to do any real damage to Steelix. _**"Now Gyarados catch that grass types Leaf blade with Crunch!"**_ Says Misty to her water type partner.

The flying type opens it's mouth to show large glowing fangs and tries to bite into Sceptile's leaf blade but he deactivates it in time and evade the dark type move. _**"I must say your pokemon have become very impressive since I last saw them.**_ " Says Ash complementing his friends pokemon. _**"Well we certainly haven't been slacking that's for sure."**_ Says Misty with a smile.

 _ **"Thats right,"**_ Says Brock stepping forward. _**"Infact let's show you guys just how strong Steelix and I have become.**_ **"** The He pulls a keystone from his jacket pocket. _**"Now Steelix let's give it everything we've got. Mega Evolve!"**_ Shouts Brock and then a peice of Steelixite is shown attached to Steelix's tail. the two stones are connected by arcs of light and the ground type disappears in a ball of white. When the light fades. Mega Steelix is standing ready to fight.

Ash and May stared in awe. _**"And Brock isn't the only one**_ " Giggles Misty stepping forward as well. She holds up her wrist to see the keystone attached to the bracelet that she had been wearing at the time. Touching it with her other hand she shouts. _**"Now Gyarados, Mega Evolve!**_ **"** Shouts May as Gyarados is enveloped in a blinding bright light. When it disappears Mega Gyarados roars showing that he's ready to fight.

Ash was impressed, first Gary, now Brock and Misty, he was facing one mega form after another. Then May steps up. _**"I was thinking I'd be the only one to do this but oh well.**_ " She chuckles turning her bandana around reavealing the keystone hidden inside the knot. (Similar to the way that peice of Sceptilite was put inside the scarf, thing that Sawyers Sceptile wears)

Grabbing the keystone she shouts out. _**"Blaziken, go beyond evolution, Mega Evolve!"**_ The keystone and Blazikenite are connected by arcs of light just like with the other two. When the light show ends Mega Blaziken is standing ready to fight. Ash chuckles and steps forward. _**"My, my color me impressed, all three of you unlocked the power of mega evolution."**_ He says complementing his friends.

 _ **"Thanks Ash."**_ Says May happily. _**"But."**_ Says Ash causing everyone to look at him. He lifts his head up and smirks. _**"Don't think I'm going to be left out on all of the fun, one of the bonuses of bringing one of my ace's to this battle."**_ Says Ash with his grin broadening. Misty and Brock widen their eyes and look at Sceptile.

Ash and Sceptile cross their arms over their chest. Then Ash starts to glow a briliant blue as he activates his aura. _**"Sceptile, let's power up."**_ Shouts Ash as Sceptile is surounded by a tornado of leaves that completely envelop him, everyone can see the changes taking place as Sceptile's body morphs into his synchro form. When the tornado of leaves disappears everyone sees Synchro Sceptile and Mega Blaziken and Mega Gyarados and Mega Steelix square off against one and another prepareing for their face off.

 **Dang that was longer than I thought it'd be, looks like this battle will have to be a two parter instead of just one big battle. But hey this was and is going to be totally epic. But you are going to have to wait, unfortunately I don't have any new shout out challenges this time around so you're just going to have to be patient and wait for the next one. Huh, my other sets of author notes are usually longer than this but whatever. Until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Well what do you know, a few chapters I posted a day late and in my previous one I posted a day early, guess that means I'm all caught up (for now) Welcome fic fans to my sixteenth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! We'll be finishing the other half of the tag battle between the team of Synchro Sceptile and Mega Blaziken Vs. Mega Gyarados and Mega Steelix. Man I can't wait I just know it's going to be epic! Who knows I might even start the battle of round three in this chapter as well, but no promises. Now on to the fic!**

 **Chapter XVI**

Ash stared at the pokemon in front of him through Sceptiles eyes. He saw the gigantic metal-like snake that towered over him and the terrifying sea serpent that stood right next to him. Ash grinned he and Sceptile put their right fists into their left hands and crcked their knuckles then they twisted their heads to the side making a cracking noise, then twisted them to the other side making a similar crack.

 _ **"I guess I'll start us off, Sceptile blast Gyarados with Focus blast!**_ " Shouts Ash. Sceptile creates a ball of blue fighting type energy in his right hand and Ash mimics his motions (minus a glowing ball appearing in Ash's hand) and then Sceptile fires the ball at Gyarados at an incredible speed. _**"Help Sceptile out Blaziken, by using Flare blitz on Steelix!"**_ Instructs May.

 _ **"Get ready Steelix, counter using Flash cannon!**_ " Says Brock not wanting his partner to get hit. Steelix fires a siver beam at Blaziken slowing the fire type down enough to stop the attack. _**"Gyarados stop that blast with Crunch!"**_ Shouts Misty coming up with an idea. Gyarados opens his mouth and bites into the ball but keeps the following explosion in his mouth, apparently unharmed. Ash widens his eyes in surprise for a moment but doesn't miss a beat.

 _ **"May switch targets! Now Sceptile Frenzy plant!"**_ Shouts Ash, then he and Sceptile punch the ground full force and a swarm of vines start charging at Steelix. _**"Oh no you don't, Steelix fire on that lizard with a Stone edge!"**_ Shout Brock not wanting to be the only one to get hit. _**"While Sceptile deals with Steelix, Blaziken use Mega kick on Gyarados!"**_ Shouts May.

Blaziken dashes at Gyarados and Bonnie can't help but notice that Blaziken was faster than before. "Is it just me or is Blazikne actually becoming faster? She asks looking at Max. "That would be Mega Blazikens ability: Speed Boost, the longer he's in that form the faster he'll become." Explains Max. "Oh, that cool." Says Bonnie returning her attention to the battle.

 _ **"Gyarados stop that bird brain in his tracks with a Hydro pump!"**_ Booms Misty wanting to strike back as well. The pokemon and their moves clash. Sceptiles vines slam into Steelix while the barrage of rocks that Steelix fired all painfully pelt Sceptile at once. Ash groans in pain since their Synchronization makes him feel Sceptiles pain.

Meanwhile Gyarados's jet of water is rocketing towards Blaziken. _**"Just kick the water!"**_ Shouts May not wanting her partner to get hurt. Blaziken kicks the water full force bouncing him away avoiding the attack and spareing himaself the damage. _**"Sceptile use Dragon pulse on Steelix!"**_ Shouts Ash and the loyal grass type complies by fireing off a beam of draconic energy at the giant metal-like rock snake.

 _ **"Go to the side and then use Earthquake!"**_ Instructs Brock, the steel type moves to the side avoiding the attack and then hits the ground with his tail sending tremors towards the enemy pokemon. _**"Jump into the air!"**_ Shout Ash and May at the same time. The pokemon follow the instruction and leap into the air succesfully avoiding the Earthquake.

May decides to take advantage of being in the air. _**"Alright Blaziken since were in the air let's hit Gyarados with a High jump kick!"**_ She tells her fire type. The fighting type goes flying at Gyarados with a glowing right leg. _**"Wait for the hit to come then retaliate with Avalanche!"**_ Shouts May deciding to use Blazikens speed to her advantage.

The fire types foot connects with the jaw of the giant dark type pokemon, who responds by making it rain giant ice chuncks on top of Blaziken. They rained down pummeling the poor fire type knocking him to the ground. _**"Blaziken!"**_ Shrieked May fearing that her pokemon was seriously injured. _"I'm fine May."_ Groans Blaziken shakily rising to his feet next to Sceptile.

 _"But I can't keep going_ _for much longer and from the looks of it Sceptile is getting pretty tired as well."_ Commented Blaziken looking at his partner who was panting. _"I am not!"_ Huffed Sceptile crossing his arms and looking away. Ash and May chuckle at this sight. _**"It looks like it's time to finish this May, let's hit them with everything we've got."**_ Says Ash with a clenched fist in front of him and a smile on his face. May nodded in response.

 _ **"Sceptile slash both of them with Leaf blade!"**_ Instructs Ash. _**"Blaziken follow up Sceptile with Blast burn!"**_ Shouts May. Sceptile charges forward with a glowing blade on each of his arms meanwhile Blaziken slams a fist into the ground creating a trail of explosions that follow Sceptile as he charges towards the water and the steel type.

 _ **"Gyarados you have to stop them! Use Hyper beam!"**_ Shouts Misty with fear apparent in her voice. _**"Knock him away with Aqua tail Steelix!"**_ Shouts Brock with a similar tone of voice. Unfortunately their attempts were in vain Sceptile succesfully avoids both of the moves fired towards him, then with both arms (and with Ash moving in sync with him) he slashes bothe enemy pokemon who are slightly pushed back by the blades.

Stunned by the Leaf blade Gyarados and Steelix are forced to stand there helpless as the Blast burn reaches them creating a gigantic explosion around them knocking them into the air, the two pokemon land with a thud an weakly stand up. _**"Checkmate."**_ Says Ash calmly, and as if on cue both enemy pokemon groan, revert to normal, and faint.

 _ **"Steelix and Gyarado are unable to battle, meaning that this victory goes to Ash and May, meaning that they will be facing one and another in round three."**_ Declares the ref raising a flag towards Ash and May. The crowd erupts into a big cheer. Misty and Brock return their pokemon to their pokeballs to rest, then Sceptile and Blaziken return to normal.

Then the fire and the grass type start to sway for a little bit, knowing what was going to happen Ash and May run forward catching their pokemon. _"Dear Arceus I'm going to be sore tomorrow."_ Complained Sceptile. Ash chuckled and removed his microphone. "Oh suck it up you big baby, we won don't worry you're going to get plenty of rest now." He said happily.

Ash and May return their pokemon to the pokeballs. Then the four of them started to walk back to their friends. Pretty soon though they are blocked by an ocean of reportrs, with a sigh they answer their questions. Most of the questions they don't mind asking but then one reporter asks Ash this: " _ **If you had to choose which would you say is prettier, May or Misty?"**_

Ash just stands there for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face, the two girls in question both look expectantly at Ash. Then Ash begins to glow blue and glares at the reporter, he takes the microphone away then uses Fire punch (minus the actual punching) and turns the microphone to ash (ah irony, so we meet again).

"No more questions." Growls Ash angrily then walks through the crowd who quickly parts not wanting to share the microphones fate. The other three catch up to Ash quickly, then Misty steps in front of him. "So which of us is prettier Ash." She asks with a hint of a dangerous tone in her voice and both girls glaring at him. Ash just looks from one girl to the other not sure what to say.

Deciding that he valued living over dying at the hands of a couple of angry girls Ash took off down the hall at max speed. "ASH KETCHUM YOU GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Shouts both girls angrily which just makes Ash run faster. Eventually the girls lose Ash and decide to give up and head back to the group.

They eventually meet up with the others including Miette. "Where's Ash?" She pouts. "We chased him and then we lost him. Sorry." Explains Misty. "Did you miss me?" Asks Ash appearing out of nowhere. "Jeez Ash where did you come from?!" Shouts Gary recovering from his surprise first. "My mom, why do you ask?" Replies the Pallet trainer.

Everyone just stands there staring at Ash for a full on thirty seconds. Then there is a blur of colors a thud and Ash is lying face down clutching his acheing head while Misty is standing over him with her mallet in her hands. "Why me?" Whines Ash with his face in the dirt. Trip, Sawyer, Gary, and Alain all double over laughing while Paul rolls his eyes and Brock looks at him with pity.

The others all just look at this and sigh. "I'm surrounded by crazy people." Mutters Max under his breath. "Gee thats the understatement of the century." Giggles Bonnie. Ash then gets up seemingly unharmed and looks at a clock. "Uh Trip, doesn't your battle take place at field C which is on the opposite side of the stadium." Asks Ash.

"Uh yeah, why?" Asks Trip raising an eyebrow. "Your match starts in five minutes." Says Ash with an amazing amount of calm in his voice. Trip pales. "Crud." He mutters. "Let's go." Says Ash and they take off down the hall runing very quickly and the others following close behind. "Why do I feel like this is going to happen a lot?" Paul asks himself. "Someone running late for a match or everyone acting like a bunch of lunatics?" Asks Brock. "Yes." Replies Paul running faster.

(Three hours later)

 _ **"Electivire finish them off with Thunder punch!"**_ Shouts Paul to his ace pokemon. _**"Help him out Unfeazant with Sky attack!"**_ Shouts his partner. The two pokemons attacks land on the enemy pokemon, fainting them. _**"Torterra and Delphox are unable to battle meaning Electivire and Unfeazant win so the match goes to Paul and (insert random name here)!"**_ Says the ref.

 _ **"And thats the final battle of round two folks, each trainer will have one day to prepare and rest then it'll be time for round three, you all know your opponents, you'll be facin the trainer you partnered up with this round, oh the irony!"**_ Declares the announcer who then signs off. "Great match Paul!" Shouts Ash running up to him.

"Thanks Ash." Mutters Paul under his breath only loud enough for those near him to hear. "It sucks that we'll have to battle those that we had to partner with though." Says Ash looking at May who returned with a smile. "But thats ok as long as we give it our all, at least most of us will last to round four." Says Ash trying to inspire confidence into his friends.

Ash and May shake hands (earning a jealous look or two from the other girls) and then they decide to head back to their rooms. The group is slowly split up as they're heading to their rooms in the small group they have left Ash and Dawn are slightly further in the back than the others. Dawn is holding onto Ash's arm. Dawn looks at everyone else seeing that they are all engrossed in their own personal conversations.

Then Dawn looks around to see that no one else is here with them so she sees her chance. "Ash?" She asks quietly so only he could hear her. The Pallet native looks at his Sinnoh mate. "Yeah?" He asks. She quickly smashes her lips against his for a ten second kiss then pulls away. "For luck." She says, and Ash smiles, then they keep on walking.

 **A little sappy at the end but no half bad. That battle was pretty awesome though. So this time to make up for not having a shout out challenge in the previous chapter I'll make up for it this time with two. Number one: What battle format do you think it'll be? Will it be singles, doubles, or triples? And how many pokemon will either trainer use? If you can guess either of those correctly I'll mention you in the shout out and which one you got correct. Number two: Which pokemon will either trainer use, how many of them you get won't matter, if you get even one correct I'll mention you, and I'll say how many you got right, though you can only guess at max twelve pokemon in total. That's all I got, please take up my challenge it makes things interesting or heck just drop a review, anything would work, I get super bored without reviews so please review. This Author Note has gone on long enough so see you Ficcers! Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Wow this one is going to be a pain since I didn't do any of it on Monday I'm going to have to do over time so that this one will be posted on time. So we are once again on a break day for Ash and his friends, this time it's to prep for the battle of Ash vs. May. I wonder who will win, now my shout out is still on going which means y'all will have an extra period of time to get noticed and be mentioned, remember you can get mentioned for A: guessing the battle format: (Singles, Doubles, or Triples) or the number of pokemon they will use: (1-6). Or B: Guess correctly which pokemon they will use (Remember you can only guess at max six pokemon for each trainer. Now that, that's out of the way let's move on to the fic.**

 **Chapter XVII**

Ash and Co. were all relaxing outside with their pokemon not really doing anything in particular. Ash was helping Max train with his pokemon: Marshtomp and Kirlia, and everyone else wass doing their own thing. "So I'm correct in assuming that Marshtomp is the pokemon Prof. Birch gave you at the start of your journy, and this little fella is that Ralts that you became friends with?" Asks Ash looking at Max's two pokemon.

"Yup these two have become very close friends of mine." Says Max happily. Ash looks at Kirlia. "So are you going to evolve your Kirlia into a Gardevoir or a Gallade?" Asks Ash. "Gallade?" Asks Max confused. Ash stares at him for a moment confused then remembers that Gallades are only really native to Sinnoh and Max is from Hoenn. "Right you're from Hoenn so you've probably never seen a Gallade." Says Ash.

He pulls out his pokedex. "Here I've got an entry on Gallade, let me show you." Says Ash. The Pokedex opens showing a picture of Gallade and a robotic voice reads out: " _ **Gallade: The Blade Pokemon and and evolved form of Kirlia:**_ _ **A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows.**_ " Then Ash puts his pokedex away.

"Cool." Says Max looking at his Kirlia, then he crouches down so that he is eye level with his pokemon. "So do you want to become a Gardevoir or a Gallade?" Asks Max looking at the little psychis and fairy type. Kirlia thinks for a moment before responding. _"I want to become a Gallade Max."_ Says his pokemon happily. "It's settled then." Says Max looking back at Ash.

"So how does Kirlia become a Gallade?" Asks Max hoping it will be something really simple. "You just need to give your Kirlia a dawn stone and then it'll evolve." Replies Ash and Max starts to look sad. "Aww but where am I going to get a dawn stone?" Asks Max. "Someone talking about me?" Says a certain blue haired coordinator and they both turn to see Dawn standing behind them.

Ash chuckles. "Nah, he was talking about wanting a dawn _stone_ so that Max here could evolve his Kirlia into a Gallade." The Kanto native says to the Sinnoh native. "Well I just so happen to _have_ a dawn stone." Says Dawn proudly. Max's eyes widen. "Can I have it?" He asks. Dawn smiles. "Sure Max, just let me go grab it." Replies the bluenette.

She runs off to grab her bag and comes back with a bright blueish-green stone in her hand. She gives it to Max. "Kirlia I've got the stone!" Says Max happily running to his pokemon, but as he's running his foot catches on a rock and he trips sending the stone flying through the air. Ash and Dawn gasp as the stone goes flying through the air. "Oh no!" Says Max unhappily.

 _"I've got it!"_ Says Kirlia who jumps up and grabs the stone, and when he does he starts glowing a bright blue and his body starts changing, he becomes taller, his limbs become longer as blades start to come out of his elbows and his forhead. When the light disappears a Gallade is standing in Kirlia's place. Gallade checks himself out.

 _"Well this is... different."_ Says Gallade looking at Max. "I believe the word you're looking for is awesome!" Says Max running up and huggingg his pokemon. Then Ash gets and idea. "Hey Max remember that battle I promised you?" He asks looking at the young trainer. Max turns to look at Ash with a smirk. "Why yes I do." Says Max pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Well how about this since both of your pokemon are still a little inexperienced we'll do a two on one battle, Heracross it's time to train!" Says Ash throwing the pokeball sending out his Johto ace. _"Hey Ash do yo uhave some sap for me?"_ Asks the bug type hungrily, causing Ash to sweat drop. " _Great now I get listen to him talk about how hungry he is all the time._ " Ash thought to himself.

Ash sighs. "No Heracross we're here to help Max train his Gallade and Marshtomp." Says Ash gesturing to Max and his pokemon. Heracross sighs realizing he wasn't getting any sap. _"Fine but after this I'm going sap hunting."_ Says the fighting type. Ash chuckles. "Whatever you say buddy." Says the raven haired trainer looking back at Max.

"So you ready to go Max?" Asks Ash. Max smiles. "You bet Ash." Replies the young Hoenn native. Brock walks over. "Dawn told me about the battle, I'll be the referee." Says Brock. The others nod. "This'll be a two on one pokemon battle with no time limit, the battle will be over when both pokemon on one side are unable to continue, now battle begin!" Says the pokemon doctor.

"We'll start it off, Gallade use Night slash and Marshtomp use Earth power." Instruct Max and the two pokemon respond. Gallade charges at Heracross with a dark energy surrounding the blades coming out of his elbows, while Marshtomp sent of a wave of energy through the ground towards Heracross. "Side step to avoid Gallade then use Bullet seed on Marshtomp.." Instructs Ash.

Heracross moves to the side succesfully avoiding Gallade then fires off 3 rounds of glowing seeds at Marshtomp hitting their mark an knocking the poor water type back. Marshtomp grunts and get's back to his feet. "Marshtomp fire an Ice beam and Gallade follow in suit with an Ice punch!" Shouts Max. Marshtomp fires a beam of ice and it goes flying towards Heracross while Gallade follows it with fists covered in an icy energy.

"Use Rock blast on Gallade Heracross!" Shouts Ash. The bug type fires off four decent sized rocks at Gallade which hit the psychic type and stops his attack, unfortunatly Heracross is hit by the Ice beam and takes damage. "All right!" Says Max happily and his pokemon cheer as well. Suddenly Marshtomp begins to glow the same blue that Gallade was glowing not that long ago.

"No way..." Whispered Max with wide eyes. Ash smirked. "He's evolving." Says Ash calmly. Marshtomp got larger and wider, he went onto all fours, the one fin on his head became two. When the light disappeared Swampert stood in Marshtomps place. Swampert looked over at Mav with a grin. _"So be honest Max, how do I look?"_ Asked the Mud fish pokemon.

"Awesome..." Says Max checking his pokedex. It read _**"Swampert: The Mud Fish pokemon and the evolved form of Marshtomp: If it senses the approach of a storm and a tidal wave, it protects its seaside nest by piling up boulders. It swims as fast as a jet ski."**_ Max put his pokedex away. "Looks like this battle just got interesting." Says the young trainer looking at Ash.

Ash grinned. "Yes it did." Says Ash. "Now Swampert use Mega punch, and Gallade use Drain punch!" Shouts Max, the two pokemon charge forward with Swampert in the front and Gallade close behind. "Heracross jump over Swampert then finish Gallade off with Megahorn!" Instructs Ash pumping his right fist into the air. Heracross's horn glows and he charges at the enemy pokemon.

Using his wings Heracross goes over Swampert and the water type crashes into the ground from missing, then Heracross goes towards Gallade horn first. "Quick Gallade use Psycho cut to counter attack!" Shouts Max. Gallade swings his right blade at Heracross while glowing a bright pinkish-purple. "Use the spin dodge Heracross!" Shouuts Ash (the spin dodge is a move from Sinnoh that Ash learned from Dawn by the way)

Heracross spins avoiding the bblade succesfully then his horn rams Gallade in the chest knocking the psychic type back and causing his eyes to be replaced with spirals. "Gallade is unable to battle!" Declares Brock. "Grrr, blast that bug with Water pulse Swampert!" Shouts Max! Swampert creates a glowing ball of water in his hands then fires it at Heracross.

"Slide underneath it then finish this battle with Close combat!" Shouts Ash. The fighting type pokemon slides underneath the giant ball of water succesfully dodging it the tands up charges at swampert then overwelms the poor water type with a swarm of punches and kicks, unable to avoid the ground type is knocked unconcious and falls over. "Swampert!" Shouts Max.

"Swampert and Gallade are unable to battle meaning the winner is Ash and Heracross!" Declares Brock. Max returns his pokemon to their pokeballs then walks over to Ash after Heracross wanders off to find some tree sap. "That was a good battle Ash, it's a shame that I lost though." Says Max a little sad. Ash smiles and pats the boy's shoulder. "Just keep training, you'll get stronger." Replies the Kanto native.

Ash looked up to see that the sun was starting to go down. He turns to his friends. "Alright you guys it's time to head back, just let me grab Heracross then we'll go." Says Ash. He turns to run off but then is stopped by Serena. "Wait up Ash I'll go with you!" Says Serena running up to him. Ash smiles. "Thanks Serena, let's go." Says Ash as the two run off.

Ash's other five mates stare after the two jealously. "Lucky..." Mutters Misty under her breath already plotting for the next time she can get Ash alone. Meanwhile back with Ash and Serena the two were running through the woods to fund Heracross. "Do you know where he is?" Asks Serena. "Just listen for the sound of a bug happily gorgeing (I think I spelled that wrong) on tree sap, thay's where he'll be."

"What does that even sound like?" Asks Serena. "Mostly like messy slurping." Responds Ash bluntly. "Aaah." Responds Serena. "Hey Ash?" Asks the Kalos queen." The Legendary Warrior turns to face his Kalos mate. "Yeah?" He asks. Serena puts her hands on Ash's shoulders and pulls him in for a two minute kiss. When they pull apart the two are blushing.

"Wow... just wow." Says Ash blinking. Serena smiles then grabs onto Ash's arm and leans on his shoulder. "Ok let's go." She says happily. _"Oh Arceus, please pass me a barf bag."_ Laughs Heracross who's perched in a tree. Ash glares at his Johto ace. "Oh shudup Heracross," Grumbles Ash. "C'mon it's time to go so move it!" The bug type flies down and then the three head back, Serena still klinging on Ash's arm and Heracross making the occasional gagging noise.

Serena releases Ash's arm when their friends come into view, both to avoid explaining to the guys and avoid the evil looks from the girls. "Well friends, and Trip," Starts Ash which earns him a "Hey!" From Trip. "Let's get going." Then the group walks back to the hotel for the night, everyone says goodnight to one and another then they all walk upstairs to their respective rooms for the night.

The next morning Ash and his friends all wake up and meet at the main board to see who was going where and when. They check the boards, Ash and May's battle would be happening in arena C, at the same time was Ritchie in arena B, Trip in arena A, Dawn in arena D, and Cilan in arena E. Everyone decided who they'd watch then they split up to head to their respective arena's.

At arena C Max, Gary, Brock, Misty, and Brendan were all watching in the stands as Ash and May walked on to the field. _**"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to one of the first five battles of round three!"**_ Boomed the announcer over his ear splitting microphone. _ **"In this battle we have the star of the show: Ash Ketchum! Vs. the daughter of the gym leader of the Petalburg gym, May Maple! Trainers pick your pokemon!"**_

 __ **Boom did it! Round three is about to begin! I can't wait, it is going to be fun and in this round we'll be learning something interestin about one Mr. Ketchum (Ash, not his dad) Can you guess what it'll be leave your ideas in the comments, I'd like to see your ideas, who knows I might just use it instead, wouldn't that be crazy!** _ **Dramatically puts hands over mouth, then removes**_ **. Ok moving on from the wise guy sarcasm, I am serious I do like hearing your ideas, or just comments in general, also please try for thw shout out challenge I really appreciate it. I guess I'll be goin then so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey fic fans It's Nemon0416 back with his numero eighteenth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. For this go around it'll be Ash vs. May battling it out on round four, just today I came up with this awesome idea for a battle field and I plan to incorporate it into todays battle, also if any of you think that I'm giving type advanteges to Ash's pokemon, I'm not that was just bad luck. As for the shout outs for shout out A we have: no one... Ok for shout out B we have: Also no one... Um ok moving on to the battle let's see what happens next. Onward to the fic!**

 **Chapter XVIII**

 _ **"...This will be a two pokemon each double battle so trainers send out your pokemon!"**_ Booms the announcer. Ash and May reach for two of the pokeballs on their waists. _**"Garchomp and Typhlosion I choose you!" "Beautifly and Venusaur take the stage!"**_ Shout the two trainers sending out their chosen pokemon. On Ash's side stood a large ground and dragon type land shark and a large fire type badger pokemon. On May's side stood a large grass and poison type plant dinosaur and a bug and flying type butterfly.

 _ **"Alright May no holding back."**_ Says Ash grinning. May smiles. _**"Wouldn't dream of it Ash."**_ Says the Hoenn native. _**"Alright now that the pokemon have been chosen let's choose the field! It looks like this time th options are rock, ground, forrest, or fire."**_ Declares the announcer pointing to a large screen with four tiles on it, one red, wone brown, one tan, and one green.

 _ **"We'll need a second for the computer to decide on the field."**_ Says the announcer. After about twenty seconds three of the tiles disappear leaving only the red one. _**"And it looks like these two talented trainers will be battling it out on the fire field."**_ Shouts the announcer into his microphone suddenly the field changes, it's mostly plain dirt but in the center is a hole that's about two feet in diameter. (I feel like I spelled that wrong)

Ash looks at the hole in confusion. _**"I don't see what a hole in the ground has to do with-"**_ Starts Ash when suddenly a large pillar of fire erupts from it and into the sky, it only lasts for about fifteen seconds. _**"...Fire."**_ Mutters Ash. Ash looks at May. _**"Isn't this kind of dangerous?"**_ Asks Ash. May Shrugs. _**"Probably."**_ She says. Ash gins and cracks his knuckles.

 _ **"Let's do it."**_ Says Ash with a smirk. That comment causes a few of his friends to sweat drop. "Surprising no one." Says Serena with a small smile tugging her lips. _**"The two on two double pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum of Kanto and May Maple of Hoenn will begin the battle will end whenn both pokemon on one side are unable to battle, now battle begin."**_ Shouts the ref waving his flags to show the start of the battle.

 _ **"Okay then I'll start us off, Garchomp use Iron head on Beautifly and Typhlosion use Shadow claw on Venusaur!"**_ Shouts Ash. His two pokemon charge forward moves ready aiming at their targets. _**"Watch each others backs, Beautifly hit Typhlosion with Electro web and Venusaur use Leaf storm on Garchomp!"**_ Shouts May

Beautifly and Venusaur fire of their attacks at their targets. _**"Try to dodge but keep goin you guys!**_ " Shouts Ash all of the moves hit at once it's hard to tell what happened but I'll slow it down for you, Unfortunatley Beautifly's aim didn't hold true and Typhlosion was able to dodge allowing him to land a Shadow claw on Venusaur.

But that wasn't before Venusaurs Leaf storm landed on Garchomp knocking the poor dragon off causing his Iron head to miss and causing him to crash, meaning Typhlosion and beautifly were unhurt while Venusaur and Garchomp were both hit with two moves that did normal damage, moving back to the battle now.

 _ **"Garchomp use Poison jab on Beautifly and Typhlosion use Low kick on Venusaur!"**_ Instructs Ash, his two pokemon following instructions dashing towards their targets moves ready to strike. _**"Beautifly hit Typhlosion with a Shadow ball and Venusaur use Rock climb on Garchomp!"**_ Says May and her pokemon follow through with their instructions.

This time those who hit and got hit switched, Venusaur was unable to hit Garchomp with Rock climb so the ground type was able to smash the poison type move into the poor bug type but not before Beautifly hit Typhlosion square in the chest with a Shadow ball throwing off the fire type causing his fighting type move to miss causing him to land on the ground in pain.

Ash looked at both of his pokemon, deciding he was starting to be predictable with his moves he decided to switch things up. _**"Garchomp use Dig to get underneath them and Typhlosion charge Beautifly with a Wild charge!"**_ Says Ash deciding to switch his pokemon's targets. _**"If he's going to switch then so will we, Venusaur protect Beautifly with a Sludge bomb and Beautifly prepare to launch an Energy ball on Garchomp the moment he leaves the ground!"**_ Says May wanting to be ready for Garchomps attack.

The poison type move collides with Typhlosion succesfully throwing the poor fire type off cours causing his Wild charge to collide with the dirt. Suddenly the ground beneath Venusaur cracks and Garchomp explodes from it colliding with Venusaur knocking the poor poison type back. _**"Now Beautifly!"**_ Shouts May. The flying type fires the grass typed projectile at Garchomp.

 _ **"Knock it away with your tail Garchomp!"**_ Instructs Ash and the dragon turns and smacks the projectile away using his large tail. The large ball of energy explodes harmlessly in the air above them, suddenly a large gyser of flames erupts from the hole in the ground and all of the pokemon take a step back to avoid getting burned.

Ash turns to face the enemy pokemon deciding that it's time to kick it up a bit. _**"Garchomp use Dragon claw on Venusaur and Typhlosion use Fire blast on Beautifly!"**_ Says Ash wanting to finish both enemy pokemon off now. _**"We won't let you Beautifly use Silver wind on Garchomp and Venusaur shake this field up with Earthquake!"**_ Shouts May.

All four moves clash in epic proportions, Garchomp charges with both of his claws glowing but the Silver wind knocks his right claw back deactivating it on that arm, meanwhile Typhlosions Fire blast is rocketing at Beautifly, with the poor bu focused on hitting Garchomp it fails to pay enough attention to the fire to dodge in time. Beautifly is hit full force by Typhlosions move and faints before ot can even hit he ground.

Speaking of ground that Earthquake was causing serious issues for Ash's pokemon, being closer Garchomp was hit first, but while he was slowed down he didn't stop and was able to slash Venusaur with his right claw, Typhlosion wasn't as lucky, at the end of his energy he couldn't really do anything as the powerful ground type tremors smashed his exausted body causing Typhlosion to faint. _**"Beautifly and Typhlosion are unable to battle! The battle will now resume."**_ Declares the referee.

 _ **"I'm impressed May, this is the first time one of my pokemon have fainted the entire tournament."**_ Says Ash. Mays eyes widen realizing that he was right, granted in the last two rounds he only had access to one pokemon in each battle but still. _**"Well I'm honored to be the first one to knock out one of your pokemon."**_ Says May politely. Then both trainers recall their respective pokemon to their pokeballs.

 _ **"Well I guess we should continue Garchomp use-."**_ Says Ash before getting cut off. _**"Hold on Ash!"**_ Says May. Ash looks at his Hoenn mate with a raised eyebrow. _**"If you think just because I used Mega Blaziken in the second round means I don't have other pokemon who can mega evolve then you're wrong."**_ Says May calmly untying her bandana to reach for the keystone inside of it.

Ash widens her eyes realizing what she means. May holds up the glowing Keystone then as louldly as she can shouts. _**"Venusaur Mega Evolve!"**_ The Keystone and Venusaurite are connected by glowing arcs of light then the large grass and poison type disappears into a sphere of white, when the light vanishes Mega Venusaur stands ready to battle.

Ash chuckles. _**"You made a mistke too, you thought just because I use synchro evolution I don't use mega evolution?"**_ He says the reveals on the wrist of his glove, (how nobody saw it before is beyond me but whatever) Ash places his middle and index finger on the stone causing it to glow. _**"Now Garchomp, Mega Evolve!"**_ Shouts Ash as loud as he can.

Similar acrs of light connect the keystone and the Garchompite attached to Garchomps tail that had connected May's keystone to the Venusaurite. Garchomp began glowing as you could visibly see him change, he got larger, the blades on his arms grew longer, he became broader, when the light disappeared, Mega Garchomp was facing Mega Venusaur.

 _ **"Incredible both of the trainers remaining pokemon have Mega Evolved, this double battle has become a one on one duel of the Mega's let's see who is stronger!"**_ Says the announcer excitedly. Meanwhile with the Champions. "Hey Cynthia you have a Garchomp right?" Asks Lance looking at the blonde Champion of the Sinnoh region.

Cynthia nodded but that was it, she was to transfixed on Ash and his Mega Garchomp. She couldn't help but blush. Steven couldn't help but notice this. "Seriously? Aren't you like six years older than him?" Asks the Hoenn champion with a raised eyebrow. Cynthia's blush turns into one of embarresment as she looks away with crossed arms. "Oh shut up." She mutters.

Moving back to the battle, May can't help but have a feeling of dread, she was hoping that she'd win with her Mega Venusuar, which in hindsight she should've known wouldn't work since Pikachu was able to beat Blastoise in Mega form so what chance did she have, oh well nothing she could do now except try, so try she would.

 _ **"Venusaur use Sludge bomb!"**_ Shouts May as Venusaur fires the poison type move at Garchomp. _**"Garchomp get past it with Iron head!"**_ Instructs Ash Garchomp darts past the sludge and slams into Venusaur with the steel type move. _**"Now use Rock climb!"**_ Instructs May Venusaur goes at Garchomp with her fromt claws glowing. _**"Fight back with Poison jab!"**_ Says Ash, The two pokemon's moves clash, suddenly a burst of fire sprays out of the ground right next to them, Garchomp isn't hurt but Venusaur cringes giving Garchomp the opening to push the grass type back.

 _ **"Now use Dig, don't let up!"**_ Shouts Ash not backing down. Garchomp tunnels underground to attack Venusaur. _**"If you want to play it that way, then Venusaur use Earthquake!"**_ Shouts May, Venusaur stomps the ground sending shockwaves at Garchomp. The poor ground type is knocked out of the ground and severely shaken up. Ash sees both pokemon panting from sheer exaustion. _**"We're ending this."**_ Says Ash.

May looks at Garchomp in fear of what the giant land shark would do. _**"Garchomp finish them off with Dragon claw!"**_ Instructs Ash, the dragon type charges forward with both of his claws glowing. With panic in her voice May shouts _**"Venusaur stop him with Leaf storm! Quickly!"**_ Venusaur fires of a tornado of leaves at Garchomp but the dragon doesn't stop.

Garchomp uses his left claw to slash through the attack completly nullifying it. Then he slashes right at Venusaur with his right claw. After the attack Garchomp is standing behind Venusaur, neither pokemon nor trainer moves for a full ten seconds, then Venusaur reverts to normal and faints. _**"Venusuar is unable to battle! Garchomp and Ash Ketchum from Kanto have won the match and will be proceeding on to round four!"**_ Declares the referee. The crowd erupts into cheers.

(? Point of view, on a mountain outside of the indigo plateu.)

I pulled the special binoculars away from my eyes, I chuckled lightly cause what do you know, it really was him, that boy really was still alive. I put the binoculars in to a special holder on my belt then smoothed out the wrinkles on my shirt, pausing to look at the large red R on my shirt, then put a finger to my comm. to call base. "This is four-seven-nine to H.Q. repeat four-seven-nine to H.Q. do you read Giovanni sir?" I spoke over the comm link.

(Giovanni's P.O.V. Location unknown)

 _ **"This is four-seven-nine to H.Q. repeat four-seven-nine to H.Q. do you read Giovanni sir?"**_ Came a voice over the comm link, I picked it up. "I'm here four-seven-nine, what do you have to report?" I say calmly. _**"You were right sir, he's here."**_ Replies my agent, I was impressed, I knew four-seven-nine was an incredible scout but she still never failed to impress me.

"Good job agent, return to base, I think their might be a reward coming your way." I say to my scout. _**"Yes sir!"**_ She replies, I know she is doing her best to remain neutral voiced but I can hear just a bit of happiness in it, then she logs off. I chuckle to myself. Then I get up and walk to the lab to see my creation, a creature I checked on the daily development of.

I see him floating in a test tube surrounded in green water, I have no idea why the water was green nor did I care, that was for the scientist to deal with. The boy in the tube had spikey jet black hair the face of a sixteen year old despite in reality only being three and had rather pale skin. I put a hand on the tube staring at the boy. "Soon my creation, soon you will be able to walk around and wreak destruction everywhere you go, soon you will be able to destroy him." I say lookin at him. Soon indeed, soon with the help of the other evil leaders, we would rule the world.

 **Wow, just wow... I'm speechless and I wrote this thing, heck I'm the author and I know what's going to happen and even I want to know what will happen next, let me tell you a little secret, seventy percent of this story I'm coming up with literally on the fly and the other thirty percent is just the base of the story which is running around inside my head like a psychotic roller coaster, next shout out challenges A: who will Ash face next. B: What will be the format. C: How many pokemon will be used. D: Which pokemon will be used. Good luck. That's all I gotm, I actually almost posted this with out the authors note at the end, whoopsie. Hope you enjoyed the early post and until next time fic fans. Nemo0416 is outta here!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey, hey, hey (Yes I know I already used that one but whatever.) Nemon0416 is back with the nineteenth chapter of my Pokemon: Return of a Hero story, truth be told I'm not really sure how long this story is going to be so we'll find out. Anywho I'm not sure whether or not I'll be announcing any of the shout out categories in this chapter so if I do I'll put the shout out in the second se of author notes, if not then, well I won't. Look I'm getting off topic but let's just say there are some old friends/enimies the gang will be running into today, I think that's wnough of a revelation so onward to the fic!**

 **Chapter XVIIII**

 _ **"Venusaur is unable to battle meaning Ash and his Garchomp win the battle!"**_ Declares the referee. The crowd erupts into cheers Garchomp returns to normal and walks over to Ash. Ash puts a hand on the dragon types shoulder. "Thanks Garchomp, that battle was a little rough, but you pulled through." Says the Pallet trainer returning his pokemon to his pokeball, May does the same with her Venusaur.

The two trainers answer a few questions from the reporters, then walk back to where their friends were. Serena congratulates Ash on his big win and Max supports his big sister. After that Ash and Co. meet up with the others then continue on with the rest of their battles for the day, afterwards the gang is chilling in the main lobby waiting for the announcements.

 _ **"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to announce that out of the one thousand five hundred and thirty six trainers who've entered this tournament only one hundred and ninety two remain."**_ Boomed the announcer, Ash and his friends exchanged glances, in only three rounds the number of trainers had been rduced to almost one tenth the original amount, trainers were dropping like flies.

 _ **"However unlike most battles in official tournaments, the battle format of round four will be a little more interesting, details will be posted at six P.M. tommorow, until then trainers good night and good luck."**_ Concluded the announcer signing off. Trip looked at Paul. "What do you think he meant by a different battle format?" Asked Trip.

"I don't know and I don't really care." Responded Paul coldly. Trip rolled his eyes at Pauls rudeness. Ash stretched his arms with a yawn. "I don't know about you guys but I think I'm going to get some sleep." Said Ash tired from the day he had just had. Everyone else nodded and walked off to their respective rooms, Iris walking especially close to Ash. Cilan couldn't help but notice this.

"You two make quite an interesting dish together." Whispered Cilan into Ash's ear which Ash returned with a death glare. Cilan put his hands up and took a step to the side to avoid an angry Ash. "Just ignore him Ash." Whispered Iris. Ash sighed just wanting to get some sleep tonight complied with Iris's suggestions and went to bed for the night.

The next morning Ash and the others were outside just eating a large mael (I mean with the combined efforts of Brock, Cilan, and Clemont the group had quite the feast on their hands.) Eventually Trip spoke up something that was on his mind. "So which of us do you think Ash will have to fight next?" Says the Unova native looking up.

Everyone turned their attention to Trip confused. "What do you mean?" Asked Sawyer. Trip looked at him. "Don't you think this is a little odd? I mean three rounds with over fifteen hundred trainers in the tournament and Ash just so happens to have to face his friends in each round? I don't buy that." Says Trip looking at Gary, Misty, May, and Brock.

"He has a point, it's against the odds that Ash would hev to face his friends in every single round, it just doesn't make sense." Points out Alain. The others nod. "And another thing don't you think it's also weird that it' only Ash who has had to fight us? I mean none of us have had to face one and another, any and all of us who were knocked out of the tournament were knocked out by Ash which seems even less likely." Continues Trip. The gang nods realizing that the smart mouthed Unovan was right.

"I wonder what this means?" Says Clemont. Suddenly everyone is pulled out of their deep thoughts when they hear a voice call to them. "Ash! Dawn! Brock!" Everyone turns their heads to the source of the voice. The person running to them is a girl in a green long sleeve shirt, dark green and white stripped pants and a mess of blueish-green hair (gee what's with all of the green?)

Ash grins realizing that it's one of his old friends from the Sinnoh region. "Hey Angie!" Shouts Ash to the oncoming Sinnoh native. The girls runs up and hugs Ash then looks at the others, though she fails to notice the jealous look given to her by Miette. "Well? Are you going to introduce us or what?" Asks Ritchie curious about this new girl in the group.

"This is Angie, a trainer we met during a camp in the Sinnoh region and a somwhat girl version of Ash." Explains Dawn. Misty scoffs. "Great more Ash clones." She says looking over at Ritchie. "Hey!" Shouts both of Ash's "clones" at the same time earning a chuckle from most of the group. "So what brings you here Angie." Asks Ash looking at his female friend from the Sinnoh region.

"Well when I heard that you were back and clearly not dead, I came over as soon as I could and here I am." Explains Angie. "Well it's good to see you again." Says Ash with a smile. Angie blushes a little at that comment which doesn't go unnoticed by Dawn who feels a wicked grin creeping up her lips realizing what this meant and that she'd get to tease Angie later.

Suddenly the gang hears rustling from the bushes which breaks the happy mood. All heads snap in the direction of the rustling and all jaws drop when they see who steps out into the open. There are two people and a Meowth standing before them, they're all bruised and beaten, one of them is a man with blue hair hanging neatly on his head.

On his shoulder is a women who's head is hanging low so no one can see her face but they get an eye full of her outrageuos scarlet haircut, and everyone can see their white clothes with faded red R's printed across the front. The knees of the man shake as he colapses but no before weakly muttering the words. "Help us twerps, please." "Team Rocket?" Whispers Ash.

(Three hours later at the pokemon center)

Jessie and Meowth were hooked up to machines and unconcious, James however who had suffered the fewest number of injuries (he had collapsed of dehydration and exaustion) with just a few bandages on his arms and face and was talking with the others. James opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ash's face slamming into his face knocking him onto the floor.

"I deserved that." Mutters james weakly holding his right eye which was already turning purple. "Sorry just needed to get that out of my system, now answer me this James, what on Arceus's green Earth are you doing here?" Asks Ash. James looks at the Kanto trainer an sighs. "First of all please don't refer to the three of us as Team Rocket anymore, we dropped that name six months ago." Says James which was a cause of surprise for everyone.

"You disbanded?" Asks Misty in disbelief. James snorted. "I wish, the three of us just realized how insane Giovanni had become." James spits out the team Rocket boss's name like it was a curse. Then he looks at Ash. "I'm glad you're alive Ash, we feared the worst had happened to you after your apparent "death"" Said James. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know which is crazier, that you were worried about my safety or that you just called me by my real name." States the Legendary Warrior. James let's out a humorless chuckle. "So what were you refering to when you said that Giovanni had become insane?" Asks Cilan looking at James and then Jessie and Meowth. James doesn't look away from Ash.

"Remember three years ago when you thwarted Giovanni's plans in the Unova region?" Asks James. Ash nods. "Well since then he's been plotting revenge against you, the psycho has become obsessed with destroying you, even when the world thought you were dead he refused to believe it because he wanted to destroy you himslef." Said James grimly.

"Shortly after returning to Kanto he began some strange project called Project D. A., I don't really have any details on the project, only that it involves you and the other evil team leaders." Says James. "And give us one good reason why we should trust you, because if I remember correctly it was also in Unova where you had Meowth play double agent for our side." Says Iris angrily.

James chuckles. "I don't expect you to believe me, heck I'd be amazed if anybody did, we just felt like you deserved to know Ash." Says the blue haired man grimly. Then he stands up. "Look I'll wait for Jessie and Meowth to recover then we'll get out of your hair. We just want you to know this, Giovanni is coming for you Ash, and there are only two thing that will stop him."

"Oh yeah and whats that." Asks Ash. James stares at Ash intensley. "His death... or yours." Says James with a scary amount of calm in his voice. Then he get's up and starts to walk away, but Ash grabs his wrist and stops him. "Wait." Says Ash. James looks at Ash in surprise. "I believe you." Says Ash looking James directly in the eye.

Ash's friends stare at him in shock. "Are you kidding me!?" Shouts May. "After everything they've done, after all of the times they've tried to steal Pikachu from you." Says Dawn gesturing to the electric mouse on Ash's shoulder. Ash looks at his friends and mates. "I know when someone is lying to me, James is telling the truth." Says Ash without a hint of doubt.

 _"If Ash believes them then so do I, but I am going to electricute Meowth at one point or another."_ Says Pikachu. Angie and James both stare at the electric type. "Uuuh, Ash I think you might of hit me hardder than we origionally thought because I'm starting to hallucinate." Says James uncertainly. Ash rolls his eyes and explains why people around him can understand pokemon.

After that Ash and Co. leave James with his friends so that they could recover. Checking the time Ash and friends head down to the main lobby to find out the match ups for round four. When the gang got down there they realized that they had another twenty minutes before the pairings would be announced, so Dawn decided to take advantage of that time.

She grabs Angies wrist tells the others that the two of them need to have a "girl talk" and then sheruns of with an objecting Angie in tow. When they reach a secluded spot Angie asks Dawn what this "talk" is about. Dawn looks at the green(ish-blue) haired girl before saying. "You have feelings for Ash don't you?" Angie suddenly feels like her face is on fire.

"I-I-I..." She stutters. Dawn chuckles then explains Ash's situation to Angie, it only takes about fifteen minutes and Angie is surprisingly calm throughout the entire thing. Once she had finished her stuttering that is. "So You, and all of those other girls are all mates of Ash?" She asks. Dawn nods. "Um do you think he likes me?" She asks. Dawn smiles.

"I'm willing to bet on that, yes. How ever don't just rush up and kiss him when everyone is watching, Ash has enough on his plate as it is, having tto explain the true complexities of his loce life is probably the last thing he needs right now." Explains Dawn. Angie nods but then Dawn smiles. "But if no one except othe mates are watching then it's alright." She says with a smirk. causing Angies blush to match the color of Jessie's hair.

Afterwards the girls headed back to the rest of Ash's group just before the announcement. Dawn whispers in Ash's ear about her talk with Angie, he looks at the Sinnoh natives and then smiles but before he can say anything a voice comes booming over the loud speaker. _**"Ladies and gentlemen it is time to declare the matchups for round four!"**_

 **Four chapters in three days, how's that for makeup for my laziness before hand which by the way I deeply apologize for. Anywho looks like I won't be announcing any shoutouts in this chapter, oh well. You know I sometimes wonder just how many people actually read these gigantic authors notes and then I question whether or not I'm just wasitn my time writing these but what ever, they make my chapters longer so at least there's that, anyways it looks like next round will be what is most likely the first half of what I promise will be an interesting battle and if any of you can guess the format correctly, well then I suggest you go check and see if you have ESP because you'd have to be psychic to guess correctly. Any way I've got to go and post this now so see ya. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Sup ficcers?! Nemon0416 is back with his twentieth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! A lot of craziness happened in the previous chapter, the annoying Team Rocket trio who has been following Ash for years has now abandoned Team Rocket to help Ash, and apparently Giovanni is still mad at Ash for foiling his plans in Unova. Now working with Ash and his friends James has decided to watch over the injured Jessie and Meowth then join Ash's group, also Ash's old Sinnoh friend Angie who by the way has feelings for Ash has come to visit the gang as well, now with the knowledge of project D.A.'s existence Ash and his friends go forward to see the matchups for round four also here are the listed shout outs. Format: no one. Opponent: no one. Pokemon: no one. Number of pokemon: no one.**

 **Chapter XX**

 _ **"Unfortunatley we have a lopsided number of trainers so a round like this was bound to happen so we're doing it now."**_ Announces the announcer. _**"one hundred and ninety two trainers will enter this round, only sixty four will leave. Trainers this round will consist of three way battles. Now watch the screen as your matchups appear.**_

 __Ash looks at the screen to find his name, it only takes a moment and his heart drops as it seems that Trips theory was starting to seem right for the money. The screen read: **12:00, Field D, Ash Vs. Trip Vs. Ritchie.** With a sigh Ash looks at his friends. They look back at him. Then Trip whispers in Ritchies ear. "I get the feeling this'll be more of a two on one fight than a three way fight." Ritchie nods in response.

Ash sighs picking up what Trip said with his aura enhanced hearing. "Alright you guys it's bed time let's get going cause the sooner this day is over the sooner two more of us get kicked out of the tournament." Says Ash walking away towards his room. Seeing that he was right everyone went their seperate ways to rest up for the fourth round.

The next moreing Ash is on his way to field D deciding he should get there early in order to get ready for his battle against Trip and Ritchie. On his way there he notices that someone is following his, he isn't sure who only that they seem to have an electric aura. After a while of walking he checks to see if anyone is around and then comes to a stop.

"You can come out now." He says turning around to see who is behind him. He raises an eyebrow when he sees that it's Angie who was following him. "H-hey Ash." She says blushing. He smiles. "Hey Angie." Says Ash. Angie looks at the trainer from Kanto before speaking. "Dawn told me anout your... situation." Ash blushes slightly and coughs into his hand.

"Yeeeaaah... look just cause I have multiple mate doesn't meen I'm some sorta playboy, I treasure each of them closely and would do anything to keep them safe." Explains Ash. Angie walks a few steps closer to him so that she's only about a fooy away. "Is that so?" She asks. Ash nods his head. Then feeling bold she says. "In that case..."

Then she pulls the sixteen year old into a kiss. (For those whom are curious let's make any other companions of Ash who's age I didn't mention in my authors note in chapter 3 match the age of their regional mascot for example: Dawn is fifteen therefore Angie is also fifteen. get the picture?) They stay this way for a moment then pull away with a huge blush creeping up Angies face.

"C-can I p-please be one of y-your mates?" Asks Angie with a slight stutter in her voice. Ash nods and pulls her into a hug. She smiles and then returns the hug, they stay this way for a moment then Angie pulls away. "You better get going your match will be starting soon." Says the Sinnoh native with a smile gesturing towards the stadium.

Ash nods and starts running towards the stadium. He gets there just in time for the round to begin. He walks down a hallway onto the field where Trip and Ritchie are waiting for him. _**"And here is our final competitor, the star of the show Ash Ketchum!"**_ Booms the announcer nearly deafening everyone yet again.

 _ **"Alright trainers you'll have the use of two pokemon in this round so choose wisely."**_ Says the announcer Ash smiles already knowing which two pokemonn he'll use, perfect choices for battling a trainer from Kanto and a trainer from Unova. _**"Trainers send out your first pokemon!"**_ Instructs the anouncer. The three trainers reach for the pokemon on their belts.

Ash looks up to see his friends Gary, Misty, Brock, May, Miette, and Angie all watching him, unfortunatley everyone else had either battles or friends who were battling to watch. _**"Conkeldurr I choose you."**_ Says Trip sending out the fighting type pokemon. _**"Swellow I choose you!"**_ Says Ritchie sending out his normal and flying type. Both trainers turn to see Ash's choice.

 _ **"Emboar I choose you!"**_ Says Ash sending out his fire and fighting type pokemon. The three pokemon stood ready to fight. Then the announcer called out. _**"Now for the field, today we have fire, poison, rock, or steel!"**_ Then the announcer gestured towards the screen showing four tiles, a red one, a purple one, a brown one, and a silver one.

 _ **"And the field for this battle will be... steel!"**_ Said the announcer as the other three tiles disappeared lwaving only the silver one, the field changed one completely made of metal. Ash looked at the field knowing that any impact with the field was most likely going to hurt so the pokemon were going to have to be careful in this battle.

 _ **"The three way battle between Ash, Ritchie, and Trip will now begin, each trainer has access to two pokemon and will be eliminated when both of their pokemon are deemed unable to battle. Trainers ready? Battle begin!"**_ Shouted the referee waving his flags signaling the start of the pokemon battle. Ash turned to look at the opponents battle." _Three way battle? Please this is basically two on one._ " Thought Ash with a smirk.

 _ **"Emboar let's start things of with Heat wave!"**_ Shouts Ash. The fire type respods by firing a wave of heat (no dur) at his foes, due to one of Heat waves effects it hit's both enemy pokemon damageing the both of them. The two enemy pokemon recover from the move and look ready to go. _**"Conkeldurr use Thunder punch!"**_ Said Trip. _**"Swellow use Ominous wind!"**_ Instructed Ritchie.

Trips fighting type charges forward hand charged with electricity while Swellow sent of purple gusts of wind at Emboar. _**"Stop Conkeldurr by grabing him then use him as a shield!"**_ Says Ash. Emoar reaches out to the enemy fighting type grabbing his arms and stopping his attack, then he moves Conkeldurr infront of him using him as a shield from Swellows Ominous wind.

Then Emboar pushes his opponent to the ground to get some distance. _**"Now use Poison Jab!"**_ Says Ash Emboars arm glows purple as he jabs Conkeldur in the stomach knocking the fighting type back. _**"Use Drain punch!"**_ Says the Unova trainer. _**"Use Boomburst!"**_ Shouts Ritchie. Conkeldurr rushes Emboar with a glowing fist but when Swellow fires his attack he stops in his tracks.

Emboar and Conkeldurr are knocked back by the loud burst of sound. Trip glares at Ritchie. _**"Sorry probably should've warned you first."**_ Says Ritchie with a sheepish grin. _**"Tch."**_ Is the only response the Kanto trainer got. When Swellow stops it floats down closer to where his trainer was. Conkeldurr moved back to Trip with a slightly dazed look, Emboar however looked pretty much fine.

 _ **"Use Hidden power**_ **(Electric)** _ **!"**_ Instructs Ritchie. _**"Conkeldurr you use Ice punch!"**_ Shouts Trip. Swellow fires off a yellow version of Hidden power at Emboar while the enemy fighting type ran towards Emboar with a frozen fist. _**"Bat it back!"**_ Shouts Ash. Emboar takes one of his hluking arms and knocks the Hidden power back at Conkeldurr stopping both attacks at once.

 _ **"Swellow use Hurricane and finish him off!"**_ Says Ritchie getting frusterated. Swellow sends off an insane gust of wind towards Emboar. _**"Look out! Use Stone edge!"**_ Insrtucts Ash, Emboar responds to they flying type move by smashing the ground sending large glowing spikes from the ground into Swellow knocking the pokemon out. _**"Swellow!"**_ Shouts Ritchie.

 _ **"Grr. Conkeldurr take that pig down with Fire punch!"**_ Instructs Trip. Conkeldurr swings a flaming fist at Emboars face. _**"Stop him right there, use Hammer arm!"**_ Says Ash. Emboar side steps the Fire punch then swings a glowing arm onto the top of Conkeldurr's head fainting the fighting type. _**"Conkeldurr and Swellow are unable to battle."**_ States the referee.

Both of Ash's opponents recall their pokemon. Ash looks over to see that Emboar is looking a little tired himself. He holds up a pokeball and puts Emboar back inside. _**"Thanks Emboar, now take a rest for the rest of this battle O.K.?"**_ Says Ash looking at his pokemons pokeball. Then he returns Emboar to his waist and grabs his other pokemon.

Trip goes first _**"Serperior I choose you."**_ Says the young trainer. Next up is Ritchie, he sticks out his arm and says _**"Sparky I choose you!"**_ Then the Pikachu on his shoulder runs up the arm and onto the field. Finally it's Ash's turn. _**"Pidgeot I choose you!"**_ Says the Pallet trainer sending out his original normal and flying type pokemon.

 _ **"Resume the battle!"**_ Says the referee waving his flags. _**"Sparky zap that bird with Thunder!"**_ Says Ritchie wanting to start off strong. Sparky creates clouds above Pidgeot preparing to unleash the lighting onto the flying type. Meanwhile Trip decides to also attack. _**"Serperior use Hidden power (rock)!"**_ Shouts the Unovan. Serperior fires of a brown version of the Hidden power move.

 _ **"Pidgeot dodge to the side to avoid Thunder then use Razor wind**_ _**to counter the Hidden power!"**_ Instructs Ash. Pidgeot moves to the side succesfully avoiding the gigantic lightning bolt that comes down next to him then though it takes a moment to prepare but then Pidgeot is able to counter the Hidden power destroying the ball of energy.

 _ **"Sparky use Surf!"**_ Shouts Ritchie. Sparky creates a gigantic wave and charges at Pidgeot. _**"Serperior use Energy ball!"**_ Instructs Trip. Serperior fires a large green grass type projectile towards Pidgeot then get's swept up in the Surf earning Ritchie a glare from Trip. _**"Pidgeot use Mirror move!"**_ Says Ash. Pidgeot copies the Energy ball then fires it at Sparky.

Then copied grass type move collides with Sparky knocking the electric type off the wave and negating the attack unfortunatly Pidgeot is hit by Energy ball fired by Serperior. Fortunately the normal type is able to quickly recover. After regaining his balance Pidgeot faced his opponents ready for Ash's next instruction for the battle.

 _ **"Serperior use Dragon pulse!"**_ Says Trip as his grass type starter fires off a beam of draconic energy from his mouth. _**"Sparky use Disarming voice!"**_ Instructs Ritchie to his loyal electric type. The Pikachu shouts off the fairy type move, pink waves of sound reach the ears of the other two pokemon causing them to stop in their tracks. Due to Sparky's attack Serperiors Dragon pulse missed it's target.

 _ **"Alright Pidgeot use Hidden power (fighting)!"**_ Shouts Ash, Pidgeot forms a dark red version of the Hidden power attack in his wings then launches it at Sparky, the move collides with the electric mouse knocking him back. Trip turns to Ritchie. _**"Let's hit him full power!"**_ Says Trip wanting to finish of Ash's Pidgeot. Ritchie nods in response agreeing with Trip.

Both trainers face Ash. _**"Sparky, Volt tackle!"**_ Says Ritchie, his Pikachu runs forward with his body surrounded in electricity. _**"Serperior use Leaf tornado!"**_ Shouts Trip, Serperior in turn fires a tornado of leaves (no dur) from his tail at Pidgeot. _**"Stop them right there Pidgeot! Use Hurricane!"**_ Instructs Ash. Pidgeot flaps his wings creating the immensly powerful flying type move.

It stops both enemy pokemons attacks an knocks the enemy pokemon back. Then Pidgeot lowers himself to be directly above Ash. Ash smiles at his two rivals. _**"You guys are impressive, but it's time for me to give this battle everything I've got."**_ Says Ash. His rivals widen their eyes realizing what Ash meant. Then holding up his keystone Ash says a brutal __three words that strike fear into his opponents hearts. _ **"Pidgeot, Mega evolve."**_

 **Boom even after that little posting marathon of mine I can still stay on track and not slack off, glad I could keep on track but I am a little sorry that I had to stop my posting marathon. Any who uuuh... well nice knowing Sparky and Serperior cause they're basically toast, also I get the feeling something big will happen soon, I'm not sure just how long before said thing happens but be ready cause when it does happen it'll rock your world, also I'll be using another non-existant form of evolution in the soon(ish) future and I hope this one get's as well of a response as synchro evolution, I'll just tell you know the resulting pokemon will be increadibly awesome, I'll only give you one hint on this non existant pokemons name: It's name starts with a c and ends with an a. And with that done I think I'll jet so until next time ficcers. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Heeeeyyyy you guys! It's Nemon0416 back with his twentifirst chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. For this chapter we'll be finishing up the battle with Ash, Trip and Ritchie. After that? Truth be told I don't have a clue, definately getting their day off out of the way that's for sure after that or even during that, I'm not quite sure but whatever, let's just say this though, round five is coming up soon, guess the opponent, format of battle, number of pokemon, or any of the pokemon correctly and I'll mention you in the chapter that the answers are revealed so now that all of that is out of the way let's get right into the fic.**

 **Chapter XXI**

 _ **"Pidgeot, Mega evolve!"**_ Shouted Ash with his keystone held high. Arcs of light connected the keystone with the pidgeotite on Pidgeot's leg. The flying types body was surrounded by a glowing energy, the feathers on the back of his head grew longer with the end reaching his tail while the rest of his body just grew larger. When the light was gone Mega Pidgeot was flying above Ash.

Trip and Ritchie stood with their eyes wide staring at Pidgeot. _**"We're toast."**_ Moaned Ritchie. _**"We can't give up, Serperior use Dragon pulse!"**_ Said Trip instructing his starter to fire it's dragon type move. _**"You're right, Sparky use Surf!"**_ Said Ritchie, creating a gigantic wave and then surfing it towards Pidgeot. This time after firing the beam Serperior was able to jump over the Surf avoiding damage.

 _ **"Hidden power."**_ Was all Ash said. Suddenly Pidgeot was gone surprising the enemy pokemon and their trainers. _**"What the?"**_ Said Trip. Suddenly Pidgeot was above them and then he fired the dark red energy spheres into the backs of Sparky and Serperior. The two pokemon collided with the metal floor with a loud thud, then weakly stood up.

 _ **"Serperior use Energy ball!"**_ Said Trip. _**"Sparky use Disarming voice!"**_ Instructed Ritchie. Serperior fired off the grass type move then winced at the sound of Sparky's fairy type move. _**"Mirror move."**_ Said Ash. Pidgeot scanned Sparky's disarming voice then fired off a Disarming voice of his own. Both enemy pokemon wince at the sound.

 _ **"Sparky Thunder!"**_ Shouted Ritchie getting impatient. _**"Dodge."**_ Said Ash. In a flash Pidgeot is gone only able to be seen through the speeding blur that speeds around the field. Pidgeot is now once again behin Ritchie and Trips pokemon only this time they're ready for it. _**"Serperior use Hidden power!"**_ Commands Trip. _**"Sparky use Volt tackle!"**_ Ritchie orders to his Pikachu.

 _ **"Barrel roll into a Razor wind."**_ Says Ash. Pidgeot rolls to the side avoiding the Hidden power then after a quick moment of charging fires off an incredibly powerful gust of wind (despite the move being a normal type move.) and it collides with Sparky knocking the poor electric mouse back into the metal floor causing him to faint. _**"Sparky!"**_ Shouts Ritchie running to the field to grab his pokemon.

 _ **"Sparky is unable to battle, this match has now become Serperior Vs. Pidgeot, resume."**_ Says the referee waving those different colored flags of his. Trip turns back to Ash and his Pidgeot and grits his teeth knowing that it was going to take something special to beat Ash on his own. Deciding to give the next attack everything he's got he calls out to his giant grass snake pokemon.

 _ **"Serperior use Leaf tornado!"**_ Shouts Trip. Serperior charges, then fires off a tornado of leaves (no duh) at Pidgeot. Ash grins. _**"Pidgeot use Hurricane to wrap this up!"**_ Says Ash. Pidgeot creates a hurricane (get off my case for the unimaginitive descriptions of the attacks.) with his wing then launches the move at Serperior. The poor grass type's attack is completely obliterated and then Serperior himself is swept away by the move.

 _ **"Serperior!"**_ Shouted Trip, the grass type pokemon hits the floor with a loud thud his eyes replaced with swirls. _**"Serperior is unable to battle meaning the winner of this three way battle is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!"**_ Declares the referee holding up a flag towards Ash. The crowd cheers as the field and Pidgeot return to normal while Ash and Trip recall their pokemon.

After that the three boys deal with the usual paparazzi (I know I spelled that wrong) and then meet up with their friends. After getting a bunch of compliments from Ash's friends and making only a little bit of fun at Trip and Ritchie the small group decides rejoin the rest of their friends and then see how team rocket is recovering, or whatever the trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth call themselves now.

Ash and his current group of friends and mates: Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, Ritchie, May, Max, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Trip, Clemont, Bonnie, Sawyer, Serena, Alain, Angie, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Miette are all walking through the plaza deciding what to do. "OFFICER JENNY!" Shout Brock who starts running towards the police woman, but not feeling like dealing with Brocks idiocy Ash sticks out is arm which Brock slams face first into knocking him over backwards.

Ash's friends (the ones with any sympathy anyway) wince at poor Brock on the floor. "Why me?" He asks meekly. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Says Ash. The group starts looking for somewhere to eat. Pikachu walks up so that he is matching pace with Meowth. _"Look I know we've fought a lot in the past but let's make up and be friends."_ Says the electric mouse sticking out his hand.

"That'd be great." replies Meowth happily shaking hands with Pikachu. Then Pikachu puts a smirk on his face and electrocutes Meowth. Once he finishes his attack Pikachu leaves Meowth lying on the ground in a smoking heap. "I deserved that." Whimpers Meowth. Pikachu then walks back up to Ash an perches himself on the Kanto trainers shoulder.

Ash laughs at the sight of Meowth then moves to help the poor normal type up. Ash notices some of the uncertain looks that his friends give the ex Team Rocket members, no matter how hard he tries he just can't seem to convince his friends to trust them like he does, even Pikachu is doubtful of their new allies and he's Ash's best friend.

"Help!" Shrieks a voice Ash's head instantly darts to where the sound is coming from and takes off to see who's in trouble before his friends can even realize that he is gone. Ash turns a corner into an alleyway to see that a woman is being attacked by some very familiar people. Their clothes, glasses, and hair are all a fiery red and their hair style immediatly reminds Ash of fire.

"Team Flare!?" __Asks Ash in shock. "What're you doing here!?" The trio of grunts turn to see Ash, they pale at the sight of him. "I-it's him!?" Says one of the grunts in fear. "G-get him!" Says another. The three grunts send out a Houndour, a Croagunk, and a Growlithe. Ash sighs and sends out Krookodile who finishes all three of with an Earthquake.

The grunts recall their pokemon and then run off. Ash then procedes to help the woman they were attacking. "Are you alright miss?" Asks Ash. She nods and gets up. "Thank you Mr. Ketchum." She says politely then walks off. Afterwards Ash rejoins his friends. "And just where did you go?" Ask Misty with her hands on he hips.

"Some Team Flare grunts were attacking a lady in an allyway, I just did the right thing and helped." Replied Ash. Alain turns immensly pale. "Team F-flare?" He asks uncertainly. Ash nods grimly. Alain looks down with clenched fists shaking. Sighing Ash shrugs off what has happened deciding that thos was something they'd handle in the future and not right now.

"Hey Ash!" Shouted Aaron, the bug specialist of the Sinnoh elite four. Ash smiles at the sight of an old friend. "Hey Aaron." Says Ash happily. "As I live and breathe, you really are alive." Says Aaron happily. "Did you want something?" Asks Dawn looking at the bug type user. "A battle." Says Aaron flashing the Pallet trainer a grin.

Ash's eyes widen in surprise. "A member of the elite four of Sinnoh... is challenging me to a battle?" Asks Ash uncertainly. Aaron nods. "I want to see the power of that Synchro Infernape of yours." Says Aaron with a grin. Ash stops to process this. "The bug user... wants to battle a fire type?" __Asks Ash with a raised eyebrow. Aaron nods in response.

Ash shrugged. "Ok..." Was all he said. Then the group walked to a battlefield that was nearby, acting as the groups referee Brock walked up to the sidelines to state the rules. "This will be a one vs one battle of Ash vs. Aaron. Trainers send ou your pokemon. "Infernape I choose you." Said Ash sending out his Sinnoh ace. "Drapion I choose you." Says Aaron sending out his strongest pokemon.

"I find it pretty ironic that one of your best pokemon isn't even an actual bug type." Says Ash with a smirk. Misty raises an eyebrow and looks at Paul. Paul shrugs. "It's true, Drapion is a dark and poison type pokemon." Says Ash's Sinnoh rival. "Infernape, Aaron here want's to see the power of your synchro form. So let's not completely vaporize him just yet ok?" Says Ash to his fire and fighting type pokemon.

 _"You got it Ash."_ Says Infernape. Aaron pales when he realizes he can understand Infernape. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." Mumbled Aaron to himself. "Infernape let's power up!" Says Ash. Ash and Infernape cross their arms over their chests then pump their right fists into the air. Then Ash starts glowing while Infernape disappears into a vortex of flames.

When the flames and light subside Synchro Infernape stood facing Drapion. "You first." Said Ash. "Drapion use Night slash!" Instructed Aaron. Drapion charged forward with blades of darkness coming out of his hands. "Thunder punch." Said Ash. Infernape took a step back and then just uppercutted Drapion in the jaw with a fist surrounded in lighting.

Drapion landed on the ground with a thud and a groan. "Grr. Drapion use X-Scissor!" Shouted Aaron. Drapion created an X of bug type energy and launched it at Infernape. "Mach punch." Said Ash. Infernape, with Ash mimicing his motions punched through the X with his left hand then slammed his right fist into Drapions midsection knocking the poison type back.

"Use Aqua tail!" Ordered Aaron, Drapion covered his tail in water then swung it at Infernape. "Infernape use Dig." Said Ash. Infernape quickly tunneled underground to avoid the super effective water type move. Gary couldn't help but notice a weird look in Ash's eyes. "What's up with Ash's eyes?" Asked Gary whispering to Clemont for some info. Clemont looked at Ash.

"Part of Synchro evolution is that it synchronizes the minds of the trainer and pokemon. Ash is right now seeing the battle through Infernapes eyes." Explained Clemont. Gary looked at Ash in surpise. "Interesting." Said the young proffessor. "Get him Infernape." Said Ash. Infernape Dashed out of the ground slamming into Drapion knocking the drak type of balance.

"Use Poison jab!" Commanded Aaron not wanting to lose. Drapion charged at Infernape with his claws glowing purple. "Alright I'm tired of this Infernape use Flare blitz." Said Ash flatly tired of this one-sided battle. _"Checkmate."_ Said Infernape then the fire type surrounds himself in flames and dashes forward towards Drapion, upon impact the poison type is surrounded in flames, and falls to the ground fainting before he can even hit the dirt.

"Drapion is unable to battle, Ash and Infernape win!" Declared Brock, with that Infernape returns to normal and he and Ash walk up to Aaron. "Thanks for the battle Aaron." Said Ash politly. He could over hear Paul mutter: "Tch I think moving target practice would've been a better definition of that battle but that's just me." Ash rolls his eyes then Ash and his friends bid Aaron goodbye.

After that the group starts walking to the main part of the stadium to see just where the matchups for round five will be. They walk for a while with Dawn clinging onto Ash's arm most of the way, earning her a few grumpy looks from Ash's other mates, not that she cared all that much. When inside she let go of Ash so he could check the board for his name. Nobody is all that shocked or happy when they see who Ash'll have to battle next.

 **KK you know the drill, It's shout out challenge time, guess who Ash is battling, which pokemon either trainer is battling with, how many pokemon they'll battle with, or which battle format they'll use and I'll give a shout out to you in my next chapter, or heck if you give even an interesting enough comment I'll mention your name, remember you have five days, also sorry if this chapter was kinda on the bland side I'm not in my most motivated of moods I'm really just writing ten chapters a day along with my Author notes and that's about it, anyway I want you to know that at the conclusion of round five the tournament will be halfway complete, one more thing I have two remaining positions for Ash's mates (maybe three depending on how many of you react to what I'm about to say) so I'll be doing a poll, whichever girls get the most votes to join Ash's other mates will be the ones added to the group, and just because Cynthia blushes at Ash every so often does not promise that she will fill one of those spots, truth be told I'm just having trouble finding a way to put her in there if I do wind up adding her, anyway I've got to go and post this now. So until next time ficcers. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Wassup ficcers!? Nemon0416 is back for ol' chapter twenty two. Dear Arceus that's a lot of chapters Antwho for those of you wondering why I chose Aaron to battle Ash it was a simple process, I picked 1 pokemon type at random, in this case bug type, then chose an elite four member with that type clearly this method wouldn't have worked if I had gotten normal or fairy types, anyway since Aaton was the only member of an elite four group to utilize bug types I chose him to battle Ash. Moving to shout outs, you people either need to start trying or I have to stop trying cause no one even does it anymore.**

 **One more thing, bloody dragon fang, Aaron wasn't asking Ash to teach him synchro evolution, he just wanted to see it's power in person, also only those with access to their aura, such as Ash can use synchro evolution.**

 **Chapter XXII**

 **12:00, Field E, Ash Vs. Dawn.** That is what the board read. Ash looked at the blue haired coordinator, she looked back at him. Then the two shared one of their trademark highfives. The two looked at eachother with wide smiles on their faces then turned away to get ready for their battle tomorrow. The guys went with Ash and the girls went with Dawn to help them after finding the times and places of their own battles.

The next day on his way to the stadium Ash get's pulled to the side by one of his friends but doesn't get a chance to see who at first. When he does see who it is he realizes that it's May, she grabs the boy by the collar and pulls him in for a kiss before the battle. The two stay that way for a minute or so then get caught by Iris.

"If you two love birds are done we need to get moving." Says Iris with her hands on her hips. Ash scratches the back of his head and May blushes. Frist May walks out followed by Ash, but before he can leave he is stopped by a kiss from Iris. "Good luck." She says when she pulls away. "If you two love birds are done..." Starts May doing an impressive immitation of Iris.

"Oh shuddup." Mutters Iris. Ash chuckles at two of his girlfriends actions of trying to get his attention then starts walking to the field. When he gets there he sees Dawn standing on the opposite side of the field. _**"Welcome to one of the first matches of round five folks!"**_ Booms the MC over his microphone to the crowd who, par for the course, cover their ears to avoid going deaf.

 _ **"For this battle we have our star of the show, Ash Ketchum. And his opponent, a grils who won the prixe of top coordinator in the Sinnoh region Dawn Berlitz. This battle will be three on three and will end when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Trainers send out your first pokemon."**_ Explains and instructs the MC.

 _ **"Piplup, spot light!"**_ Says Dawn sending out her little water type penguin starter. _**"Floatzel I choose you!"**_ Says Ash Sending out the big water weasel. Floatzel and Piplup stare at eachother. Then Floatzel breaks into a grin. _"Hey kid, what happening with you?"_ Asks the water weasel, Ash and Dawn are the only humans who can hunderstand him though.

To anyone else listening all they heard was _"Float zel flo zel oat." "Oh you know, just being the starter pokemon of the top coordinator of Sinnoh."_ Replies Piplup proudly with his flippers on his hips. Floatzel grins. _"Don't think I'll hold back just because you are still a Piplup."_ Says Floatzel with a smirk getting into a fighting stance. _"Please I've fought 'mons bigger than you."_ Replies the penguin getting to a fighting stance as well.

 _ **"Alright now let's pick the field, our options are water, forrest, ground, or rock."**_ Declares the announcer pointing at four tiles on the big screen, a blue, a green, a tan, and a brown tile. After a moment only the tan one remains. _**"Ground field it is, and remember the field will change once three pokemon have fainted. Good luck."**_ Says the announcer.

 _ **"The battle between Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz is now ready, trainers ready? Battle begin!"**_ Says the referee waving his flags. _**"Piplup use Bubblebeam!"**_ Instructed Dawn, the tiny water type sent of a beam of bubbles towards Floatzel. _**"Floatzel knock it away with Iron tail!"**_ Orders Ash. The sea weasel's tail turns to steel then he bats the attack away.

 _ **"Now use Aqua jet!"**_ Shouted Ash. Floatzel surrounded himself in water then sent himself flying at his tiny opponent. _**"Use Brick break to counter!"**_ Commanded Dawn. The penguin jumped into the air then with a glowing flipper karate chopped Floatzel in the head knocking him into the dirt floor with a load groan. _**"Tch."**_ Said Ash.

 _ **"Floatzel use Ice punch!"**_ Instructed Ash. The sea weasel swings his arm at his opponent while it is glowing a very light yet bright blue. _**"Piplup use Peck!"**_ Orders Dawn. The tiny penguin's beak grows longer and it collides with Floatzels fist but is over powered and knocked back. _**"Piplup trap him in a Whirlpool!"**_ Shouts Dawn.

Piplup creates a gigantic whirlpool above him then sends it flying at Floatzel. _**"Move it Floatzel!**_ Commanded Ash. Floatzel started running around the Whirlpool to get to the side of it. _**"Now take him down with Water pulse!"**_ Orders Ash. Floatzel generates a large ball of water in his hands and then launches it at Piplup. The tiny penguin tries to get out of the way but wasn't fast enough and gets creamed by the attack.

Piplup was knocked into the air and then hit the ground creating a puff of smoke that surrounded him making it so no one could see him. When the smoke disappeared Piplup was lying on the ground, eyes replaced by swirls. _**"Piplup is unable to battle, Floatzel wins!"**_ Says the referee waving his flags towards Ash. Dawn recalled her pokemon back to it's pokeball.

Ash also recalled Floatzel deciding to switch pokemon and to leave Dawn guessing. _**"Mamoswine, spotlight!"**_ Said Dawn throwing the ball and sending out the ice and ground typed mammoth pokemon. _**"Serperior I choose you!"**_ Said Ash sending out his grass typed snake pokemon. The two pokemon looked at one and another ready to battle.

 _ **"I'll start us off, Mamoswine use Take down!"**_ Shouted Dawn. The ice type starts glowing then charges forward at Serperior. _**"Use Dragon pulse Serperior!"**_ Orders Ash. The grass type fires off a concentrated beam of dragon energy at the mammoth (I can't help but notice that a lot of pokemon have been given Dragon pulse, why is that?) The beam collides with Mamoswine stopping him in his tracks.

 _ **"Mamoswine use Earthquake!"**_ Instructs Dawn. Mamoswine stomps the ground causing it to send tremors towards Serperior. _**"Jump to evade then hit him with Aqua tail!"**_ Commands Ash. Serperior leaps into the air (somehow) Then surrounds her tail in water and slams it into Mamoswine's head, knocking the ground type off balance.

 _ **"Now use Attract!"**_ Shouts Ash. Serperior generates a bunch of bright pink hearts in the air then sends them at Mamoswine, but instead of infatuating Mamoswine with Serperior, the hearts just bounce off of him and hit the floor. Mamoswine just stares at the hearts on the floor which dissintigrate very shortly afterward then looks at Serperior.

 _ **"What the?"**_ Asks Ash confused. _**"That'd be Mamoswine's ability is Oblivious, so Attract doesn't work on him."**_ Explains Dawn. _**"Now Mamoswine us Ice shard!"**_ Orders Dawn. Mamoswine fires off a swarm of ice shards at Serperior which collides with the grass snake knocking her back. She weakly gets up and faces her opponent.

 _ **"Mamoswine finish her off with Stone edge!"**_ Commands Dawn, Mamoswine stomps the ground creating pillars of sharp rocks and they're getting closer to Serperior. _**"Serperior get out of the way!"**_ Instructs Ash. Serperior just narrowly avoids the dangerous sharp rock pillars in time. _**"It's time to end this, Leaf storm!"**_ Orders Ash. Serperior creates

A storm of leaves on her tail and then fires it off at Mamoswine, who isn't fast enough to get out of the way in time. The move collides with Mamoswine and causes the ice type to fall to his knees, with his eyes replaced with swirls. _**"Mamoswine is unable to battle, Serperior wins!"**_ Declares the referee waving his flags around. Ash and Dawn recall their respective pokemon.

Ash and Dawn reach for the pokeballs on their waists choosing their final pokemon. Dawn goes first. _**"Lopunny spot light!"**_ Says Dawn sending out the normal typed rabbit pokemon. Lopunny turns to see Pikachu watching in the stands. Lopunny squeals happily and waves to the electric type. _"Heeeey Pikachu!"_ Says the rabbit happily. Pikachu sweatdrops and puts a hand behind his head to scratch the back of his head.

 _"Hey Lopunny."_ Says Pikachu weakly. Max looks at Pikachu then at Brock. "Explanation please?" Asks Max. Brock chuckles. "Lopunny has had a thing for Pikachu since even before Dawn caught her." Explains the pokemon doctor. Alain chuckles. "That's cute." Says the black haired trainer. Pikachu get's annoyed at their conversation. _"I'm right here you know."_ Says the electric type.

"Sorry." Chuckles Alain. Moving back to the battle. _**"Gliscor I choose you."**_ Says Ash sending out the gigantic bat/scorpion, flying/ground type pokemon. _**"The match is now Lopunny vs. Gliscor, resume the battle!"**_ Says the referee waving his flags around yet again. _**"Gliscor use X-Scissor!"**_ Commands Ash. Gliscor creates a giant X with his claws and launches it a Lopunny.

 _ **"Counter with Dizzy punch!"**_ Instructs Dawn. Lopunny's fists start glowing then she punches the X destroying it and taking minimal damage. Then Dawn laughs. Ash raises and eyebrow. _**"What's so funny?"**_ Asks the Kanto trainer. _**"Nothing in particular, just that we destroyed your attack and we aren't even going at full power."**_ Explains Dawn.

The she holds up her hand revealing the mega ring on her wrist. _**"But we are now, Lopunny, Mega evolve!"**_ Says Dawn placing a hand over the keystone. __Lopunny began to glow and change. The shape of her ears and legs altered as she transformed into her mega form. When the ligh show was over Gliscor was facing a Mega Lopunny. _ **"Lopunny use Bounce!"**_ Shouts Dawn. Lopunny starts jumping around and is heading towards Gliscor.

 _ **"Gliscor counter with Stone edge!"**_ Orders Ash, Gliscor created a small barrage of rocks and then fiered them at the bouncing bunny cancelling out her move and knocking her to the ground. _**"Lopunny use High jump kick!"**_ Commands Dawn, The fighting type launches at Gliscor with a glowing leg. _**"Stop her with Cross poison!"**_ Instructs Ash.

Gliscor creates another X simmilar to X-scissor, but unlike X-Scissor which was green, this one is purple. It stops Lopunnys attack and the rabbit backflips and lands back where Dawn is. _**"We have one last move to use, but it doesn't work unless we use our other three first moves first."**_ Says Dawn. Ash looks in confusion never hearing of this move before.

 _ **"Lopunny blast him with Last resort!"**_ Orders Dawn, Lopunny charges forward at an incredible speed and collides with Gliscor, knocking him backwards and into Ash. They hit the ground with a thud. Ash looks at his pokemon. "Can you keep going?" Asks Ash covering his mouthpiece. _"Like you even need to ask?"_ Replies the flying type with a smile.

Gliscor gets up and hops back to the field with a determined look on his face. Ash decides to use their strongest move as well. _**"Gliscor use Accrobatics!"**_ Shouts Ash. Gliscor goes into the air and then starts moving around speradically, eventually colliding with Lopunny in a direct hit which deals serious damage to the fighting type pokemon.

Both pokemon just stand there staring at one and another. Neither one moves for a full thirty seconds. Then Lopunny grunts and falls over her eyes are replaced by swirls and she returns to normal. _**"Lopunny is unable to battle meaning that all three of Dawn's pokemon have fainted. That means the winner of this match is... Ash Ketchum!"**_ Declares the referee. The crowd erupts into cheers at the sound of Ash's declared victory.

 **And that's that, ok you guys first of all I want to say that I know it's kinda late/early to post but what ever, next I'm doing a special even for Fall break, I'll be writing twice what I normally write on a daiy basis, basically now during Fall break instead of getting just one chapter done in three days I'll be able to get two posted in three days, I know that, that probably doesn't make a lot of sense but it does to me so just roll with it cause this is what I'll be doing over fall break. Another thing, with the conclusion of round five I'm now officailly halfway through the entire tournament. Also I'm appreciating any and all suggestions for Ash's *cough* harem *cough* Sorry it's kinda weird for me to... write... out loud. Yeah I'm just gonna go now cause this is getting weird, so see ya. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hello, hello. If you're curious what I meant by that special event, I'll elaborate some more. Normally I write ten paragraphs a day, and all of my chapters are approximately thirty chapters long, hence why it usually takes three days to post. But during this special event I'll be writing twenty paragraphs a day, so today (the day I'm writing this part anyway) I'll be doing the first twenty paragraphs, then tommorow I'll do the final ten and the first ten of the next chapter, then the day after that the final twenty paragraphs. Hence two chapters in three days, makes sense right? Well I think I've gotten my point across I think we can move onwards to the fic, let's a-go! Wahoo!**

 **Chapter XXIII**

After dealing with the usual press and ewuniting with his friends Ash and Co. decide to take a head count of how many of them were left. Currently those of them remaining in the tournament were Ash, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Sawyer, Alain, and Paul. Everyone else had been booted from the competition. Ash looked at his four friends and two mates, he knew that he'd have to fight each of them sooner or later.

The group decides to head outside. Just as they are passing a water fountain Ash hears a familiar voice. "OUTTA MY WAY! OUTTA MY WAY!" Ash panics linking with Greninja he does a back flip and is balancing himself on top of the water fountain with one hand. (It's kinda like doing a handstand but with only one hand.) Then Bianca (The one from Unova) ran past them.

She then stopped and said hi to Ash's friends. Clemont looks up at Ash. "What exactly are you doing?" Asks the Lumiose gym leader. "Everytime I run into Bianca she ends up knocking me into some body of water." Explains Ash. Just then his hand silps and he falls into the fountain. Ash's friends stare at him. "Well you can't blame Bianca for that." Deadpans Sawyer.

Ash gets up and out of the water and shakes himself dry then shakes hands with Bianca. "So how are you? Did you join the tournament as well?" Asks Ash. "I did, but I was defeated in round four." Says Bianca with tears streaming down her face anime style. Ash pats her on the back. "There, there." He says kindly. Bianca smiles at him.

Then Bianca turns and sees Jessie, James, and Meowth standing behind them, causing Bianca to back up in surprise. "What are they doing here!?" She asks shrilly. "They quit Team Rocket and joined our side." Explains Trip. Bianca eyes the trio suspiciously for a while then sighs and turns away. Then everyone hears a strange sound coming from the sky.

They all look up to see a strange air craft in the sky, most of them don't recognise it but Ash, May, Max, Brock, Dawn, and Paul do. "The Battle Pyramid!" Says Ash excitedly. They start chasing after it to meet up with whoever is inside when it lands. Ash links with Greninja for a speed boost and quickly gets ahead of the others. Bianca looks at Iris in confusion. "I'll explain later." Says the dragon master.

Ash arrives just in time as the Battle Pyramid lands. The seven frontier brains of Kanto exit and greet Ash. "Noland, Greta, Tucker, Lucy, Spenser, Anabel, Brandon. It's good to see you again!" Says Ash happily. "NO!" Booms Brandon. Then the Pyramid King smiles. "It's _great_ to see you again." Says Brandon earning him a chuckle from Ash.

At that time the others have all caught up except for Clemont who's still staggering weakly about a hundred feet behind the others. "So is anybody going to introduce us?" Asks Trip. Ash rolls his eyes. "Well guys I'd like you to meet the Frontier Brains of the Kanto region." Says Ash. The Frontier Brains all introduce themselves and which battle spot they're in charge of.

"LUC- URGH!" Says Brock as he tries to greet the Pike Queen only to recive a Poison jab from his Toxicroak as he falls over groaning and is then dragged off by his pokemon. Lucy smiles at this with a slight blush which doesn't go unnoticed by Anabel. "Really Lucy?" Whispers Anabel. "Yes, now hush." Replies the Pike Queen. Then Anabel looks at Ash with a blush. (Let's just say that Anabel is the same age as May)

Then Anabel walks up to Ash and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm happy that you're back Ash." She says happily with a small smile and her cheecks tinted pink. Almost everyones jaws hit the floor when they saw what just happened. The only ones who's jawss didn't drop were Ash who just stood there blinking, and Ash's other mates who were all glaring dagges at Anabel.

When Paul looks at the girls (and he's the only one who looked at the girls) he sweat drops. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Groans the purple haired trainer. Ash looks at him then at the girls. He get's a feeling of dread realizing that he was going to be having a real fun conversation with Paul later explaining a few things. Ash sighs unhappily not looking forward to that conversation.

"So why are the seven of you here?" Asks Ash facing the Frontier Brains. Brandon snaps out of his daze and looks at Ash. "Three reasons, one our offer still stands, two we wanted to see you again, and three I found something that you should really take a look at." Says the Pyramid King. "Ok one: not now but maybe someday, two: thanks I'm flattered, and three: Let's see what you want to show me." Says Ash.

"Offer?" Ask Miette facing Brock who had already recovered from Toxicroaks Poison jab. "Since Ash beat the Battle Frontier of Kanto he has the choice to becom a Frontier Brain himself but as a price it'll mean no more travelling cause he'll have to manage the Battle spot he's put in charge of." Explains the pokemon doctor. Miette looks at Ash in surprise at this new information.

After walking for a bit the group reaches a special room full of artifacts. They reach a stone tablet, on the tablet is a bunch weird symbols and three pictures, the pictures resemble Mega Charizard X, Ash-Greninja, and what looks like a human boy. "See anyone familiar?" Asks Brandon. "Ash-Greninja?" Asks Bonnie noticing the pictures. Everyone stares at the tablet

All three figures have their right arms in the air and the wrists of said right arms are all connected to one and another by strange glowing arcs of light, similar to the ones created during the process of Mega Evolution. "Hey I know that language, I've studied it before." Says Gary realizing that he could recognize the strange symbols.

"Can you read them out loud Gary?" Asks Tucker. Gary nods. After a moment of analyzing he speaks out loud. "O.K. It seems like this is a prophecy it says: _When a demon is born from the blood of a hero, the hero must stand above all others and unleash a new power, a power that can only be created by the three way bond of trainer and two of his pokemon, this power is known as-_ " Says Gary.

"As what?" Asks Greta impatiently wanting to hear the rest. Gary looks at her glumly. "That's all it says, Brandon were there more tablets like this one wherever you found this?" Asks Gary, Brandon nods. "Can take me there?" Aks Gary, Brandon nods again. "Oi before you go, what say to a battle?" Asks Ash with a gin on his face looking at Brandon.

Brandon grins and they head to the battle field. "This is a four on four pokemon battle of trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet town Vs. the Pyramid King Brandon, trainers select your pokemon!" Says Noland playing referee. Ash grabs a pokeball and so does Brandon. "Charizard I choose you!" Says Ash sending out his fire and flying typed dragon. (Shut up, just shut up anyone who complains that Charizard isn't a dragon)

"Regice I choose you!" Says Brandon sending out the ice typed golem. "Battle begin!" Says Noland. "Charizard let's power up!" Says Ash, He begins to glow blue as Charizard is enveloped in flames. When the flames and light disappear Charizard is standing in his Synchro form ready to fight. Charizard cracks his knuckles. _"Alright Pyramid King,"_ Says the fire dragon. _"It's payback time!"_

 _"_ You're really still upset about that? Wasn't that like four years ago?" Asks Ash. The Frontier Brains are all staring at the duo. "Uuuh tell me I'm not the only one who just understood Charizard right?." Asks Lucy looking at the other Frontier Brains. "Special gift from Mew, anyone close enough to Ash can understand the pokemon language." Explains Sawyer who was trying his best to ignore Brock who was practically drooling over Lucy.

"Wait what did Charizard mean by payback?" Asks Serena. "In the battle that Ash was able to beat Brandon, he used four pokemon: Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pikachu. Charizard went first against Brandon's Duskull and faced a humilitating defeat while the others were able to defeat all four of Brandons pokemon, I guess Charizard is still a little sore over that loss." Explains May.

"Regice use Focus blast!" Shouts Brandon. Regice fires off the fighting typed sphere at Charizard. "Dragon claw!" Instructs Ash. Charizard's claws start glowing green and extend, he destroys the opponents attack then charges forward and hits the opponent with his other claw. "Use Blizzard!" Orders Brandon. His ice type sends off a gigantic wave of cold towards Charizard.

Ash and Charizard sheild their faces by crossing their arms from the cold. When the attack subsides Charizard's arms are frozen. Ash whistles. "Chilly." He says. Suddenly the ice around Chariards arms crack as they break free while his fists are engulfed in flames. "Fire punch!" Commands Ash. The fire type charges forward slamming a fist into Regice's midsection knocking it back a few feet.

"Use Zap cannon!" Instructs Brandon. "Flamethrower!" Shouts Ash. The two moves collide destryoing one and another creating a black smoke. "Try to hit him with Hyper beam!" Commands Brandon. Regice fires off the destructive laser move but misses it's mark only to reveal that Charizard isn't there anymore. "Where did he-!?" Says Brandon. Suddenly Chariard is behind Regice.

"Charizard use Seismic toss!" Orders Ash. Chariard grabs Regice from behind, flys into the air with him circles around and then throws him into the ground causing the ice type to faint. "Regice is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" Declares Noland. "Great job Charizard!" Says Ash happily giving a thumbs up to the fire dragon. Charizard gives of a friendly flamethrower towards Ash who is engulfed in flames.

"Ash!" Shouts Anabel in fear. When the flames subside Ash is standing there covered in his red cloak which he managed to pull on in time to protect himself. Anabel breathes a sigh of releaf realizing that Ash was ok. Brandon reaches for his next pokemon. "Regirock I choose you!" Says the Pyramid King sending out the giant rock golem. (No not the rock and ground type golem, the Regi's are actual golems.)

"Regirock use Hammer arm!" Orders Brandon. Regirock's arm starts glowing as it charges at Charizard. "Counter with Fire punch!" Shouts Ash. Charizard ignites his fists as the two pokemon clash trying to get the upper hand, eventually the hammer arm over powers the fire punch knocking Charizard back. Ash grunts as he feels Charizards pain.

"Now use Iron head!" Instructs Brandon. Regirock jumps at Charizard head first while glowing a bright silver color. "Slow him down with Flamethrower!" Commands Ash. Charizard fires of a burst of flames which succesfully slows down the rock type enough so that the move doesn't hit the fire dragon. Regirock stands up and gets back to where Brandon is.

"Regirock use Stone edge!" Shouts Brandon. Regirock fires of a barrage of sharp stones at Charizard each one extremely powerful and painful. "Destroy them with Dragon claw!" Orders Ash. Charizards claws start glowing then Ash closes his eyes to see through Charizards. There are ten stones coming at them, moving in sync with Ash, Charizard succesfully destroys seven of the stones but is ht in the chest by the remaining three.

Ash clutches his chest in pain from the attack knowing that they're at the end of their energy. "Charizard let's give this next move the rest of our power, use Seismic toss!" Instructs Ash. Charizard flies towards Regirock with the intent of grabbing the rock type to preform the powerful fighting type move. "Not happening, Regirock use Giga impact!" Commands Brandon.

Regirock clows a bright white and charges at it's opponent. He leaps head first into Charizard knocking him back. The fire type hits the ground with a loud thud returning to normal and fainting. "Charizard is unable to battle, Regirock wins!" Declares Noland. Ash returns Charizard to his pokeball the reaches for his next pokemon already knowing who he should pick.

 **O.K. Where do I start, the prophecy, Anabel kissing Ash, this epic battle, Paul starting to catch on to Ash's secret? Oh I just can't choose I love 'em all! Hey I know where to start, ladies and gentlemen, ficcers of all ages My next shout out will be announced, you know the drill: Who will Ash? What will the format be? Which pokemon will be used? How many pokemon will be used? Get any of those questions right and you'll be mentioned in the start of my next chapter, or heck even just a decent review might earn you a mention in the shout outs. Please review, they are very interesting. Yeah look so due to the rules of this special event I have to post this chapter then write the first ten paragraphs of the next chapter by the end of the day. Yaaayyy... Look I've gotta go so until next time fic fans! Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **So look due to the special event I have to write the last ten paragraphs of chapter twenty three and the first ten paragraphs of this chapter. So what the heck is up with that prophecy, a demon will be born from the blood of a hero? What on Earth does that mean, hey you know what I think that coul actually be the topic of another shout out, here write what you think it could mean in the reviews and then in the next chapter I'll tell you if you got it right or not, I'd really just appreciate reviews in general, they are rather enjoyable to read, anywho we left off on Ash and Brandon's battle, so far each of them have only lost one pokemon so this match could go either way. (Pft hahaha yeah right) So let's get on to the fic.**

 **Chapter XXIIII**

"Heracross I choose you!" Says Ash sending out the bug and fighting type. _"A rock type? Hah! A peice of cake!"_ Says the bug type proudly. Ash rolls his eyes. "That rock type is a legendary Heracross." Says the legendary warrior. Heracross's arms drop to his sides as he starts to sweat nervously. _"Oh."_ Says the fighting type with a now unsure tone.

"Gee he sure did a one eighty." Says Tucker with a chuckle. "Hello Heracross it's good to see you again." Says Spenser waving to the bug type. Heracross turns to the old man. _"Hey I remember you, I tried to suck the sap out of your Venusaur once."_ Says the bug type recalling his battle with Spenser's Venusaur. Ash sweatdrops. "I like how _that's_ what you remember from the battle." Mutters the sixteen year old.

"Regirock use Hammer arm!" Commands Brandon wanting to return to the battle. The rock type runs towards Heracross with a glowing arm. "Heracross use Bullet seed!" Instructs Ash. Heracross fires off a swarm of seeds at Regirock halting his attack. "Heracross let's power up!" Says Ash. He and Heracross start glowing as Heracross's synchro evolution began.

Ash's body became surrounded in a bright blue light while Heracross disappeared into a yellowish-green one (Yeah in synchro evolution the pokemon disappears into a vortex of their more primary type, so exactly what was I supposed to do with Heracross, create a swarm of bugs, yeah, no) Heracross became wider and larger as his body began to change.

When the light disappeared Heracross was standing there in his synchro form, the fighting type smashed his fist into one and another just cause it looked cool. "Heracross use Rock blast!" Shouts Ash. Heracross fires off five large rocks at his opponent. "Power through the attack with Iron head!" Orders Brandon. Regirock starts to glow silver again then he dashes forward and smashes through the rocks toward Heracross clolliding with the bug type.

Heracross is knocked back and Ash clutches his stomach in pain. Brandon raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" Asks the Frontier Brain. Ash chuckles weakly. "Downside to synchro evolution, I feel my pokemon's pain." Explains the Pallet trainer. Heracross gets back up. "Heracross Megahorn!" Commands Ash. The bug type's horn starts glowing as he dashes forward at his rock typed foe.

"Regirock stop him with Stone edge!" Instructs Brandon. Regirock creates a barrage of rocks and fires them towards Heracross. Thinking fast he calls out to his pokemon. "Heracross use your wings to dodge!" Heracross unfolds his hidden wings and flies inbetween the rocks to sucesfully dodge the attack and avoid getting hit by the rock type move.

Heracross's horn collides with Regirock's chest knocking the large pokemon of balance. "Now's your chance, use Giga impact to finish him off!" Shouts Brandon. Regirock starts glowing as he charges at his opponent with the incredibly powerful normal type move. "Now's your chance, end this with Close combat!" Commands Ash. Heracross waits for his opponent to get really close to him.

Just as Regirock is about to collide with Heracross the bug type leans to the side and uppercut's Regirock sending him into the air. Then Heracross joins him in the air and punches Regirock in the back sending the rock type into the ground with a lot of force. Regirock lies fainted on the ground. Brandon recalls his pokemon. "Incredible, Ash is beating legendary pokemon!" Exclaims Bianca in shock.

Brock Chuckles. "Not the first time." Says the Kanto native doctor. Bianca gives Brock a questioning look. So does everyone else. "Well Ash has beaten Brandon's legendaries before, how else would he have beaten the Battle Frontier?" States Brock. Everyone nods in acknowldgement. "But, that hasn't been the only time Ash has beaten legendary pokemon." Says Brock.

Everyone looks at Brock wanting him to elaborate. So Brock elaborates. "Well the first time Ash beat a legendary was with Charizard, He had to face an Articuno." Says Brock. " _My_ Articuno." Clarifies Noland, Brock nods. "Looks like Charizard has a thing for beating ice typed legendaries." Points out Dawn. Brock chuckles at this statement.

"The only other time he beat a legendary actually took the combined efforts of Heracross, Torkoal, Gible, and Sceptile." Said Brock. "Whoa, which legendary was that?" Asked Max. "Darkrai." Said Brock. Dawn shivered remembering the pokemon of nightmares. "It was in the final round of the Sinnoh league, Ash was facing off against this interesting trainer named Tobias, he had sweeped every other trainer he'd faced in the competition with his Darkrai." Said Brock.

"In the final battle Tobias was the only obstacle left in Ash's path and beating Tobias would've meant winning the Sinnoh league. The battle began, Ash sent out his Heracross. Darkrai quickly put Heracross to sleep with his Dark void, fortunatley Ash had taught Heracross sleep talk so he was able to fight while still asleep. Unfortunatly Darkrai used Dream eater, draining Heracross and not only fainting Ash's first pokemon, but restoring Darkrai to his original strength." Said Brock.

"Torkoal and Gible weren't even able to land a hit on Darkrai, and were defeated almost instantly. Then Ash sent out Sceptile, Sceptile gave the battle everything he had but fell victim to Darkrai's Dark void, but somehow Ash's voice was able to reach Sceptile, reawakening him, once he woke up Sceptile charged Darkrai and was able to defeat him with a pretty epic Leaf blade." Continued Brock.

"Unfortunatly to go with his Darkrai, Tobias also had a Latios, Latios defeated Sceptile almost instantly, Ash's Swellow was able to do a little bit of damage but that was it, Then Ash sent out Pikachu as his final pokemon, it was an amazing clash, the two went back and forth, the battle ended in tie, meaning Ash fainted two of Tobias's pokemon while Ash lost all six." Said Brock.

"After that Tobias won and the rest is history, by some miracle Cynthia remained Champion, and we all moved on, I pursued my newfound goal to become a pokemon doctor, Dawn moved on to be a coordinator, and Ash returned home only to later move on to Unova for his next adventure." Concluded Brock finishin retelling the past.

"Registeel I choose you." Said Brandon sending out the steel typed golem. "Heracross use Bullet seed!" Instructed Ash. Heracross fired off five grass bullets at Registeel which the steel type seemed unfazed by. "Registeel use Flash cannon!" Commanded Brandon. Registell fired off a beam of pure steel typed energy at Heracross which knocked the bug type back a little bit.

"Heracross use Rock blast!" Ordered Ash, Heracross fired five decent sized rocks at Registeel. "Counter with Hidden power (ice)." Shouted Brandon. Registeel fired a rather large pale blue vversion of the Hidden power attack at the flying rocks, the moves collided destroying one and another. "In that case let's move to close ranged, Heracross use Megahorn." Commanded Ash.

Heracross's horn started glowing as he flew towards Registeel at an impressive speed. "Counter it with Mega punch!" Instructed the Pyramid King. Registeels fist started glowing as he punched Heracross's incoming horn the two attacks cancellimg each other out preventing either of them from taking any serious damage from their attacks.

"Close combat!" Shouted Ash. "Giga Impact!" Ordered Brandon. Registeel charged at Heracross with his devestating physical move. while Heracross charged at Registeel with his incredibly powerful fighting type move. Heracros punched at Registeel's incoming form but was overpowered in the end and knocked back causing him to faint.

Ash groaned as he was starting to feel tired from his synchro pokemon fainting but he shook it off as he reached for the third pokeball on his belt. "Krookodile I choose you!" Said Ash sending out the dark and ground typed land crocodile. Krookodile adjusted the glasses on his face as he faced his opponent. "You ready Krookodile?" Asked Ash.

His pokemon cracked his knuckles to show that he was ready to fight. "Then let's power up!" Said Ash, who started glowing blue while Krookodile was enveloped in a coat of blackness. Spikes erupted from Krookodiles back and the rest of his body just got larger. When the glowing subsided Krookodile faced Registeel in his synchro form.

"Krookodile use Crunch!" Commanded Ash, Krookodile charged forward at his opponent his his jaws wide and his fangs barred. "Registeel use Flash cannon!" Instructed Brandon. Registeel fired off the steel typed energy beam at Krookodile who didn't falter at all and just kept going. "Is he crazy?" Asked Iris thinking that Krookodile would just tank the attack.

Right before the beam hit Krookodile ducked underneath the attack to avoid damage then sank his fangs into Registeel causing damage to the steel type. Then Krookodile released and backed off a bit. "Use Hidden power!" Shouted Brandon. The large steel golem fired off the ice variant of the Hidden power move right at his ground typed foe.

"Destroy it with Shadow claw!" Ordered Ash, Krookodile created a large claw erupting from his right hand that glowed a dark purple. Krookodile smashed that large claw into the oncoming ice type move destroying it with ease. Krookodile stood facing his opponent refusing to stay beaten. "Krookodile use Stone edge!" Instructed Ash.

Krookodile created the small storm off rocks around himself and then fired his attack at Registeel, the steel type didn't look scared at all by the incoming attack. "Counter with Mega punch!" Commanded Brandon. Registeel's fist started glowing as he swung it right into the barrage of rocks destroying them all with one hit. The others all stood shocked.

"All of them in one hit?" Said Misty in shock. "That Registeel is very powerful." Commented Brendan. (Hah you all probably thought I had forgotten him right, truth be told I'm pretty sure some of you forgot about him, Yeah Brendan may not have been the smartest choice for a character right now, but he'll become a lot more important in I'd approximate, ten to fifteen chapters down the road, give or take.)

"That Registeel of his never fails to impress me." Said Spenser stroking his large beard. "Registeel use Giga impact to finish him off." Ordered Brandon. Registeel flew towards Krookodile with the deadly normal type move. "Move out of the way." Said Ash. Krookodile side stepped just in time to avoid the attack leaving Registeel vunarable. Ash saw his chance.

"Now Krookodile end this with Earthquake!" Shouts Ash. Both he and his pokemon slam their fists into the ground creating the powerful ground type move that moves toward Registeel at a fast speed. due to his large bulk the steel type was unable to avoid the attack and is fainted by the attack. "Registeel is unable to battle, Krookodile wins." Declared.

 **Sorry I had to post this so late at night, I was only able to get three of the paragraphs for this chapter done yesterday meaning I had to do twenty seven today. Well boys and girls the next chapter will have the best part of the entire battle, probably, anyway for those unsure I will be adding Anabel to Ash's *cough* harem *cough* sorry I just feel uncomfortable calling it that, even if that is basically what it is. But that is besides the point, there is one girl I want to put in the harem but I'm having trouble for finding a way to put her in the harem also for if I haven't already said it, the Bianca from Unova will** _ **not**_ **be joining Ash's harem she only views Ash as a friend, sorry to those who favor -insert name of AshXBianca ship here- but I only really brought her into the story for the lols. Look I've gotta go so until next time ficcers. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Well ficcers I'm back again with the twenty fifth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. So let's do a recap, the gang met up with the Frontier Brains of Kanto, were shown some strange tablet which fortold the creation of a demon born from the blood of a hero and that only that hero would be able to stop him by unlocking a new power. But that was all the tablet said, Gary asked if Brandon could take him to where he got the tablet to find more info, but before they left Ash challenged Brandon to a battle. So far the win-loss score has been this: Charizard beat Regice, Regirock beat Charizard, Heracross beat Regirock, Registeel beat Heracross, and Krookodile beat Registeel. So now Brandon is down to one pokemon while Ash still has two, oh and just as an FYI The Battle Pyramid has been in the air for the duration of the entire battle. Onward to the fic!**

 **Chapter XXV**

Brandon reached for the final pokeball on his waist selecting his final pokemon. "Wait, who's Brandon's final pokemon?" Asked May looking at Brock. "In the four on four battle, Brandon used his Duskull and the Regi trio, but there's no way he'd leave a nonlegendary pokemon as his final pokemon, so who's he using?" Wondered the Hoenn coordinator. "I have a feeling that I know." Said Dawn.

"Regigigas I choose you!" Said Brandon sending out the gigantic normal type. Krookodile looked at the large pokemon towering over him. Krookodiles eyes widened in fear ealiaing that he was pretty much toast. "He may be big Krookodile, but we'll just have to give it all we got." Said Ash trying to ecuorage his dark typed Unova ace.

"Regigigas use Rock slide!" Shouted Brandon. Regigias created a bunch of rocks above Krookodiles head and then dropped them on him. As they fell towards him Ash gave Krookodile his instructions. "Krookodile destroy the rocks using Shadow claw!" Instructed Ash. Krookociles claws extended and started glowing a very dark purple, Krookodile slashed at the rocks destroying them.

"Regigigas use Crush grip!" Ordered Brandon. Regigias rushed forward at an impressive speed and picked Krookodile up in a (you guessed it) crushing grip. "Use Stone edge to free yourself!" Commanded Ash. Krookodile created ten pointed rocks around him and launched them at Regigigas, when they hit it caused the normal types grip to weaken giving Krookodile the chance he needed to break free.

"Earthquake!" Shouted Ash as the punched the ground full force. "Use Hyper beam!" Instructed Brandon. Regigigas fired the powerful beam at Krookodile which hit the dark type nullifying his Earthquake. "Use Crunch!" Ordered Ash. Krookodile lept into the air, jaws wide and fangs bared ready take a bite out of his normal typed opponent.

"End this with Brick break!" Commanded Brandon. Regigigas hit the top of Krookodiles head with a glowing fist knocking the ground type face first into the ground with a loud smash ceating a dust cloud. When the dust settled Krookodile was lying on the ground fainted. Ash clutched the back of his head in pain, feeling where Krookodile got hit, Ash recalled his pokemon.

(Ash's POV)

This wasn't good I was down three pokemon and I was facing a legendary, a very large one at that. Knowing there was only one pokemon who could help me now I reached for my belt to pick the strongest pokemon I had. "Greninja I choose you!" I shouted sending out my ace of the Kalos region. _"Let's do it Ash."_ Said Greninja. We cracked our knuckles and faced our foe.

"Brandon your Regigigas is powerful, there is no doubt about that." I said facing the Pyramid King. "But we are never going to give up." I said clenching my right hand puting on my chest directly over where my heart was, Greninja doing the same. Then I activated my aura. I could feel both mine and Greninja's strength seeping into one and another.

Greninja's body disappeared into a cyclone of water as he started to synchro evolve. Instead of the water just disappearing like the other vortex's do when my other pokemon synchro evolve, the water vortex changed shape and became a giant Water shuriken on Greninja's back. We faced Regigigas ready to fight with all of the strength that we had.

"Greninja use Water shuriken!" I said. Greninja grabbed the large shuriken on his back and threw it at Regigigas, is flew at an icredible speed and looked like it'd be a direct hit, but then. "Regigigas use Crush grip to stop it." Shouted Brandon. Regigias's arm moved at an insane speed catching the shuriken and destroying it. "What the!?" I said in confusion.

Brandon chuckled. "Regigias's ability is slow start, once it is sent out it's speed and attacked are halved for a while until the effect wears off then they return to normal, meaning your Krookodile fought Regigigas at only half of his max strength." Explained Brandon. Our eyes widened at this realization, we were in big trouble, but we weren't going to give up.

"Greninja use Aerial ace!" I called to my water typed pokemon. Greninja's hands and feet started glowing a bright white as he charged at his opponent at an impressive speed. "Counter it with Brick break!" Instructed Brandon. Regigigas lifted his hulking fist and then brought it down ontop of Greninja. Using the effects of synchro evolution I linked our movements so that I could give instructions with out actually speaking.

We crossed our arms at the wrists to block the attack preventing any serious damage, then we slid our right foot to the side to evade the attack causing Regigigas's fist to hit the ground leaving him vaunrable. Unlinking our movments I called out. "Now!" Greninja lept into the air kicking Regigigas in the face causing him to recoil slightly from the impact of the attack.

Then with his other foot Greninja pushed it into the normal types face allowing him to do both damage and give him some distance from his opponent. Greninja flipped through the air in a way so that he was facing Regigigas while upside down. "Now use Ice beam!" I shouted. Greninja fired off the ice typed move towards his normal typed opponent.

"Use Hyper beam!" Commanded Brandon. Regigigas fired off the destructive normal type beam while Greninja fired off his powerful ice type beam. once the attack was fired I linked with Greninja again and we were able to move in time to avoid the attack while hitting Regigigas at the same time. "Regigigas use Rock slide!" Ordered Brandon.

The normal type created a bunch of rocks above Greninja and then dropped them on him. Before they could hit I called out. "Greninja destroy them with Night slash!" Greninja generated two blases of darkness in his hands as he then slashed at and destroyed the oncoming rocks that Regigigas had sent at him. Greninja turned to face his opponent waiting for my next instruction

"Greninja use Ice beam!" I said. Greninja fired off his ice typed beam at Regigigas. "Desroy it with Crush grip!" Ordered Brandon. Regigigas opened his hand and caught the beam within it, his hand froze a little but he easily destroyed the ice with the Crush grip attack. I grunted in frustration. "Greninja use Night slash!" I told my partner. Greninja created two blades of darkness in his hands then dashed forwards towards Regigigas.

"Use Rock slide!" Commanded Brandon. Giant rocks started appearing above and falling towards Greninja. "Dodge it!" I said not wanting the rocks to hit Greninja. Greninja used his ninja skills to dodge the rocks with ease then he lept up to slash Regigigas. "Use Brick break!" Instructed Brandon. The enemy normal type swung a glowing fist towards Greninja, then I got an idea.

"Switch to Aerial ace!" I shouted. The blades dissappeared and his feet and hands started glowing, then I linked with Greninja. We used the incoming fist to our advantage by grabbing it in our hands then doing a front flip over it, then Greninja was directly above Regigigas. "Now!" I shouted raising my foot up really high while Greninja copied me. Then we brought his foot down on top of Regigigas's head knocking him back.

The force of the impact also sent Greninja back a little bit as he landed in front of me. We decided it was time to end this. "Greninja, use Water shuriken!" I called. That's when something weird happened, Charizard's pokeball started glowing sending a weird red enegy through my aura, in a flash images were sent to my mind, most of them didn't make sense but now I knew what to do.

I held up my hand allowing the energy that Chaizard had sent me to be transfered to Greninja while he was holding the giant star of water. When it made contact with Greninja the star began to change shape, it became larger, and shifted into a five point star, then the water was set on fire. We had invented a new move and I knew just what to call it. "Greninja, use Flame Water Shuriken!" I shouted.

(Authors POV)

Ok let's take a pause here so I can explain what's happening, basically that transfer of power allowed Ash, Greninja, and Charizard to somehow fuse Greninja's Water shuriken with Charizard's Flamethrower creating a new move: The Flame Water Shuriken. Flame Water Shuriken is a special category, water type move, with fifty power, and one PP, and it has these effects: one: it always hit's five times, two: it has a twenty percent chance to burn the opponent on each hit, and three it mixes fire type in the type effectiveness (kinda like flying press only instead it's water and fire typed).

(Ash's POV)

Greninja threw the gigantic flaming Water shuriken at Regigigas. Not being one to go down with out a fight Brandon called out. "Regigigas use Hyper beam!" The twelve foot pokemon fired off the powerful attack but missed the shuriken, the attack was heading straight towards Greninja. "Get out of the way!" I shouted wanting Greninja to avoid taking the hit.

Just then the Flame Water Shuriken collided with Regigigas causing the enemy pokemon to faint, meanwhile Greninja side stepped just as the attack was about to hit him unfortunatly I was standing directly behind him and I was so focused on my pokemon's safety I had completely forgotten about mine. The attack struck me in the chest slamming me through the wall and out of the Battle Pyramid, shortly after breaking through the wall everything disappeared into blackness.

(Greninja's POV)

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for me, I had narrowly avoided the attack and Ash and I had won the battle, but then I saw the Hyper beam collide with Ash knocking my trainer out of the Battle Pyramid, to make things worse we were over two miles in the sky meaning that there was no way Ash would survive if he hit the ground. So I did the only thing I could.

 _"ASH!"_ I screamed chasing after where my trainer had been launched, I lept through the hole in the wall following my trainer hoping that I could save him. "Greninja are you crazy!?" I heard one of Ash's friends call after me but I ignored said person, all I cared about was saving my trainers life. In retrospect I realized that it might've not been the best course of action given the fact I couldn't exactly fly.

But I knew who could. Straightening myself out to avoid friction increasing my falling speed I started to gain on Ash who was slowly spinning in circles as he fell. I had to hurry we probably only had another mile or so before hitting the ground and I didn;t want my life to end pathetically as a blue and red smear on the ground. (Yuck by the way, that was a mental image I'd soon like to get rid of)

I extended my tounge so that it could reach what I could not, I reached down to Ash's waist the I pushed the small white button that sealed Charizard's pokeball releasing the fire and flying type. Now Charizard had a rough start when we first met, but given my history with the last Charizard I met, could you really blame me, heck I thought it was actually Alain's Charizard at first.

After our rough meet and greet Charizard and I got along after that, becoming rivals always testing one and another's strength. We were practically best friends. I learned about Charizard's girlfriend Charla. I thought it was cute that mister rough an tough had a sweet side, though I kinda regret opening my big mouth about it 'cause it earned me a Fire punch to the jaw and a bucket load of humiliation.

Rejoining the current situation, Charizard exited the pokeball a little surprised to see our current situation. He downward dived at my speed next to me with a confused look on his face. _"Ok I'll bite what's going on?"_ Asked the fire type. I could feel a vein appear on my forhead. _"Prevent Ash and I from dying first, ask questions later."_ I said. With a shrug Charizard grabbed me with one arm then sped up to grab Ash in the other before gently placing us all on the ground as we waited for the Battle Pyramid ocme to pick us up.

 **Now** _ **Technically**_ **it is Thursday when I'm posting this so it doesn't count as writing ahead meaning I only have to write ten more chapters tomorrow- I mean today! Anyway, that was an awesome battle, and it just might've been a clue to this strange power in the prophecy, so that must mean that Ash was the hero in the prophecy, but that wasn't all to surprising. So anyway Ash beat Brandon, meaning that in the next chapter Gary and Brandon will most likly be leaving to go some where and we'll be able to continue on with the tournament, as long as Ash can recover in time, I mean he was hit by a Hyper beam strong enough to put him through, whatever the Battle Pyramid is made of. So if you want to mentioned in the next chapter I suggest you start guessing, That's all I really have for now so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Ok, let's get moving on to the next chapter already, geez twenty six chapters each at two thousand words, not to shabby if I say so myself. So for shout outs we have one person getting a shout out: Palletboy2001, good job on guessing who it was. But I noticed that I'm at almost fifty followers so when I do reach that magic number I'll be so kind as to give a shout out to all those kind people who want to keep up to speed with my chapter, thank you to all of you who read my story, it makes my day to know that people are bennefitting from my hard work. On a completely different not, Ash's battle for round sic will both be announced, and start in this chapter, whether or not it's actually finished in this chapter however is debatable as of right now. So if we want to see if I'll finish the battle in this chapter let's move on to the fic.**

 **Chapter XXVI**

(Authors POV)

Ash woke up in a hospital bed with a splitting headache. All of his mates along with Anabel were sitting there watchin him. "Ash your awake!" Said Serena happily she rushed up and hugged Ash in an inpressivly strong grip, Ash winced at the pain. "Yes Serena me and my bruised ribs are happy to see you too." Wheezed the trainer. Serena let o realizing that she was hurting him.

Ash turned to the others. "How long was I out?" Asked Ash not sure how long he'd been asleep. "A few days." Said Misty. That caused Ash to panic, did that mean he was out of the tournament. "Relax." Said May. "The tournament was put on hold until you woke up. They haven't even announced the pairings yet." Explained Dawn. Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"How do you feel?" Asked Iris. Ash looked at her with a _Are you really asking that question?_ look. "I feel like I got knocked through a metal wall by a Hyper beam." Said Ash. Iris sweatdropped nervously realizing maybe asking that question wasn't the best choice. Ash tried to get up but felt a sharp stab of pain go through him. "Don't move, you were hurt pretty bad." Said Miette.

Ash groaned, then he activated his aura, after a minute of glowing he got up just fine. "How did you-?" Said Angie in confusion. "My aura gives me self healing abilities, unforunatly that ability isn't automatic and I have to make the concious choice to heal myself, otherwise I'd have probably healed shortly after getting knocked out of the Battle Pyramid." Explained Ash.

"I've been meaning to ask what exactly is up with the aura?" Said Anabel. Ash realized that this all probably didn't make sense for the Salon Maiden. So with a sigh Ash explained his tale for the umpteith time his entire atory, including his entire conversation with Arceus and that the other girls were now his mates. Anabel's reactions were very varied. After about an hour Ash finished his explanation.

Anabel thought about everything Ash told her. When she finally gathered her thoughts she made a decision. She walked up to Ash and kissed him. When they parted she looked at him and smiled. "Can I be one of your mates Ash?" Asked the purple haired Frontier Brain. Ash smiled and nodded. After that he got up and left the hospital with the girls in tow.

When they got to the stadium Ash told the people in charge that he had recovered and was ready for the competition to continue. After about a half an hour later a voice came over the loud speaker. The annoncer was declaring the pairings for the sixth round. Ash and his group all looked up as the booming voice of the MC came over the speakers.

 _ **"Ladies and gentlemen, trainers of all ages, with the recovery of Ash Ketchum we can now resume the tournament, would all competing trainers please turn their attention to the main screen to find who they'll be battleing?"**_ Boomed the announcer. Ash and his friends all looked at the main screen to see who they'd be fighting. After a moment the results were up.

Ash found his name easily and the results for who he was fighting along with when and where were un surprising. It read: **12:00, Field E, Ash Vs. Cilan.** Ash looked at his pokemon conessouir friend. Cilan smiled. "I feel like the two of us facing of will be the recipie for a spicy dish." Said the green haired gym leader in his normal chef talk. Ash sweat dropped remembering ho annoying Cilan's methos of talking could be sometimes.

It was pretty late at the time so everyone went their seperate ways. Everyone went to their reseved rooms, the ex-Team Rocket members went outside to sleep, and the Frontier Brains all had their own little place to stay much to the envy of some of the others. On the way back Paul grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him to the side. "Alright spill it, what's the deal?" Demanded the Sinnoh native trainer.

Ash looked at his rival in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Asked Ash. Paul felt a vaein pop on his forehead. "I mean, why is it that practically every girl in our age group has basically been drooling over you?" Says Paul starting to get angry. Realization dawned on Ash when he realized what Paul was talking about. "Oh, that." Said Ash feeling a little nervous.

With a sigh Ash started explaining. "So you know that I have access to my aura right?" Asked Ash. Paul nodded in response. "And that my aura can give me some interesting... attributes." Said Ash trying to find the right words. Paul replied with a nod again. "So one of the more... interesting abilities is that my aura gives me personality traits that tend to attract girls of my age group to me." Explained Ash.

Paul raised an eyebrow at this. "So basically because of your aura, you've now got eight different girls who have a crush on you?" Asked Paul. Now it was Ash's turn to nod. Paul sighed. "So which of them are you going to pick?" Asked the Sinnoh native. Ash sighed realizing he'd have to explain this part of his aura to his rival as well, dear Arceus his aura could be a pain sometimes.

"Um, all of them?" Says Ash uncertainly. Paul just stands there blinkingg at him for a moment before speaking to him again. "What?" Ash sighed. "There was one thing I didn't tell you about during my conversation with Arceus and the legendarie-" Started Ash. "That sounds like the name of a crummy band." Said Paul cutting him off. Ash just stared at Paul with a _Seriously?_ look.

"Sorry, please continue." Said Paul. Ash rolled his eyes. "The genetic coding for aura is very difficult to pass down, therfore I need multiple mates to make sure that happens." Finished Ash. Paul took a moment to process what he'd been told then put his hand in his face covering his eyes. "Ok I think I've heard enough, let's just go now." Said Paul. Ash chuckled then the two parted ways.

The next morning at field E Ash and Cilan were facing each other ready for their battle. _**"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to one of the first battle of round six of the ICT! For the this battle we have Ash Ketchum facing off against one of the Striaten city gym leader triplets: Cilan Dent! This battle will be a three vs three triple battle with no substitutions, trainers send out your pokemon."**_ Boomed the MC.

Ash and Cilan reached for the pokeballs on their belts. _**"Simisage, Crustle, and Stunfisk, I choose you!"**_ Said Cilan sending out his trio of pokemon he had with him while travelling with Ash. Ash grinned then sent out his pokemon. _**"Crawdaunt, Noivern, and Levanny, I choose you!"**_ Said Ash sending out all three of his pokemon. Cilan smiled seeing that he's be abble to battle one of Ash's Unovan pokemon.

 _ **"Now to pick the field!"**_ Boomed the announcer. He looked at the screen. _**"It looks like this time the field options are: Steel, Poison, Fire, or Grass!"**_ Explained the announcer. On the screen were four tiles, one gray, one purple, one orange, and one green. After a moment of waiting three of the tiles disappeared leaving only the green one. _**"Grass field it is!"**_ Said the announcer. The field changed into one completely covered in grass.

 _ **"The battle will be Crawdaunt, Noivern, and Levanny Vs. Simisage, Crustle, and Stunfisk. Battle begin!"**_ Said the referee. _**"Crawdaunt use Brick break on Simisage, Noivern use Accrobatics on Crustle, and Levanny use X-Scissor on Stunfisk!"**_ Shouted Ash, all four of his pokemon charged at their targets with moves at the ready.

 _ **"Simisage counter with Focus blast, Crustle counter with Shadow claw, and Stunfisk counter with Hidden power (grass)!"**_ Insructed Cilan. Simisage fired the blast at Crawdaunt which was destroyed by the Brick break cancelling both moves out. Crustle's claw collided with Noivern's Accrobatics the two moves stopped and neither got hit by the other.

Stunfisk's Hidden power collided with Levanny's X-Scissor destroying both moves in the process. Ash decided to go to the next move. _**"Crawdaunt use Strength on Crustle, Noivern use Hurricane on Stunfisk, and Levanny use Poison jab on Simisage!"**_ Commanded Ash. All three of Ash's pokemon attacked their new targets with the moves Ash told them to use.

 _ **"Simisage counter with Hidden power (psychic), Crustle counter with X-Scissor, and Stunfisk counter with Muddy water!"**_ Ordered Cilan. Crustle tried to launch the X shaped bug type attack at Crawdaunt but the water type just broke through and collided into Crustle. Stunfisk tried to slow Noivern down with the Muddy water but Noivern's Hurrcane was to strong an knocked the electric type back.

Simisage fired of the bright purple version of the Hidden power attack but Levanny just broke right through it then jabbed Simisage in the stomach, the poor grass type was knocked back. Cilan grunted in frustration. _**"Crawdaunt use Rock slide, Noivern use Boomburst and Levanny use Shadow claw on Simisage!"**_ Instructed Ash. The pokemon attacked.

Crawdaunt created rocks above Simisage and Crustle's heads then released them. Noivern produced it's incredible sound attack aimed at all four of Cilan's pokemon. Levanny charged up the Shadow claw and was ready to attack. _**"Simisage use Dig to dodge, Crustle use Poison jab on Crawdaunt, Stunfisk use Sludge bomb on Noivern!"**_ Shouted Cilan.

Simisage went underground with Dig successfully avoiding the enemy's attacks, Crustle tried to Poison jab Crawdaunt but the combined force of Boomburst and Rock slide stopped him. As for Stunfisk his Slude bomb wasn't able to reach Noivern and was knocked back by the Boomburst as well. When Simisae came out of the ground Levanny saw the opprotunity and hit Simisage with his Shadow claw.

Ash and Cilan decided that it was time for this battle to be wraped up, so they called to their pokemon to use their final attacks. _**"Crawdaunt use Crabhammer on Simisage, Noivern use Dragon pulse on Crustle, and Levanny use Leaf blade on Stunfisk!"**_ Ordered Ash. All three of his pokemon used their attacks with all of their strength at the opposing pokemon.

Cilan called to his pokemon for their final attacks. _**"Simisage use Energy ball on Crawdaunt, Crustle use Rock wrecker on Noivern, and Stunfisk use Thunderbolt on Leavanny!"**_ Commanded the green haired conesouir. (god I just can't spell connesouir right) Crawdaunt's hand was surrounded in water as he charged at Simisage.

Noivern fired his beam of draconic energy at Crustle. and Levanny's arms started glowing a bright green as he charged at Stunfisk at max speed. Meanwhile Simisage fired the grass typed ball of energy at the oncoming Crawdaunt, Crustle fires a gigantic boulder at Noivern's direction, and Stunfisk launches a Thunderbolt at Leavanny's direction. Mosth trainers gritted their teeth in anticipitation. (is that spelled right?)

Crawdaunt's attack went right through the Energy ball, destroyin it, then he hit Simisage causing the grass type to faint. Noivern was able to dodge the Rock wrecker after firing his Dragon pulse which collided with Crustle causin the rock and bug type to faint. Due to Leavanny's incredible speed he was able to avoid Stunfisk's oncoming Thunderbolt the slash at the ground type with his Leaf blade causing Stunfisk to faint.

Cilan looked at all three of his fainted pokemon grimly accepting his defeat at the hands of his friend. _**"All three of Cilan's pokemon are unable to battle meaning the winner of this match and moving on to round seven is: Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!"**_ Declared the referee. The crowd erupted into cheers as Ash and Cilan recalled their pokemon then walked out of the stadium.

 **I am so sorry for the late post! I meant to post last night but before I could finish my dad forced me to go to bed, also if you see any words in this chaper that should have a G but don't I appoplogise the G button on my keyboard is having issues and sometimes doesn't work when I press it but that's beside the point. Also Palletboy2001 you are getting pretty warm in terms of that other part of your review, which reminds me if I hadn't posted late you actually would've been to late to get mentioned in my shout out so I guess there's a silver lining, Ok people with the conclusion of a new round means the next shout out challenge is ready, you know the drill, who does Ash fight, how does he fight (format), who'll he use in the fight, and how many will he use to fight with? All questions will be answered shortly so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Well I'm back on sheduele now despite an annoying case of being cut off early from my writing last night. Well here is chapter twentiseven of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. Hey you guys there are ten rounds in total and in between each aound is a chapter that is basically the character's day off, and I'm running out of ideas for things for them to do, so if any of you happen to have ideas for stuff that Ash and his friends could do I'd greatly appreciate it. So Ash has already beaten eight of his friends: Gary, Misty, Brock, May, Trip, Ritchie, Dawn, and Cilan. Now the only ones left are Iris, Sawyer, Alain, Serena, and Paul. Who will Ash be forced to face next? On a more cheerful note today's activities will be a lot more fun, so let's strap in and get on with the fic!**

 **Chapter XXVII**

After their battle had finished and they'd gotten past the press Ash and Cilan rejoined their friends. After that they went around watching the remaining battles, with the end of the sixth round there were only sixteen trainers remaining including Ash, Iris, Sawyer, Alain, Serena, and Paul. Ash was impressed even though Serena was never much of a battler she had made it this far in the tournament, just went to show she had done a good job raising her pokemon.

So even though there were six people in the tournament Ash did know, there still ten others that Ash didn't. Nine of those mystery ten just looked like standard trainers but the tenth was a strange one, he was consantly wearing a black cloak, much like Ash's red one. He'd only used two pokemon in the entire tournament: A Darkrai and A Latios. _Just like-_ thought Ash before getting distracted.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Misty annoyed about having nothing to do. "How about we head to one of our rooms and just hangout?" Suggested Ash. Everyone exchanged glances then nodded to Ash agreeing with his idea. After that they all headed up to Ash's room to just hangout for the night. Everyone just settled in and just hangout for the rest of the day.

A couple of hours later it was night time and everyone was running out of things to do. Misty had dozed off on a couch in the room and was sleeping peacfully. "So what should we do now?" Asked May. Bonnie got an idea. "How about truth or dare?" Suggested the yellow haired girl. Everyone exchanged glances then they all turned to Bonnie nodding their heads.

Then the group sat in a circle to starting the game. "I'll go first Clemont truth or dare?" Asked Bonnie. Clemont thought for a moment. "Dare." Said the Lumiose gym leader. Bonnie grinned. "Ok, next time I ask a girl to take care of you you aren't allowed to stop me." Said Bonnie. Clemont blushed in embarresment knowing what was in store for him in the future.

"My turn, Serena truth or dare?" Asked Clemont turning to the Kalos queen. Serena thought for a moment. "Truth." Replied Serena. Clemont smirked. "Have you ever kissed a boy before, and if you have tell us about it." Said Clemont with a grin on his face. Serena blushed. "I-I have kissed a boy before." Said Serena. Clemont's grin broadened. "Well tell us about it." Said the electric type specialist.

"It was about a year ago at the Lumiose airport, we were all saying our goodbyes and just as I was about to go down the escalator I turned around and kissed Ash, right after that Team Rocket attacked us and the rest is history." Explained Serena with a large lush creeping up her cheeks. Everyone looked at Serena then at Ash. Alain had a smirk on his face and Sawyer was chuckling.

"So does that you and Ash are a couple now?" Asked Ritchie with a grin. "That wasn't part of the truth I had to tell you." Said Serena a little to quickly. Serena turned to Ritchie. "Ritchie truth or dare?" Asked the Kalos queen. "Dare." Replied Ritchie. Serena smiled evily. "Draw on Misty's face." Said the pokemon performer. Ritchie looked at the sleeping Misty with an uncertain look on his face.

With a sigh Ritchie grabbed a permanent marker and started scribbling on Misty's face. He tried to be careful not to wake the ferocious girl but failed. The water trainers eyes snapped open to see the young boy from Kanto standing over her with a marker. Her eyes narrow as she growls in anger. "Ritchie, run." Said Ash flatly. With that Ritchie took of down the hall at an impressive speed with an enraged Misty following him.

Ash and the others all stared down the hall with Misty chasing Ritchie down the hall. "Uhm I think we should call it a night?" Suggested Ash. The others all nodded. Everyone else (Except Iris, Cilan, Trip, and Ash) left to head to their respective rooms for the night. Ash sighed feeling bad for poor Ritchie because if Ash knew anything about Misty, it was that Ritchie would be immensly lucky if he lived to see tomorrow.

With a sigh Ash went to bed for the night. The next morning Ash got out of bed and decided to go for a walk on his own. It was still pretty early in the morning, the sky was a kind of blueish-gray. Ash put his hads in his pockets as he walked his red cloak attached to his shoulders like a cape. It moved gently in the breeze as he walked. Ash was pretty deep in thought considering his current situation.

Here he was a sixteen year old boy, with the power of aura he had become a Legendary Warrior which according to Lucario is quite the feat since normally people don't discover their aura until they're twenty. Now it was his mission to protect the world and all of the legendary pokemon in it from the forces of evil which he'd been able to successfully do for years even without his aura.

But now it seemed like his biggest challenge was yet to come. He was part of some sort of prophecy about a demon being born from him and that the only way to save the world was through some undiscovered power. It couldn't be Synchro evolution he'd already used that power before to save the world on more than one occasion so that meant he would unlock yet another power.

While that was cool and all that just meant that if he failed it would most likely lead to worldwide death and destruction. Ash was really starting to feel miserable about his situation. Suddenly he heard what sounded like singing. The sound of the melody caused Ash to relax a little, huh a song that could cause relazation, there was only one being who Ash had ever seen with that power.

Ash checked his belt, he had his ace's with him right now, good that way if there is trouble Ash will be able to fight. Ash walked into a small clearing in the woods. He was right, there she was sitting on a rock singing. It was Meloetta. Ash smiled at the sight of an old friend. He walked over to say hi. Meloetta stopped singing when she saw Ash coming. She got really excited and flew over to him.

 _"Legendary warrior Ash! It's you!"_ Said the normal and psychic type happily she embraced Ash in a hug which Ash returned, then he sent out his six pokemon. They all greeted Meloetta. _"So these are the pokemon that have the power of synchro evolution?"_ Asked Meloetta. Ash nodded with a smile. Suddenly Ash felt a strange yet familiar precence behind him. He turned to see who it was.

Ash smiled as N Harmonia walked into the area. "It's nice to see you again N." Greeted Ash. N smiled a really small smile. "Yes it is Ash." Replied the boy who had his own ability to communicate with pokemon. Greninja turned to Ash. _"Who is this Ash?"_ Asked the water and dark type. Ash turned to his Kalos ace. "That's right I hadn't caught you yet during my travels with N." Said Ash remembering that detail.

He turned to each of his pokemon whom had yet to meet the green haired man. "Guys this is N, he has the power to speek with pokemon." Said Ash. N looked at Ash in surprise. "You can understand your pokemon?" Asked the man. Ash looked at him and smirked. Then he began to glow. "I am a Legendary Warrior. A user of aura wh has the destiny to protect the legendary pokemon, one of my abilities is communicating with pokemon." Explained Ash.

N nodded his head in acknowledgement. "That actually makes a lot of sense, though I'm assuming you're making your pokemon fighting or you again?" Asked N letting his distaste for trainers show. Suddenly Greninja was holding N with a Night slash to his throught surprising everyone. _"Never say something like that to my trainer again, I fight for Ash not because he forces me but because I want to."_ Said Greninja.

"Greninja stop." Said Ash. Greninja withdrew. _"I fight for Ash because I joined him of my own accord, which is the case for all of us, except for Heracross. We chose to join Ash's team, he didn't just beat us up with his pokemon then trapped us in pokeballs. He helped us and we got to know him, then some of us asked him to join him and some of us were given the choice to join but either way it was our own choice to join Ash's team and none of us regret doing so."_

Everyone looked at Greninja in surprise. N sighed and decided to drop the topic. "I must go, Team Plasma has started causing trouble again." Said the green haired man. Ash sighed in frustration. "First Team Rocket, then Flare, now Plasma? It seems that James's info was right." Said the Legendary Warrior unhappily. N raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"James? Wasn't he a member of that trio of Team Rocket goons?" Asked N. Ash chuckled. "Those three cut their ties with Team Rocket when they realized just how deranged Giovanni had become." Explained Ash. N nodded. "And you trust them?" Asked N with a raised eyebrow. Ash nodded. "Another perk of aura, lie detecting." Explained Ash. N chuckled at the concept.

"Well I'll see you around Ash." Said N as he left with a wave he disappeared into the woods. Ash turned his attention back to Meloetta. "And you?" Asked Ash. _"I think I'll just stick around for a while and see if you and your friends do anything interesting."_ Replied Meloetta. Ash smiled and started walking back to the place everyone was staying it was starting to become brighter out.

Ash knew that his friends would be wondering where he was Ash was walking and enjoying the scenery. His pokemon were walking with him as well. Eventually they reached the main lobby of the Indigo plateu. his friends were waiting for him. Some of his mates were very angry. "And just where were you Mr. Ketchum!?" Demanded Misty angrily.

"Hello to you to Misty, I see you got the marker off of your face." Said Ash with a smirk making Misty angrier. Misty tried to smack Ash over the head with her mystery mallet but Ash was ready for that and just caught it in his hand. Everyone looked at Ash and Misty with an amused look on their faces. Ash decided that he should explain before Misty had an aneurysm.

"I woke up early and decided to go for a walk." Explained Ash. Suddenly Meloetta floated into view. "Meloetta!" Said Iris happily. Meloetta waved at Iris shyly. "Who's this?" Asked Paul. "This is Meloetta, a mythical pokemon from the Unova region. We met on my walk." Explained Ash. Paul nodded. _"Nice to meet you all."_ Said Meloetta politely.

Ash sighed enjoying the rare peace and quiet that had occured. As if on cue there was an explosion. Everyone turned to see a lab on fire. They ran towards it to see what was going on. Just as they were leaving Ash saw someone familiar leaving the lab. Ash glared at the identity of this familiar person. "Venus." Said Ash angrily at the sight of the Team Galactic admin.

Venus and a few of his grunts were escaping in a helicopter. Before they could stop them the Galactic members were long gone. Ash groaned unhappily realizing that now Team Galactic had also resurfaced. Everyone went back to the lobby deciding that staying there for now was the best course of action as of right now so that is what the group did.

Suddenly a voice boomed over the loudspeaker. _**"Ladies and gentlemen would all trainers who are still competing in the International Champion Tournament please head to the main lobby so that you can find out which person you will be battling for the seventh round matches."**_ Boomed the announcer over the loudspeaker in an extra loud voice causing everone to wince and cover their ears.

Ash and his friends walked over to the main lobby along with the other ten trainers to see who it was that they'd be battling in this round. Ash caught a glimpse of the man in the black cloak, his aura had an intimidating darkness typingg emminating from it. Ash turned his attention to the main screen and sighed unhappily seeing just who it was that he'd have to fight this time.

 **Dear Arceus I'm in a real rut right now when it comes to my writing, I mean these last two chapters have for the most part been really darn dull. Hopefully the battle in round seven can be a little bit more appealing. Ugh even my authors notes are seriously lacking in the interesting department. Ugh now I'm just kind of rambling to make my chapter longer. Ok let's see, something to talk about, something to talk about. Um, Ok so try to guess who Ash will battle, what the battle format will be, how many pokemon Ash will use, or any of the pokemon that Ash or his opponent will choose and I'll give a shout out to you. Also if you have any other ideas of my in between rounds chapter's please give a suggestion in the comment sections and I'll probably use it, emphasis on maybe. I think that set of authors notes is long enough now so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Well It's here, the twentieighth chapter of my pokemon fanfic: Pokemon: Return of a Hero! It's time for the battles of round seven and even though he did this guess for round six I'll still give it to him, Palletboy2001 you get a shout out for guessing who Ash would be battleing, also to respond to bloody dragon fang's review, there is just one hitch in that suggrstion of yours: Ash doesn't know what this new power is and he won't be able to unlock it when ever he want's the only thin he can train is the ability itself after he unlocks it which if you remember is exactly how it went with synchro evolution. One other thing: I hit fifty followers therefore I'll be giving a shout out to each of you fifty:**

 **5lookout**

 **AssassinGhost22**

 **Citylover96**

 **DISCOV1**

 **Darkchaser**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare**

 **Eeveeboy02**

 **FluidMedal**

 **FusionZone**

 **Futurebound18**

 **Glitter1000**

 **Gregory the Commodore**

 **Hilte**

 **HotRodimusMinor**

 **Hulk Davidson1010**

 **KanakiYT**

 **LordB1ack**

 **Madmic0981**

 **Natsu firebreather**

 **NightTheWatcher**

 **Phantomsoul2015**

 **Pikelia**

 **ProNuked**

 **Regend**

 **Rwbyknight**

 **STAusd**

 **SakuraKudo**

 **Shane Kor**

 **Skeeto and Demonwolf**

 **Skitty4**

 **SpiritsOfRhythm**

 **Tgm102**

 **Thefanboy912**

 **Thunder Emperor Dragon - Batzz**

 **Thunderfanf447**

 **Tom412**

 **TravelingMan93**

 **Wolf White 18**

 **big wolf559**

 **boomingmaster**

 **domnic0401**

 **genbo**

 **god of hope**

 **hero93**

 **pmc1261**

 **pokemonfan33**

 **sasshi316**

 **shutty99**

 **tapsellry1**

 **z3N1Th**

 **Thank you all so much for your support I greatly appreciate it and with that I think we can now get moving on to the fic.**

 **Chapter XXVIII**

Ash stared at the screen. It read: **12:00, Field D, Ash Vs. Iris.** Ash looked over at his Unovan mate, she looked back at him. With a sigh he walked up to her. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." Said the Pallet trainer glumly. The Opelucid gym leader nodded unhappily in respnse. With that they decided that it was time to got to sleep, they'd do this tommorow.

Ash and Iris walked close to one and another which while ignored by most of the guys Cilan couldn't help but notice a change in how the two acted towards one and another, sure they butted heads once in a while but that died down pretty quickly. Could it be? " _Nah it couldn't._ " Thought the grass type using Striaten city gym leader to himself. He decided that he'd talk about it with Ash later.

That night while Trip and Cilan were asleep in their beds already Ash was sitting in his just thinking. "Ash? Are you still awake?" Asked Iris sleepily. Ash turned his head to look at her. She looked very pretty. Ash gave a fake smile. "I'm fine just having a little trouble falling asleep is all." Lied the Legendary Warrior. In truth he was still mulling over his rather negative thoughts from earlier today.

She walked over to him and sat on his bed next to him, then she gently put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. When she pulled away she looked at him gently. "If you say so Ash, just remember your mates are here for you if you ever need help ok?" Said the young Dragon master. Ash nodded slightly with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Unknown to them Cilan was quietly watching all of this happen with a small smile. With a silent sigh he decided to go to sleep already preparring an entire list of questions for Ash.

The next morning at Field D Ash and Iris were facing one and another on opposite sides of the battle field. Neither was happy about their current situation but they decided that they'd just grin and bear through it until the end of the battle, Ash silently promised himself that he needed to start going on dates or something with all of his mates, but where and how? He had eight mates. Ash sighed deciding he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

 _ **"Ladies and gentlemen it's time for the battles of round seven. on one side of the field we have the star of this show, Ash Ketchum! On the other side of the field the young trainer is facing his fourth gym leader in the tournament, this one being from the Opelucid dragon type gym in the Unova Iris Draco!"**_ Boomed the announcer over his ear exploding microphone.

 _ **"Trainers this will be a double battle format, each trainer has access to in total four pokemon, would the trainers send out their first two pokemon."**_ Said the announcer. Ash and Iris each reached for two of their pokeballs. Iris went first. _**"Emolga and Excadrill I choose you!"**_ Said Iris sending out her two pokemon whom were completely different from one and another.

Emoga was a tiny flying squirrl electric and flying type female pokemon while Excadrill was about three feet tall (is that an acurate size for the Excadrill species? I'm not sure) was based off of a mole merged with a drill, his typing was ground and steel and he was male. Next it was Ash's turn to send out his pokemon. _**"Feraligatr and Muk I choose you!"**_ Said Ash sending out both of his pokemon.

Again both pokemon were very different while both were male physical attackers that was where the similarities ended. Feraligatr was taller than a person was based off of an aligatar that was blue and had huge jaws. Muk on the uther hand was, well, muck. He was purple and slimy and would most likley make everyone around him who had a sense of smell back of quite a bit.

 _ **"Time to choose the battle field. This time our options are: Ice, Steel, Flying, or Dark."**_ Said the announcer gesturing to a scree with four tiles, there was one very light blue, one gray, one very light gray, and a purple tile on the screen. After a moment three of the tiles disappeared leaving only the purple one remaining. _**"Poison field it is!"**_ Declared the announcer to the crowd.

The field shifted it's shape to become the poison field. The sides of the field retracted showing two small bubbling pools of purple liquid Ash assumed those were most likely poison pits that would inflict poison on anyone with the misfortune to fall in. _**"The battle will start as Feraligatr and Muk Vs. Excadrill and Emolga. Trainers Ready? Battle begin!"**_ Said the ref waving his flags around.

" _ **Muk use Fire punch on Excadrill and Feraligatr use Dragon claw on Emolga!"**_ Instructed Ash. Muk swung a flaming fist at Excadrill while Feraligatr swung his glowing claws at Emolga. _**"Emolga counter with Air slash and Excadrill counter with Smart strike!"**_ Shouted Iris. Emolga shot a glowing energy blades towards Feraligatr while Excadrill aimed a powerful stab at Muk's incoming punch.

Feraligatr slashed through the attack with his claws on one hand then dug the claws of the other into Emolga, meanwhile Excadrill and Muk got close enough to one and another while using their attacks where they both hit each other at the same time knocking them both bach. _**"Feraligatr use Rock slide and Muk use Ice punch on Emolga!"**_ Commanded Ash.

Feraligatr unleashed a rock slide above the enemy pokemon while Muk charged at Emolga with a fist covered in ice. _**"Emolga destroy as many rocks as you can with Hidden power (rock), and Excadrill fire a Focus blast at Feraligatr!"**_ Ordered Iris. Emolga fired a brown variation of the Hidden power move at the rocks above her succesfully preventing herself from getting hit.

Unfortunatly she couldn't stop Muk's Ice punch and was knocked back with a little ice on her right wing. Excadrill fired of his Focus blast knocking back Feraligatr and grunted in pain as a bunch of Rocks hit him in the head. _**"Muk use Poison jab on Emolga and Feraligatr use Brick break on Excadrill."**_ Shouted Ash. Feraligatr lept at Excadrill with a glowing hand while Muk charged towards Emolga with his hand glowing purple.

 _ **"Emolga counter with Attract and Excadrill counter with Crush claw!"**_ Instructed Iris. Emolga sent a swarm of hearts at Muk stopping the poison type in his tracks when the hearts collided with him his eyes were replaced with hearts and he couldn't bring himself to attack Emolga. Meanwhile Excadrill with a glowing claw uppercutted at Feraligatr's downcoming hand the two moves collided and they were locked into a sort of stalemate.

After a moment the two broke off neither taking any real damage. Ash looked at Muk, the poison type was still infatuated with Emolga so there was no way that he'd attavk the flying squirrel. Now he had a plan. _**"Muk attack Excadrill with Body slam. Feraligatr, Emolga has to go, so finish her off with, Hydro cannon!"**_ Ordered Ash. Despite his infatuation Muk is able to jump at Excadrill.

Meanwhile Feraligatr fires off the most powerful water type move there is at Emolga with all his might. Iris knows she needs to do something. _**"Emolga counter with Thunderbolt, Excadrill fight back with Drill run!"**_ Commanded the Opelucid gym leader. Emolga fired off a bolt of lightning at the incoming mass of water while Excadrill switched to his drill form and charged at Muk.

The Hydro cannon was to strong for Emolga's Thunderbolt to over power and the poor electric type is knocked back by the gigantic jet of water, when the electric type lands she faints. _**"Emplga is unable to battle, resume the battle."**_ Declared the referee. With Emolga fainted Muk can focus on attacking Excadrill's oncoming drill attack. Just before Excadrill could attack he suddenly stops and changes back to his normal form with his claws over his mouth looking like he was going to be sick.

Iris looked at her pokemon in confusion. Ash explained the situation for her. _**"Muk's ability is Stench, each of his moves has a one out of ten chance to cause the opponent to flinch away. Looks like it activated now."**_ Explained the Legendary Warrior. Just then Muk landed on Excadrill. After hitting the ground the steel type pushes the poison typed blob off of him with a slightly dazed look.

Iris recalls her Emolga and then reached for her next pokemon. _**"Dragonite I choose you!"**_ Said Iris sending out her dragon and flying typed pokemon. Dragonite snarled looking at his opponents. Ash decided he'd go first. _**"Muk use Ice punch on Dragonite and Feraligatr use Rock slide like before."**_ Ordered Ash. Feraligatr unleased the slide of rocks above the enemy pokemon's heads while Muk went at Dragonite with a frozen fist.

 _ **"Destroy the rocks using Flamethrower and Crush claw!"**_ Instructed Iris quickly. Dragonite fired a burst of flames at the rocks above him melting them before they could reach him while Excadrill used his glowing claws to destroy the rocks above him. Muk punched Dragonite but the attack didn't seem to do much. _**"Dragonite's ability is Multiscale, halves all damage he takes while at full health."**_ Explained the dragon master.

 _ **"Muk use Fire punch on Excadrill and Feraligatr use Dragon claw on Dragonite!"**_ Shouted Ash. Muk went at Excadrill with a flaming fist while Feraligatr went at Dragonite with glowing claws. _**"Excadrill escape into the pit with Drill run and Dragonite fight back with Thunder punch!"**_ Commanded Iris. Transforming into a drill Excadrill entered the poison pits but due to his steel typing he wasn't poisoned.

 _ **"After him Muk!**_ **"** Said Ash. Muk chased after Excadrill following him into the pit also remaining immune due to his poison typing. The two clashed under the purple liquid. Meanwhile Dragonite and Feraligatr were clashing with their equally powerful dragon an electric type attacks, the two ended in a stale mate. After a while of fighting Muk was knocked out of the poison pit and was lying on his back groaning.

Excadrill jumped out of the pit and shook himself off. _**"Muk use Poison jab on Dragonite and Feraligatr use Brick break on Excadrill!"**_ Instructed Ash. Muk went after Dragonite with a glowing hand while Feraligatr lept at Excadrill with his hand glowing ready to strike the enemy steel type with the super effective fighting type move. _**"Dragonite counter with Hurricane and Excadrill counter with Focus blast!"**_ Ordered Iris.

Dragonite unleashed a Hurricane at the incoming Muk causing the poison type to stop in his tracks causing his move to fail as he took damage. Leaping at Excadrill made Feraligatr an easy target as Excadrill slammed the long range fighting type move into the alligator's face causing him to fall onto his back right next to his poison typed partner. Ash grimaced seeing that his most recent attack failed.

Ash decided it was time to bust out the big guns again. _**"Muk use Body slame on Excadrill and Feraligatr use Hydro cannon on Dragonite!"**_ Commanded Ash. Muk jumped and went flying at Excadrill while Feraligatr fired his incredibly powerdul water type move at Dragonite. Iris knew just the way to retaliate her opponents attack. She called out to her pokemon with their next orders.

 _ **"Dragonite counter the Hydro cannon with Dragon rush and Excadrill take Muk down with your Smart strike!"**_ Shouted Iris. Dragonite surrounded himself in a glowing bright blue dragon shaped dragon typed energy and then charged straight at the incoming jet of water that Feraligatr had fired at him. The two attacks collided causing a huge explosion. When the dust settled Dragonite stood there unhurt.

Meanwhile Excadrill fired his never missing steel typed attack at the incoming Muk, the poor poison type didn't have any way to dodge the attack as it collided with him he hit the field with a loud thud as his eyes were replaced by swirls signifying that he had fainted. _"_ _ **Muk is unable to battle, resume the battle."**_ Said the referee with a wave of his flags telling the trainers to keep going.

Ash sighed as he recalled his pokemon. He was in trouble that Dragonite of hers was a total power house though theye were each down one pokemon it looked like he'd need to bust out some impressive moves if he was going to win with out going over board like he had been managing to avoid the entire tournament. Ash reached for his next pokemon who was ready and waiting on his waist. Speaking of having moves this pokemon fit that category perfectly.

 **Wow I almost missed the deadline, I had to do twenty chapters today because I didn't do diddly squat yesterday. So far so good if any of you have any questions please post them and I'll do my best to answer them in the upcoming chapters though just so you know I won't be giving any spoilers, feel free to ask whatever you want I will still answer, how much I answer will depend on the question itself. You can ask whatever you want (I feel like I'm going to regret saying that) Just a reminder there are ten rounds in the entire tournament meaning after this round there will only be three battles remaining so who knows how many of Ash's friends he'll still have to fight. Also if you're wondering Clemont did join the tournament he was just defeated in let's say round four or five I'm honestly not completely sure myself, whatever checks out with the rest of the story. Look I'm going to go now so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Welcome to my twentinineth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. Whether or not Ash and Iris are able to finish their battle in this chapter I'm not sure, but I hope that they do. In case you forgot each side still has three remaining Pokemon. Iris has Excadrill, Dragonite, and whatever her final pokemon is. Ash still has his Feraligatr and whatever his other two pokemon are that are still in the tournament. Also I'd like to thank all of you who commented in between this chapter and the previous one, it makes me very happy that so many people are enjoying my story so much. But if you think this is good now trust me when I say things are only going to get much, much better and you can hold me to that word. With that let's get moving on to the fic!**

 **Chapter XXVIV**

 _ **"Hawlucha I choose you!"**_ Said Ash throwing the pokeball sending out the fighting and flying type pokemon. Hawlucha struck a pose as usual for the flying type pokemon. Then he faced his two opponents alongside Feraligatr. Ash called out the first move. _**"Hawlucha use Steel wing on Dragonite and Feraligatr use Brick break on Excadrill."**_ Commanded Ash and his pokemon followed his commands.

Hawlucha flew at Dragonite with his right wing glowing while Feraligatr ran at Excadrill with his hand glowing ready to chop the enemy steel type. _**"Dragonite counter Hawlucha with Hurricane and Excadrill fight back with Crush claw!"**_ Ordered Iris. Her pokemon followed their orders. Excadrill uppercutted at Feraligatr locking the two into another stalemate while Dragonite unleashed a Hurricane at Hawlucha.

The fighting type had to pull away to avoid taking major damage but that caused his attack to fail as well. Just then Feraligatr managed to over power Excadrill knocking the stell type into the ground with a brutal chop. Ash decided to switch targets. _**"Hawlucha finish Excadrill of with a High jump kick and Feraligatr use Rock slide!"**_ Shouted Ash. Hawlucha went flying at Excadrill with a glowing leg.

Meanwhile Feralgatr unleashed rocks above his opponents dropping them causing the pokemon to have to worry about an attack from above. Iris knew Dragonite had to deal with the rocks. _**"Dragonite destroy the rocks with Flamethrower to destroy the rocks and Excadrill counter Hawlucha's attack with Focus blast!"**_ Instructed the Opelucid gym leader.

Dragonite shot fire from his mouth destroying the rocks above their heads while Excadrill fired the blue fighting typed energy ball at the incoming Hawlucha. _**"Use the spin dodge!"**_ Said Ash. Hawlucha spun in the air and managed to avoid the attack suddenly Hawlucha was above and behind Excadrill. Hawlucha slammed his foot into the back of Excadrill's head causing the ground type to hit the floor face first.

Excadrill groaned in pain as his eyes were replaced by spirals signifying that he had fainted. _**"Excadrill is unable to battle!"**_ Announced the referee waving his flags. With a sigh Iris recalled the steel and ground typed drill moole back to it's pokeball. Then she reached for the the final red and white sphere on her waist. _**"Haxorus I choose you!"**_ Said Iris as she sent out the large dragon typed pokemon.

Suddenly the field started to change. Ash then remembered that with Excadrill's fainting that meant three pokemon were out of the battle so it was time for the field to change. When the field came up at first it looked normal then some sort of reverse light came from the center of the field. Inside the reverse light everything just seemed to disappear into the black, fortunatly Ash could still see his opponents.

Ash looked at the pokemon. He had to admit that he was impressed by how much Haxorus had grown. When he first met Haxorus he was just a little Axew who could only use scratch and a dragon rage that never worked. Now he was standing proud and tall facing Ash alongside Dragonite. Suddenly it looked as though Haxorus became stronger right in front of him.

 _ **"What the?"**_ Asked Ash in confusion. Iris explained for him. _**Haxorus's ability is rivalry as long as he faces pokemon of the same gender his attacks get a boost."**_ Explained Iris. Ash nodded understanding what she meant. _**"Hawlucha use X-Scissor on Dragonite and Feraligatr use Dragon claw on Haxorus!"**_ Ordered Ash. Hawlucha crossed his arms over his face making an X, then his arms started glowing a bright yellowish-green.

Hawlucha ran forward towards Dragonite ready to attack his opponent. Meanwhile Feraligatr went after Haxorus with bright glowing claws. Iris was ready to retaliate. _**"Dragonite counter with Thunder punch and Haxorus knock Feraligatr back with Iron tail!"**_ Commanded Iris. Dragonite's fist strated crackling with electricity as he punched at Hawlucha's on comming X-Scissor attack.

The X-Scissor was destroyed and Hawlucha was knocked back by the force of the attack. The flying type landed on the ground with a groan. Meanwhile Haxorus spun around just as Feraligatr was about to hit him, then with his tail turned into iron. The tail slammed into Feraligatr's chest knocking the alligator backwards causing him to land next to Hawlucha. Both of Ash's pokemon weakly got back to their feet.

 _ **"Hawlucha use Flying press on Haxorus and Feraligatr blast Dragonite with your strongest Hydro cannon!"**_ Instructed Ash. Hawlucha flew up then after going into the air did a glowing downward assault towards Haxorus. Meanwhile Feraligatr fired of the incerddibly powerful water type move at Dragonite with all of the might the water type had left. The water roared across the field as it went towards Dragonite.

 _ **"Haxorus fight back with Shadow claw and Dragonite use Dragon rush to beat Feraligatr!"**_ Shouted Iris. Haxorus created a giant shadow claw on his right hand and had it ready to swing at Hawlucha. Dragonite surrounded himself in a glowing blue energy and charged straight at the oncoming Hydro cannon. It looked like Hydro cannon would collide with Dragon rush but then something else happenned.

Dragonite and his Dragon rush along with the Hydro cannon disappeared into the shadow area in the center of the field. Nothing happened for a moment then The Hydro cannon broke through the other side and had missed Dragonite, meanwhile Dragonite was charging at Feraligatr at max speed. To tired from using Hydro cannon Feraligatr could only stand there as he watched Dragonite charge at him.

Dragon ruh collided with Feraligatr sending the water type flying through the air, then he hit the ground with a loud thud, slowly Feraligatr got to his feet to face Dragonite. Then with a groan he fell over and fainted. _**"Feraligatr is unable to battle."**_ Announced the referee. During this Hawlucha was getting close to Haxorus, thinking he knew when Hawlucha was going to hit him Haxorus swung a massive claw at the fighting type.

Unfortunatly for him, his timing was off, Hawlucha did one of his trademark spins which caused his descent to slow down and because of that Haxorus missed and was hit by the Flying press. Then Hawlucha moved backwards and was standing near Ash again. After recalling Feraligatr Ash reached for the final pokeball on his waist knowing that he had the perfect pokemon to face Haxorus.

 _ **"Scrafty I choose you!"**_ Said Ash sending out his dark and fighting type lizard pokemon. Scrafty and Haxorus stared at one and another in shock. _"Axew?"_ Asked Scrafty. _"Scraggy?"_ Asked Haxorus both pokemon refering to each other by the forms they were in when they last saw each other. Ash and Iris smiled looking at their pokemon. Scrafty and Haxorus had been best friends and rivals for two years now.

The two pokemon rushed up to each other embracing one and another in a comforting hug. Hawlucha and Dragonite grinned looking at their younger comapnions. After their reunion hug the two pokemon returned to their trainers sides and with similar grins on their faces got into fighting stances. Dragonite and Hawlucha followed in suit getting into fighting stances of theri own, ready to fight.

 _ **"Hawlucha use High jump kick on Haxorus and Scrafty use Headbutt on Dragonite!"**_ Instructed Ash. Hawlucha lept at Haxorus with a glowing leg while Scrafty ran at Dragonite with his head down ready to headbutt Dragonite. _**"Haxorus counter with Slash and Dragonite use Flamethrower!"**_ Commanded Iris. Haxorus's face blades started to glow as he charged at Hawlucha.

Meanwhile Dragonite fired a burst of flames at the incoming Scrafty. Scrafty was able to move quickly enough so that not only was he able to avoid the fire he was still able to headbutt Dragonite with his Headbutt. Dragonite rocked back from the impact of the fighting type's normal type move. Meanwhile learining from Excadrill's mistake's Haxorus side steps the High jump kick then slashes Hawlucha into the air.

While still Hawlucha is still in the air Ash decided on his next course of action. _**"Hawlucha use Flying press on Dragonite and Scrafty use your Focus blast on Haxorus!"**_ Shouted Ash. Hawlucha went down towards Dragonite using his signature move while Scrafty fired the blue fighting typed move at Haxorus. _**"Haxorus counter with Draco meteor and Dragonite fight back using Dragon rush!"**_ Ordered Iris.

Haxorus fired the powerful dragon type move at the incoming Focus blast, the two moves collided creating an explosion. Meanwhile Dragonite surrounded himelf in a glowing blue energy as he charged at the incoming Hawlucha at a blinding speed. Scrafty and Haxorus watched the two pokemon on their collision course, then they faced eachother waiting for their next orders for the battle.

Hawlucha and Dragonite collided with one and another creating a large explosion. When the dust subsided they saw the two pokemon falling away from each other. Hawlucha looked at Scrafty seeing the determination in the eyes of the young fighting type. Hawlucha smiled. _"Scrafty."_ He said. Scrafty looked up at his fellow fighting type. _"I leave this battle in your hands."_ Said Hawlucha, then he hit the ground and fainted.

Meanwhile Dragonite was also falling through the air, he turned to look at Haxorus, he saw the determination in the eyes of the young dragon pokemon. Haxorus smirked. _"Haxorus."_ Said the flying type. Haxorus looked up at his draconic partner. _"It's all up to you now kid."_ Said Dragonite, then he slammed into the ground, fainting.

 _ **"Hawlucha and Dragonite are unable to battle."**_ Declared the referee waving his flags. Ash and Iris recalled their pokemon then looked at the single pokemon each of them had remaining on the field. _**"Scrafty use Foul play!"**_ Shouted Ash. Scrafty used his dark type move and went Haxorus. _**"Haxorus use Slash to fight back!"**_ Ordered Iris. the two pokemon ran at each other with their attacks prepared to strike.

First Scrafty's Foul play hit Haxorus, Haxorus was knocked of balance for a second but quickly regained his composure then he swung hit head at Scrafty knocking the fighting type backwards on impact. Scrafty crossed his arms over his face to reduce the damage and after getting hit he skidded across the ground on his feet but didn't fall over. He looked up to face Haxorus.

 _ **"Scrafty use Focus blast!"**_ Commanded Ash. Scrafty fired the fighting type sphere at his opponent. _**"Haxorus destroy it with Shadow claw!"**_ Instructed Iris. Haxorus created two large claws of shadows on his hands and slashed at the incoming fighting type move destroying it creating a large explosion. When the dust cleared Haxorus stood unfazed by his rival's attack.

" _ **Haxorus fire the Draco meteor!"**_ Shouted Iris. Haxorus looked up then fired off the dragon type move it went into the air then while in the sky exploded sending a rain of Draco meteors straight at Scrafty. _**"Scrafty go straight forward and use Headbutt on Haxorus!"**_ Ordered Iris. Scrafty ran forward avoiding any and all of the down coming meteors, then when he got close enough he slammed his head into Haxorus knocking him back.

Ash and Iris decided it was time for the final move. They called out to their pokemon. _**"Scrafty finish this up with High jump kick!"**_ Instructed Ash. _**"Haxorus finish this up with Irons tail!"**_ Commanded Iris. Scrafty charged at Haxorus with his right leg glowing. Haxorus turned his tail into steel waiting for his opponent to strike. Scrafty lept forwards at Haxorus at an incredible speed.

Haxorus spun around swinging his tail. _**"Use the tail to get behind him!"**_ Shouted Ash. Scrafty stuck his non-glowing foot out as it met the Iron tail. Scrafty lept off the tail so that he was above Haxorus. The dragon type was only able to partially turn his head in time. Scrafty swung his glowing leg into the side of Haxorus's head knocking the dragon to the ground with a loud thud, Haxorus fainted before he hit the floor.

 **And that's it for this chapter, I was so close to finishing yesterday but I had to go to bed. I have to say all in all that was a pretty good chapter, awesome battling, a sappy reunion and now Ash moving forward to the eighth round of the tournament. I won't reveal to much about the thirtieth chapter only that I finally figured out for a way for Ash to go on a date with his mates (mostly) Also just a reminder so far Paul is the only other guy to know the full secret about Ash, Gary knows Ash has Misty and Cilan saw Iris and Ash kiss so he'll most likely interrogate (I think I spelled that wrong) Ash about it, I wonder what Ash will say, the truth is most probable. Just a review on who Ash has for mates: Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Miette, Angie, and Anabel. I will probably (I can not emphasize the probably enough on this) add another mate or two to Ash's group if you have suggestions please say something in the review section and I think that's all for the fic so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Holy Arceus thirty whole chapters. That is insane, beyond insane it is completely crazy. Fans with an immense amount of happiness I welcome you to the thirtieth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! First and foremost there are two special reader I'd like to mention. One: bloody dragon fang, thank you for the nice comment. Two: True Master, I plan on using one of the two characters you mentioned, I have not so subtley hinted at her in previous chapters and she has been in previous chapters. Also It's time for the next shout out, you know the drill: Guess who Ash fights, I mention you, guess the format, I mention you, guess any of their pokemon, I mention you, guess the number of pokemon, I mention you. With those things out of the way let's get moving to chapter thirty of Pokemon: Return of a Hero!**

 **Chapter XXX**

" _ **Haxorus is uable to battle meaning the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!"**_ Decalred the referee. The stadium erupted into a massive cheer. Ash and Iris recalled their pokemon to their pokeball's then the two walked up to eachother and gave a sort of hive five where after their hands connected they gripped eachothers hands then pulled into a friendly hug. Then Ash whispered something into Iris's ear.

After listening to what Ash said Iris smiled very happily and nodded her head. Then together they rejoined their group. Serena, Paul, Sawyer, and Alain had all ready finished their battles for the night. Having all finished their battles for the tournament the gang went around the Indigo Plateu checking out shops and just hanging out, for some reason though Ash's mates kept whispering to one and another and giggling about something.

Try as they might none of the guys who tried to hear in on their conversation could understand them. When they stopped for a bathroom break Cilan pulled Ash to the side deciding it was time for an explantaion. "Can I help you Cilan?" Asked Ash not sure what it was his firend wanted. Cilan remained impressivly calm on the outside but on the inside he was starting to get impatient and irritated.

"I saw your's and Iris's conversation last night Ash." Said the green haired trainer calmly. Ash took a second to understand what he was talking about and then it dawned on him what Cilan meant. "How much did you see?" Asked Ash. "Most of it." Replied Cilan. With a sigh Ash started retelling to Cilan what he had told Paul. When Ash finished Cilan looked at him uncertainly not sure whether Ash was telling the truth or not.

Just then Misty came around the corner. "Ash, Cilan what are you doing back here?" Asked the youngest of the Waterflower sisters. Cilan looked at her. "Tell me if it's true." Said Cilan. Misty tilted her head to the side. "Huh?" She asked. "Are all eight of you really Ash's mates?" Asked Cilan. Misty shot a glare at Ash who put his hands up defensivley. "Don't be mad at me, he caught me and Iris last night." Replied Ash quickly.

Misty pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "Do any of the other guys know?" Asked Misty. "So it is the truth?" Asked Cilan but he was ignored. "Paul knows the truth and Gary knows I'm with you but that's all, which remids me, apparently you talk in your sleep." Explained Ash, Misty blushed slightly at what Ash said.. "So it's true!?" Said Cilan. "Yes!" Snapped Misty and Ash at the same time.

Cilan put his hands up and took a step back then he turned around and walked away. With a sigh Ash and Misty followed him to the others. After a while of walking the group was on the roof of the Indigo Plateu looking at the spanning Kanto region. Ash was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge while all of the others in his group were standing behind him. After a moment Jessie spoke up.

"You know Ash I get the feeling that Giovanni will be coming for you soon." Said the red haired ex member of Team Rocket. Ash sighed showing that he knew that she was right. Serena spoke up wanting to change the subject. "So the eight of us are going to be having a little girls night out so you boys will be on your own for tonight." Said Serena, when she said eight she was refering to herself and Ash's other seven mates.

The coners of Ash's mouth rose slightly but no one saw it. Then he stood up and looked at them. "Well I don't know about you guys but I think I'm going to do some training and prepare for round eight." Said Ash looking at the group. Paul and Cilan looked at Ash with suspicious looks but Ash ignored them. Suddenly a thought came to Max's mind. "Hey Ash, how come you never Partner link with Charizard?" Asked the young trainer.

Everyone else realized that he was right, in all of the times Ash used Partner link, they had never once see him link with Charizard. Ash looked at them for a moment with a hand scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, as our bond got stronger so did the power of our Partner link but then some... strange side effects started happening." Explained Ash. "Strange how?" Asked Clemont cocking his head to the side.

With a sigh Ash snapped his glowing fingers and suddenly his old Kalos jacket appeared in his hands. "OK how do you do that?" Asked Alain with a raised eyebrow not sure how Ash kept making stuff appear out of nowhere. "Oh aura users have these little pocket dimensions that they use to store items, where else do you think I've kept even though I never carry around a backpack?" Explained Ash.

The others nodded their heads to show that they understood. With that out of the way Ash showed them his shirt, there was two holes in the back of his jacket right where his shoulder blades would be and there were burn marks at the rim of the holes. "What happened?" Asked Brendan. Deciding it'd just be easier to show them Ash pulled off his new jacket so that it wouldn't be ruined as well.

Then he pulled off his shirt causing all the faces of all eight of his mates become the same color as a tamato. Then they gasped when they saw Ash's torso. It was riddled with scars all over the place, they were also able to get a good look on the mark on his right arm showing that he was a Legendary Warrior. "What happened?" Asked May with worry in her voice. Ash looked down at himself.

"My aura training was rigorus, I took plenty of heavy hits during the last year." Explained Ash. Then Ash started glowing to show that he was using partner link, one of the six pokeballs on his waist, most likely Charizard's started glowing as well. After a moment Ash just stood there and nothing happened. "Well?" Asked Sawyer not sure what was supposed to happen. Suddenly Ash groaned and clutched his chest.

The girls were all shocked by this sudden show of pain they started to walk to Ash but he put up a hand to stop them, suddenly two wings made entirely of flames erupted from Ash's back. They were shaped similarly to Charizard's wings. They all looked at Ash's old jacket and at the boy in front of them now, suddenly it made sense why Ash didn't use Charizard much for Partner link, the flaming wings.

Ash deactivated the Partner link then he put on his shirt, jacket and cloak again. Then he said. "Look I'm going to go train now, prepare for round eight, that sort of thing, so see you around." And then with a wave he was off. Everyone else split up as well. Ash's eight mates went wherever they were going to hang out, Sawyer, Alain, and Paul all left to train, Clemont and Bonnie went to work on inventions.

Trip, Brandon, Ritchie, and Cilan all decided to keep looking around, as for the Ex-Team Rocket members they set up a souvenier shop to make some cash for the future. The girls were walking through the Indigo Plateu on the way to where they wanted to all hangout together. When they reached the building they were looking for they stopped and waited outside for the final member of their group.

Ash was walking through the Indigo Plateu with a specific location in mind but he is stopped when he sees someone that he immediatly recognizes. He sees Cynthia hovering over yet another selection of ice cream flavors unsure which to decide. Ash decided that he'd like some ice cream himself so he walked over and pulled some of hiis money out of his little pocket dimension. (God I just realized that he uses his pocket dimension of place of an actual pocket lol)

Ash walked up to the ice cream stand. "One scoop of vanilla in a cone please." Requested the young trainer. Cynthia turned in shock to see Ash then with a smile she turned to the person in charge of the ice cream stand and said. "I'll have the same thing please." With a smile. The ice cream person rolled his eyes since he had been waiting for the past half and hour for Cynthia to make a choice.

After they were handed their ice cream the two of them started walking as they ate. "So how have you been doing?" Asked Cynthia. Ash looked at her and smiled. "Well I have managed to make it to round eight now." Said the Legendary warrior with a smile. Cynthia smiled back at him, in truth she had made sure to watch all seven of his battles but she didn't need to tell him that.

"And you?" Asked Ash. Cynthia sighed. "Just dealing with the usual headaches of being Champion." Said the Sinnoh champ with a sigh. "And now it seems that Team Plasma is back and causing trouble." Continued Cynthia. Ash stopped walking. Cynthia turned around to look at him. His head was down and his left arm was shaking. Then after a moment he looked up at her and smiled and they kept walking.

There was a question plaugeing Cynthia's mind that she needed to ask him about. Cynthia stopped and looked at Ash. "Where did you go? What happened to you? Why were you gone for an entire year?" Asked Cynthia. Ash looked at her for a moment before answering. It took him a while but he explained his entire back story and the part of his conversation with Arceus that he had told the other guys.

Cynnthia listened to Ash's entire story with interest, she couldn't believe what she had just been told. She was amazed. She looked at the mark on Ash's left arm. "This mark signifies that you're a Legendary Warrior?" Asks the Sinnoh champ. Ash nods. Then he looks around them. "Hey where did everyone go?" Asked Ash. Cynthia looked around seeing that he was right, they were alone now.

Cynthia decided to use this to her advantage. She turned to look at Ash, with a small blush on her cheeks. "Ash?" Said Cynthia. Ash looked at her, while there was a bit a size difference between them when Ash was traveling in Sinnoh now Cynthia only was a little bit taller than him now. She cupped the boys face and pulled him into a kiss, Ash was surprised at first but leaned into the kiss very soon after it started.

After a moment they pulled away. Ash looked at her. "Aren't you like, six years older than me?" Asked Ash. Cynthia blushed a little. With a sigh Ash said. "There was one part of my story I've yet to tell you." Cynthia looked at him. "And that is?" Asked the blonde woman. It took less than five minutes to explain and when Ash finished his multiple mates situation Cynthia just looked at him.

"Do you mind that Cynthia?" Asked Ash. With a smile Cynthia kissed him again. "I'm not happy about it but I can live with it." Said Cynthia. Ash smiled, then together with his ninth mate with him they continued walking through the Indigo Plateu. After a while of walking they reached the location that Ash was looking for. At a small building Ash's other mates were waiting for him outside the front door.

Dawn was the first to see them. She told the others and they all went up to greet him. They quickly noticed how close Cynthia was to Ash and were able to put two and two together easily enough. "Really Ash? Even Cynthia?" Said Dawn looking at Ash with a raised eyebrow. Ash chuckled sheepishly. "Blame my aura, it's been the source of all of this since the day I became a trainer." Said Ash.

The girls had to agree with this, Ash was this way because of his natural ability to wield aura, it had made him the type to feel affection for multiple females and it had made him into the amazing and heroic type that made girls ador him and want to be with him. But without that aura, Ash wouldn't be Ash so the nine girls decided that there was no real point in having an argument right now.

With a sigh Ash and his mates went inside the building. "So where are we?" Asked Cynthia not sure of where it was that they had wound up. Iris looked at her. "You'll find out soon enough." Said the dragon typed gym leader. Once inside Cynthia saw where it was that they had gone. It looks like they were going to be doing Kareoke tonight. (I think I spelled that wrong, sorry) Cynthia wasn't sure if she wanted to sing.

The group found a place to sit down and together they started looking through the list of songs deciding what it was they wanted to sing, it took a while but Ash found two songs that caught his eye, but he was in the mood to only sing one, so he waited for a moment deciding which song it was that he wanted to sing. When he decided he got up and walked up to the singing spot and got ready to sing.

 **And done, so this between rounds story will be a two parter there are actually two different songs that I want Ash to sing but he is only singing once so I'll need to choose between the two, if anyone wants to help decide you can either post song one or song two to help with my decision. Also please try to guess Ash's opponent, the battle format, number of pokemon, or any of the pokemon for round eight and I'll give a shout out to you in the next chapter. So there you go now Ash has finally gone on a date with hit mates so you can finally stop pestering me about that, look I know that maybbe my choice in a first date wasn't the most exciting but hey whatever this is my story and my choice, also I'm still taking suggestions for more mebers of Ash's group of mates, any and all reviews are greatly appreciated so please give me something to appreciate and post reviews soon. That's all for the A/N so until next time fanfiction fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Ok so normally my in between rounds stories only last one chapter but this one was a little bit on the longer side so it'll be two chapters instead. Thank you to those who posted reviews for the kind words and such. So I'm pretty sure that the next match up will either be announced near the end of this chapter or at the begining of the next chapter, we'll all just have to wait and see. (Remember I just make most of this up as I go so in a way it's like I'm reading this story as well even if I'm also the one who decides how it ends.) Also I'm very sorry for any and all typos that occur during the story I try my best to catch them as I'm writing but every so often they slip through and end up getting posted and it is so annoying. With the intro out of the way let's get onto the fic.**

 **Chapter XXXI**

Ash walked up the main stage with his chosen song ready to start playing. When he reached the main area he grabbed the microphone in his hand. Everyone looked up at Ash in surprise, not only was this someone who had saved the world over a dozen times but apparently he could also sing? Everyone knew that this would be interesting. Then the music started playing and Ash started singing.

The music started with a nice beat it played for a moment before Ash had to actually sing. (Hint: Each dot stands for one second of when Ash isn't singing.) (The song is "Superhero" By Simon Curtis. Here is a link to his song  watch?v=tWmKJAnPuHw )

 _..._

 _Ohhh!_

 _..._

 _Ohhh!_

 _Stand up, everybody look alive_

 _Say come on, come on, come on, we're gonna get it now_

 _Hands up if you're ready for a fight, say_

 _"Come on, come on, come on", we're gonna win it now_

 _I don't need you to believe in me_

 _I know how to change my destiny_

 _sit down, about to rewrite our history_

 _Rewrite our history, Rewrite our history_

 _we can change the whole world_

 _gonna take it over, gonna start it over_

 _don't you know we could be_

 _A new beginning, fight until we're winning_

 _Tell me that you're in it_

 _Don't you wanna be a_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _Don't you wanna be a_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _Anybody could be!_

 _Anybody could be!_

 _Anybody could be!_

 _Rip it off, show the symbol on your chest_

 _say come on and show_

 _the world who you really are_

 _It's not enough to be better than the rest_

 _Gonna take it to the top and make yourself a SUPERSTAR!_

 _You don't need them to believe in you_

 _get your misson on lock and see it through_

 _you've got all the power you need in you_

 _Power you need in you, Power you need in you_

 _We can change the whole world_

 _gonna take it over, gonna start it over_

 _Don't you know we could be_

 _A new beginning, fight until we're winning_

 _Tell me that you're in it_

 _Don't you wanna be a_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _Don't you wanna be a_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _Anybody could be!_

 _..._

 _We can change the whole world_

 _gonna take it over, gonna start it over_

 _Don't you know we could be_

 _A new beginning, fight until we're winning_

 _Tell me that you're in it_

 _Don't you wanna be a_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _Don't you wanna be a_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _Anybody could be_

 _we can change the whole world_

 _gonna take it over, gonna start it over_

 _Don't you know we could be_

 _A new beginning, fight until we're winning_

 _Tell me that you're in it_

 _Don't you wanna be a_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _Don't you wanna be a_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _SUPERHERO_

 _Anybody could be_

 _A hero..._

When Ash finished he was greeted by a loud round of applause from the crowd. Ash smiled and bowed. Then walked down back to where his mates were sitting. They all looked at Ash in surprise because he wasn't just a good singer, he was a great singer. Then being closest to him, Serena stole a quick kiss from Ash. "Thanks for the great song Ash." Said Serena with a warm smile.

Ash smiled back at her while the other girls, except for Cynthia since she was mature enoguh not to, all glared daggers at Serena, then the othe girls all crowded Ash for a kiss of their own. Ash almost drowned in the sudden wave of girls. Asfter giving a kiss to each of his mates they continued their night together all just sitting and hanging out, each of the other girls got in a song as well.

After the final girls sang their songs, they decided to go since most likely it would be time for the next rounds pairings to be announced and Ash and Serena needed to get there so they could find out who it was that they had to battle. On the way there the group is greeted by the other four champions who stop to greet Ash but can't help but wonder why Cynthia was there with them.

"Hello again Mr. Ketchum." Said Lance walking up to Ash's group with the others not far behind. Steven noticed that Cynthia's hand was linked with Ash's. He looked up at the Sinnoh champion then at Ash. His face cracked into a massive grin but no one except Cynthia saw it. "Hey Lance it's good to see you guys again." Replied Ash. Steven decided to have some una and maybe get an explanation in the process.

"Well it seems that you and Cynthia are rather close." Said the Hoenn champ with a wide smirk on his face. The other champions all looked at Ash and Cynthia, then their eyes trailed down to their linked hands. Cynthia and Ash looked at their hands and then with a blush released eachothers hands and looked away for a second before looking back at the other champions again.

"As much fun as it is to embaress Cynthia and as much as I want this," Said Lance gesturing to Ash and Cynthia. "Explained, I think first we need to hear what happened to you Ash." With a sigh due to his frustration of having to explain what had happened to him yet again Ash retold his story in a much quicker version so that it only took about half an hour to explain everything.

The champions all looked at Ash then Alder coughed into his hand speaking for the first time since the four of them had arrived. "So, about you and Cynthia..." Said the Unova champ looking at Ash and Cynthia. With a sigh Ash explained his entire conversation with Arceus to the champinons and about the whole nine mates thing. This part surprised the champions quite a bit.

"I didn't pin you as the playboy type Ash." Said Steven with a smirk. Ash glared at the Hoenn champion. "Alright one more joke out of you and then you'll have three options: one: I'll have Giratina suck you into the reverse world, two: I'll have Palkia teleport you to the inside of an active volcano, or three: I'll have Dialga send you back in time so that you'll end up as a Tyrantrum's lunch." Said Ash angrilly.

Steven paled remembering that Ash had the ability to summon Legendary pokemon using that mark on his arm. (I honestly forgot about that ability until just a few hours before writing this.) "Ok, I'll stop now." Said the Hoenn champ a little meekly. Ash chuckled as did all of his mates along with the other champions. With a smirk on his face Ash and Co. all started walking towards the main area.

Ash's other friends to see Ash arrive with the champions following close behind him. When Paul and Cilan saw how close Cynthia and Ash were to one and another they put two and two together and realized what had happened. "You have got to be kidding me." Groaned Paul. "Cynthia too?" Muttered Cilan. They pinched the bridges of their noses in exasperation at their friends, to put eloquently, antics.

Deciding that they needed to talk Paul and Cilan pulled Ash to the side so that they could speak with him privately about Ash's 'situation'. "Ok Ash this is starting to get old." Said Paul gruffly. Cilan nodded his head. "You need to tell the others the truth, especially before guys start hitting on your girls." Said the grass type Striaten gym leader. Ash sighed knowing that his friends were right.

"Fine let's go." Said Ash turning around. Paul and Cilan were a little surprised. "Wait right now?" Asked CIlan. Ash nodded. "Truth be told I'm tired of lying to the others and would like to be able to be honest im front of the others." Said Ash without a hint of sarcasm in his voice showing that he was being absolutely serious. Paul and Cilan looked at each other realizing that this might not end well.

Ash walked up to the group. "Ok everyone, there is something that I've been keeping secret from you for a while just because it was embarressing and I wasn't ready to reveal it just yet." Said Ash. This caught the groups attention. Just what was Ash talking about. Ash looked at the those he hadn't told the truth to yet. "Ok, so there was one part of my conversation with Arceus that I haven't told you about yet." Said Ash.

It took a little bit of time but not to long, Ash explained that the aura was a very hard to pass gene and therefore Ash had to have multiple mates, his aura made it so females attracted to him and he became attracted to multiple females. That attraction had affected all nine of Ash's current mates. (The guys could not belive that Ash had managed to score Cynthia.) He also told the truth about where they had been.

When he finished they just stared at him. "I-I-I..." Said Brock. Ash sighed deciding that he'd leave the lot of them to process what he had told them while Ash and Serena went inside to check who they were battling. (Ash would just tell Alain and Sawyer who they were battling.) Once they entered the loudspeaker crackled to life and the voice of the announcer boomed over it.

 _ **"Attention all trainers! There were one thousand, five hundred and thirty six trainers who enterd the tournament. I will list them now: Number one: Ash Ketchum, Number two: Serena Amour, Number three: Sawyer Shota, Number four: Alain Alan, Number five: Paul Shinji, Number six: (Insert random name here), Number seven: (Insert different random name here), and Number eight, a mystery trainer who only goes by the name: Black."**_ Declared the announcer.

 _ **"Now for rounds eight and nine they will be repeats of rounds two and three. For those of you who forgot, round two was a tag battle where the winners of the tag battle in round two had to face eachother in round three so that way only one of the four in each tag battle would proceed to the fourth round of the ICT."**_ Continued the announcer, all trainers listened closely.

 _ **"I will now announce the pairings. Group one will be: Ash Ketchum and Serena Amour, Group two will be: Sawyer Shota and Alain Alan, Group three will be: (First random name) and (Second random name), and the final pairing will be: Paul Shinji and Black."**_ Said the announcer, All eight trainers looked at one and another. Ash then looked at Sawyer and Alain realizing where this would go.

 _ **"I will now announce the match ups for round eight. The first battle will be at 12:00 at field C where Group one: Ash and Serena, will be facing Group two: Sawyer and Alain. The second battle will take place at 2:00 at Field B where Group three: (First random name) and (Second Random name) will be facing Group four: Paul and Black."**_ Concluded the announcer.

Ash sighed realizing that his hunch was true, in this round Ash would fight alongside his Kalos mate against both of his Kalos rivals, and even if he won that fight it would mean facing Serena in round nine as well, which meant Ash would have to either battle Paul or Black for the victory over this tournament. The next few days were going to be a little frusterating for Ash but he would have to grin and bear it.

With that the group decided that it was time to call it a night. Together they walked until they had to start splitting off. Cynthia, Miette, Angie, and Anabel all planted a kiss on Ash before leaving the group, then while walking down the hall Misty gave Ash a kiss before walking off, later on May and Dawn gave Ash kisses of their own, then finally it was Serena's turn to kiss Ash, afterwards it was just Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Trip.

As they started getting ready for bed Iris laid down in her bed that was next to Ash's while Cilan laid down in the bed that was next to Trip's on the opposite side of the room. Trip looked at Ash then got a stupid idea. "Hey Ash." Called Trip. Ash looked at him. "I know the goal is to pass your aura to the next generation, but for tonight how about you use protection?" Joked Ash's Unova rival.

Approximately ten seconds later Trip was holding the fresh stinging Shadow claw marks on his face while laying down in bed while Ash happily went to his bed feeling a lot less stressed now that he let of some steam on Trip. Iris couldn't stop blushing and Cilan couldn't stop laughing. Ash looked at his friends then deciding before he went to bed gave a quick kiss to Iris before rolling over and going to sleep.

 **Ok that was fun. For the record that song counted for five whole paragraphs just so we are on the same page and I was just barely able to keep the chapter within the thirty chapter deadline so whatever. So Palletboy2001 sorry for not mentioning you in the shout outs above I wan't planning on announcing Ash's opponents in this chapter but I ran out of stuff to do. Ash's secret is exposed! Now the entire group knows about Ash's mates. I have got to say, having Ash's friends make jokes about it then hving them suffer is going to be fun. (All of the people who aren't Ash or one of his mates: HEY!) (Me: Oh stop complaining you guys, it passes the time and makes the story more interesting so suck it up and stop whining!) (All the people who arem't Ash or one of his mates: Yes sir...) Ok now that that is out of the way I think I'm going to go now, oh wait one more thing I need your opinions on this very important question: Should I have some fourth wall breaks here and there? Well with that out of the way, until next time Fanfiction fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **This is going to be one of the best battles in the ICT! Hello Pokemon fans and Fanfiction fans Nemon0416 is here with the thirtisecond chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! In this chapter it will be the beginning of round four where Ash and Serena will have to tag battle together in order to beat Alain and Sawyer. Also just what do you think will happen to whoever wins the tournament? If you want to guess post it in the reviews, I wouldn't mind seeing what people think is going to happen, it makes things very interesting for me. Also something big is going to happen at the end of round ten. It'll be something very major and the real point of this story. With that being said let's move on to round eight. On to the fic!**

 **Chapter XXXII**

Ash and Serena were walking down the halls towards Field C. Together the two of them were going to fight Sawyer and Alain, two of Ash's strongest rivals. In the Kalos league Ash may have won against Alain but the battle all came down to one move, If Water shuriken hadn't been stronger than Blast burn Ash would have most definately lost the battle to Alain and his Mega Charizard.

Sawyer was no push over either, while it was down to each of their aces: Ash-Greninja and Mega Sceptile to win the fight the battle against Sawyer hadn't been as difficult as the battle against Alain had been. Now alongside Serena Ash had to fight them both. Serena looked over at Ash to see that he was deep in thought, most likely about the battle. Serena couldn't help but notice that whatever he was thinking about was troubleing him.

Serena decided that it was time for Ash to wake up. She leaned over to him and landed a kiss on his lips waking the sixteen year old up. He blinked and looked at Serena. "Ok, stop thinking whatever it is that's troubling you and let's just get to the field already." Said Serena with a smile. Ash looked at her for a moment then the corners of his mouth lifted slightly and the two of them ran all the way to the field.

When they entered the stadium they heard the announcer start talking. " _ **Ladies and gentlemen we are here for the first battle of round eight. This will be a tag battle where each trainer has access to three pokemon meaning each side get's six pokemon in total."**_ Boomed the announcer. Ash and Serena looked across the field. On the other side stood Sawyer and Alain.

 _ **"Trainers select your first pokemon!"**_ Shouted the referee. All four trainers reached for one of the pokeballs on their waists. _**"Metagross I choose you!"**_ Said Alain senfing out the steel and psychic typed psuedo-legendary pokemon. _**"Salamence I choose you!"**_ Said Sawyer sending out the dragon and flying typed psuedo-legendary pokemon. Ash and Serena stopped for a moment, they had to face two psuedo legendary pokemon, at the same time!?

Recovering Ash and Serena sent out their pokemon next. _**"Pangoro I choose you!"**_ Said Serena sending out the dark and fighting typed panda pokemon. _**"Meganium I choose you!"**_ Said Ash sending out the grass typed Johto starter pokemon. _**"Now to pick the field, for this battle we have Forrest, Mountain, Poison, or Flying field!"**_ Said the announcer over his deafenning microphone.

On the screen there were four tiles, one green, one brown, one purple, and one kind of light gray. After a moment only the green tile was remainging. _**"Forrest field it is!"**_ Shouted the announcer. All of a sudden trees shot out of the ground in between where the four pokemon were standing. Ash was able to his aura to detect the other two pokemon unfortunately there was only so much he could do with that information.

 _ **"The field will switch when six pokemon have fainted."**_ Explained the announcer. _**"The battle between Ash and Serena, and Alain and Sawyer will now begin, the battle will end when all six pokemon on one side are unable to battle, now battle begin!"**_ Said the referee waving those flags of his around. Meganium and Pangoro got into fighting stances and Salamence and Metagross followed suit.

 _ **"Meganium use Ancient power on Salamence!"**_ Shouted Ash. _**"Pangoro use Dark pulse on Metagross!"**_ Instructed Serena. Meganium created a bunch of rocks around her and fired them off at Salamence while Pangoro fired the dark typed pulse move Kamehameha style. (For those who don't know, it's from Dragon ball) Alain and Sawyer would have to react quickly in order to counter.

 _ **"Salamence counter with Zen headbutt!"**_ Commanded Sawyer. _**"Metagross counter with Shadow ball!"**_ Ordered Alain. Salamence with a bright purple head, headbutted the oncoming Ancient power, destroying it. Meanwhile Metagross fired of the ghost type ball of shadows at the incoming Dark pulse, the two moves collided destroying one and another, all four pokemon were unhurt from eachothers attacks.

 _ **"Salamence use Rock slide!"**_ Instructed Sawyer. _**"Metagross use Meteor mash on Pangoro!"**_ Commanded Alain. Salamence released a large amount of rocks over the heads of Pangoro and Meganium. Meanwhile Metagross charged at Pangoro with one of his hands glowing. _**"Meganium destroy the rocks quickly with Hidden power (Flying)!"**_ Ordered Ash.

 _ **"Pangoro use Sky uppercut to counter!"**_ Shouted Serena. Meganium fired off the light gray version of the Hidden power move at the incoming rocks, destroying them, meanwhile just before getting hit by the Meteor mash Pangoro side stepped in time to uppercut Metagross throwing the steel type off. Pangoro adjusted the glasses on his forehead that he had gotten from Serena when she had first caught him.

 _ **"Meganium use Body slam on Salamence!"**_ Commanded Ash. _**"Pangoro use Strength on Metagross!"**_ Ordered Serena. Meganium leaps into the air and goes flying at Salamence. Pangoro charges up and then swings a killer punch at Metagross. _**"Salamence use Dragon Rush to counter!"**_ Shouted Sawyer. _**"Metagross use Brick break to counter as well!"**_ Instructed Alain.

Salamence surrounded himself in the blue draconic attack and then charged at the incoming Meganium. The collision threw Meganium's attack off causing it to fail as the grass type fell to the ground with a painful thud by some miracle not landing on any trees. Pangoro tried to hit Metagross with the normal typed attack but Metagross chopped the top of Pangoro's head knocking the dark type into the ground causing his attack to fail.

 _ **"Pangoro use Stone edge on Salamence!"**_ Commanded Serena deciding to go for broke. _**"Meganium use Giga drain on Metagross!**_ Instructed Ash. Pangoro punched the ground causing pillars of rock to rise from the ground that keep coming closer and closer to Salamence while clearing a large section of the forrest in the process. _**"Salamence use Hyper beam on Pangoro!"**_ Ordered Sawyer.

 _ **"Metagross use Psychic to cancel out the Giga drain!"**_ Commanded Alain. Salamence fired off the devestating beam at Pangoro while Metagross used it's Psychic to cause Giga drain to miss him. Salamence's and Pangoro's attacks collided with their intended targets causing both pokemon to faint from the other's attack. _**"Pangoro and Salamence are unable to battle!"**_ Declared the referee.

Serena and Sawyer recalled both of their pokemon, then they reached for their next ones. _**"Sylveon I choose you!"**_ Said the Kalos queen sending out her fairy typed eeveelution. _**"Aegislash I choose you!"**_ Said Sawyer sending out his incerdibly powerful steel and ghot type pokemon. Ash decided that he'd take the first move. " _ **Meganium use**_ _**Body slam on Metagross!"**_ Ordered Ash.

" _ **Sylveon use Shadow ball on Aegislash!"**_ Shouted Serena. Meganium lept at Metagross with the intention of landing on the enemy steel type while Sylveon fired of her ghost type special attack at Aegislash. _**"Aegislash use Kings shield to defend!"**_ Commanded Sawyer. _**"Metagross stop Meganium with Psychic!"**_ Instructed Alain. Aegislash created a protective sheild keeping him safe from Sylveon's attack.

Metagross's eyes started glowing and suddenly Meganium was hovering in mid-air, using the psychic Metagross threw Meganium into a tree which the grass dinosaur hit with a large thud. _**"Meganium use Hidden power on Aegislash!"**_ Instructed Ash. _**"Sylveon use Moonblast on Metagross!"**_ Ordered Serena. Meganium fired her Hidden power at Aegislash while Sylveon fired her Moonblast at Metagross.

 _ **"Aegislash use Sacred sword on Meganium!"**_ Shouted Sawyer. _**"Metagross use Shadow ball to counter Moonblast!"**_ Commanded Alain. Aegislash switched to his sword form then charged at Meganium whil Metagross fired the ball of shadows at the incoming Moonblast. Aegislash was able to avoid the Hidden power and slashed at Meganium causing the grass type to faint on impact.

The Shadow ball and Moonblast collided but Moonblast was stronger and destroyed the Shadow ball then it struck Metagross causing the steel type to faint. _**"Metagross and Meganium are unable to battle!"**_ Declared the referee waving his flags. Ash and Alain recalled their pokemon then reached for each of their second pokemon. _**"Tauros I choose you!"**_ Said Ash sending out the normal typed bull pokemon.

 _ **"Tyranitar I choose you!"**_ Said Alain sending out the dark and rock typed psuedo-legendary pokemon. _**"Battle resume!"**_ Said the referee quickly. _**"Tauros use Iron tail on Tyranitar!"**_ Commanded Ash. " _ **Sylveon use Psyshock on Aegislash!"**_ Instructed Serena. Tauros's tails merged to become one large iron one and then he charged at Tyranitar. Meanwhile Sylveon fired a psychic wave at Aegislash.

 _ **"Aegislash use Night slash to cut through the wave!"**_ Ordered Sawyer. _**"Tyranitar counter with Fire punch!"**_ Shouted Alain. Aegislash's sword started glowing black as he slashed at the incoming psychic wave, destroying it. After surrounding his fist in flames Tyranitar swung his arm at the incoming Iron tail. The two moves clashed and cancelled each other out. All four pokemon returned to their respective trainers.

 _ **"Tauros use Wild charge on Aegislash!"**_ Shouted Ash. _**"Sylveon use Swift on Tyranitar!"**_ Commanded Serena. Tauros surrounded himself in electricity as he charged at Aegislash. Sylveon created a bunch of glowing-never-miss-stars around herself then fired the attack at Tyranitar. _**"Aegislash use Shadow claw to stop Tauros!"**_ Instructed Sawyer. _**"Tyranitar use Stone edge on Sylveon!"**_ Ordered Alain.

Creating a dark purple claw at the end of his blade Aegislash slashed at Tauros, unfortunately Sawyer forgot for that breif moment that ghot type moves don't work on normal types like Tauros, the claw went right through Tauros, then he was hit by the electic type move, Aegislash fainted from the attack. Tyranitar sent a storm of sharp pointed rocks at Sylveon, it destroyed the stars and then collided with the small fairy type's body.

Sylveon fell to the ground unable to continue. _**"Sylveon and Aegislash are unable to battle!"**_ Declared the referee. Sawyer and Serena recalled their pokemon. _**"Delphox I choose you!"**_ Said Serena sending out the fire and psychic Kalos starter. _**"Sceptile I choose you!"**_ Said Sawyer sending out the grass typed Hoenn starter. Sceptile tugged at the scarf around his neck that held his mega stone.

Suddenly the field began to change. The trees all retracted into the ground and then a mountain about thirty feet tall was jutting out of the field. Tauros, Tyranitar, Delphox, and Sceptile had to steady themselves to prevent themselves from falling down the new mountain. Ash realized that with the fainting of Sylveon and Aegislash that meant each side now had six pokemon fainted and six pokemon remainging, so the field had switched.

 _ **"Tauros use Take down on Tyranitar!"**_ Ordered Ash. _**"Delphox use Dazzeling gleam!"**_ Commanded Serena. Tauros started glowing as he charged at Tyranitar while Delphox fired the powerful fairy type move at both enemy pokemon. _**"Sceptile use Dragon claw to gaurd!"**_ Instructed Sawyer. _**"Tyranitar use Ice punch to counter!"**_ Shouted Alain. Sceptile dreated a set of Dragon claws and used them to gaurd himself from the fairy type move.

Tyranitar swung his fist at Tauros which was glowing an almost white shade of blue. The punch collided. At first it was a stalemate but when Dazzeling gleam struck Tyranitar, the dark type lost his footing and then was knocked back Tauros's Take down. _"_ _ **Tauros let's end this now, use Fissure on Tyranitar.!"**_ Shouted Ash deciding to take a gamble. _**"Delphox use Fire blast on Sceptile!"**_ Ordered Serena.

Tauros stomped the ground causing the OHKO ground type move to head directly towards Tyranitar while Delphox fired the incredibly powerful fire type move at Sceptile. _**"Sceptile destroy the Fire blast with Leaf storm!"**_ Commanded Sawyer. _**"Tyranitar fire your Dark pulse at Tauros and don't hold anything back!"**_ Instructed Alain. Sceptile fired the powerful storm of leaves from his tail straight at the fire type move.

 **Oh man that was exciting, I know it was kinda lame having one pokemon on each side faint simutaniously but it did speed things up and make them less dificult so just get off my case, in the next chapter the real battle begins, not to mention it reveals a ship that not to many of you were probably expecting. If you can guess the ship in time I'll give a shout out to you. I'd like to see what you people guess, I can already tell that it is going to be very interesting and very amusing to see you all guess. So only two more rounds after this one and then the tournament will be complete, then after that something big will happen, try to guess what happens, I'd like to see what you guys and girls guess. Also for rounds nine and ten I'll have to do some guess work for pokemon cause I haven't seen either trainer with a full set of pokemon. That is all that I think I need to talk about so until nrxt time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Ok so here we are with chapter thirty three of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. This will be the continuation of the battle between Ash and Serena Vs. Sawyer and Alain. So for the shout out for the mystery ship goes to: no one. *Sigh* Though here is an interesting thought/hint: I never said that it was a** _ **human**_ **ship. Whatever let's just move on from that subject cause it's making me depressed. Ok so there is a big event that is going to be happening in the semi-near future of this story, if I had to judge the length of the story I would say that it is probably going to be approx. fifty chapters in total. Not certain that is just my guess. Also bloody dragon fang thank you for the interesting review on chapter thirty two. That's all I really needed to talk about so I think we can move on to the fic now.**

 **Chapter XXXIII**

With all of his remaining strength Tyranitar charged up and fired the Drak pulse attack. Due to their close proximety Tauros was able to hit Tyranitar with the OHKO ground type move, but not before firing the Dark pulse. The moment Fissure struck Tyranitar he fainted and hit the ground. When Dark pulse made contact with Tauros the normal type was at the end of his rope and fainted from the powerful dark type move.

 _ **"Tyranitar and Tauros are unable to battle!"**_ Declared the announcer. Ash and Alain recalled their pokemon. Then they reached for their final pokemon. _**"Greninja I choose you!"**_ Said Ash sending out his Kalos region ace. _**"Charizard I choose you!"**_ Said Alain sending out his fire and lying typed partner. The four pokemon looked across the field at their opponents, which was difficult given that they were on a thirty foot mountain.

Greninja looked over at Delphox and immediatley his cheeks turned pink and he looked away. This didn't go unnoticed by Ash. " _Greninjaaaa?_ " Asked Ash mockingly using a telepathic link to Greninja. Greninja shot him an evil glare and then looked back his opponents. "How cute." Said Ash while covering his Microphone."What's cute?" Asked Serena. Confused Alain and Sawyer covered their Microphones in case they wanted to join this conversation.

"Greninja likes Delphox." Said Ash while dodging the Water shuriken that said Greninja threw at him. Serena just stood there for a second and blinked. Then she broke into a massive smirk. Then she looked over at Delphox who just so happened to also be looking away from Delphox with her own set of pink cheeks. "Alright enough clowning around, let's get back to the battle." Said Ash.

 _ **"Greninja use Ice beam on Charizard!"**_ Shouted Ash. " _ **Delphox use Psybeam on Sceptile!"**_ Ordered Serena. Greninja fired the ice typed special move from his hands at Alain's Charizard while Delphox fired the psychic beam from her stick at Sceptile. _**"Sceptile use Leaf blade to destroy the Psybeam!"**_ Instructed Sawyer. _**"Charizard use Flamethrower to counter Ice beam!"**_ Commanded Alain.

Sceptile created to glowing grass blades on his arms and then slashed at the incoming psychic attack destroying it. Charizard fired a burst of flames from his mouth which met the Ice beam. Both moves countered each other out and destroyed one and another. _**"Greninja use Night slash on Sceptile!"**_ Commanded Ash. _**"Delphox use Mystical fire on Charizard!"**_ Shouted Serena.

Sceptile dashed towards Sceptile with a blade of darkness in each hand while Delphox created a circle of fire with her stick then fired it at Charizard. _**"Sceptile use Frenzy plant to stop Greninja!"**_ Ordered Sawyer. _**"Charizard destroy the flames with Dragon claw!"**_ Instructed Alain. Sceptile punched the ground causing a swarm of vines to head straight towards Greninja.

Charizard grew sharp glowing claws then swung them at the incoming fire, destroying it. Greninja charged at the incoming vines, just before they hit him he jumped onto the vines and started running along them destroying any vines that came at him until he reached Sceptile. Greninja slashed at the grass type knocking him back. Then jumping into the air and doing a back flip Greninja landed next to Ash.

Ash grinned. He was having the time of his life. Alain looked at Sawyer and Sawyer nodded. _**"You're giving us quite a challenge Ash, you too Serena, but we aren't fighting at our full strength yet, right Alain?"**_ Asked Sawyer. Alain nodded. _ **"Let's change that shall we?"**_ Asked Alain. Sawyer reached into his pocket that held his notebook while Alain held up his wrist that held his keystone.

Sawyer took out the special book mark in his notebook that held his keystone. Then he grabbed onto the stone it self causing it to glow. _**"Sceptile, Mega Evolve!"**_ Shouted Sawyer. Arcs of light connected the Keystone with the Sceptilite around Sceptile's neck causing Sceptile to glow. Sceptile's shape changed and his tail became much larger as he transformed into his mega form.

When the light was gone Sawyer's Mega Sceptile was ready to battle. Now it was Alain's turn. Alain put his hand over the keystone. _**"Respond to my heart keystone, now beyond evolution. Mega Evolve!"**_ Shouted Alain as similar arcs of light connected his keystone to the Charizardite X that was hanging on his Charizard's neck. when the arcs connected Charizard began to glow.

Charizard's skin became black and the shape of his wings changed and fire started coming out of the sides of his mouth as his fire became blue. Now a Mega Charizard X stood at Alain's side. Serena looked a little worried, but Ash? Ash's grin just got wider, in fact it got so wide that he started chuckling. When he stopped he looked at Sawyer and Alain. Ash knew that it was time to power up.

 _ **"Sawyer and Alain,"**_ Said Ash, his rivals looked at him. _**"You both have incerdiblly powerful partners, Greninja and I can feel their power all the way from over here, which means we can only do one thing."**_ Ash put his right fist over his heart and Greninja did the same. _**"We become stronger."**_ Said Ash. Ash closed his eyes as he felt his and Greninja's hearts and minds connect.

Then Ash's eyes snapped open. Ash started glowing a bright blue, the brightest it had ever shone. Greninja's body disappeared into a tornado of water. Greninja's body changed as he began to synchro evolve. the marks on his chest altered to match the same desing as Ash's jacket while the shape of his head altered to match Ash's hat and hair. He even had the same lightning bolt marks on his face.

Then the tornado became a large Water shuriken on his back. From the stands they could hear Bonnie call. "GO ASH-GRENINJA!" __Ash could hear similar cheers coming from his other friends as well. Even Paul was shouting boosts of confidence, in his own way anyway. " _ **Greninja use Water shuriken on Scpetile!"**_ Instructed Ash. _**"Delphox use Fire blast on Charizard!"**_ Commanded Serena.

Moving in sync with Ash, Greninja reached behind his back and grabbed the gigantic shuriken then he hurled it at Alain's Charizard. Delphox waved her stick and then fired the incredibly powerful fire type move at Charizard. _**"Sceptile use Leaf storm to counter!"**_ Shouted Sawyer. _**"Charizard use Thunder punch on Delphox!"**_ Ordered Alain. Sceptile turned around and fired his tail at the incoming Water shuriken.

Charizard dashed forward with his fist sparking at Delphox. The Water shuriken collided with the Leaf storm destroying both moves. Charizard managed to avoid the Fire blast and slammed the electric type move into Delphox knocking the psychic type back. Delphox stood there a moment, then sparks ran through her body and she fell to one knee. _"Oh no, Delphox is paralyzed."_ Thought Ash.

 _ **"Sceptile use Dragon claw on Delphox!**_ Commanded Sawyer. _**"Charizard use Blast burn on Greninja!"**_ Shouted Alain. Sceptile dashed at the paralyzed Delphox with glowing claws while Charizard punched the ground sending off a chain of explosions straight towards Greninja. _**"Delphox use Dazzeling gleam!"**_ Instructed Serena. Delphox tried to raise her stick to fire the fairy type move but she was to weak due to the paralysis.

The explosions were getting closer to Greninja and Sceptile was about to hit Delphox. Ash knew what Greninja had to do. _**"Greninja use Aerial ace!"**_ Ordered Ash not giving Greninja a specific target on purpose. It was a blur of moment, Blast burn missed Greninja, infact no one was sure for a moment where Greninja was. _"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"_ Shouted Grenija his voice in a state of pure rage.

Greninja was holding Delphox in his left arm and had his right fist slamming into the top of Sceptile's head slamming the grass and dragon type pokemon face first into the ground creating large cracks in the field. Greninja then moved to the bottom of the mountain and laid Delphox against a tree. _"Stay here, please."_ Said Greninja softly. Delphox looked up at Greninja with a surprised face.

She had never seen Greninja as angry as he had been when it looked like Sceptile was going to hurt her. She felt her heart thumping in her chest and at that moment she made a choice. She grabbed the bottom of Greninja's tounge scraf and pulled the water type in for a kiss. When they parted Greninja looked at the blushing fox with a surprised expression. Then Greninja smiled and got up returning to the battle where patient Sceptile and Charizard were waiting.

 _"Ash, Serena, this is my fight now, please just let Delphox rest."_ Said Greninja looking at his trainer and the Kalos queen. Serena nodded and Ash smiled at Greninja. Greninja turned to look at his opponents. _"So you plan to fight us two on one Greninja?"_ Asked Sceptile. _"You've got guts kid, I'll give you that, but let's see if you can back it up."_ Said Charizard as all three got into fighting stances.

"He wants to fight both of them at once? Is Greninja insane?" Asked Misty who was dumbfounded. "There is no way Delphox would have been able last much longer any way, and Greninja cares about her too much to want to see her get hurt anymore." Said Brock looking at the water type. Everyone looked and they could see how determined Greninja was to win this battle.

Suddenly Ash and Greninja began to glow bright blue. Everyone was surprised to see this. _**"We're fighting two on one now, looks like were going to have to give this all we've got Greninja."**_ Said Ash. _"You got it Ash."_ Said Greninja. Now the two were truely in sync, no words were needed anymore for the remainder of this fight. _**"Sceptile use Frenzy plant!"**_ Shouted Sawyer.

 _ **"Charizard use Flamethrower on Greninja!"**_ Commanded Alain. _"Night slash!"_ Said Greninja dashing forward with blades of darkness in each hand and with Ash mimicing his every move. Greninja ran along Sceptiles vines avoiding getting hit with incredible ease. Charizard couldn't get a clear shot because Greninja was moving so fast. Suddenly Greninja was standing between Charizard and Sceptile, and the fire type thought he saw an opprotunity.

 _ **"Charizard wait!"**_ Called Alain trying to stop his pokemon from falling into a trap but it wass to little to late. Charizard fired off the flames and Greninja jumped over them slashing at Charizard. The flames collided with Sceptile knocking the grass type back while Greninja spun in the air and slashed Charizard. _**"Sceptile use Leaf storm!"**_ Instructed Sawyer. _**"Charizard use Blast burn!"**_ Ordered Alain.

Greninja lept into the air succesfully avoiding both attacks. _"Ice beam!"_ Said Greninja he spun around while using the ice type move allowing him to hit both of his opponents at the same time. "How is this possible?" Asked Trip, he couldn't believe it, Greninja had was somehow becoming stronger in the middle of the fight. "This is their power." Said Iris. "Huh?" Asked Paul confused.

"Ash's power is his pokemon, and his pokemon's power is Ash." Said Dawn. "And the more power their opponent has the stronger they become." Said May. "They feed of their opponents power like a never ending resovoir of strength. This is what Ash and his pokemon live for." Said Misty. "Battling strong opponents." Said Max. "And becoming stronger and stronger in order to face them." Said Bonnie.

 _ **"Charizard use Dragon claw!"**_ Commanded Sawyer. _**"Charizard you use Dragon claw as well!"**_ Shouted Alain. Both Dragons charged at Greninja, Sceptile was on the right with his left claw raised and Charizard was on the left with his right claw raised. The two were about to strike but then Greninja lept to the right. _"Aerial ace."_ Said Greninja as slammed a glowing white fist into Sceptile who in turn slammed into Charizard.

Alain and Sawyer were gettin worried. The power that Ash-Greninja possesed was unfathomable. Never before had the shared power of a trainer and his pokemon reached such heights. They had two mega pokemon fighting Greninja at the same time and they were losing the battle. Just how strong was Ash-Greninja really. Was it possible that their power didn't even have a limit?

 **Ho. Ly. Smokes. That was insane and It isn't even over yet. This is definately going to be one of my longer battles. So the mystery ship was Insectivore shipping (That is wahst they call Froakie line X Fenniken line) Also if you're wondering how exactly Delphox was able to kiss Greninja with that big tounge scarf in the way... honestly I don't have any idea how, but it's the pokemon world so just roll with it. So for round nine it shouldn't be much of a stretch to decide who Ash will be fighting so if you want to have a shout out in one of the upcoming chapters try to guess the battle format, number of pokemon used, or any of the pokemon either trainer uses then I'll give a shout out to you. Also I would like it if some more of you could post your reviews on my story. Also just so you are all aware, the rating for my story is T and will remain T, that means nothing and I mean nothing will convince me to have my story cross over into M territory. I am being serious right now. I think that's enough of that So I'm going to go now so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **This is the final part of round eight. Greetings fic fans! Nemon0416 is here four good ol' chapter thirty four. So Greninja is battling a two on one battle against Sawyer's Mega Sceptile and Alain's Mega Charizard X, and he's winning. Yeah so just how strong are Ash and Greninja, or the rest of his aces for that matter? I guess we'll just have to find out. Also two things both for the same person: One ultimateCCC There is no "Aura Demon" The thing that was sealed was Ash's powers or well the majority of it, why it was sealed I plan on explaining later. Probably. And two: ultimateCCC thank you for all of the kind and amusing reviews that you have been posting lately, they are very enjoyable to read. Oh one more thing, with the posting of chapter thirty three I hit exacly seventy five thousand words, as in seven five zero zero zero, crazy right? I think that's all that I really need to talk about so I think we can get on with the fic now.**

 **Chapter XXXIV**

 _ **"Sceptile use Leaf blade!"**_ Ordered Sawyer. _**"Charizard use Flamethrower!"**_ Instructed Alain. Sceptile charged at Greninja with his arm blades glowing brightly while Charizard flew behind Sceptile with his mouth open and his Flamethrower ready to fire the moment he had a chance. Together Ash and Greninja formed a plan together using their linked psyches. Due to his faster speed Sceptile had a rather large distance between him and Charizard.

(From now on when I say 'Ash-Greninja' just assume I'm refering to Ash and Greninja at the same time since their minds are linked right now) Ash-Greninja decided to use that to his/their advantage. With a charged up Aerial ace Greninja ran towards the incoming Sceptile. Greninja's right arm reared back prepared to punch while Sceptile did the same with his left arm prepared to slash.

The two moves collided with one and another and for a split second (Which felt like a full minute to everyone in the stadium because of how fast paced this battle was.) it seemed like a stalemate but then Greninja pushed Sceptile back landing a super effectile punch square in the grass type's chest knockin Sceptile back. At that moment Charizard was about 2 feet from Greninja and now that Sceptile wasn't in the line of fire Charizard launched his Flamethrower at Greninja.

When the flames were gone Greninja had disappeard. Charizard looked around because he had no idea where Greninja had gone. He looked down to see that Greninja was laying on his back directly below him. Before he could react Ash-Greninja launched the second part of their plan. _"Ice beam!"_ Said Greninja as he fired of the frozen beam directly in Charizards face knocking the dragon type.

Greninja rolled backwards going back onto his feet facing his opponents. Serena watched Ash as Ash-Greninja battled. The entire time Ash was moving in perfect sync with Greninja. She smiled seeing just how much stronger Ash had become. Suddenly she saw something strange happen. It seemed as if the moisture in the air was somehow gathering around Ash. Specifically his head.

Serena's eyes widened when suddenly the water began to take shape. It became a scarf around Ash's neck exactly like the one Greninja had on, except it wassn't coming out of Ash's mouth of course it was like a regular scarf... that was made of water... moving on. Ash only paused for a second to see his new water scarf before returning his focus to the battle. He already knew what this scarf meant. It was the same as the flame wings he got from Charizard.

 _ **"Sceptile use Frenzy plant!"**_ Said Sawyer. _**"Charizard use Dragon claw!"**_ Said Alain. Scaeptile struck the ground with his claw sending a barrage of vines in Greninja's direction while Charizard flew at Greninja with glowing claws. Charizard got their first. Charizard kept trying to slash at Greninja but Ash-Greninja kept moving to the left and right to avoid the claws. _"Night slash!"_ Said Ash-Greninja. Greninja held up both blades and each one stopped one of the claws.

Just then the vines were about to strike Greninja but Ash-Greninja already had a plan. _"Aerial ace!"_ Said Ash-Greninja. Greninja turned off the blades and then kicked Charizard in the jaw knocking the fire type back and into one of the incoming vines. Then in perfect sync Ash-Greninja moved and dodged all the vines. Left, right, ducking, and jumping each vine missed Greninja, all turning around at once to try again the vines all went straight at Greninja.

Greninja jumped and ran up the vines. This time the vines got stuck in the ground stopping the move completely _**"Sceptile use Dragon claw!"**_ Commanded Sawyer. _**"Charizard use Thunder punch!"**_ Shouted Alain. Sceptile created his glowing claws while Charizards fists began crackling with electricity. Then they charged, this time Sceptile let Charizard take the lead. _"Water shuriken!"_ Said Ash-Greninja as Greninja took the Shuriken off his back.

But instead of throwing is he used it as a shield to block the Thunder punch. Every time Charizard tried to hit Greninja, the water type would just counter with the shuriken and his blazing speed. Then when Sceptile came in for the strike Ash-Greninja saw their opprotunity. Just as Sceptile slashed at Greninja, the water type jumped backwards into the air. With his target Sceptile stumbled in surprise triping up Charizard in the process.

The Greninja threw the Water shuriken at the two confused pokemon which hit them both knocking them back in surprise. _**"Sceptile use Frenzy plant!"**_ Instructed Sawyer. _**"Charizard use Dragon claw!"**_ Ordered Alain. Sceptile punched the ground sending the frenzy of vines directly at Greninja while Charizard charged at Greninja with glowing claws ready. _"Night slash!"_ Said Ash-Greninja as two blades of darkness appeared in Greninja's hands.

Charizard was faster than the vines and using their linked minds Ash-Greninja was able to instantly form a plan. Greninja charged at Charizard at max speed. Just as the dragon type swung his right claw Greninja sprang into action, literally. Greninja put his foot on top of the claw where it wouldn't hurt him then stepped on top of Charizards head and lept into the air effectivley pushing the fire type into the dirt.

Suddenly vines were coming at Greninja from everywhere at once. Ash-Greninja tightened their grip on the blades of darkness ready for the final part of the plan. The vines all crashed around Greninja at once and for a moment the just stood there not moving. Everyone began to think that it was over. Suddenly the vines began rippling and moving. Then the vines exploded away as Greninja was spinning faster than a Hitmontop cutting through every vine at once.

 _ **"Sceptile use Leaf storm!"**_ Shouted Sawyer. _**"Charizard use Flamethrower!"**_ Commanded Alain. Sceptile turned around and fired off his Leaf storm at Greninja while Charizard began flying towards Greninja with his flames ready to fire. _"Ice beam"_ Said Ash-Greninja as Greninja fired off the beam of ice at Sceptile's incoming Leaf storm. The leaves were all frozen by the attack and were destroyed.

Then Charizard fired off the Flamethrower trying to hit Greninja. _"Aerial ace!"_ Said Ash-Greninja. Greninja spun in the air succesfully avoiding the flames then his fists began glowing white. When he reached Charizard he continued spinning as he repeatedly punched Charizard in the chest knocking the fire type to the ground. Greninja landed on the ground gracefully and unhurt. _**"Sceptile use Dragon claw!"**_ Shouted Sawyer.

 _ **"Charizard use Blast burn."**_ Instructed Alain. Sceptile charged at Greninja with glowing claws while Charizard punched the ground sending the series of explosions towards Greninja. _"Night slash!"_ Said Ash-Greninja. Creating two blades of darkness in his hands Greninja blocked both pf Sceptile's claws then Greninja pushed Sceptile back throwing the grass type off balance for a moment, that moment was all Ash-Greninja needed.

Greninja put his hands together and the two blades merged becoming one larger and stronger blade, Greninja swung his arms and the blade collided with Sceptile knocking the draagon type away. Then Greninja lept into the air to avoid the Blast burn. Ash-Greninja was panting, this battle was starting to wear on them. _**"Sceptile use Leaf blade!"**_ Commanded Sawyer. _**"Charizard use Thunder punch!"**_ Ordered Alain.

Sceptile got up and ran towards Greninja with blades coming from each arm while Charizard who was further back started flying towards Greninja with fists of lighting ready to punch. _"Aerial ace"_ Said Ash-Greninja. Greninja's hands and feet began glowing, then the grass type and the water type dashed towards eachother. Greninja swung his right fist at Sceptile while Sceptile swung his left blade at Greninja.

The two moves collided sending both pokmeon flying backwards. Seeing that Charizard was getting closer Ash-Greninja called out. _"Water shuriken!"_ Then Greninja grabbed the shuriken on his back and threw it at Charizard, the Water shuriken was a direct hit that caused Charizard to crash. Chariard and Sceptile just barely got up both of them were panting heavily. Ash-Greninja knew it was time to end this.

 _ **"Sceptile. Leaf storm!"**_ Shouted Sawyer with all his might. _**"Charizard. Blast burn!"**_ Shouted Alain aas loudly as he could. Sceptile fired the storm of leaves at Greninja while Charizard punched the ground sending the chain of explosions straight at Greninja. Greninja lept into the air. and both attacks followed him. Suddenly Ash-Greninja felt a familliar sensation. Ash looked at his hands to see that part of his aura was becoming red again.

 _ **"Greninja!"**_ Shouted Ash. Ash raised his hand and fired a burst of the red aura at Greninja. Greninja abosrbed the aura and then the Water shurkien on his back began to change. Greninja grabbed the Shuriken and Ash-Greninja held it over their heads as the it began to spin rapidly. Suddenly the shuriken caught on fire and became a five pointed Water shuriken. _**"Flame Water Shuriken!"**_ Shouted Ash-Greninja.

Together they threw the shuriken with all of their might, The shuriken split the Leaf storm in half, then using its' ssecond and third strike collided with Sceptile then strikes four and five hit Charizard. When Greninja hit the ground he was caught in the final explosion of Blast burn. When the smoke from all of the explosions of the attacks cleared all three pokemon stood there staring eachother down.

Then with a groan Sceptile and Charizard reverted to their normal forms and fainted. _**"Charizard and Sceptile are unable to battle, meaning the winners of this battle are Ash Ketchum and Serena Amour!"**_ Declared the referee. The entire crow erupted into cheers as Sawyer and Alain recalled their pokemon. Greninja disappeared for a moment then came back with Delphox in his arm.

Greninja gentley helped Delphox to her feet and the four of them just stood their grinning. Then Greninja reverted to his normal form. Ash started to feel a little light headed from all of the battleing and he could tell that Greninja felt the same. "Serena?" Asked Ash after taking of his headset, his water scarf having already disappeared. Serena looked at Ash. "Yeah?" Asked Serena. Ash began to wobble and so did Greninja.

"Catch." Was all Ash was able to say before he and Greninja blacked out and fell into the arms of a startled Serena and Delphox. Seeing that something was wrong Ash's friends all ran over to Ash to see what was wrong with him. After checking Ash and Greninja over Brock told them that they had both just collapsed from pure exaustion. "How these two were even able to stay concious that long is beyond me." Said Brock.

(five hours later)

Ash's eyes fluttered open to see the faces of his friends looking at him. Most of the guys had concerbed expressions looking at him except for Paul who was just looking at him in a non-Mr. Grumpy face. The same for his mates, they all looked at him with concerned faces as well except for one of them. Ash's attention turned to Misty who was glaring daggers at him. "H-hi." Said Ash meekly. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Misty's mystery mallet rocketting towards his face.

(About an hour later)

Ash groaned as he woke up. He lightly toughed the stinging lump on his head as he looked at his friends again, this time Paul looked mildly amused seeing Ash and Misty looked far less angery. Ash looked around. "Where's Greninja?" Asked Ash weakly. Serena moved a curtain that was blocking Ash's view to the bed next to him to reveal Greninja sleeping peacfully with Delphox passed out in a chair next to him with her head resting on his chest.

"He woke up not long before you did, but he didn't want to disturb Delphox so he just asked about you and then went back to sleep." Explained Serena. Ash looked at Serena with an unmistakable look of sadness in his eyes. Serena looked at him with a weak smile in return. It took a second for May to remember that they were going to have to battle eachother in the next round. Ash turned his attention to Paul.

"I'm guessing you'll be battling Black in the next round?" Asked Ash to one of his strongest rivals. Paul nodded his head and then got up to leave. "And just where are you going?" Asked Dawn angrilly with her hands on her hips. Paul stopped to look at her. "Training where else? I'm battling a guy with at least two legendary pokemon and I couldn't even beat Ash in the exibition match, if I'm going down in the next round I'm going down kicking." Said the violet haired trainer.

Dawn was about to retort but Ash stopped her. "Just let him go." Said the Pallet native weakly. Ash groaned as he tried to get up but Misty stopped him. "Oh no you are staying here tonight, or do I have to bring out my mallet again?" Said the youngest Waterflower sister. Ash abruptly laid back down not wanting to find out if it was possible to have two headaches at the same time.

During all of this banter a few of the guys had excused themselves from the room except for those who had been Ash's travelling companions. Then those guys left as well only leaving Ash's mates behind, (Except Cynthia who had Champion duties to attend to) All of the girls who had their own hotel room left leaving only Ash, Miette, Angie, and Anabel as the only concious ones left in the room. The three girls all grabbed a chair and parked themselves next to Ash's bed. With a weak smile Ash drifted off to sleep.

 **And time. That battle took way longer than I thought it would, I just had so many ideas that I wanted to put in there and I just managed to put them in all at once. Ash is an interesting person, he'll jump off a building to save his Pikachu but he quakes in fear of Misty's mystery mallet. Seems pretty funny if you ask me. Just so you are aware none of three girls who are alone with Ash are going to pull any moves on him while he is asleep. Probably. We'll see. Moving on. So next chapter will be that rest day. There will be an important revelation and the appearance of a new character. I'm not sure if that revelation will be in the next break chapter or the one that happens between rounds nine and ten, I'll let the lot of you vote on that, because in one category Ash may need some prep time to handle this revelation and in another this is a really big revelation so it might need to be saved for the final break. I'll leave it up to the lot of you. Also if you can guess what the revelation is then I'll give a shout out to you in the chapter that the revelation happens. That's all I need to discuss so I'm going to go now so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **OK It's time for chapter thirty five of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. This is that little break between rounds of the tournament again. So I am not quite sure what will be happening during this break, we'll just have to see, though I have a few ideas, the one I act on will be decided pretty soon. Also I do not think Ash will be gaining any more mates, I'm really just at my limit and we've basically ran out of opprotunities to give Ash more mates, Thank you those of whom reviewed on my story after I posted, unfortunately none of you voted on the between rounds chapter that the revelation would accur I've decided to just save it for the one that happens between rounds and nine and ten. Also since no one guessed what the revelation was we'll just have to skip shout outs yet again, with all of that out of the way let's get on to the fic.**

 **Chapter XXXV**

Ash woke up to feel weight on three different parts of his body, he looked up to see the heads (still connected to their bodies of course) of Angie, Miette, and Anabel all laying on him. He chuckled at the sight of the three girls. Ash decided that he'd just lay there until the girls woke up. He thought about round nine and who he would have to face but quickly dismissed the thought not wanting that topic to plauge his mind today.

(About an hour and a half later)

The girls woke up one by one, each of them having the same reaction when they saw Ash, they each gave him a quick kiss the adjusted their seats to scooch back a little bit away from Ash so that he could get up. Once all three girls were off of him Ash stretched and got out of the hospital bed and together the four of them left the hospital to meet up with the rest of their group. Once outside they found their group rather easily.

They actually happened to be on their way to the hospital when Ash and the other girls had walked out. Together Ash, Misty, Brock, Ritchie, May, Anabel, Max, Brendan, Dawn, Angie, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Trip, Serena, Miette, Clemont, Bonnie, Alain, and Sawyer all walked into the woods where they planned to spend the day, Cynthia had champion duties and the Ex-Team Rocket members were out trying to make a few bucks doing who knows what.

When they reached a clearing they stopped for lunch; Cilan, Brock, and Clemont pulled out some cookware so they could prepare lunch while everyone else sent out their pokemon. Ash sent out the seven pokemon he had with him: Pikachu and his aces. Ash turned to the others who weren't cooking. "So now what?" Asked May. Ash put a finger on his chin while he thought about just what it was they _could_ do today.

Then it struck him and he had the perfect idea. Ash stuck out his right arm which still had his Legendary Warrior markings on them. Ash took a deep breath. "Summon Manaphy!" Called Ash. The marks on Ash's arm began to glow. Ash winced as some of his energy was ebbed away from him by using this ability. Suddednly a glowing form materialized in front of them, it shone for a moment before revealling who it was.

May's eyes widened as she stared at the small water type pokemon. Manaphy's eyes were closed when it first appeared in front of them, and it was just kinda, floating there. Then slowly Manaphy opened it's eyes. The first person it saw was May. _"Mommy!"_ Said the Prince of the Sea happily as it jumped into May's arms. May embraced the small water type in her arms. "Mommy?" Asked Alain confused looking at Ash.

"Manaphy was an egg when we first met it, the egg hatched in May's arms, now Manaphy thinks of May as his mother." Explained Ash. Manaphy looked at Ash. _"Daddy!"_ Said Manaphy happily jumping into Ash's arms. "Gee let me guess, and it thinks of you as the father?" Asked Paul sarcasticly. Ash rolled his eyes. "Gee what tipped you off." Asked Ash with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"Just a hunch." Said Paul. Max looked at Manaphy, then at Ash. "Ash do you think it's possible to bring Jirachi here as well?" Asked Max. Ash nodded. "Looks like were going to be calling some friends today." Said Ash with a wide grin. Ash stuck out his arm. "Summon Jirachi!" Said Ash. With a bright glow Jirachi appeared in front of the group. When the psychic type opened his eyes he greeted Max happily.

It took while but Ash was able to summon some of their old (and most preferably small) legendary pokemon friends, soon they had a Manaphy, Jirachi, Celebi, Victini, and Hoopa flying aroun their heads. Ash had to tell Hoopa that he wasn't allowed to bring any other Legendary pokemon, especially large ones, from his hoops. Once Hoopa agreed to that rule everyone started having fun.

Everyone (Except Paul and Trip) was running around when Ash felt something tug at his cloak. He turned his head to see that Bonnie was looking at with a slightly sad look in her eyes. "What's up Bonnie?" Asked Ash. "May and Max got see their friends, can you bring Squishy here as well?" Asked Bonnie hopefully. Ash's eyes widened in surprise. "Sure Bonnie, honestly I'm surprised I forgot to call him here!" Said Ash.

Ash lifted his arm one last time. "Summon Zygarde!" Called Ash. A brilliant green light appeared in front of them, when the light disappeared a tiny green blob ran up Bonnie's leg and rested in it's special spot in her bag. Trip's eyebrow rose as he walked over to Bonnie, or to be more specific, Squishy. He crouched down to look at the now sleeping Legendary pokemon. Then he turned to Ash with a raised eyebrow.

" _This_ is a Legendary pokemon?" Asked Trip with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Ooh scary." Said Trip sarcastically. Squishy's eyes snapped open as he got out of Bonnie's bag and then quickly squirmed across the ground to get in front of Trip. Then he began to glow, a swarm of Zygarde cells from around the world all came together and merged. Squishy grew larger as he transformed into his fifty percent form.

Trip's head was craned back so he could stare up at Zygarde, the Unova trainer had turned rather pale upon seeing this Zygarde form. Ash laughed and put his hand on Trip's shoulder. "And this isn't even his strongest form." Said Ash, that did not inspire confidence in Trip. Trip took a deep breath then turned around and walked away while Squishy returned to his core form. Paul walked over to them. "So what was that?" Asked the Sinnoh trainer.

"Squishy's real name is Zygarde, but since it couldn't say it's name when we first met him Bonnie just called him Squishy and we stuck with that, this form is called Zygarde's core form, the things that merged with him were Zygarde cells, there are two cores and who knows how many cells. Zygarde has four forms: Core, ten percent, fifty percent, and complete form, what you saw earlier was fifty." Explained Ash.

Paul was slightly confused but he got the basics of what Ash was telling him. "I'm assuming complete was that thing that ultimately defeated the leader of Team Rocket?" Asked Paul. Ash was surprised at this question. "How did you know about that?" Asked Ash. Paul sighed at Ash's cluelessness. "First of all, that annoying trio of idiots was playing news team during the entire event and second when we all met up we shared even more details of evvents such as that." Explained Paul.

Ash nodded. Deciding that this conversation was getting boring Ash decided to do some training. "Hey Paul can I make a request?" Asked Ash. Paul cocked his head to the side interested in what Ash had in mind. "Depends on the request." Said Paul. "I want to spar with your pokemon." Said Ash. Paul was confused. "Which one?" Asked the Sinnoh trainer. "All of them, my Partner link power versus six of your pokemon at the same time." Explained Ash.

"That's crazy you know that right?" Asked Paul. Ash nodded. "Fine." Said Paul with a sigh. They walked to a safe distance from the others to spar. Everyone's attention turned to Ash an Paul. "Everyone stand by for battle!" Said Paul sending out his pokemon. Before Ash stood a Weavile, a Ninjask, a Torterra, a Magmotar, a Nidoking, and an Electivire. Ash unclipped his cloak from his shoulders and threw it to the now watching crowd.

Serena caught it quickly after Ash threw it. Then Ash turned his attention to Infernape. The trainer and pokemon shared a glance for a moment before Infernape smirked and nodded his head. Ash took a deep breath as he linked himself with Infernape. Ash felt Infernape's fire power flow through him. Then he opened his eyes to show that he was ready. "Everyone attack Ash!" Instructed Paul. His pokemon looked at him in shock.

 _"Are you crazy!? I know you guys are rivals but isn't this a little extreme? And six against one at that?"_ Questioned his Torterra. Paul glared at his starter, but that glare vanished quickly. "He asked for this, I'm just giving him what he wants, now attack." Ordered Paul. With a sigh Torterra turned to Ash, Weavile and Ninjask darted forward first. Weavile had his claws glowing black as he used Night slash while NInjask looked like he wanted to take a bite out of Ash with Leech life.

With a Mach punch Ash sent Weavile flying who collided with Electivire knocking the electric type off balance. Then the rest of the pokemon charged Ash as well. The battle was difficult Ash had to move around a lot to avoid getting hit, using all four of Infernape's moves, Flare blitz; Thunder punch; Mach punch; and Dig, Ash was able to combat all four of Paul's pokemon. Ash had multiple ways of using his opponents greater numbers to his advantage.

He'd trick his opponents into attacking one and another and then he'd attack the pokemon he had trick. It took a while but soon all six of Paul's pokemon were lying on the ground with their eyes replaced with swirls and pained groans coming from each of them. Everyone stared at Ash in amazement. "Just how strong is he?" Asked Cilan with wide eyes. "Like we said, the stronger the foe, the stronger Ash will become to fight them." Said May with crossed arms.

Paul recalled his pokemon back to their pokeballs. Serena handed the red cloak back to Ash. "Thanks Serena." Said Ash with a grin. Serena blushed and nodded happily. After reatatching his cloak to his shoulders Ash stretched and yawned. When he was done he looked at his friends. "So now what?" Asked Ash not sure what should be done. Just then a large explosion coming from the main stadium answered his question.

Ash and his friends ran over as quickly as they could, when they got there they realized that there was an aircraft over the Pokemon Center. It has a large R printed on the side. Ash instantly felt his rage flare. Near the Pokemon Center the Ex-Team Rocket members were lying on the ground their bodies littered with cuts and bruises. Ash ran over to them. Suddenly the group heard laughing.

Everyone's attention darted upwards to see two figures standing on top of the Pokemon Center. "Prepare for trouble!" Said a girl with blonde hair. "And make it double." Said a man with green hair. "To infect the world with devestation!" Shouted the female. "To blight all people in every nation!" Shouted the male. "To denounce the goodness of truth and love!" Delcared the lady. "To extend our wrath to the stars above." Declared the man.

"Cassidy!" Said the blonde. "And it's Butch!" Said the green haired man!" "Team Rocket circling Earth day and night!" Announced Cassidy. "Surrended now for you will surely lose this fight!" Announced Butch. Ash and some of his friends glared at the two. Everyone else was just confused. Paul broke the silence. "Who the heck are you two?" Asked the violet haired trainer. Ash decided to explain.

"This is Cassidy and Bobby, some other members of Team Rocket, Though they were members of the same orginization, Jessie, James, and Meowth always butted head with these two morons." Explained Ash. "IT'S BUTCH! BUTCH, BUTCH, BUTCH!" Shrieked Butch angrily. "Oh and Billy here hates it when people get his name wrong." Said Ash who was then met with a very loud "BUTCH!" which caused Ash to snicker.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all struggled to their feet. "Ash... leave those two to us... as former members... of Team Rocket... defeating them... is our responsibilty." Wheezed Jessie in pain. Ash stared at his new friends. "Arbok I choose you!" Shouted Jessie sending out her poison typed cobra pokemon. "Malamar I choose you!" Said James sending out his dark and psychic typed squid pokemon.

"Hitmontop I choose you!" Said Butch sending out the fighting typed top pokemon. "Granbull I choose you!" Said Cassidy sending out the fairy typed bulldog pokemon. "Hitmontop use Bullet punch on Malamar!" Commanded Butch. "Granbull use Crunch on Arbok!" Instructed Cassidy. Hitmontop's fist glowed a bright silver as it dashed at Malamar while Granbull lept at Arbok with her fangs bared.

"Arbok use Acid spray on Granbull!" Shouted Jessie. "Malamar use Psychic on Hitmontop." Ordered James Arbok fired a spray of acid from his mouth at Granbull while Malamar started glowing blue. Granbull was knocked to the ground stunned by the acid while Hitmontop was stopped mid air by the Psychic and then slammed into the ground. Both pokemon weakly got up. "Arbok use Iron tail!" Ordered Jessie. "Malamar use Dark pulse!" Shouted James.

Arbok slammed Granbull into Hitmontop with Iron tail the Malamar hit both pokemon with the pulse of darkness. The two pokemon were then launched into Cassidy and Butch and all four were sent flying. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Shouted the two evil trainers. Everyone laughed at the two members of Team Rocket. After that Jessie, James, and Meowth went to the Pokemon Center to rest for the rest of the day.

 **Everybody I am so sorry about the late post. I was trying to stay on track but while most writers are stopped by their school or work schedules. My home life was very stressfull this weekend and I didn't get any chances to work on the story. So I know that ending was a little abrupt but I ran out of paragraphs and reached my thirty for this chapter and I wanted to get this posted ASAP so I narrowed down the fight scene a bit since it was kind of a last minute filler. Ash vs. Serena in the next chapter, guess any of their pokemon, the number of pokemon, or the battle format and I will give a shout out to you. This story still has a ways to go but I'm starting to get some ideas for the next story I write, sorry it isn't pokemon. If any of you in the audience like the anime Fairy Tail and have ideas for Fanfictions but don't really feel like writing them yourselves then just PM me or post your idea as a review and I'll decide if I want to make a story out of it. I think this A.N. has gone on long enough so I'm going to go now so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Ladies and Gentlemen! In one corner we have the trainer from Pallet town Kanto, the star of the show: ASH KETCHUM! In the other corner we have the newest Kalos Queen herself Serena Amour (I now know that her real last name is Yvonne, sorry but we're stuck with Amour, just note that I have realized my mistake and it won't happen again, probably) This battle is going to be the ninth round of the International Champion Tournament. If Ash wins this battle he will have to face only one other person: Either Paul, Ash's rival from the Sinnoh region, or the mysterious Black, a trainer wearing a black cloak that made it so that no one could see his face, even scarier the guy had only ever needed to use two pokemon: Darkrai and Latios, and the fact that said pokemon were legendaries, that did not help matters... yeah Paul's toast. With that out of the way let's get on with the fic.**

 **Chapter XXXVI**

Ash awoke with a groan. He had made the dumb mistake to sleep facedown and now his ribs were very sore. He looked around to see that the others in his room were still out cold. Ash leaned back for a moment and just stared at the ceiling. Then with a grunt he sat up with enough force that he exited the bed and was on his feet. He went to the bathroom to take a shower then when he exited he got changed into his normal clothes.

Once his clothes were on he reached for his cloak and pinned it to his jacket so that it hung in a similar fashion as that of a cape. Pikachu stretched as he woke up. The electric mouse walked over to Ash and got onto the trainer's shoulder. "Ready buddy?" Asked Ash. Pikachu smiled and nodded his head. Ash grabbed his other five pokeballs then left to start walking to the stadium for his battle for round nine.

As Ash walked he decided to stop by the Pokemon Center to check on Jessie, James, and Meowth. When he entered he saw the three laying in their bed's looking bored out of their minds. When they saw Ash their expressions immediately brightened. The visit was short, They talked for a little bit but then Ash had to leave, before he left he told the, to turn on the TV at noon to watch his battle. The three nodded to show that they understood and would do that.

After the visit Ash continued his walk to Arena B. When he got there he was met by all of his male companions. When he asked where the girls were they told him that they were on the other side with Serena. With a nod Ash entered the arena and began walking to the stadium where he would have to battle Serena. As he walked down the hallway he was stopped by someone. Ash was surprised to see Cynthis waiting for him.

"Hey Cynthia." Said Ash greeing the champion of Sinnoh. Cynthia smiled warmly in response to Ash's greeting. Ash was about to continue walking when Cynthia stopped him. She grabbed the young trainer's shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. When they parted Cynthia smiled at Ash. "For luck." Said the Champion warmly. Ash smiled and nodded his head. Turning to where the arena was Ash continued walking onto the field.

As he entered the arena e could hear the announcer begin his announcement. _**"Ladies and gentlemen! Trainers of all ages! Welcome to te first battle of round nine. In this battle we have the hero from Pallet town: Ash Ketchum! Battling the Kalos Queen herself: Serena Amour!"**_ Boomed the announcer who was replied with a very loud cheer coming from the crowd as Ash and Serena entered the field.

When the entered their positions the referee held up his flags. _**"This will be a six vs. six pokemon battle with no substitutions, trainers send out your first pokemon!"**_ Said the referee. Ash and Serena reached for their first pokemon. _**"Donphan I choose you!"**_ Said Ash sending out his ground typed elephant/tire pokemon. _**"Pangoro I choose you!"**_ Said Serena sending out her dark and fighting typed four-armed panda pokemon.

 _ **"And now for the field, this time the choices are: Ice, Steel, Normal, and Rock!"**_ Declared the announcer. On the screen were four tiles, one light blue, one gray, one while, and one brown. After a moment three tiles disappeared leaving only the light blue one remaining. _**"Ice field it is!"**_ Announced the announcer. Suddenly the entire field was coated in ice. Donphan and Pangoro's field slipped around for amoment as they tried to balance themselves.

 _ **"Every time three pokemon faint the field will change, so once three pokemon have fainted, we'll move to a different field, then at six it'll change to another, then at nine the final field."**_ Explained the announcer. Ash pondered this new information, this most likely meant that they would have to face off on each of the listed fields. Ash would need to keep a note of that for future reference. _**"Battle begin!"**_ Shouted the announcer.

 _ **"Donphan let's take the lead with a Gunk shot!"**_ Instructed Ash. Donphan fired a burst of poison at Pangoro. The fighting type waited for Serena's orders. _**"Pangoro counter with Dark pulse!"**_ Ordered Serena. Pangoro fired the special dark type at the incoming gunk. The two moves collided causing a purple explosion. Both pokemon shielded their faces to avoid the gunk from the explosion. _**"Donphan use Rollout!"**_ Shouted Ash.

Donphan curled into a ball and rolled forwards at Pangoro at a slow speed at first but was picking up pace. _**"Pangoro counter the Rollout with back to back Bullet punches!"**_ Commanded Serena. Pangoro's fist began glowing a bright silver as Donphan sped towards him. The bullet punch and Rollout collided and the two bounced of eachother. But Donphan didn't stop and neither did Pangoro.

The tire elephant just sped towards the fighting panda again and the two clashed again. It was hard for Pangoro to keep solid ground and each collision pushed Pangoro back little by little, but when Donphan came through with the fifth and most powerful Rollout it was too much for the dark type's Bullet punch to handle and he was knocked back by the rock type move. _**"Donphan use Earthquake!"**_ Ordered Ash.

Donphan stomped the ground sending powerful tremors straight towards Pangoro. _**"Pangoro use Stone edge!"**_ Instructed. Serena. Pangoro hit the ground with his fist causing pillars of bright blue stone to errupt from the ground around Donphan. Both moves collided with their targets. The two pokemon were shaking from exaustion. _**"Donphan let's finish Pangoro off with Head smash!"**_ Commanded Ash.

The ground typed elephant charged at Pangoro ready to use an extremely powerful, and dangerous, rock type move. It was dangerous because Donphan would take fifty percent of the damage he dealt as recoil. _**"Pangoro use Sky uppercut!"**_ Shouted Serena. As Donphan came flying at Pangoro, the dark type reared his arm back and swung his fist up to hit Donphan square in the jaw.

 _"_ _ **Move Donphan!"**_ Said Ash. Donphan moved to the side just enough so that Sky uppercut would miss but Head smash wouldn't. Donphan's head collided with Pangoro at full force. Donphan winced in pain as he took the recoil damage from his attack. Pangoro just stood there for a moment before going to his knees then falling face first into the ice. _**"Pangoro is unable to battle!"**_ Declared the referee waving his flags.

Serena recalled Pangoro to his pokeball. Then she reached for the next one on her waist. _**"Meganium I choose you!"**_ Said Serena sending out her grass type pokemon. _**"Donphan use Earthquake!"**_ Ordered Ash. Donphan stomped the ground sending ttremors towards Meganium. _**"Meganium use Vine whip!"**_ Commanded Serena. Meganium sent a pair of vines straight at Donpahn. The collision of the two moves was brutal.

The Earthqauke shook up Meganium and the Vine whip knocked Donphan off balance. _**"Donphan use Rollout!"**_ Instructed Ash. Donphan curled into a ball and charged at Meganium. _**"Meganium use Iron tail!"**_ Shouted Serena. Meganium's tail turned into metal then smashed it into the incoming tire elephant hard enough to stop the Rollout attack. The force of Iron tail was too much for Donphan to handle. The poor ground type fainted before he could even hit the ice.

Ash recalled Donphan to it's pokeball. Ash reached for the pokeball on his waist. _**"Goodra I choose you!"**_ Said Ash as he sne out his first fully evolved psuedo-legendary pokemon. Serena smiled seeing one of her old travelling companion. _**"Meganium use Toxic!"**_ Ordered Serena. Meganium fired a burst of toxic sludge so quickly that Goodra didn't have enough time to respond. When the move hit Goodra the dragon type's cheeks turned a deep shade of purple.

Goodra groaned as the poison ebbed away at his health. Ash would have to think fast to keep Goodra from losing much more health. Then Ash knew what to do. _**"Goodra use Rain dance!"**_ Commanded Ash. With a groan Goodra created clouds above the stadium. Goodra looked up weakly. Everyone heard thunder as it began to rain. Goodra smiled as the rain hit pired on top of him and the purple disappeared from his cheeks.

May was surprised to say the least, just a moment ago Goodra looked deathly sick and now he looked fine. "Goodra's ability is Hydration, all status conditions, such as poisoning will be cured." Explained Clemont. May nodded her head in understanding. Then the two turned their heads back to the battle so that they wouldn't miss anything. _**"Meganium use Solar beam!"**_ Instructed Serena. __Meganium tried to take in as much energy as possible.

 _ **"Goodra use Bide!"**_ Shouted Ash. Goodra began glowing as he awaited for Meganium's attack. Both pokemon stood there glowing. When Meganium's Solar beam was ready she fired with all of her power. Goodra took the blunt of the attack full force. _**"Now Goodra, blast her!"**_ Said Ash. Goodra fired a condensed white beam from his mouth at Meganium. Too tired to dodge Meganium stood there wide eyed as bide hit her.

Meganium stood there a moment not moving. Then she swayed from one side to another, and collapsed to the ground and fainted. _**"Meganium is unable to battle!"**_ Declared the referee. Serena recalled Meganium to her pokeball. Suddenly the field began to change, it transformed from from a field of ice to a field of steel. Ash remembered that the field changes once three pokemon faint the field changes, Pangoro, Donphan, and now Meganium were now all unable to battle.

 _ **"Jolteon I choose you!"**_ Said Serena sending out her second evolved form of Eevee. Ash was surprised. _**"You caught another Eevee?"**_ Asked Ash in surprise. Serena smiled and nodded. _**"Goodra use Dragon breath!"**_ Shouted Ash. Goodra took a deep breath and fired the dragon typed attack at Serena's Jolteon. _**"Jolteon use Shadow ball!"**_ Ordered Serena. Jolteon fired a ball of shadows straight at Goodra.

Goodra tried to dodge the attack but was hit square in the gut. Goodra was knocked back a little bit by the attack, but remained standing. The Dragon breath hit Jolteon knocking the electric type off balance. Jolteon stood for a moment before the effects of Dragon breath took full effect. Jolteon was now paralyzed by the Dragon breath but he could still fight. _**"Jolteon use Signal beam!"**_ Instructed Serena.

Jolteon fired the bug type special move at an impressive speed despite his paralysis, in fact it seemed that he was faster than before. _**"Goodra use Dragon pulse!"**_ Commanded Ash quickly. Goodra fired the draconic pulse move at Jolteon's Signal beam. The two moves were close to hitting one and another, but they just grazed eachother before colliding with the pokemon they were targeting. Both pokemon stood there staring at one and neither wanted to move at all.

Then with a groan Goodra fainted and fell to the ground, making a loud clang. _**"Goodra is unable to battle!"**_ Announced the referee waving a flag at Jolteon and Serena. _**"How was Jolteon able to move so fast? I thought he was paralyzed?"**_ Asked Ash confused. Serena smiled. _**"He is, but his ability is Quick Feet, meaning that if he get's statused his speed gets a major boost, not to mention his speed isn't decreased by paralysis."**_ Explained Serena.

With a sigh Ash recalls Goodra to his pokeball. If Serena was going to use an electric pokemon, that just means Ash would have to return in kind. Ash extends his right arm where Pikachu was perched. Pikachu ran along his arm leaping off his hand onto the field to face Jolteon. _ **"Jolteon use Hyper voice!"**_ Shouted Serena. Jolteon took a deep breath the let out a hyper sonic shout at Pikachu.

 _ **"Pikachu cut through the attack with a spinning Iron tail!"**_ Commanded Ash. Pikachu lept into the air as he turned his tail into metal. Then he spun vertically cutting straight through the sound. Then he slams the tail onto the top of Jolteon's head. The electric type slams face first into the metal floor. Jolteon weakly got to his feet, shaking his his head in order to clear it of confusion. _**"Jolteon use Thunderbolt!"**_ Instructed Serena.

Jolteon charged up and then fired a bolt of lighting straight at Pikachu. _**"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"**_ Ordered Ash. Pikachu charged up and fired off his signature move. The two Thunderbolts collidded with one and another trying to push each other back. For a full fifteen seconds the two moves clashed neither wanting to give an inch. Then with an extra push Pikachu increases the power of hit lightning enough to oveerpower Jolteon.

Jolteon's Thunderbolt is broken and Pikachu's Thunderbolt collides with the electirc type eeveelution. Jolteon gorans as he's enveloped in lighting. When the lightning subsided Jolteon groaned and fell to his side fainting. _**"Jolteon is unable to battle!"**_ Shouted the announcer. Serena recalled Jolteon to his pokeball. Now the match up was Serena with three pokemon remaining and Ash with four pokemon left for him to battle with.

 **Dear Arceus everyone I am so sorry everyone about my lack of updating. It just seems that the universe is hell bent on stopping my attempts at everything I try to do at every step along the way. I'll try to return to my every three day updating scheduele but I can't make any promises. So the rest of the battle between Ash and Serena will be happening in the next chapter and then in the chapter after that will have a very,** _ **very**_ **, surprising revelation. But y'all are just going to have to wait for that to happen. So I have now reached one hundred reviews , thank you to everyone who have been kind enough to write reviews on my story and I really hope that more of you will read and review my story and any other ones that I write from here on out. I'm having trouble remembering if there was anything else that I'm supposed to tell you people so I'm just going to go now so untile next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **I'm back ficcers with the thirty seventh chapter of my pokemon fanfic: Pokemon: Return of a Hero. This will be the second half (And hopefully conclusion) of the round nine battle between Ash and Serena. Before I posted the previous chapter I discovered that I had reached one hundred reviews. Thank you to all of you who have placed a review on my story, they are very entertaining to read to say the least. So like I have been saying time and time again there will be a bid revelation in the next chapter (Plus the appearance of the only real OC in the entire story) Trust me once the ICT ends things are going to become much more interesting so just hang in there and wait because that time is coming soon. With that out of the way now let's get on with the fic.**

 **Chapter XXXVII**

Serena grabbed the fourth pokeball on her belt knowing the perfect pokemon to fight Pikachu. _**"Sylveon I choose you!"**_ Said Serena sending out her fairy typed eeveelution. Pikachu got on all fours ready to face Sylveon, the electric type was a little tired from fighting Jolteon but he could still probably last for a while. _**"Pikachu let's start this off with Quick attack!"**_ Instructed. Ash. Pikachu dashed at Sylveon leaving a white trail behind him from his speed.

 _ **"Sylveon counter with Swift!"**_ Ordered Serena. Creating stars on her ribbons she launched the never-miss normal type move at Pikachu. Knowing he couldn't avoid the stars Pikachu decided to use them. Pikachu jumped from one star after another taking minimum damage then he collided head first with Sylveon. The fairy type was knoacked back, just then the stars circled around and upper cutted Pikachu in the jaw knoacking the electric type in the air.

Ash decideds to try to use this to his advantage. _**"Pikachu use Electro ball!"**_ Commanded Ash. Pikachu creates a ball of electricity on his tail as he start plummeting back towards the field and Sylveon. _**"Sylveon counter with Shadow ball!"**_ Shouted Serena. Sylveon creates the ghost typed ball of shadows on he left ribbon and prepares for the incoming Pikachu. When Pikachu is about a foot away from Sylveon they use their moves.

Both pokemon swing their moves to the opposite side so that both pokemon take the opponent's spherical attack straight to the face causing an explossion that creates a smoke cloud making it so that no one can see for a moment. Pikachu is sent flying out of the cloud and lands on the steel floor with a loud _CLANG!_ Pikachu faints after that. _**"Pikachu os unable to battle."**_ Says the referee waving his flag at Serena and Sylveon.

Ash walks to the field and picks Pikachu up and carries him back to his spot. Then the field changes again, this time it just looks like a regular battle field, no grass, no trees, no water, nothing just a plain old _normal_ field. Ash reaches four his fourth pokemon. _**"Samurott I choose you!"**_ Says Ash sending out the quadruped samurai otter. Samurott beats his chest one time with his front right paw to show that he is ready to fight.

 _ **"Samurott use Air slash!"**_ Ordered Ash. Samurott jumped into the air then swung his fron legs creating spinning blades of air and launched them at Sylveon. _**"Sylveon use Psyshock to destroy them!"**_ Instructed Serena. Sylveon created the strange wave of psychic energy that destroyed the incoming blades. _**"Now Samurott, use Razor shell!"**_ Shouted Ash. Samurott dashed straight towards Sylveon with an increcible speed.

 _ **"Sylveon use Moonblast!"**_ Commanded Serena quickly hoping that Sylveon could counter in time. Sylveon gathers moonlight energy in her ribbons then fired it at the incoming Samurott. Just before the Moonblast struck Samurott suddenly disappeared and nobody could see where he went. _**"Where did he-?"**_ Asked Serena confused. Out of nowhere Samurott appeared in front of Sylveon. He grabs the shell on his front left leg with his front right front leg.

 _ **"Sylveon look out!"**_ Said Serena but she was too late. Samurott slashed Sylveon with the Razor shell knocking the fairy type with water type attack. Sylveon fainted upon impact and she fell to the ground. _**"Sylveon is unable to battle!"**_ Declared the referee. Serena recalled her Sylveon to her pokeball. Then Serena grabbed her fifthe pokeball. _**"Altaria I choose you!"**_ Said Serena sending out her dragon and flying type pokemon.

 _ **"An Altaria? I'm impressed."**_ Stated Ash. Serena smilled at Ash's kind words. _**"Samurott use Megahorn!"**_ Commanded Ash. Samurott's horn started glowing as he charged at Altaria. _**"Altaria use Steel wing!"**_ Ordered Serena. Altaria's wings began glowing a metalic silver. Samurott's horn clashed with Altaira's wings. Neither pokemon gave and inch. Each of them got a few good hit's in and eventually both of them stopped and were panting and tired.

 _ **"Samurott use Hydor pump!"**_ Instructed Ash. Samurott fired a gigantic burst of water at Altaria. _**"Altaria use Dazzeling gleam!"**_ Shouted Serena. Altaria fires a widespread fairy typed blast at the incoming Hydro pump. The two moves clashed but Dazzeling gleam was to strong and over powered Hydro pump then the Dazzeling gleam hit Samurott. The Unovan water starter fainted upon impact.

 _ **"Samurott is unable to battle!"**_ Declared the referee. Ash recalled Samurott to his pokeball then he reached for the fifth pokeball on his waist. _**"Talonflame I choose you!"**_ Said Ash sending out his Kalos bird pokemon. With that Ash and Serena resumed their battle. _**"Talonflame use Flame charge!"**_ Ordered Ash. Talonflame surrounded himself in fire as he charged at Altaria at an increasing speed. _**"Altaria use Ice beam!"**_ Commanded Serena.

Altaria fired the glowing beam of ice from her mouth at the incoming Talonflame. The ice slowed Talonflame down a little but it couldn't stop him as he collided with Altaria. The dragon type was knocked back by the Flame charge. Talonflame flew away from Altaria after hitting the flying type. As Talonflame circled away Serena called out her next attack. _**"Altaria use Dragon pulse!"**_ Instructed Serena. Altaria took a deep breath then fired the draconic beam from her mouth.

 _ **"Dodge the Dragon pulse and then use Brave bird!"**_ Shouted Ash. Talonflame circled back towards Altaria and then began glowing blue. It rocketed at Altaria at an incredible speed. Talonflame spun in the air to avoid the dragon typed special move then he hit Altaria with the powerful flying typed move. Altaria fell to the ground from the impact of the Brave bird and fainted, no longer able to battle. _**"Altaria is unable to battle!"**_ Announced the referee waving his flags.

The normal field changed and altered to become the final field since the ninth pokemon had just fainted. Now the field had become a rock field. There were six large pillars of rock coming out of the ground to form a circle on the field. Serena sighed as she recalled Altaria to her pokeball. She reached for the sixth and final pokeball on her waist. _**"Delphox I choose you!"**_ Said Serena sending out her fire and psychic typed fox pokemon.

 _ **"Talonflame use Steel wing!"**_ Instructed Ash. Talonflame flew at Delphox with his wings glowing silver. _**"Delphox use Psybeam!"**_ Commanded Serena. Delphox held up her wooden stick and fired the blast of psychic energy at Talonflame. The Psybeam knocked Talonflame off course causing the fire type to crash into one of the stone pillars. Talonflame fluttered around for a moment trying to regain his senses.

 _ **"Talonflame use Flare blitz!"**_ Ordered Ash. Talonflame surrounded himself in blue flames then he charged at Delphox. _**"Delphox use Fire blast!"**_ Shouted Serena. Delphox grabs her stick/wand with both hands, then fires (lol) the super powerful fire type move at the incoming Talonflame. The two moves collide for a moment before Talonflame's fatigue over takes him and then he is over powered by the Fire blast. The flying type faints before he can hit the ground.

 _ **"Talonflame is unable to battle!"**_ Says the referee waving his flags around. Ash recalls the fire type to his pokeball, then he reaches for his sixth and final pokemon. _**"Snorlax I choose you!"**_ Said Ash sending out the pokemon known as: the sleeping pokemon. May, Max, and Brock all stare at Snorlax for a moment. Then at the same time all three of them begin to chuckle happily. "What's so funny?" Asks Iris confused.

"It's Ash's Snorlax, he has a special trait that I have only ever seen on this Sonorlax and no other pokemon." Explains May. "Even though it shouldn't even be possible." States Max and Brock nods his head in agreement. "What special trait?" Asks Sawyer confused. May smirks. "You'll see it has to do with Snorlax's moveset." Says the Hoenn coordinator. Misty is confused. "But Ash had Snorlax with him some of the time I was travelling and I never saw anything special." Says Misty.

"Snorlax probably didn't gain this cool trick until the Battle Frontier if that's the case." Says Max. _**"Snorlax use Headbutt!"**_ Commanded Ash. Snorlax runs up to Headbutt Delphox. _**"Delphox use Hidden power (dark)!"**_ Instructed Serena. Delphox fires off a black variant of the Hidden power move at the incoming Snorlax. _**"Headbutt the Hidden power!"**_ Says Ash. Snorlax hit's the sphere of darkness with his head but doesn't even seem fazed.

"Hmm Headbutt, not a bad move, has thirty percent flinch, not bad." States Ritchie. _**"Delphox use Mystical fire!"**_ Ordered Serena. Delphox creates a circle of fire with her wand and then fires it at Snorlax. _**"Snorlax use Protect!"**_ Shouted Ash. Snorlax creates a defenssive wall and blocks the attack. "Protect, an interesting ingredient, let's you see what the opponent can do without risking damage." States Cilan.

 _ **"Snorlax use Ice punch!"**_ Orders Ash. Snorlax charges at, then swings a frozen fist at Delphox. _**"Delphox use Psybeam to stop him!"**_ Instructed Serena. Delphox hits Snorlax with the psychic type move stopping the normal type in hhis tracks. "Ice punch, an OK move, it only has ten percent freeze chance, but you know, Ash get's lucky a lot." Says Trip. _**"Snorlax use Body slam!"**_ Shouts Ash. Snorlax leaps into the air and goes flying at Delphox.

 _ **"Delphox use Fire blast!"**_ Commands Serena. Delphox raises her little wand and shoots the very powerful fire type move at the incoming Snorlax. The Fire blast hits Snorlax and throws the normal type off causing him to hit the ground instead of Delphox. Snorlax weakly get's to his feet, then Fire blast's effect activates causing Snorlax to be burnt. Ash grimaces at this predicament, fortunately he knows just what to do. Paul frowns at the battle.

"Are you kidding? This moveset is terrible, three normal type moves and and ice type move?" Says Paul angrilly. "Wait for it." Says May smugley. "Wait for what? Snorlax already used four moves: Headbutt, Protect, Ice punch, and Body slam. He can't use anythi-" Says Paul until he was interrupted by Ash. _**"Snorlax use Rest!"**_ Instructed Ash. _"Finally."_ Says Snorlax falling asleep, regaining his health and being cured of his burn.

You know how in animes when something really crazy or surprising happens the color drains from a bunch of characters and they all have blank expressions? Yeah that was pretty much everyone in the stadium except for Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Snorlax. _**"WHAAAAAT!?"**_ Shouted the entire stadium. Sawyer blinked multiple times trying to process what just happened. He looks at his hand and starts counting what he just saw.

"One: Headbutt, Two: Protect, Three: Ice punch, Four: Body slam, and now Rest." States Sawyer holding up five fingers. _**"Delphox use Hidden power!"**_ Ordered Serena Delphox shot a sphere of darkness at Snorlax who just took the hit and didn't even seem bothered by it. "What the heck! How does Snorlax know five moves?!" Shouts Sawyer. Brock, May, and Max all shrug. _**"Delphox use Psybeam!"**_ Shouts Serena.

Delphox fires the psychic type move at Snorlax who again seems unfazed by the attack. "We don't know how Snorlax knows more than four moves, heck not even Ash knows, Snorlax just knows more than four moves and that's all there is to it." Says Max plainly. _**"Delphox use Fire blast!"**_ Commanded Serena. Delphox fires the powerful fire type move at Snorlax again. After hitting Snorlax the normal type finally woke up with a yawn.

"Well the only thing that would make this crazier is that if Snorlax somehow could use six mo-" Says Trip who is cut off by Serena. _**"Delphox use Mystical fire!"**_ Instructed Serena. Delphox creates a circle with her sitck then launched the flaming circle at Snorlax. _**"Alright Snorlax let's finish this, use Hyper beam!"**_ Commanded Ash. Snorlax takes a deep breath and fires the devestating beam at Delphox.

You remember how everyone reacted to Rest? Take that and double it, that is how everyone who reacted last time, except for Serena and Delphox, reacted this time. The Hyper bame destroyed the Mystical fire easily then when it struck Delphox the fire fox fainted. "Are you kidding me?! Six moves? SIX!?" Shouted Trip in flabbergasted shock. _**"Delphox is unable to battle meaning the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum!"**_ Declares the referee.

Ash and Serena recall their pokemon to their respective pokeballs then exit the stadium. On their way out they are met with the press. "Ash Ketchum how was your Snorlax able to use six moves?" Asked one. Ash shrugged. "Who do you think you will fight in the next round?" Asked another. "Black without a doubt, I mean, Paul is a strong trainer and everything but even he can't beat Black." Replies Ash. The reporters make a note of this.

"Do you think you can beat Black?" Asked a third reporter. Ash smiled at this question. "Well I can't promise anything, but I want to become the worlds greates pokemon master, meaning that I'll have to be able to beat any and everyone I face, that includes Black." Says Ash. This time all the reporters write his answer down at the same time. "Last question: Are you and Miss Serena here an item? The world is dying to know." Says the final reporter. Ash blinks for a moment unsure how he should answer that.

 **First and foremost, sorry if there are any words that should have the letter H but don't, my H key has been giving me problems as of late. Second Ash's Snorlax does actually know six moves in the anime, if you watch the episode in the Battle Frontier series where Ash battles Greta and pay close attention, you'll see that Snorlax does actually use six different move, so even though Snorlax is breaking the rules** _ **I'm**_ **not so no flames against me for using a six move Snorlax. Also, I know I have said it multiple times but there will be a big revelation in the next chapter, and I mean big! Like "certain theories about the pokemon world being confirmed" level big. Also can any of you guess the seceret identity of Black, if you can I'll give a big shout out to you in chapter thirty nine, which is two chapters from now and when the battle will begin and when Black's identity is revealed. I think that is all I need to say so I'm going to go, so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **It's time for capter thirty eigt of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! It's time for that big revelation I was talking about. But first there are some things I want to clear up: ultimateCCC: The only use four moves thing isn't really a rule, more just something that is the limit of a pokemon's physical capabilities, Ash can't just win, then snap his fingers and say pokemon can learn more than four moves, it doesn't work that way, so sorry to dissapoint you. Hey if you guys can think of any ships that** _ **don't**_ **involve Ash, or any of his mates that you would like to see me add to the story please post them in the reviews and I'll see if I can make that said ship happen but please say the names of the characters in said ship not just the ship name since I don't know the name of every ship. I think that is all I need to talk about for now so let's get on with the fic...**

 **Chapter XXXVIII**

"Last question: Are you and Miss Serena here an item? The world is dying to know." Says the final reporter. Ash blinks for a moment unsure how he should answer that. In a split second he comes up with a plan. "Is that a Moltres!?" Asks Ash pointing in another direction. The reporters all turn to look where Ash was pointing then he grabs Serena's hand and takes off in the opposite direction as fast as his legs could take him.

Once they were clear of the press Ash stops so that they could take a breath. Serena giggles at how Ash reacted to the reporters question. After that they regrouped with their friends and then left to Arena C to watch Paul battle Black. As expected Paul lost, though he was able to defeat Black's Darkrai but fell victim to his Latios in the end. _**"Electivire is unable to battle, meaning the match goes to Black and his Latios!"**_ Declared the referee.

With a dissapointed look Paul recalled Electivire to his pokeball. Just as they were about to leave to meet Ash heard Black speak to him. _**"Ash Ketchum! You and I are the only trainers remaining in this tournament, in two days only one of us will be left. I have the power of legendary pokemon and you have the power of Syncro evolution, let's see which of us will win."**_ Says Black. Ash smiles and gives a thumbs up to Black.

"I can't wait." Says Ash. With that the group leaves. It was already getting late so everyone decided that it would just be better for them to call it a night. As Ash, Cilan, Trip, and Iris were preparing for bed Iris couldn't help but stop and look at Ash with a small smile etched on her face. " _you're drooling._ " Whispers Trip. Iris gasps and rubs a hand across her face to check, but when it came away dry she realized she had been tricked.

Iris shot a glare at the chuckling Trip. With a huff she turns and crawls into her bed. Shortly afterwards everyone else goes into their own respective beds. About twenty minutes later Iris rolls over in bed and looks at the sleeping form of Ash. With a sigh she sits up and realizes that she can't sleep. Sighing again she gets out of her bed and goes to lay down in Ash's bed who managed to sleep through her laying down in his bed.

Ash woke up the next morning with a sleeping Iris snuggling in his arms. His eyes widen and a blush creeps up his cheecks. " _H-how did she get here!?_ " Ash screams in his head. Iris moves a bit as she wakes up to see the surprised and slightly embarassed face of Ash. When she realizes where she was she let's out a small "Eep!" as she sits up with her hands over her mouth. "S-sorry Ash, I couldn't sleep last night so I came over here." Explained Iris.

"I-it's alright." Says Ash as they get out of bed before their friends catch them and jump to conclusions. But not before Ash decides to steal a quick kiss which causes Iris to blush more than slightly. Once dressed and ready to go Ash grabbed the six pokemon he wanted to bring with him today the four of them walk out and meet the others outside. Once everyone was together they all went outside to just find a nice spot to spend the day.

Once they found a nice clearing everyone sent out their pokemon. Ash sentt out his aces and Pikachu who was on his shoulder as usual. After that everyone mingled and hung out Ash answered questionds from his rivals who were interedted in his aura training while Cilan, Brock, and Clemont worked on lunch while the girls all had a girl talk. Team Rocket was off trying to earn a few bucks. Ash was enjoying himself, then he sensed something.

Everyone noticed Ash's sudden change. "Ash what's wrong?" Asked Serena worried. "I sense a pressence, a unique aura, it's different then most auras it doesn't have a specific type, and it's... red?" Says Ash using his special aura vision. Everyone hears clapping behind them as a figure comes from the forrest behind them. Everyone's heads snap in the direction of the mystery person. Most of them don't recogize who the mystery person is.

But three of them do. The eyes of Ash, Serena, and Pikachu become so wide it's as if their size doubled. Serena put a hand over her mouth and Ash seems to stop breathing. Everyone else is confused at what's happening, then Ash ways one word, almost a whisper but loud enough for everyone to here. " _Dad_?" Says Ash. Everyone's eyes widen as they look at the man standing in front of them who Ash claims is his father.

He has a black and red short sleeved jacked that is zipped up mostly but the top is parted enough so that you can see his black under shirt. His pants are a pale blue, and he has black and red shoes, he has a neat haircut which is covered by the sme kind of hat that Ash wore during his travels in Kalos. His eyes are the same chocolate brown that Ash's are, he has a confident smirk on his face. (Here is a link of what he would look like younge, but try to use your imagination to make him look older  url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjlz9Gz4L_XAhVB1GMKHUgiAJIQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F% .net%2Fwiki%2FRed_(Origins)&psig=AOvVaw2gmcU8CsBGQR6nYP3cX_2T&ust=1510806888738028 )

"Hey kiddo." Says his dad softly. Ash walks over to him until there is about nine inches seperating. Ash's head is tilted down so no one can see his eyes. "Ash?" Asks his dad. Ash clenches a fist. "You..." Says Ash through a strained voice. Then what happened next surprised everyone. "ASSHOLE!" Screams Ash (Excuse my language, it just seemed fitting) as loud as he can as he slams a flaming fist into his fathers face sending the man flying very far away over the trees.

Everyone stares in the direction of where Ash had sent his dad flying, no one spoke for about thirty seconds, then Ritchie decided to break the silence. "I think you broke the sound barrier when you punched him." Said Ritchie flatly. Ash just gave him a look like this: T_T. With a sigh he linked with Greninja, the water scarf appearing across his face. "Let's go find him." Muttered Ash as he sped off to find where his father landed.

Eventually after about fifteen minutes of running Ash saw a pair of legs sticking out of a tree. With a grunt Ash climbed up the tree and pulled his father out. While Ash waited for his father to recover his friends arrived at the scene. Brock, Cilan, and Clemont took longer since they had to pack up the food. When Ash's father came to he decided to introduce himself. "My name is Red Ketchum and I am Ash's father." Red introduces himself.

Brock's jaw drops. "Red? I know about you my father said you won the boulder badge from him, your Charmander was able to beat his Onix." Said the pokemon doctor in shock. Red chuckled lightly at what Brock said. "You also became the champion of Kanto for a while but disappeared ten years ago. Where have you been?" Asked Brock. "Yeah why did you leave mom and I like that?" Snapped Ash shooting his father an evil glare.

Red sighed and looked at Ash. "I didn't want to leave, in fact it was the most painful thing possible for me, but I had to. As you saw my aura is red, that is because it is very volatile and dangerous, and ten years ago I lost control of it. I wanted to be there when you turned ten and got your first pokemon, I wanted to see you battle trainers in the leagues. But I couldn't not without putting those around me in danger." Explained Red.

"It took five years of training to master my aura, by then everybody thought I was dead, and I din't want to burnden you with my return, but then I heard about how you were able to unlock your aura. I knew you had been sent to the aura dimension, so I knew that it would be time to reveal myself once you returned." Explained Red. Suddenly a thought came to Ash's mind.

"Lucario once told me that normally Legendary warriors unlock their auras when they are very youg, but mine was locked until I became fifteen, why?" Asked Ash. Red looked at his son in dismay. "Because I put a seal on your aura Ash." Said his father. This news surprised Ash. "W-why?" Sputters Ash at a loss for words. "Because you have a legendary aura, the golden aura. It is the most powerful type of aura in existence." Said Red.

"Golden aura? But my aura is blue." Said Ash confused. "That is because most of your power is still locked, and won't unlock until the time is right, youe body when it was young would not have been able to survive havving the golden aura inside of it so I sealed it with my power. only would your aura begin to break free when something specific happened. A trigger so to speak." Explained Red. Ash looked at Serena, then back at Red.

"And let me guess, the trigger was for a girl to kiss me on the lips?" Asked Ash bluntly causing Serena's face to become the same color as a tamato. Red chuckled at what his son said. "Yep, and for good measure I made sure to make you very romantically dense as well." Said Red causing his son to glare at him. "Aah, that would explain a lot." Said Bonnie. Ash shot the little girl a glare who in turn, giggled and stuck out her tounge at Ash.

"Are there any other secrets that you want to tell me now are or was that all of them?" Asked Ash in a rather annoyed tone. Red shook his head. With a sigh Ash got up. "I think it's time we head back everyone." Said Ash prefering not to look at his father. Everyone decided that it would just be better to stay silent. As they were about to leave Red grabbed Ash's arm to get his attention. Ash looked at his father to see what he wanted.

"One more thing Ash, when I was on my way here I sensed a strange aura, it was unlike anything I had ever seen before, most auras are blue or red, but this one... it was black. I don't know what it was and I didn't have time to find out but I feel like you should know about it." Red told his son. Ash thought for a moment before his head snapped up. "Project D. A." Muttered Ash. Red was confused. "Come again." Asked the Ex-Kanto Champion.

"Some ex-members of Team Rocket told me about something called Project D. A. I get the feeling that the black aura and this project are connected." Explained Ash. Red thought this over. Then he put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Well there is one more thing you should know, it's about two of your pokemon, Charizard and Greninja." Said Red looking at Ash's two pokemon that he was talking about. The pokemon in question raised their eyebrows looking at Red.

"What about them?" Asked Ash. "I'm not sure, I'm sensing special about the two of them, tell me how did you catch these two pokemon?" Asked Red. Ash took a deep breath then began to tell his father of how he caught Charizard and Greninja. "I guess I'll start with Charizard, it happened during my travels in Kanto. One day my friends and I came across a stray Charmander sitting on a tall rock. At first we thought it was but it turned out that it had been caught before but ordered to stay there."

"We decided to leave it there, later that day we arrived at a Pokemon Center just as it had begun to rain. Once we were dried off we overheard this kid bragging about how he had tricked his Charmander into staying on a rock because he said he would come back. Once we heard this we grabbed some rain ponchos and ran back to Charmander, we managed to get him back to the Pokemon Center before the flame on his tail permanently went out."

"The next day we were attacked by some Team Rocket goons, but Charmander stepped in and helped us fight back, he even managed to learn Flamethrower in the process. After beating the goons the trainer who abandoned Charmander came back saying that he wanted CHarmander back since he had become stronger, well you can imagine how mad Charmander was and 'told' the trainer where to stick his offer essentially, after that her joined our group." Finished Ash.

Red listened closely to everything his son told him, he wasn't happy about what he heard about the mean trainer but decided to leave that for another time. "As for Greninja, it all began on my first day in Kalos, I was challenged to a battle by friend Clemont, the one with yellow hair, during the battle we were attacked by Team Rocket goons, Froakie who had been watching the battle, stepped in and helped us beat the goons, but not without taking a fair amount of damage."

"After we got it to Professor Sycamoore's lab he was able to recover, there we learned that Froakie was actually a pokemon that trainers could choose as their starter, but Froakie never really listened to any of the trainers he was given to, since he always thought they were to weak, making him known as: The Starter who came back, that night after Froakie was healed the lab was attacked by those same Rocket goons."

"They attached a device to the neck of a Garchomp which caused him to go on a rampage, Froakie, Pikachu, and I all ran after Garchomp to stop him, eventually we wound up on top of a very tall building. With Pikachu and Froakie's help we managed to get the device off of Garchomp's neck. After Garchomp calmed down, the part of the building where Pikachu was standing crumbled causing him to fall off, I jumped after Pikachu wanting to save my friend."

"Just before we hit the ground we were saved by a man and his Mega Blaziken. After saying thanks the two left and the rest of us all returned to Professor Sycamoore's lab for the rest of the night. The next day just as we were about to leave, Froakie approached us with his pokeball, he wanted me to be his trainer, with that I welcomed my first Kalos pokemon to the team and the rest is history." Finished Ash. Red looked at Greninja and Charizard.

"So you caught both the abandoned starter and the starter who came back, and both of them chose to go with you?" Asked Red. Ash nodded. Red looked at Greninja and Charizard. "There is something special about these two, I get the feeling that what ever happens with Project D. A. those two are going to be major factors in whatever happens." Explains Red. Then he puts his hand on his son's shoulder. "But enough of that, you have a tournament tow in tomorrow." Said Red with a smirk.

 **So this chapter was longer than usual. It's Ash Vs. Black in the next chapter! I'm sure you are all very excited for what is to happen in the future. And once the tournament is over everything is going to go crazy so just you all wait. Please notify me if any of you find any spelling and/or grammar errors so that I can fix them, they can really annoy me sometimes, or well, all the time actually. So I gave two revelations in this chapter: One, the identity of Ash's father, and Two, why his father had been missing for so long, I'm not sure how acurate my backstories were and I'm sure there were some rather dull parts in this chapter where everything seemed to just run together, also now the whole "The seal has been broken!" thing has no been explained as well so hopefully this chapter has left you with more answers than questions. I think that is all I need to talk about for now so I;m going now so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **It's finally here! The final match of the International Champion Tournament. Ash will be facing the mysterious Black in a battle. But first let's get shout out's done: Sakura Kudo and GiratinaBeelezemonblaster369 (Arceus that's a long name) you guys were able to correctly guess Black's secret identity and also to ultimateCCC I already made it aware in an early chapter that Lucy** _ **did**_ **like Brock also, I'm pretty sure Sycamoore's Garchomp is male, and I don't remember anything ever happening that said he was a female. Just a heads up this battle is probably going to take a while to write at minimum two chapters, possibly three, maybe even four we will just have to wait and see. That is all I really need to discuss right now so how about we get on with the fic...**

 **Chapter XXXVIV**

Ash woke up with a start. He was battling Black today he got ready for the match, including breakfast, shower, brush teeth, etc. Once he was ready he grabbed six pokeballs and attached them to his waist, then he went outside. Once he was outside he sent out his six pokemon. Before him stood Charizard, Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, and Greninja. "Alright you guys, it's the final round of the tournament today." Says Ash.

All of his pokemon cheered knowing that they had made it this far and together the seven of them were going to defeat Black. They all looked at the stadium where Arena A was located. "Well, let's get going." Said Ash. He then recalled his pokemon to their pokeballs and began walking to the stadium. When he got there he saw that all of his friends were waiting for him at the front entrance. They all gave Ash their regards and told him good luck.

Then they all went around to find their seats leaving Ash by himself at the entrace to the arena. "Everybody come on out!" Said Ash throwing his pokeballs into the air releasing his pokemon in front of him. Together the seven of them stood at the entrance. Ash took a deep breath. "Well, let's go." Said Ash pushing open the doors, he went in first followed by his pokemon. Together they walked side by side out onto the field where they could hear the cheering crowd.

 _ **"Ladies and Gentlement, trainers of all ages. It's time for the battle you have all been waiting for, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town will be facing the mysterious Black in a six on six pokemon battle, and it looks like Ash has already revealed the six pokemon for some reason, but that isn't important."**_ Said the announcer over his (very) loud speaker. Ash walked up to the foeld and all six of his pokemon stood behind him.

 _ **"Trainers choose your first pokemon!"**_ Instructed the referee. Black held up a pokeball. _**"Volcanion I choose you!"**_ Said Black sending out the fire and water typed mythical pokemon. (Sorry one of his pokemon had to be a mythical because the sive of the legendaries he used had to be within reason and only five leggendaries fit that standard.) _**"Charizard I choose you!"**_ Said Ash extending his arm, Charizard flew onto the field, ready to battle.

 _ **"Now it is time to pick the field, for this battle the options are River, Desert, Forrest, and Sky.**_ " Said the announcer showing four tiles, one blue, one yellowish-tan, one green, and one gray. After a moment only the blue tile remained. The field shifted and changed, the field was now mostly grass with an O shaped river in the center of the field. Also if you want a size comparison just pretend every field has the same overall area as the ones in the Kalos league did.

 _ **"Battle begin!"**_ Said the referee waving his flags. _**"Volcanion use Fire blast!"**_ Instructed Black. Volcanion fired the five pointed fire attack at Charizard. _**"Charizard use Fire punch to destroy the attack!"**_ Commanded Ash. Engulfing his fist in flames Charizard punched the Fire blast and destroyed it. Everyone stared at this. "Incredible, Charizard was able to destroy the Fire blast with one hit, and without even Synchro evolving." Said Alain.

Charizard smirked at Volcanion and Black. _**"You're Volcanion is strong Black... or should I say... Tobias!?"**_ Declared Ash. Everyone's eyes widened at Ash's statement. Black stared at Ash for a moment. Then he looked down at the ground not saying anything. Then he began chuckling, silently at first but slowly getting louder. _**"I'm impressed Ash, you were able to figure it out."**_ Said Tobias throwing off his cloak revealing the man underneath.

Ash stood face to the face with the man who beat him in the Sinnoh league finals. _**"I was able to defeat you in Sinnoh Ash, and I plan to defeat you here!"**_ Declared Tobias. Ash grinned, he grabbed onto his cloak and detatched it from the shoulders of his jacket throwing it off. _**"You were stronger than me in the Sinnoh league Tobias, but that was three years ago, and in that time all of have become stronger."**_ Ash told Tobias.

 _ **"All of my pokemon and I have become stronger and stronger!"**_ Said Ash holding his fist up. Just then a flame vortex appeared around Charizard as Ash began to glow a brilliant blue. _**"Synchro evolve!"**_ Said Ash. But this time instead of just disappearing the flames surrounding Charizard became focused around his wings making it so that his wings were surounded by fire as well as coming out of his mouth.

Then the flame wings appeared on Ash's back tearing through his clothes in the process, Ash made a mental note to fix that later. _**"Tobias use Earth power!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Volcanion stomped the ground causing the ground type move towards Charizard, due to his flying typing being replaced by thedragon typing he was going to have to get moving. _**"Charizard fly over the Earth power and use Dragon claw!"**_ Shouted Ash.

Charizard flew into the air allowing him to avoid the Earth power. Moving in sync with Ash, Charizard created the glowing claws on his hands and slashed at Volcanion. Volcanion was moved back by Charizard's Dragon claw. _**"Volcanion use Sludge bomb!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Volcanion held up one of his back blaster things and charged up the poison type move. _**"Dodge it then use Seismic toss!"**_ Instucted Ash. Charizard quickly moved out of the way in time to avoid the sludge.

Charizard got behind Volcanion, then he grabbed the fire type and brought him into the air. Charizard spun in the air while holding Volcanion then he slammed the water type into the ground with the powerful fighting type move. Volcanion got up from the Seidmic toss and looked at Charizard in the air. _**"Volcanion use Steam eruption!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Volcanion fired the powerful water type move at Charizard.

 _ **"Charizard use Flamethrower!"**_ Ordered Ash. Charizard took a deep breath and fired the fire type move at the incoming Steam eruption. The two moves clashed with one and another were both destroyed. _**"Now Charizard use Dragon claw again!"**_ Shouted Ash. Charizard dashed at Volcanion and slammed the Dragon claw into Volcanion. _**"Now use Sludge bomb!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Volcanion fired the poison type move at Charizard, but the dragon type was able to dodge.

 _ **"Use Fire punch!"**_ Shouted Ash. Charizard slammed a flaming fist into Volcanion who took the blunt of the attack without moving. _**"Use Steam eruption!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Volcanion fired a powerful burst of water directly into Charizard's face knocking the fire type straight into the air. Ash groaned as he felt Charizards pain. _**"Now use Earth power!"**_ Ordered Tobias, Volcanion stomped the ground sending the ground type move to where Charizard was falling to the ground.

 _ **"Fly and then use Seismic toss!"**_ Commanded Ash. Charizard recovered in mid air and flew behind Volcanion using the fighting type move on the water type. Volcanion got up from the Seismic toss and faced Charizard. _**"Now use Fire blast!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Volcanion fired the powerful ire type move at Charizard. _**"Charizard over power it with Flamethrower!"**_ Instructed Ash. Charizard took a deep breath and fired his trademark move against Volcanion.

The two fire type moves clashed, neither willing to give any ground. After ten seconds of just constant pushing back and forth Ash called to his pokemon. _**"Charizard give it all you've got!"**_ Shouted Ash. Charizards red eyes began to glow, then the power of his Flamethrowe seemed to increase. The size of the flames increased exponentionally and engulfed the Fire blast, then went straight at Volcanion, the mythical pokemon's eyes widened at the incoming Flamethrower.

The Flamethrower collided with Volcanion creating a loud explosion creating a large for of smoke. When the fog dispersed Volcanion stood there for a moment, then it swayed from one side to the other and then fell to the ground and fainted. _**"Volcanion is unable to battle!"**_ Declared the referee. Charizard flew down to where Ash was. The dragon type smirked and held his fist out at Ash. Ash smiled at Charizard and fist bumped the dragon type.

Tobias recalled the Volcanion to its pokeball. Then he reached for the next pokeball on his waist. _**"Latios I choose you!"**_ Said Tobias sending out the male member of the dragon and psychic siblings. Ash and Charizard, in sync, cracked their knuckles and got into fighting stances. _**"Latios use Thunderbolt!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Latios charged up and fired a bolt of lightning at Charizard. _**Charziard use Fire punch!"**_ Commanded Ash.

Charizard flew at Latios while avoiding the lightning and pumched Latios, but the dragon type shook the attack off. _**"Latios use Dragon pulse!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Latios fired the draconic beam from his mouth at Charizard. _**"Counter with Flamethrower!"**_ Shouted Ash. Charizard fired the flames from his mouth at the incoming Dragon pulse, succesfully destroying it. _**"Latios use Steel wing!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Latios turned his wings into metal.

Then the psychic type charged at Charizard. _**"Use Dragon claw!"**_ Ordered Ash. Charizard's claws enlengthened as he charged at the incoming Latios. The moves of both dragons clashed back in forth each one rebounding off of the other's attack neither one giving an inch until both of their moves made contact with the other's jaws causing both of them were knocked backwards. _**"Now use Seismic toss!"**_ Instructed Ash. Charizard flew behind Latios.

But just before he could grab Latios the psychic type moved out of the way. Charizard's eyes widened in surprise, as did Ash's. _**"Can't get me with that trick for a third time."**_ Explained Tobias. _**"Now use Luster purge!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Latios fired the psychic type move at Charizard. being left open by the failed attack Charizard didn't have any time to avoid the attack and was hit full force. Charizard fell to the ground and fainted after reverting back to his normal form.

 _ **"Charizard is unable to battle!"**_ Declared the referee. Ash ran to the field to help his pokemon. After hoisting Charizard to his feet, he helpd walk Charizard to the side of the stadium and layed the flying type against the wall. He patted his pokemon's shoulder. He turned his head to look at Heracross. _**"You're up next Heracross."**_ Said Ash. Heracross nodded his head and together they walked up to the field. _**"Resume the battle."**_ Said the referee.

 _ **"Heracross use Rock blast!"**_ Commanded Ash. Heracross stuck out his arms and fired five rocks at Latios. _**"Latios, dodge them and use Dragon pulse!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Latios tried to avoid the rocks but was hit by three of them, then fired the draconic beam at Heracross. _**"Dodge then use Bullet seed!"**_ Ordered Ash, Heracross flew into the air avoiding the beam, then he fired five bursts of glowing seeds at Latios.

 _ **"Dodge them then use Thunderbolt!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Tobias flew at Heracross dodging all but two of the seeds then fired the bolt of lightning at the fighting type. Heracross groaned in pain as the electric type move hit him. _**"You'd use a fighting type to battle a psychic type legendary pokemon? Are you trying to lose?"**_ Asked Tobias. Ash grinned. _**"No, but you forget, Heracross is also a bug type!"**_ Shouted Ash. Then Ash began to glow.

Heracross's body was surrounded by a green energy as he began to change. _**"Heracross. Full power!"**_ Shouted Ash. Heracross's form changed to become similar to that of his mega form, only much more stronger. Moving in sync with Ash, Heracross got into a fighting stance to face Latios. _**"Heracross, use Megahorn!"**_ Instructed Ash. Heracross's horn began to glow as he flew towards Latios. _**"Latios fight back with Steel wing!"**_ Commanded Tobias.

The two pokemon clashed back and forth, tooth and nail, or in this case, horn and wing, back and forth, neither giving an inch. Eventuall both pokemon backed off. _**"Heracross use Close combat from behind!"**_ Shouted Ash. Using his wings Heracross flew behind Latios in order to use the fighting type move. _**"Dodge and then use Luster purge!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Latios evaded the Close combat then fired the psychic move right into Heracross's stomach knocking him into the air.

Ash clutched his stomach in pain as he felt the impact of the hit. Refocusing on the dragon type Ash called his next move to Heracross. _**"Heracross use Bullet seed!"**_ Shouted Ash. Heracross shot five Bullet seeds at Latios. _**"Destroy the seeds with Steel wing!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Latios's wings turned into metal as the psychic type flew at the seeds. Latios swung a wing at the seeds, but they just curved around the wing then hit Latios in the face.

 _ **"Heracross's ability is Skill link, meaning multi-hit attacks will hit the max number of times, every time."**_ Explained Ash. Tobias grunted in frustration. _**"Latios use Dragon pulse!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Latios fired the draconic beam at Heracross. _"Heracross."_ Thought Ash to Heracross, the bug type nodded. Using his wings the bug type sped underneath the dragon type both avoiding the attack and finding an opening. _**"Now! Close combat!"**_ Instructed Ash.

Moving in sync with Ash, Heracross unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks into Latios. _**"Use Thunderbolt!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Latios fired the bolt of lightning at Heracross. _**"Side step, then use Rock blast!"**_ Commanded Ash. Heracross moved to the side then launched five decent sized rocks at Latios, left completely open by the Thunderbolt there was nothing the dragon type could do to dodge. Latios fluttered weakly, tired from the battle.

 _ **"Latios use Luster purge!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Latios charged up and prepared to fire the psychic type move. _**"Go straight at him and finish this battle with Megahorn!"**_ Ordered Ash. Heracross's horn began to glow as he flew at Latios. Just then Latios fired the psychic type move at Heracross. Just before it hit his Johto ace Ash called one more instruction. _**"Use the spin dodge!"**_ Said Ash. Heracross spun in the air avoiding the Luster purge and increasing the power of his Megahorn as it hit Latios, the legendary pokemon fell to the ground and fainted.

 **Sorry for the late update, i thought I had more spare time than I actually did yesterday and wound up putting this chapter to far off and wound up posting a day late, but here it is now so I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and post a review at the end, whether it is kind words or critisism I don't mind just keep the posts coming. So the second part of the battle will take place in the next chapter, I plan on showing at** _ **least**_ **two more pokemon from each side the next time I update. With that being said I think it is time for me to go, so until next time fan fiction fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Forty chapters. Forty! I can not belive how far my story has come since that day in August when I decided that I'd write my first fanfiction. Since then I can definately say the way I write has changed, and improved. I mean just look at chapter one and compare it to this chapter and you'll see my point. Moving on from my nostalgia to the story itself, this is a continuation of the six versus six battle that began in the previous chapter between Ash and Black, or as he was revealed to be, Tobias, the man who beat Ash in the Sinnoh league finals three years ago. So far each trainer has used two pokemon, Tobias has already lost his Volcanion and Latios, where as Ash's Charizard was the first to fall but his Heracross is still in play and we've yet to see Tobias's third pokemon. Once sent out the field will change from the river field to the second field. With that out of the way let's get on with the fic...**

 **Chapter XXXX**

 _ **"Latios is unable to battle!"**_ Declared the referee holding a flag up. Tobias recalled Latios to his pokeball, then he reached for his third pokemon. _**"This pokemon beat Heracross once, and he can do it again, Darkrai I choose you!"**_ Said Tobias sending out the legendary dark type. Facing Darkrai, Heracross's expression darkened (lol) as he recalled the humiliating defeat in Sinnoh. Then the field retracted into the ground and changed.

Then new field was the desert field, completely covered in sand and nothing but sand, and hot sand at that. Heracross groaned uncomfortably as his feet were slightly cooked by th roasting hot sand that he was standing on. _**"With the fainting of three pokemon, and nine remaining the field has changed, now the pokemon will battle on the desert field."**_ Declared the announcer _**"Heracross use Rock blast!"**_ Ordered Ash. Heracross fired the rocks at Heracross.

 _ **"Darkrai use Dark pulse!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Darkrai fired the dark type move at Heracross. Darkrai sheilded his face from the rocks as he braced himself from the impact. Movin in sync with Heracross, Ash fell backwards catching himself with his hands so he was on all fours while upside down (if that makes sense) looking through Heracross's eyes Ash watched the dark pulse soar over him. Heracross and Ash rolled over onto their feet to face Darkrai again.

 _ **"Heracross use Bullet seed!"**_ Commanded Ash. Heracross fired the swarm of bullet like seeds at Darkrai. _**"Darkrai use Ice beam!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Darkrai fired the freezing beam at Heracross. Darkrai repeat what he did when he was faced with the Rock blast. _"Heracross."_ Thought Ash to his pokemon. Heracross, while moving in sync with Ash, used his wings to leap over the Ice beam, then landed on the ground and faced the enemy dark type who was now much closer.

 _ **"Now use Close combat!"**_ Instructed Ash. Heracross ran at Darkrai prepared to unleash the swarm of punches and kicks. _**"Dodge the attack!"**_ Said Tobias. Moving at an impressive speed, Darkrai moved side to side succesfully avoiding each and every one of the punches and kicks that Heracross threw at him. Ash gritted hit teeth that the attack he was using wasn't working. _**"Heracross use Megahorn!"**_ Shouted Ash. Heracross's horn began glowing as he swung it at Darkrai.

 _ **"Darkrai use Dark void!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Darkrai created the ball of darkness in his hand and smashed it into the face of the incoming Heracross. Heracross fell asleep instantly. _**"Heracross!"**_ Shouted Ash. _**"Darkrai. Dream eater."**_ Said Tobias calmly. Darkrai floated over to the sleeping Heracross and stuck out his hand near the sleeping bug types face. Darkrai struck Heracross with the draining psychic type move draining the health from Heracross and took half of it for himself causing Heracross to faint in the process.

 _ **"Heracross is unable to battle."**_ Said the referee holding up a flag. Heracross reverted to his orginal form as he awoken. Ash helped his pokemon to it's feet and then helped set him next to Charizard. Ash looked to his grass typed Hoenn ace. _**"Sceptile. I choose you."**_ Said Ash. Sceptile nodded and together to the field. Sceptile's feet shifted in the sand where he stood as the two of them faced Darkrai and Tobias.

 _ **"Darkrai use Dark void on Sceptile!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Darkrai fired four transparent black spheres at Sceptile. _**"Dodge them then use Dragon pulse!"**_ Commanded Ash. Sceptile moved to the right and left, managing to dodge all four spheres. Then blasted Darkrai by firing the draconic beam from his mouth. _**"Darkrai use Dark pulse!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Darkrai charged up then fired the pulse of darkness at Sceptile.

 _ **"Make a wall with Frenzy plant!"**_ Shouted Ash. Sceptile punched the ground, then a swarm of vines erupted from the ground creating a wall to protect himself from the Dark pulse. _**"Sceptile, we beat him once, let's beat him again!"**_ Said Ash who began to glow a bright blue. Sceptile's body was engulfed in a tornado of leaves. Sceptile's form changed as he began to Synchro evolve. When the leaves faded Sceptile stood in his Mega/Synchro form and was facing Darkrai.

 _ **"Darkrai use Ice beam!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Darkrai fired the ice typed beam at Sceptile. _**"Sceptile use Leaf blade!"**_ Instructed Ash. The leaves on Sceptile's arms became blades as he suddenly dissapeared avoiding the Ice beam. The eyes of Tobias and Darkrai widened in surprise at Sceptiles sudden disappearance. Suddenly Sceptile appeared in front of Darkrai and slashed at the dark type with his blades. Darkrai moved back slightly from the force of the attack.

 _ **"Darkrai use Dark void again!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Darkrai fired the sleep causing move at Sceptile again. _**"Destroy it with Focus blast!"**_ Ordered Ash. Sceptile generated the fighting type special move in his hands and fired it at the Dark void, destroying both moces in the process. _**"Darkrai use Dark pulse!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Darkrai fired the dark type move right at Sceptile. _**"Use Frenzy plant!"**_ Shouted Ash. Sceptile punched the ground sending the vines towards Darkrai.

Darkrai grunted in pain when he was hit by the grass type move. The Dark pulse hit Sceptile's right shoulder. Ash and Sceptile held their shoulders in pain _ **"Darkrai use Ice beam!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Darkrai fired the ice type beam at Sceptile. _**"Destroy it with Focus blast!"**_ Ordered Ash. Sceptile fired the fighting type move at Darkrai's Ice beam. Both moves were destroyed. _**"Now use Dragon pulse!"**_ Commanded Ash.

Sceptile took a deep breath then fired the dragon typed pulse beam at Darkrai. But the dark typ managed to both dodge and get much closer to Sceptile. _**"Now use Dark void!"**_ Shouted Tobias. For the third time Darkrai fired the void of darkness at Sceptile, but this time it hit it's mark. Sceptile fell to the ground asleep. Ash felt really drowsy himself. Ash closed his eyes and focused on his partner. " _ **Now Darkrai steal his health with Dream eater!"**_ Ordered Tobias.

Darkrai floated over to Sceptile and put a hand over the grass type's head. He struck Sceptile with the psychic type move but nothing seemed to happen. Tobias was confused. _"If Sceptile's dream wasn't eaten, then that means..."_ Thought Tobias to himself. His eyes widened to realization. Suddenly the corners of Sceptile's mouth lifted into a smirk as his and Ash's eyes snapped open. _**"Sceptile, end this with Leaf blade!"**_ Instructed Ash.

The leaves on Sceptile's arms became blades once more as Sceptile lept at Darkrai as he slashed the legendary pokemon with his trade mark move. Darkrai well to the floor and fainted. _**"Darkrai is unable to battle!"**_ Declared the referee holding up a flag. Tobias recalled Darkrai to it's pokeball. Then he looked at Ash. _**"How did you do it? No one has ever recovered from Darkrai's Dark void that fast."**_ Asked Tobias. Ash smiled.

 _ **"It was because of our synchronization. Once Sceptile was out cold I went into his mind and pulled him out waking him up, but we decided to fake being asleep so that we could get Darkrai close enough for that finishing move."**_ Explained Ash. Tobias was impressed. He reached for the fourth pokemon on his belt. _**"Zekrom I choose you!"**_ Said Tobias sending out the dragon and electric typed legendary pokemon.

 _ **"Sceptile use Dragon pulse!"**_ Instructed Ash. Sceptile took a deep breath, then he fired the dragon typed move at Zekrom. _**"Destroy it with Dragon claw!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Zekrom created two dragon claws, on his claws and slashed the Dragon pulse, destroying it. _**"Zekrom use Stone edge!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Zekrom stomped te ground causing spikey rocks to erupt from the ground where Sceptile was standing. Sceptile was knocked into the air.

As he fell Ash decided to attack. _**"Sceptile use Focus blast!"**_ Shouted Ash. Sceptile created the blue energy sphere in his hand and then threw it at Zekrom. The dragon type winced from the hit. _**"Sceptile use Leaf blade!"**_ Ordered Ash. Sceptile slashed at Zekrom with his two blades of grass typed energy. _**"Use Zen headbutt!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Zekrom's head grew a pinkish-purple as he smashed into Sceptile knocking thegrass type backwards.

 _ **"Sceptile use Frenzy plant!"**_ Commanded Ash. Together the two of them punched the ground as Sceptile sent the swarm of of vines at Zekrom. _**"Jump over them, then use Bolt strike!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Ash thought Tobias had made a slip, in this form Sceptile's ability was Lighting rod, meaning the only thing electric type moves did to him was make him stronger. But that isn't what happened to him. The electric type move struck Sceptile.

The dragon type fell to the ground and fainted. _**"H-how!?"**_ Asked Ash in shock. (lol) Tobias smirked. _**"Zekrom's ability is Teravolt, that means that your pokemon's effects won't effect the moves that Zekrom uses, so Lighting rod doesn't work"**_ Explained Tobias. Ash grunted in frustration. Ash walked over to his fainted grass type who was now in his original form. He helped Sceptile to his feet then walked him to where Charizard and Heracross were sitting.

Ash walked back to te field. As he walked he stopped by Infernape and looked at his Sinnoh ace. They shared a glance at one and another then Infernape nodded his head and together they walked to the field. As soon as Infernape stepped onto the field it began to change. All of the sand disappeared from the ground and were replaced by trees. It looked like this battle will be taking place on the Forrest field. Ash sweatdropped realizing that this might not end well.

 _ **"Infernape start this off with Mach punch!"**_ Shouted Ash. Infernapes fist began glowing a bright white as he dashed at Zekrom at mach speed. _**"Zekrom use Dragon claw!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Zekrom created the energy claws on his hands as the two clashed, each trying to punch/slash the other while dodging punches/slashes at the same time. Just then Infernape's right hand collided with the jaw of Zekrom while Zekrom's left claw hit Infernape in the gut.

The force of the attacks knocked both pokemon backwards. Infernape got to his feet. _**"Zekrom use Zen headbutt!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Zekrom dashed at Infernape with a glowing head. _**"Evade, then attack with Dig!"**_ Commanded Ash. Infernape tunneled underground and managed to avoid the effective psychic type move. Zekrom stopped and looke around unsure where Infernape would come from. Then the ground beneath him cracked and Infernpae shattered through colliding with Zekrom.

Infernape landed on the ground in front of Ash. Infernape and Ash shared another look with one and another. Moving in sync they crossed their arms over their chests. _**"Infernape. Let's power up!"**_ Shouted Ash as the two of them pumped their fists into the air. Ash began to glow a brilliant blue as Infernape was surrounded in a vortex of blue flame. Inside the flame vortex Infernape's form changed as he Synchro evolved. When the flames subsided Infernape faced Zekrom in his Synchro form.

All of the white parts of its fur had turned black, all of its brown fur had turned white, there was more of its golden "armor" on its body and the orange flame on top of it's head had become blue. _**"Infernape use Thunder punch!"**_ Instructed Ash. Infernape's fists was engulfed in electricity as he charged at Zekrom. _**"Zekrom match his electricity with your own, use Bolt strike!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Zekrom charged up and fired his lightning at Infernape.

Moving in sync with Ash Infernape punched the lightning, attempting to destroy it, but ended up being engulfed in the electric type attack. Ash and Infernape screamed in pain from the attack. Somehow they managed to remain standing as they stared at Zekrom and Tobias. _**"Infernape use Flare blitz!"**_ Ordered Ash. Infernape engulfed himself in blue flames and charged at Zekrom. _**"Zekrom use Stone edge!"**_ Commanded Tobias.

Zekrom caused sharp rocks to erupt from the ground in front of him in an atempt to block Infernape, but the fire type broke through the rocks and crashed into Zekrom. The dragon type was knocked back by Infernape's attack. _**"Zekrom use Dragon claw!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Zekrom charged at Infernape wtih glowing claws. _**"Infernape counter with Thunder punch!"**_ Instructed Ash. Infernape evaded the Dragon claw then uppercutted Zekrom with and electric fist.

 _ **"Zekrom use Stone edge!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Just before Zekrom could create the sharp rocks Ash called out his orders to Infernape. _**"Infernape hide under ground with Dig!"**_ Ordered Ash. Infernape went underground just in time to avoid all of the sharp rocks. Then Infernape lept out of the ground beneath Zekrom striking the electric type. _**"Zekrom use Zen headbutt!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Zekrom swung his head at Infernape while it was glowing.

 _ **"Infernape use Mach punch to counter!"**_ Commanded Ash. Infernape struck the incoming Zekrom's head with a glowing fist stopping both of them in their tracks. Both were pushing against the other trying to over power their foe. For a moment it seemef like it was a stale mate until Infernape's footing gave way. Infernape was hit by and knocked back by the powerful psychic type move putting his health at a critical low. Infernape layed on the forrest floor not moving.

 __Then Infernape weakly got to his feet, and with that Ash knew that it was time. Infernape clenched his fists as his entire body was suddenly surrounded by an enormous flame. Blaze had been activated, it was all or nothing now. _ **"Infernpae finish this battle with Flare blitz!"**_ Shouted Ash. Infernape's gigantic flame became more focused as he charged at Zekrom. _**"Zekrom use Bolt strike!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Zekrom fired the electric type move at Infernape. Everyone watched in anticipitation for the two pokemon to collide.

 **That's that for this chapter. You know I have a real gift for finding the perfect way to end each chapter. Well except for that chapter with Red in it, the ending was a little on the abrupt side, but moving on from that topic, one of those two pokemon will faint at the begining of the next chapter meaning one side will only have two pokemon reamaining and the other will still have three, let's see if y'all can guess what Tobias's two mystery pokemon that have yet to be revealed are, here is a hint: Both are from after gen four, so they could be from Unova, Kalos, or possibly even Alola if I decide it but no gaurente. If any of you can guess the pokemon that will appear in the next battle correctly then I'll give a shout out to you in the next round. I think that is enough for now so I'm going to go. So until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **It's time for chapter fourty one of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. I am very sorry for the late update, my family went on a snowboarding trip and the place we went to didn't have any WiFi so I couldn't work on my story. But now I'm back and ready to write again. So hopefully this chapter will (hopefully) be the final part of Ash and Tobias's battle, who ever wins will be declared the winner of the ICT. Which reminds me, ultimateCCC, A for effort but you guessed both pokemon wrong, sorry. Once the tournament is over the real purpose and plot of this story will be revealed. This story is coming much closer to its conclusion. I already have an idea for the next story that I'm going to write, unfortunately it isn't for pokemon. But if there are any of you out there who are fans of the anime Fairy Tail then just wait for me to finish this story then I will begin that story next. With that out of the way, let's get on with the fic...**

 **Chapter XXXXI**

Infernape and Zekrom's attacks collided creating an explosion and a large ploom of smoke. Zekrom and Tobias tensed up staring into the smoke. Tobias briefly relaxed thinking that maybe Infernape had fainted. Then a large ball of blue flames burst through the smoke and collided with Zekrom. Zekrom choked out a gasp of surprise and pain as the fire type hit him. Zekrom stood there for a brief moment not moving at all. Then the force of the attack took effect.

Zekrom was launched backwards into the wall behind him at lightning (lol) speed and got lodged in the wall upon impact. Everyone looked at Zekrom to see swirls where the dragon type's eyes should have been. _**"Zekrom is unable to battle!"**_ Said the referee holding up his flag. Tobias recalled Zekrom to its' pokeball then reached for the fifthe one on his waist. _**"Reshiram I choose you!"**_ Said Tobias sending out Zekrom's fire typed counterpart.

 _ **"Reshiram use Shadow ball!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Reshiram took a deep breath, then fired the ghost type move from his mouth. _**"Infernape, destroy it with Mach punch!"**_ Instructed Ash. Infernape's fist began to glow white as he punched and destroyed the Shadow ball before it could hit him. Tobias looked up at the sky to see that there was a cloud blocking out the sun right now. He couldn't use _that_ move yet. _**"Reshiram use Draco meteor!"**_ Commanded Tobias.

Reshiram cocked his head back and fired the energy projectile into the sky. Ash and Infernape watched it go into the sky until it exploded causing draconic meteors to rain down on the field. _**"Infernape dodge them and use Thunder punch!"**_ Ordered Ash. Infernate surrounded his fists in electricity as he charged at Reshiram. Using his link with Infernape, Ash was able to instruct the fighting type when and where to move so that they could avoid the dragon type move.

Forward, left, left, right, left, right, forward, Infernape evaded every meteor until he was right in front of Reshiram. Infernape cocked a fist back and slammed the electric type move square into Reshiram's face, knoacking the dragon type backwards. Tobias looked up again, the cloud had move away from the sun, now was his chance. _**"Reshiram use Solar beam!"**_ Instructed Tobias. At a much faster than normal speed, Reshiram took in sunlight and fired the grass type move at Infernape, point blank.

When the beam subsided, Infernape was gone, Reshiram looked around in surprise not knowing where the monkey pokemon was. Then the ground beneath it cracked, Infernape lept out of the ground colliding with Reshiram knocking the fire type into the air. Reshiram managed to land on its feet. Tobias knew that it was time to finish Infernape off. _**"Reshiram, finish him off with Blue flare!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Reshiram took a deep breath and fired the blue flame at Infernape.

 _ **"Infernape use Flare blitz!"**_ Shouted Ash. Infernape engulfed himself in flames as he charged at Reshiram's Blue flare. The two moves collided creating an explosion of blue flames. When the flames disipated Infernape layed fainted on the Forrest floor. _**"Infernape is unable to battle!"**_ Declared he referee waving a flag. Ash ran to where Infernape layed and helped the fighting type to his feet. Together they walked to where Ash's other three pokemon that had fainted were resting.

Ash gentely sat Infernape down next to his other fallen allies then he turned around and started walking to the field. He stopped where his two remaining pokemon were standing. He looked directly at his ground and dark typed crocodile pokemon. _**"Krookodile I choose you."**_ Said Ash as his pokemon took to the field to face Reshiram, Krookodile adjusted the glasses on his face as he walked onto the field. _**"Krookodile use Shadow claw!"**_ Ordered Ash.

Krookodile grew three long, purple finger claws on each hand as he charged at Reshiram. _**"Reshiram use Draco meteor!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Reshiram cocked his head back and fired the energy projectile into the sky. Ash and Krookodile watched it go into the sky until it exploded causing draconic meteors to rain down on the field. _**"Move quickly and don't let it hit you!"**_ Said Ash. Krookodile moved as fast as he could but it wasn't enough.

Krookodile stopped as a meteor was about to smash into his face, making a quick second decision Krookodile slashed at the meteor, destroying it before it could hit him. Krookodile adjusted his footing to face Reshiram again. _**"Krookodile use Earthquake!"**_ Shouted Ash. Krookodile smashed the ground with his fist sending ground type tremors to his fire typed foe. _**"Reshiram use Solar beam!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Reshiram took in sunlight as the Earthquake approached.

Reshiram fired the Solar beam right before the Earthquake collided with him. Krookodile's eyes widened as the Solar beam struck him. The ground type groaned as he got to his feet. He looked at Ash. Then Krookodile held up a clawed fist at Ash. Ash smiled at Krookodile and held up his own fist. Ash began to glow a bright blue as he engaged his aura. Krookodile's body was engulfed in a vortex of darkness as he began to synchro evolve.

When the glowing subsided the synchro Krookodile standing before Reshiram was plenty intimidating. Tons of giant, black and curved upward spikes were sticking out of Krookodiles back and all of it's black and red parts switched colors. _**"Reshiram use Shadow ball!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Reshiram fired the spherical ghost type move at his ground typed foe. _**"Destroy it with Crunch!"**_ Ordered Ash. Krookodie caught the Shadow ball in his mouth and destroyed it in one bite.

 _ **"Reshiram use Blue flare!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Reshiram took a deep breath, then fired the blue fire type move at Krookodile. _**"Use Stone edge!"**_ Shouted Ash. Moving in sync with his trainer Krookodile stomped the ground sending sharp rocks to erupt from the groun where Reshiram was standing hitting the dragon type full force. Krookodile used his arms to shield his face from the fire type move. Ash winced as he felt the heat of the fire type move from struck Krookodile.

 _ **"Krookodile use Shadow claw!"**_ Shouted Ash. Krookodile's claws grew long and dark as he dashed at Reshiram. _**"Reshiram use Shadow ball!"**_ Commanded Tobias. The white legendary pokemon fired the ghost type move at the incoming Krookodile. Using Ash's reflexes Krookodile was able to dodge the attack and then he slashed at Reshiram knocking the fire type backwards. Deciding to use the close procimity to Reshiram, Ash knew which move to use next.

 _ **"Krookodile use Crunch!"**_ Ordered Ash. Krookodile swung his head at Reshiram, fangs bared, ready to take a bite. _**"Use Draco meteor!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Reshiram fired the dragon type move into the air above Krookodile and was immediately bitten by the dark type afterwards. Reshiram roared in pain as he shook the ground type off of him. Just then the Draco meteor above them exploded causing the meteors to rain down towards Krookodile.

 _ **"Dodge them!"**_ Said Ash. Moving in sync with Ash Krookodile avoided the dragon type move. After evading the move Ash called his next move to his pokemon. _**"Krookodile use Stone edge!"**_ Commanded Ash. Moving in sync with Ash, Krookodile stomped the ground causing the rock type move to stab at Reshiram called his next move to Reshiram. _**"Use Solar beam!"**_ Shouted Tobias. This time the sun was shining brightly on Reshiram so he was instantly able to take in all the sunlight that he needed.

Reshiram fired the grass typed move at Krookodile, unable to dodge in time the ground type was knocked off his feet by the powerful and super effective move. Krookodile fell on his back, or as well as he could with those spike sticking out of it. Ash was also lying on his back, since he was still synchronized with Krookodile. Krookodile staggered to his feet as he looked at Reshiram. Then Krookodile's eyes began to glow a vicious red glow.

 _ **"Oh boy... Anger point has been activated."**_ Stated Ash. Krookodile turned his head to stare at Ash. The two pokemon shared a gaze for a moment before Krookodile smirked and held a thumbs up to Ash. They turned to Tobias and Reshiram. _**"This is over for you Reshiram, Krookodile use Earthquake!"**_ Instructed Ash. Together they punched the ground full force sending an unnatureally powerful tremor towards Reshiram and at a blinding speed.

 _ **"Reshiram use Blue flare!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Reshiram fired the fire type move straight at Krookodile. Just before the blue flames struck him you could see Krookodile's eyes widen. Both pokemon were launched back by their opponents attacks, large dust clouds were created where each pokemon landed concealing the pokemon within. Everyone was on the edge of their seat to see who had won, and the result truely surprised them.

Both Krookodile and Reshiram lay flat on the ground with their eyes replaced by swirls. _**"Krookodile and Reshiram are both unable to battle, trainers select your final pokemon!"**_ Declared the referee. _**"Wow! In that one attack both trainers have been reduced to a single pokemon each!"**_ Declared the MC. Ash ran to his Krookodile as the ground type reverted to his original state. Ash helped his Unovan ace to his feet and together they walked to the other pokemon.

Ash set the dark type with the other four pokemon. Then he turned to face Greninja. _**"It's all up to us now Greninja."**_ Said Ash. _"You got it Ash."_ Said Greninja nodding his head. Greninja walked onto the field while Ash walked to his spot where he usually stood. Tobias recalled Reshiram to it's pokeball, then reached for the final pokeball on his waist. He held it up in front of him as he faced Ash and Greninja. _**"Yveltal I choose you!"**_ Shouted Tobias throwng the pokeball.

Ash and Greninja's eyes widened as they faced the legendary pokemon of Kalos. It 'stood' at nineteen feet and was flapping its massive wings as it looked down on Ash and Greninja. Then Ash surprised everyone by breaking into a smile, who was soon copied by Greninja. _**"Ready Greninja?"**_ Asked Ash. _"You better beleive it Ash."_ Replied Greninja getting into a fighting stance. Then the trees retracted into the ground as the field entered it's final stage.

This change was the most surprising. The platforms Ash and Tobias were standing on rose into the air. The platforms stopped at a very high spot in the air, also there were multiple platforms rising from the field, leaving multiple holes in the field, if you fell through you would have some time to think about it on the way down. _**"This is the special field known as the Sky field, if a pokemon falls off the field, at a lower point there is a force field that will force any pokemon that passes it back to their pokeball and that pokemon will be deemed unable to battle."**_ Eplained the announcer.

 _ **"Greninja use Water shuriken!"**_ Shouted Ash. Greninja generated two Water shurikens from the shuriken designes on his legs, then threw them at Yveltal. _**"Use Dark pulse!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Yveltal fired the dark type move at the shurikens and destroyed them, the pulse continued towards Greninja. _**"Move!"**_ Said Ash. Greninja reacted quickly jumping from island to island (the holes are more like dividing gaps, so the filed is more like a mass of islands, there is a large hole in the center and that is where Yveltal is.)

Greninja stopped behind Yveltal's line of view. _**"Greninja use Night slash!"**_ Instructed Ash. Greninja generated two blades of darkness as he lept at Yveltal ready to slash the flying type. _**"Yveltal use Phantom force!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Suddenly the dark type was gone and Greninja was slahing at air. _**"What?!"**_ Said Ash in confusion. Suddenly Yveltal appeared from behind Greninja and slammed into the water type using the ghost type move.

Confused by the Phantom force Greninja was unable to land on a plat form and was starting to fall down towards the force field. _**"Stab the walls with the blades to stop your fall!"**_ Said Ash. Greninja's eyes widened then he turned and stabbed the wall before he could fall further. _**"Now use Aerial ace!"**_ Commanded Ash. Greninja's hands and feet began to glow as he jumped from wall to wall using the flying type move. _**"Yveltal stop him with Oblivion wing!"**_ Shouted Tobias.

Yveltal's wings began to glow a terrifying crimson as it fired the draining flying type move at Greninja. _**"Greninja go faster!"**_ Said Ash. Responding to Ash's command Greninja increased his speed making it so that Yveltal couldn't hit him. When he reached the top Greninja lept at the flying type and dealt a powerful blow to the dark type's face. Then he pushed himself away leaving him open in the air. _**"Yveltal use Dragon rush!"**_ Ordered Tobias.

Surronding itself in a bright blue energy, Yveltal charged at Greninja with the intent to cause some serious damage to his frog/ninja inspired foe. _**"Greninja use Ice beam to slow it down!"**_ Ordered Ash. Greninja held his hands to his face creating almost tube like shape, took a deep breath, then fired the ice type move at the incoming Yveltal. When the ice hit it slowed Yveltal down enough for Greninja to be able to regain his balance and get out of the way.

Greninja landed gracefully in front of his trainer and together they faced their foes head on. Yveltal returned to its orginal location as he faced Ash and Greninja. Ash smirked. _**"That Yveltal of yours is very powerful Tobias."**_ Complemented Ash. Tobias smiled in return to the kind works that Ash were giving him about his pokemon. Then Ash's face turned serious. _**"But we are never going to give up, isn't that right Greninja?"**_ Asked Ash to his pokemon.

(Ash's Point of View)

Greninja turned to me and smiled. _"You've got that right Ash."_ Said Greninja. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them, this time I was using my aura vision. Now I could see the auras of everyone in the stadium, interesting fact: every aura has it's own unique wave length, a rythem and pattern that the aura moves in, both people and pokemon have their own seperate wave lengths, I can actually judge the bond of a pokemon and it's trainer using this, the closer they are the more similar their aura wave lengths will be.

I looked at both mine and my pokemon's auras each of their wave lengths were in almost perfect sync with mine, but had their own differences, honestly even with my training I sometimes have difficuty differentiating their auras from my own. I looked at Greninja and he looked at me, we shared no words but we could tell what the other was thinking. We both turned to face Tobias and Yveltal. _**"Now Greninja, together!"**_ I shouted sticking my right arm into the air.

Greninja stuck his left arm in the air, I could feel our bond making us stronger. (Hint: This synchro evoulution scene is based off of the Ash-Greninja transformation in the second battle against Wulfric) During synchro evoultion our aura's wave length's move in perfect sync. I felt my mind become one with Greninja's. We put our arms to our sides as an enourmous vortex of water erupted from the ground and surround Greninja.

 **Hey everybody I'm sorry for the really late update, I have just had a busy week and I have just now finished this chapter, but now it's here. Ok, haha so as it turns out we will be doing one more chapter dedicated to the battle of Ash-Greninja vs. Yveltal. Sorry if it seems like Greninja gets more battle time than the others but you have to admit, Ash-Greninja is pretty awesome and I enjoy writing about him when he is battling. So the** _ **next**_ **chapter will be the finishing part of the final battle of the International Champion Tournament (sort of, there is a bonus round for the winner) Please feel free to rip me a new one for updating so late, I deserve it. I hope I get lots of comments for this chapter. Also I have quite the treat for the readers in the next chapter, which will be amazingly convenient given that Pokemon Ultra Sun and Pokemon Ultra Moon came out, the bad guy team will be perfect. Guess who this mystery evil team is and I'll give a shout out to you in the next chapter. I think that's enough writing for now so I'm gonna go. So until next time ficcers. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hey, hey, hey! I'm back for my fourti-second chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. This time it will** _ **actually**_ **be the final chapter of Ash and Tobias's battle, and will also give a sort of preview off something really awesome that is going to be coming up in the future. Moving to the shout outs: Sakura Kudo, Palletboy2001, and ultimateCCC, you guys guessed correctly when it came to the identity of the evil team that our hero's are going to have to face. MegaEspeon: A for effort but you guessed incorrectly. It is crazy that I have managed to write fourty two chapters now and I have nearly put in one hundred** _ **thousand**_ **words into the story, thank you to all of you who have stuck around since that first day in August when I sat down and said "Hey, I think I'll start writing a pokemon fanfiction." This story has come far and will probably be reaching a conclusion soon. With that out of the way let's get on with the fic...**

 **Chapter XXXXII**

The water vortex began to disappeare, and then formed a large Water shuriken on Greninja's back. Greninja had his arms crossed over his chest and his tounge/scarf (Which I still think is gross by the way) was blowing in the wind. Using his link with Greninja, Ash looked through the water type's eyes at the large dark type that they were facing. Moving in sync with Ash, Greninja got into a fighting stance as they faced their foe.

Then the water in the air began to gather around Ash's head forming his water scarf around his neck. _**"Greninja use Night slash!"**_ Insructed Ash. Greninja created two blades of darkness as he charged at Yveltal. _**"Yveltal use Dark pulse!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Yveltal fired the dark type move at the incoming Greninja. Using the blades Greninja blocked the dark type move but he lost the blades in the process. _**"Yvletal use Dragon rush!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Surrounding itself in a blue draconic energy, Yveltal charged at Greninja. Receiving orders from Ash, Greninja knew just how to respond.

Surrounding itself in a blue draconic energy, Yveltal charged at Greninja. Receiving orders from Ash, Greninja knew just how to respond. Just before Yveltal could hit Greninja, the water type fell backwards causing the dark type to pass over him. _**"Use Ice beam!"**_ Commanded Ash. Greninja put his hands over his mouth in the same fashion as lat time, took a deep breath, and fire the ice type move just as Yveltal was directly over him. The flying tpye was knocked back by Greninja's attack. Yveltal managed to get up and return to it's original spot. _**"Greninja use Water shuriken!"**_ Shouted Ash.

The flying tpye was knocked back by Greninja's attack. Yveltal managed to get up and return to it's original spot. _**"Greninja use Water shuriken!"**_ Shouted Ash. Moving in sync with Ash, Greninja grabbed the large shuriken on his back and threw it at the legendary pokemon. _**"Yveltal use Phantom force!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Yveltal suddenly disappeared managing to avoid the Water shuriken. Ash and Greninja looked around to see where Yveltal would come from. Suddenly Greninja was knocked forward by the ghost type move when his dark type foe reappeared behind him and collided with him.

Suddenly Greninja was knocked forward by the ghost type move when his dark type foe reappeared behind him and collided with him. _**"Greninja use Aerial ace!"**_ Ordered Ash. Greninja turned around as his hands and feet began to glow a bright white. Greninja lept at Yveltal, landing a major uppercut on the flying type's jaw, followed by two kicks, the second kick launching Greninja off of his foe and back onto one of the platforms. _**"Yveltal use Oblivion wing!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Yveltal fired the red draining move at Greninja. _**"Get moving!"**_ Said Ash frantically.

 _ **"Yveltal use Oblivion wing!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Yveltal fired the red draining move at Greninja. _**"Get moving!"**_ Said Ash frantically. Greninja ran quickly in order to not be hit by the dangerous move. Leaping from platform to platform, Greninja safely avoided the red blast. _**"Yveltal use Dragon rush!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Using the dragon type move, Yveltal charged at Greninja with the intent to cause intense damage.

But Greninja just stood his ground and waited for Yveltal to come. The water ninja seemed to disappear right before Yveltal hit him, the impact of the move created an explosion. When the smoke cleared Greninja was gone. _**"Where did he go!?"**_ Said Tobias in confusion looking around. Yveltal looked up to see Greninja directly above him. _**"Aerial ace!"**_ Instructed Ash lifting his right leg up in sync with Greninja.

Greninja flew down at Yveltal landing a painful ax kick right to the flying type's face. Then using his other foot, Greninja kicked again this time sending himself flying away from Yveltal in order to get some distance from it. _**"Yveltal use Dark pulse!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Tobias fired his ability boosted dark type move at Greninja. _**"Water shuriken!"**_ Commanded Ash. Moving in sync with Greninja, Ash reached behind his back.

Then Greninja grabbed his large shuriken and threw it at the incoming Dark pulse, succesfully destroying it upon collision. _**"Use Phantom force!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Yveltal instantly disappeared from sight. Ash and Greninja looked around ready for the attack to come. Yveltal appeared in front of Greninja and he was coming in fast. _**"Use Night slash to block!"**_ Ordered Ash. Greninja created a blade of darkness in each of his hands.

Greninja crossed the blades in front of him using them as a shield, succesfully blocking the Phantom force before it could him. _**"Greninja use Ice beam!"**_ Shouted Ash. Greninja took a deep breath, put his hands in front of his mouth as he took a deep breath and fired the ice type move at Yveltal. _**"Yveltal use Oblivion wing!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Yveltal fired the draining flying type move at the incoming ice. The attack destroyed the Ice beam with ease.

Greninja's eyes widened as the Oblivion wing struck him square in his mid-section. _**"Greninja!"**_ Shouted Ash as he saw his pokemon get knocked back. Ash bent forward and groaned in pain as he felt his pokemon's pain knocking him backwards as well. Everyone gasped as Ash fell over the side of the platform. Ash managed to geab onto the side before he wound up taking a long fall. Ash hoisted himself up to the plat form before all his strength gave out.

Ash and Greninja stood there, panting and exausted, staring at Yveltal and Tobias. Due to Oblivion wing Yveltal had just recovered a major amount of health. Ash was actually starting to feel hopeless, how could they possibly win now? Ash heared chuckling from the ground. (Enhanced senses due to his aura remember?) _"Don't tell me you're actually starting to lose hope Ash?"_ Asked Charizard from the ground. Ash turned to look at his pokemon.

 _"Our strength comes from your resolve to never give up Ash. If you lose hope, we all lose hope. Trust in your strength, and in our strength, and we will win."_ Said Charizard. Ash chuckled lightly at Charizards words. He turned to face Yveltal and Tobias. Ash covered his microphone so only the pokemon, and the battling trainers could here him. "Charizard is right, Greninja, we will never give up." He uncovered his microphone again so that everyone could hear him.

 _ **"WE WILL BECOME THE STRONGEST!"**_ Shouted at the top of his lungs. Then a blinding blue light surrounded Ash. Ash looked at his hands in shock as something seemed to change. His aura was changing colors, but... it wasn't becoming red this time. It was becoming gold. Ash's entire body was surrounded in a golden aura. And Ash wasn't the only one glowing, Greninja and Charizard were both glowing a brilliant gold as well.

Then a bright blue vortex surrounded Greninja's body. Ash's water scraf flapped wildly in the wind bbeing created in the vortex. At the ground Ash's friemds were watching in surprise. "How is this possible? Greninja is already in his synchro form, why is there another water vortex?" Asked Clemont. Serena noticed something was different about this vortex, she squinted her eyes as she looked at the vortex more closely. Then her eyes widened in surprise.

"That isn't a water vortex." Said Serena softly. Everyone realized that she was right, Greninja wasn't inside a water vortex. He was in a vortex of blue flames. Back at the platform the vortex began to become more focused around his back. But this time it didn't become a shuriken, this time it became a pair of wings. Greninja stood there staring at Yveltal. on his right side he had a wing of blue flames, and on the left, he had a wing of water. His arms were surrounded in water and flames as well. each one going from the elbow down to his hand.

They tooka na almost claw-like shape around his webbed hands. " _What is this new power?_ " Thought Ash. " _Greninja has never possesed thi much power before, it's almost as if Charizard had somehow given some of his power to Greninja."_ Suddenly new information flashed through Ash's brain, he was surprised, Greninja's moves had somehow changed during whatever had happened. The moveset's of Charizard and Greninja had somehow fused. Ash closed his eyes as he thought. Then they snapped open as he knew what to do.

 _ **"If you won't go then I will, Yveltal use Dark pulse!"**_ Instructed Tobias. Yveltal fired the dark type pulse move at Greninja. Ash was ready for the attack. Greninja telepathically gave his orders to Greninja. Greninja disappeared in a flash of movement. Suddenly Greninja was behind Yveltlal. _**"Greninja use Aerial fire ace!"**_ Ordered Ash. Greninja's hands and feet were engulfed in white flames as he unleashed a barrage and kicks onto Yveltlal.

(Ok, let's check in. Now this move is just like the Flame water shuriken, it is a dual typed move that is a combination of Charizard's and Greninja's moves. This merges Charizard's Fire punch with Greninja's Aerial ace, creating Aerial fire ace. Aerial fre ace is a fire type physical move with ninety power. It doesn't check accuracy, it has a twenty percent chance to burn the target, and it combines flying typing in the type effectiveness.)

Yveltal fell backwards from the impact of the white flames. _**"Yveltal use Dragon rush!"**_ Shouted Tobias. Yveltla charged at Greninja while glowing a bright draconic blue. Greninja just stood there waiting for Yveltal to come to him. It looked like Yveltal had crashed into Greninja creating a large smoke cloud, but when it cleared Greninja just stood there holding onto Yvelta by the feathers(?) on it's chest. _**"Greninja use Frozen seismic toss!"**_ Commanded Ash.

Greninja lept into the air bringing Yveltal with him, Greninja's hands began to glow a light blue, which encased Yveltal in ice, then Greninja threw Yveltal to the plat form floor, Yveltal crashed into the plat form, shattering the ice and causing massive damage. (Frozen seismic toss is another fusion move, merging Ice beam with Seismic toss, it is a physical fighting type move with one hundred percent accuracy and a base power of fourty five, it has a twenty percent chance to freeze, gains power equal to the users level, and uses ice in the type effectiveness as well.)

Yveltal got up and started flying again, it faced Greninja with the intent to defeat him. _**"Yveltal use Phantom force!"**_ Ordered Tobias. Yveltal instantly disappeared from sight ready to attack from any direction at any moment. Yveltal reappeared on Grenina's right and was coming in fast, the flying type was moving so quickly that Greninja almost didn't have time to react. The keyword being almost.

 _ **"Greninja, Shadow dragon blade!"**_ Instructed Ash. Greninja put his hands together and a blade of moth shadows and green draconic energy erupted from Greninja's hands. The blade was huge, at least four feet in length and half a foot in width, moving in sync with Ash, Greninja cocked his arms backwards and swing the blade at the incoming Yveltal, the blade made contact and knocked the dark type silly.

(Shadow dragon blade is the final fusion move in their arsenal, merging Night slash with Dragon claw, this is a physical dark type move with one hindred percent accuracy and a base power of one hundred, it his twice as much of a critical hit ratio as moves such as Stone edge, and it combines dragon typing in the type effectiveness.) Yvelta steadied himself from the impact of the hit. Tobias couldn't believe what was happening right now.

In just three moves Greninja had already put Yveltal at an even lower health than he was, and how was Greninja able to use all of these moves? Tobias knew that it was all down to one move for Yveltal now. _**"Yveltal use Oblivion wing!"**_ Commanded Tobias. Yveltal fired the deadly flying type move at Greninja. Ash smiled at the incoming flying type move, he knew that this battle was over. Ash moved in sync with Greninja, reaching behind his back.

 _ **"Greninja use Flame water shuriken!"**_ Shouted Ash. The wings on Greninja's back extended and broke off from the original wings, merging together to create the five pointed shuriken of fire and water. Moving in sync with Ash, Greninja threw the shuriken with all of his might at the Oblivion wing. The flying type move was destroyed instantly destroyed and the shuriken kept going. Yveltla's eyes widened just before getting struck by the shuriken creating a large smoke cloud from the impact.

Yveltal fell from the smoke cloud down the large hole, after a moment Yveltla passed the force field and was forced back into it's pokeball. _**"Yveltal is unable to battle, meaning Ash and Greninja win the battle!"**_ Declared the referee. The entire stadium erputed into a massive uproar of cheers. _**"He did it! Ash Ketchum is the winner of the International Champion Tournament!"**_ Shouted the announcer.

Then the platforms began to retract into the ground, returning to their original state prior to the battle. Greninja transformed back into his regular synchro form, then returning to his natural forrm once more. Ash and Greninja walked back to the where the other pokemon were sitting, the other four were all staring at Charizard who was panting from pure exaustion, it seems that he had become linked with them as well during the battle.

Then Ash's friends all came running down to them. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and all of Ash's friends and rivals began talking with the ace pokemon of the region that they had met Ash. (Ex: Paul was talking to Infernape, Trip was talking to Krookodile, etc.) Ash felt really happy at that moment, he had just proven how strong he and his pokemon were, and there was nothing that could ruin how happy was right then and there.

 _KABOOOM!_ Except for that. Everyone's attention snapped to the direction of the explosion and what they saw was a sight they wished that they would never have to lay their eyes on again. On top of the main moniter stood six people, each one dangerous and evil in their own right, but together they were going to be a dangerous force. "Hello Ketchum, did you miss us!?" Bellowed Giovanni which was followed by a malicious laugh by him along with Maxie, Archie, Syrus, Ghestis, and Lysandre.

 **Oh no. This can't end well. But that was an awesome battle, is this the power of the golden aura that Red was speaking of when he talked to Ash. How was Greninja able to merge his moves with Charizard's? And now all six of the evil team leaders are together in one place and have quite the bone to pick with Ash. This can only spell disaster, and lots of it. In chapter fourty three, the real battle begins, one where if Ash loses it'll most likely mean the destruction of him, and everyone that he has ever cared about. And that is a lot of people. We're nearing the end of this epic story, it'll most likely end at around the sixtith chapter or so. Also spoiler, Ash has to unleash his full potential yet. And when he does he will truly begin to surprise everybody. I think that is all I need to talk about for now so I'm gonna go. So until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **It's time for the fourty third chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. In the pervious chapter Ash finally managed to win the ICT by unlocking his golden aura for the first type to merge the strength of Charizard with Greninja. But the moment the battle was over the stadium was attacked. And the attack wasn't from just anyone, it was from all six of the leaders of the evil teams: Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, Syrus, Ghestis, and Lysandere. Also thank you to those of you who posted reviews on my newest chapter the other day, and to ultimateCCC, you should know Ash well enough as to know that he would never say something like that, even if it was to a bunch of jerks like Team Rainbow Rocket. Anyway it is now time for us to continue where we left off in the previous chapter. Let's get on with the fic...**

 **Chapter XXXXIII**

Ash and his friends all stared at the six evil team leaders standing on top of the moniter. Ash glared at the evil people who had come to ruin the tournament. "What are you doing here!?" Demanded Ash angrilly. Giovanni smirked at the legendary warrior. "Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, and Flare. Each team had it's own goal and you ruined them Ketchum." Said Giovanni. "Yeah and what should I have done? Let you destroy the world?" Asked Ash.

Giovanni glared at the boy. "You are nothing more than an insolent child with special abilites! We are grown men with plans of domination and unlimited resources, We should not have been defeated by the likes of you. You ruined our plans boy, now we are going to destroy you, and everyone and thing thet you've cared about!" Declared the Team Rocket boss. "For we are Team Rainbow Rocket!"

...

Ash and his friends stared at the evil team. Suddenly Ash broke down into a hysterical fit of laughter at the revelation of the evil team's ridiculous name. "Rai- rainbow Rocket?" Gasped Ash between breaths. Giovanni's brow twitched in anger. "Yes. It is." Said the man with gritted teeth. This time everyone was laughing hysterically. Giovanni was now at his patience limit. "Destroy them!" Called Giovanni. Suddenly an army of Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galctic, Plasma, and Flare grunts came in from all sides.

Everybody looked around at the grunts. Realizing that it was time to get serious Ash reached into his aura pocket dimension and grabbed six Full Restore's from it and threw them to his pokemon. The pokemon gulped down the medicine, then got to their feet and were ready to fight. Ash's friends all reached for their pokeballs and sent out their pokemon. "Get them!" Shouted Ash. The pokemon of Ash and his friends attacked the grunt's pokemon.

"Oh one more surprise for you Ketchum. Get him." Shouted Giovanni. A fast creature moved through the stadium, it as so fat it as nothing more than a black blur until it connected with Ash knocking the legendary warrior backwards. Ash landed on his back becoming dazed. He groaned as he looked up at what hit him and when he saw it he could not belive what, or to be more specific _who_ was staring at him with an evil smirk on his face.

Ash was staring at himself. He was the exact same heigt and build as Ash, even having lightning bolt birthmarks on his cheeks, but his skin was much paler than Ash, his hair was an even darker shade of black than Ash's and insted of being chocolate brown this Ash's eyes were a menacing crimson. His attire was also similar to Ash's physically they matched perfectly with the exception of his shirt being black where Ash's was blue.

The hat was also different, the same design but different colors, where it was red with Ash was black on this person and insted of a gold arc this one had a crimson arc that matched his eyes. "Wh- what are you?" Asked Ash. "Meet my ultimate creation Ketchum, Dark Ash!" Declared Giovanni with a menacing smile. Then his face turned serious. "Destroy him my creation!" Said the Team Rocket boss. "Yes master." Said the evil Ash clone.

His voice sounded so much like Ash's but different at the same time, the sound literally dripped with venom as it left his mouth. Dark Ash began to surround himself in a black aura, then he charged at Ash. He cocked his arm back and swung a fist at the Kanto native. Ash held up his arm to block, then returned with a punch of his own which Dark Ash was able to avoid by jumping backwards. Then the corners of Dark Ash's mouth went upwards in a scary manner.

He held up one of his fists to Ash. The evil clone closed his eyes, then focused his aura. Suddenly his fist was engulfed in flames. Ash's eyes widened in surprise. "Fire punch!" Shouted Dark Ash as he lept at Ash. Ash knew he had to react fast to block. Using his aura he linked with Greninja, causing the water scarf to appear around his neck. "Night slash!" Said Ash blocking the flaming fist with a blade of darkness. Ash didn;t understand, Dark Ash wasn't using partner link, how was he using pokemon moves.

"I'm going to repeat my question: What are you?" Asked Ash. pushing Dark Ash back. "How can you use pokemon moves?" Giovanni laughed. "Dark Ash might be your clone, but he isn't an exact copy of you, I have had his DNA spliced with the DNA of multiple pokemon, he is a human with the powers of pokemon." Said the evil man. Ash stared at his clone. The smirk on his face grew larger. "It get's worse, I can use any move that I've seen another pokemon use." Said Dark Ash.

Ash thought about what he said for a moment before widening his eyes, Ash had just battled legendary pokemon, if Dark Ash was watching their battle then... oh no. "I see you've realized what that meant, Oblivion wing!" Shouted Dark Ash firing the red flying type move at Ash. Moving quickly Ash dodged to the side succesfully avoiding the deadly move. Ash looked at his clone to realize that something was different.

Dark Ash's eyes had changed colors. "My ability is Protean, meaning right before I use a move my typing changes to the type of move I'm using, meaning you are going to have difficulty keeping up with just what I am." Explained the human/pokemon hybrd. Ash saw that his opponents eyes were now a light gray color. Ash held up his hands to ready his next attack. "Ice beam!" Said Ash firing the freezing beam at Dark Ash.

Dark Ash moved to the side and dodged. "Focus blast!" Shouted Dark Ash hurtling the blue fighting type sphere at Ash. "Water shuriken!" Said Ash throwing the water type move at the Focus blast, destroying it. "Aerial ace!" Said Ash. His hands and feet began glowing as he charged at Dark Ash. "Leaf blade!" Said Dark Ash. Green energy blades erputed from the clone's arms as the blades and glowing fists collided.

Ash's right hand made contact with his clone's left blade. Ash could see the green hue in Dark Ash's eyes as they fought. "X-scissor!" Said Dark Ash. The hybrid shot a yellowish-green X at Ash. "Water shuriken!" Said Ash. He threw the water type move, destroying the X and sending the star right at Dark Ash. The clone crossed his arms over his face, blocking the attack. "Ice beam!" Said Ash as he fired the ice projectile at his enemy.

"Flash cannon!" Said Dark Ash firing the steel type move, destroying the ice and making impact with Ash knocking him back. Ash groaned, this guy was tough it was going to take some work if he wanted to win. "Aerial ace!" Shouted Ash with his hands glowing he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at his enemy. "Detect." Said Dark Ash, using the fighting type move, he evaded each and every one of th punches and kicks.

Ash eventually stopped realizing that this wasn't working. "Night slash!" Said Ash slash at his foe with a blade of darkness in eash hand. "Moonblast!" Shouted Dark Ash as his eyes turned pink. He fired the fairy type move at Ash knocking him back. Ash groaned as he got up. _"This isn't working, he has Arceus knows how many moves and can change his typing to whatever he wants. How do I beat that?"_ Ash thought to himself.  
Then out of the corner of his eye he saw that the evil leaders were still on the sidelines, this gave him an idea. "Re-link!" Said Ash swapping out the pokemon he was linked with, the scarf of water around his neck disappeared as flaming wings erupted from his back, for this plan he needed flight. "Come and get me you Ketchum wannabe!" Shouted Ash to his clone as he flew into the air. "Grrr!" Growled Dark Ash angrily as he chased Ash.

He tried to shoot Ash out of the air. "Hydro cannon!" Shouted Dark Ash as he fired the water type move at the person he was created to defeat. But Ash dodged easily. "Missed me!" Taunted Ash. With that Dark Ash lost his temper and began firing an array of different moves at Ash, of every typing imaginable. Both of them were beginning to wear down which is when Ash saw his opprotunity. He positioned himself so he was flying directly between Dark Ash and the evil leaders.

Ash put his right index finger under his eye and pulled down while blowing a rasberry at his clone. "Nya nya nya, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn you copycat!" Said Ash. This pushed Dark Ash over the edge. "HYPER BEAM!" Roared Dark Ash as he fired the deadly energy beam at Ash. Ash moved to the side easily avoiding the attack, Giovanni and the other leaders weren't so fortunate. They roared in pain as the Hyper beam hit the moniter they were standing on, causing it to explode knocking them off.

Giovanni was sick and tired of this, pushing himself to his feet he called out to a group of snipers that had positioned themselves around the stadium. "Take care of what we came here to do!" Ordered Giovanni. The snipers took aim and began firing tranquilizer darts at Ash and his friends. "Hit the deck!" Called Ash moving to the side. Serena, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Miette, Angie, Anabel, Brock, Cilan, Bonnie, and Clemont were all able to avoid the darts fired at them.

Paul, Trip, Ritchie, Alain, Sawyer, and Brendan were unable to react in time. They all flinched as they were struck in the necks by the darts. Their eyes rolled upwards as they collapsed to the ground were then collected by some of the grunts. Ash tried to help his friends, but a punch to the jaw from Dark Ash knocked him to the ground. He barely saw the evil team take off with his friends before his conciousness left him completely.

(Later)

Ash groaned as he awoke with his remaining friends crowding over him. Ash groaned again as he got to his feet. "Where did they go?" Asked Ash wanting know the location o his friends. "We don't know, but the champions have their forces searching for Rainbow Rocket as we speak." Replied Misty. Ash's fists clenched at his sides, Rainbow Rocket had taken his friends and he couldn't do anything to stop them.

Even worse Giovanni has created an evil copy of Ash who will wreak Arceus knows what destruction. With that Ash got an idea. "Follow me." Said Ash as he began running. Ash's friends were surprised at first but then began to follow him to wherever it was that he was going. After running for a while Ash and his friends reached a clearing in the center of the woods, large enough for Ash to do what he planned to get done.

Ash held up his arm where his mark of the Legendary Warrior was etched and shouted out. "Summon Arceus!" Ash's arm glowed brightly, then a beam of light fired from his arm onto the ground in front of them. From the ground rose Arceus, the god of pokemon himself. Ash's friends stared at the legendary pokemon, after all they had just come face to face with god himself, who wouldn't be a little speechless.

 _"How can I assist you Ash?"_ Asked the pokemon god. Ash looked at him unhappily. "Giovanni, along with the leaders of other evil organizations have come together to form a new team with one purpose: destroy me and everyone and thing that I've cared about." Explained Ash. Arceus was not happy to hear this news. "And worse over Giovanni has created an evil clone of me, by merging my DNA with the DNA of who knows what pokemon." Continued Ash.

Arceus's eyes widened. _"That is not good, if this clone that you speak of contains your DNA, that means he will have access to the same powers that you have, worse over if this being is a merging of human and pokemon DNA that will only result in catastrophy."_ Said the god pokemon. "Why is that?" Asked Ash. _"The DNA of humans and pokemon should not be merged, in doing so this Giovanni fellow has created a being with an unstable psyche, he will continue to descend into madness until he is nothing more than a power craving feral beast."_ Explained Arceus.

Ash and his friends exchanged worried glances. _"I have even worse news for you all, many of my legendary pokemon children have disappeared, if this organization is linked with those disappearences we can only fear the worse."_ Said Arceus. Ash had a large ball of worry growing in the pit of his stomach, and it was only getting worse. _"But moving on from that, how do you wish for me to help you?"_ Asked Arceus.

"Can you have any of your remaining Legendary pokemon search for the wherabouts of Team Rainbow Rocket and my friends?" Asked Ash. _"Rainbow Rocket?"_ Asked Arceus in confusion. "That's what the evil organization calls themselves." Explained Ash. _"I see... is the name supposed to be intimidating?"_ Asked Arceus. "If it is, it's failing miserably but we are getting off topic, do you have any Legendary pokemon that can find my friends?" Said Ash not wanting to stay focused.

Arceus nodded. _"I will have Mew and Mewtwo begin searching right away, I will contact you as soon as they find anything."_ Said Arceus. Ash nodded his head. "Thank you Arceus." Said the Kanto native. _"Anytime, Legendar Warrior."_ Replied Arcues as he disappeared. Turning back to his friends he saw that they were all staring at him with eyes the size of saucers plastered on their faces. "What? This is my life now, so might as well get used to it." Said Ash as he began walking back to the stadium.

Blinking his friends followed him back to the arena. Once they got back they talked with the head Officer Jenny. (Brock had enough common sense not to hit on any Jennys or Joys as of right now given the current situation) "Is anyone else missing?" Asked Ash. "Unfortunately when they took your friends, they took Black, er I mean Tobias as well. Ash groaned, now Rainbow Rocket would most likely have access to Tobias's legendary pokemon as well.

Just then a large gut of wind picked up and everyone looked to the sky. Above their heads the Battle Pyramid was passing over and moving to the clearing. Linking with Charizard, Ash grew a pair of flaming wings and took off after the battle pyramid knowing that if they were back then Brandon and Gary must've found the rest of the prophecy and They could know how it continues, but Ash already understood one part of it. A demon was born from the blood of a hero. Dark Ash was born from Ash's blood.

 **Dun, dun, dun! The evil team has been revealed! Team Rainbow Rocket is now on the attack, they might've fled for now but it is only a matter of time before Mew and/or Mewtwo find them, and when they do, oh there is going to be reverse world to pay, Ash vs. Dark Ash. Light vs. Shadow. Good vs. Evil. One will stand and one will fall. We'll just have to see which is which in the upcoming chapters. I promised that Brendan would be important and in the next few chapters you are all going to get to see why. Also there is going to be quite the surprise the evil leaders have in store for Ash and his friends when they come after them. Just what is that surprise? Well guess correctly and maybe, just maybe, I'll consider giving a shout out to any of you who guess correctly in one of the up coming chapters. Well that's all I need to talk about so I'm going to go. So until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **It's time for the fourty fourth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! In the previous chapter it was revealed that Giovanni and the other evil team leaders had come together to form a new evil team, Team Rainbow Rocket. (Still a terrible name by the way.) Also to ultimateCCC, nice try but no that's not it. Even worse Giovanni has created an evil clone of Ash, promptly named Dark Ash, by merging the DNA of Ash with the DNA of pokemon, and for the cherry on top Rainbow Rocket has kidnapped Tobias, Brendan, Ritchie, Paul, Trip, Alain, and Sawyer, along with multiple legendary pokemon. All of this is building up to an event that will most likely result in disaster for everyone who becomes involved. At the end of the previous chapter Ash and his friends saw that the Battle Pyramid had returned and Ash took off after it...**

 **Chapter XXXXVI**

Ash flew with all of his strength, he needed to tell Gary and Brandon what had happened as soon as possible. After flying for a while he saw the flying pyramid touchdown in a clearing up ahead. Ash sped up for a large burst so that he could reach the flying fortress sooner. Ash landed next to the pyramid then de-linked with Charizard, causing his wings to disappear. He then ran around to the front so that he could meet up with Gary and Brandon.

Just as he rounded around the front Gary and Brandon were just exiting the building/airship. Once Ash met with them he put his hands on his knees and he was breathing heavily from exaustion. "Ash what heppened?" Asked Gary in concern. "W-we've got a *gulp* big problem." Wheezed Ash. Gary and Brandon exchanged a glance of surprise and worry before returning their attention back to the Legendary Warrior in front of them.

Then the exaustion of summoning Arceus along with flying all the way here at such a fast speed had worn down on his remaining strength. Ash's eyes rolled backwards as he collapsed to the ground unconcious. Surprised by Ash's sudden blacking out Gray and Brandon picked him up and took him inside to recive attention. Eventually Ash's friends arrived at the Pyramid and when they heard what happened rushed to see their friend.

(Later that day)

Ash weakly opened his eyes to see the concerned faces of his friends staring at him. Ash grinned weakly. "This is starting to become a constant thing for us." Joked Ash. Ash rolled to the left before he got a dent in his face from Misty's mystery mallet. Everyone stared in surprise at Ash, nobody has ever been able to dodge that mallet before, but Ash did it with ease. Ash yawned non-chalantley. "Wasn't in the mood for slapstick today." Said Ash.

His friends stared at Ash. Then Max spoke up. "You're meaning to say that every time you got smacked by Misty was because you let her? Because you thought the rest of us would find it funny?" Asked Max in surprise. Ash shrugged. "Doesn't it hurt?" Asked Serena. "Not really." Replied Ash. Everyone stared at Ash. "I'm stronger than I've led you guys to believe." Explained Ash. With that he got up and walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

Ash went outside and walked into a clearing so that he could be alone. He held up his arm with his mark of the legendary warrior on it. "Summon Mewtwo!" Said Ash. His arm began to glow as the small psychic type appeared. _"Hello Ash, how may I help you?"_ Asked the psychic type. "Have you found my friends yet?" Asked Ash. The legendary pokemon nodded his head. "Can you send me the coordinates?" Asked Ash. Mewtwo sent a telepathic message to Ash.

Once being given the coordinates Ash allowed Mewtwo to leave. Once gone Ash called the next legendary pokemon who's assistance he would require. "Summon Hoopa!" said Ash. His arm began to glow as the small psychic and ghost type appeared. _"Greetings Ash, what do you need?"_ Asked Hoopa. Ash put to fingers to the side of his head. "I'm going to send some coordinates to you, I need you to open a portal to that location. Ok?" Asked Ash.

Hoopa nodded his head. Once he was given the coordinates Hoopa detached one of his rings and created a portal to the hidden Rainbow Rocket base. Ash peered through the portal at what the members of Rainbow Rocket were doing. They were moving around doing whatever it was that they did. Ash looked over to see his friends were all locked up in seperate soundproof cages. Ash's jaw clenched when he saw his friends.

"Close it Hoopa." Said Ash. With a nod Hoopa shut the portal then disappeared. Once he was alone Ash sent out each and every one of his pokemon. "All of you have been by my side in one fight or another against evil organizations, Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, and Team Flare have joined forces so that they can destroy me along with every thing and one that I care about, we must stop them." Said Ash.

"Worse over they have taken some of our friends as hostages, and for the maximum level of terribleness they have created an evil clone of me by merging my DNA with the DNA of Arceus knows what pokemon. We must work together and stop them once and for all." Said Ash. All of his pokemon cheered at his words. With that Ash recalled his pokemon to their pokeballs then sent the pokeballs except for the ones that held his aces back to his pocket dimension.

He then stuck his aces to his waist and made his way back to the Battle Pyramid. While he was walking he couldn't help but think of the sight of his friends in cages because of Rainbow Rocket. This made Ash mad, madder than he had ever been in his entire life. He felt like he was going to burst from sheer rage. After a while of just walking and the images of his friends going on repeat through his mind he stopped in a particularrly dense section of the forrest.

Ash clenched his fists as he activated his aura. Ash let out a roar of pure rage and fury as he slammed his fist into the ground causing a massive explosion creating a large mushroom dust cloud to rise from his position in the forrest. Meanwhile Ash's friends had come searching for Ash in the woods when they heard the explosion and saw the mushroom dust cloud rise from a part of the forrest to the West. Ash's friends began running to the source of the explosion.

When they reached the epicenter of the explosion. They could not believe what they saw. In front of them was a smoking crater that had to be at least twenty feet in diameter and went ten feet down. The ground within the crater was cracked and at the lowest point in the very center was Ash on one knee with his fist still in the ground. He stood up and climbed out of the crater he had created stopping briefly to look at his friends before continuing. Not saying a word.

Ash's friends all exchanged worried glances with one and another. None of them had ever seen this side of Ash before and truth be told it was both surprising and disturbing. After all Ash was supposed to be the (relatively) level headed one of the group who his friends could turn to in times of peril. Everyone began to follow him but Gary held up his arms holding the guys and Bonnie back. "Let them handle this." Said Ash's old rival.

Ash was walking at a moderate speed. He just wanted to be alone at the moment. "ASH!" Shouted a voice from behind the legendary warrior. Ash turned his head to see his girls running towards him. He stopped until they were caught up with him. Well so much for being alone. "What's wrong Ash." Asked May with concern. Ash gaped at the brown haired girl. What's wrong? What's wrong!? Is she seriously asking that question!?

Ash was at his wits end. "Oh gee I don't know," Snapped Ash. "Maybe it's that there is an evil organization that want's to destroy me and everything I've cared about, maybe it's that they have abducted six of my friends, maybe it's that they've captured many of the legendary pokemon that _I'm_ tasked with protecting, maybe it's that Giovanni is so twisted he's created an evil clone of me, maybe it's this Arceus forsaken prophecy I'm a part off." Ash shouted counting each thing off on his fingers.

"Maybe it's-" _SLAP!_ Everyone stared in surprise at Serena and Ash. Serena was still holding her hand up while Ash's head had been jerked to the side that she had slapped him to with a large red handprint appearing on his cheek. Serena was trembling, but from what emotion nobody was sure of. Ash gentely lifted his hand and lightly touched his cheek. He flinched slightly at the sting he felt from when Serena slapped him.

Serena put her hands on Ash's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Serena burried her face into Ash's shoulder. "Ash don't blame yourself for what happened, none of this is your fault, you did the right thing if anything, so please stop beating yourself up over the evil deeds of evil men." Said Serena, her voice muffeled by the material of Ash's jacket. Ash just stood there silent for a moment not moving, not speaking, heck most of them were uncertain whether or not he was even breathing.

Then Ash's arms wrapped around Serena's smaller frame and he buried his face in her blonde hair. (Her hat fell off when she hugged him.) Ash was shaking slightly but no tears fell from his eyes, it wasn't a matter of he didn't want to cry (Which he did not, now was not the time for that) he just simply couldn't. After a moment he released Serenna and the Kalos Queen backed away to the other girls. "Serena is right you know." Said Anabel.

Ash looked at the purple haired Frontier Brain. "Yeah so pull your head out of your rear and then get that rear of yours in gear." Said Misty. Ash couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Ah Misty, ever the blunt one. Ash smiled at his mates. "Thanks you girls, I needed that." Said the sixteen year old boy. Turning his head back to where the guys were. "Should we just keep going or go get the guys first?" Asked Ash. The girls all stood their pondering their options.

"Meh let's just leave them." Said Iris eventually. Ash chuckled and together they began walking back to the Battle Pyramid. After they reached the flying battle arena Ash decided that it was time to learn some more of that prophecy that he was a part of. He walked away from the girls telling them that he needed to speak with Brandon. He found the Pyramid King in a room examining a slab simmilar to the one he had shown Ash the last tyime they'd met up.

Brandon turned towards Ash when he heard the boy come in. "Oh hello there Ash. How can I help you?" Asked the Frontier Brain. "Can I see the entire Prophecy this time?" Asked Ash. "Certainly." Replied Brandon. After some heavy lifting assisted by Ash and his aura enhanced strength. Ash gazed at the two slabs in front of him and his eyes widened in pure shock. "What is it?" Asked Brandon, confused by Ash's sudden confusion.

"I- I can read this language as if it were written in English." Said Ash. Now it was Brandon who's eyes widened in surprise. "How is that possible?" Inquired Brandon. "My best bet is this aura of mine, if it can grant Partner Link, Synchro Evolution, and the ability to summon Legendary pokemon, who says it can't let me decipher antient texts as well." Deadpanned Ash. Brandon rolled his eyes at Ash's sarcastic remark. "Is now really the time?" Asked Brandon.

"Maybe not but how about we just move on to the part where we read what the antient prophecy says K?" Asked Ash. Brandon nodded his head and then Ash read the rest of the prophecy that was written on the second slab. What the two found out was beyond surprising. They just stood there for a moment in shock of what they had just discovered. "This... explains so much." Said Ash quietly. Brandon nodded his head in response.

With a sigh Ash rubbed his forhead hoping to soothe his growing headache. Why couldn't he just have a semi-normal life? Don't get him wrong he loved his powers, he was honored to a Legendary Warrior, and he enjoyed being with his girls. But why, why, WHY!? Did there have to be evil people in the world who wanted to destroy him. Honestly that was something that he could've lived his entire life without having to deal with. And the evil clone wasn't helping either.

Ash walked outside again, the sun was begining to lower making the air lower in tempature and that was exactly what Ash needed at the moment. The teenager took a deerp breath in through his nose and then out through his mouth, he cocked his head to the side and then the other, then straightened his head when he heard a satisfying cracking sound. Ash turned his head to the direction of the Rainbow Rocket base. "Don't worry guys, I'm coming." Ash murmered to himself.

"Ash." Came a voice behind him. Ash turned around to see Red standing behind him. "What is it Dad?" Ash asked trying to keep the groan out of his voice. "I'm assuming you can guess why I'm hear?" Asked his father. "Rainbow Rocket?" Guessed the raven haired trainer. "Stupid name, but yes." Replied his father. "What of them?" Questioned Ash. "You're aware that they have an army at their disposable, they have your friends, and who knows how many leegendary pokemon?" Asked Red.

Okay _now_ Ash could groan. "I'm well aware of that, Mewtwo found them and tomarrow my friends and I are going to them for a fight they'll never forget." Said Ash sternly. "You're joking right?" Asked Red. Ash turned to his father. "What are you talking about?" Asked Ash in confusion. "Ash I don't doubt your power as a trainer, you are strong, honestly stronger than anyone I've ever met before when it comes to trainers. But that isn't the point." Explained Red.

"Meaning?" Asked Ash. "Your friends aren't as strong as you, if you bring them with you into an all out assault against Rainbow Rocket their is no gaurentee that they'll all come back, even less likely that none of them will get hurt." Explained the Ex-Champion. Ash sighed. "You think I don't know that?" Asked Ash glaring at his father. Red dodn't like where this was going. "You know that but you're doing an all out assault anyway?" Asked Red.

"Is there any other way?"Asked Ash hopelessly. "There is." Said his father. Ash looked at Red. "You have my interest." Said the Legendary Warrior. Red whispered his suggestion into his son's ear. Ash stared at his father. "That's crazy." Said Ash. "Yup." Replied Red. "That's dangerous." Said Ash. "Yup." Replied Red. Ash grinned. "Let's do it." Said Ash. Red Ketchum smirked widely and together they set their plan in motion.

 **Slight cliff hanger. Sorry for the late update I was out last night and didn't get back until** _ **really**_ **late and had a big race earlier that day so I had .0000000 seconds to do any writing but now I'm here posting the story today. So a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, Ash can read in an ancient language, and he is beating himself up over the fact that his friends have been abducted by an evil team (with a stupid name) whos only goal is to destroy Ash and his friends, Ash also able to bring out some more legendary pokemon in order to find Rainbow Rocket. More over Red made another appearance, this time telling Ash that he's crazy to just have him and his friends do an all out assault against Team Rainbow Rocket. So together they come up with a new plan to defeat the evil organization. Just what do you think they'll do? If you think you know guess in the review section and if you're correct I'll give a shout out to you. That's all I need to talk about so I'm gonna Jet. So until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **I am feeling guilty because I'm just becoming slower and slower with each passing chapter, I think I need to change it to a new chapter every seven days from now on, on every Saturday but the exact** _ **time**_ **on Saturday will differ, so that way you guys wont keep being dissapointed every three days after a post and no post ever arriving. Depressing thoughts asside welcome to the fourty fifth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. In this chapter the war finally begins. I'd like to thank the Guest who posted his/her review talking about how much it'd probably suck to be the protagonist. I have to tell you dude: You're not wrong. Moving on from** _ **that**_ **pit of depression I think it is about time we see what the details of Ash and Red's plan includes so I say that we should head on down to the fic now...**

 **Chapter XXXXV**

Brandon was examining the slab that Ash had read him processing what Ash had read to him. Just then he heard the doors to the Battle Pyramid open and the sound of multiple foot steps enter it. _"Really you guys? You didn't think to tell us that we could start moving again?"_ Said Gary angrily. _"Oh we thought about it, we just decided not to so that we could see how long it took you lot to figure it out."_ Replied Dawn snarkily. _"Why you-!"_ Started Max but Brandon decided to tune them out.

Later all of Ash's friends (that hadn't been abducted) walked into the room where Brandon was. "Hey Brandon have you seen Ash?" Asked Serena. Brandon looked at the girl with a confused look. "Come to think of it I haven't seen him recently." Replied the Pyramid King. "I thought he was with you?" Everyone besides Brandon turned a shade paler as they began thinking about what this could mean. "Everyone split up and search for him now!" Demanded May.

With that everyone split off in different directions as they began to search for the sixteen year old boy. They searched every nook and cranny of the pyramid and the surrounding area as well but to no avail until Iris came across a note nailed to the very tip of the pyramid. (Yes they were so desperate they even searched for Ash on top of the pyramid.) Iris read through it quickly before feeling her stomach drop about twenty feet.

"Guys you might want to come see this!" Called Iris to her friends. It took about ten minutes but soon everyone assembeled in front of the Battle Pyramid and they were all reading the letter Ash wrote to them: _Guys, I don't want you to get hurt so I'm facing Rainbow Rocket on my own. Don't take it personally, it's just that if we do an all out assault against the evil team we will most likely lose, this is something I must do alone. -Ash_

"That idiot!" Said Angie angrilly. Everyone else had to agree, this was reckless even for Ash. Brandon tapped Gary on the shoulder. Gary turned to see the Frontier Brain. "You should come look at this." Whispered Brandon. Gary followed the Pyramid King into the pyramid to see what it was that Brandon wanted to show him. No one noticed them leace since they were to focused on the letter.

(With Ash)

Having linked with Greninja, Ash was able to leap from tree branch to tree branch at near untraceable speeds. This allowed him to cover a lot of ground very fast. If you're wondering why Ash didn't summon another legendary pokemon that could just send him to the base it was because he wass saving all of his energy for the fight that he had in front of him. Summoning Legendary pokemon would just waste energy.

Ash was in a very deep part of the Viridian (I think I spelled that wrong) forrest. He stopped to take a breath. By now his friends had found the note and were most likely _very_ angry at him. Ash sighed, the thought of his friends being angry didn't really scare him per say but he knew it was going to be a pain to deal with. Ash rubbed his forhead, he had been jumping from branches for the past hour and a half. He had managed to keep track of his geographic coordinates.

If he had kept track correctly that meant the base would be another click to the south and he'd be there. With a sigh Ash resumed his branch jumping. Once he arrived at the base he gazed at the large building in front of him. How they kept this place hidden was beyond him but that didn't matter. Using his aura vision he detected the gaurds that were patrolling the perimeter. Ash weighed his options, he could try stealth, or he could just take out the gaurd's pokemon one by one.

Ash went with door nummber three. Opening his pocket dimension he sent out every pokemon he had with the exceptione of his aces and Pikachu. "Attack!" Shouted Ash. All of his sent out pokemon charged at the base. The gaurd's heads all turned in the direction of the pokemon. To say they were surprised when they saw about forty different fully evolved pokemon charging at their base would be an understatement.

Having drawn their attention to his other pokemon Ash wished his pokemon a silent good luck as he snuck inside with Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash ran through the building, Ash used his aura vision to begin searching for his friends. He saw them, they were in a different room than the one they were in before but Ash paid no mind to that as he ran towards them with a wide grin on his face. But as he approached closer he noticed that something was off.

Was it just him or were parts of their auras black? Well except for Tobias, his aura was always black. But the rest of their auras had bits of blackness mixed in with their normal colors. Ash burst into the room where his friends were. The room was pitch black. Suddenly a blinding light lit up the entire room that they were in. Ash put his hands in front of his face in order to block the light out until his eyes could adjust to it.

When Ash's went back down his stomache dropped about a mile at who he was looking at. It was his friends, but at the same time not. Stuck to their chests were strange devices, not only that they were all dressed in Rainbow Rocket uniforms (which were very colorful and _very_ absurd looking.) Ash looked around. They were in a large room about the size of a normal house, possibly larger, and it was tall, very tall, like fifty foot tall walls.

"Uh... guys?" Asked Ash hesitently. Suddenly a loud crackling noise was sounded as Giovanni turned on a loud speaker. "Greetings young Ketchum, we knew you'd come sooner or later, so we set up a little house warming gift: your destruction at the hands of those you once called your allies!" Cackled Giovanni over the loud speaker. Ash did a sweat drop at this. "James was right, you really have lost your mind." Mocked Ash.

There was a pause for a moment of pure silence where no one spoke. Ash grinned lightly realizing that he probably made Giovanni angry now. "DESTROY HIM!" Roared Giovanni over the loud speaker. All of Ash's friends grabbed their pokeballs and sent them out. Ash looked at them in surprise. In front of him was Alain's Charizard, a Lucario, a Bannette, a Gengar, a Gyarados, an Ampharos, a Blastoise, A Garchomp, a Salamence, a Medicham, a Steelix, a Pidgeot.

A Venusaur, an Audino, an Aggron, a Lopunny, a Sableye, a Tyranitar, a Blaziken, an Aerodactyl, a Glalie, an Absol, a Pinsir, a Houndoom, a Swampert, a Manetric, a Camerupt, a Sharpedo, a Heracross, a Slowbro, Sawyer's Sceptile, an Altaria, an Abomasnow, a Gardevoir, an Alakazam, a Metagross, another Charizard, a Beedrill, a Scizor, a Gallade, a Kangaskhan, and a Mawile. Ash felt their was something these pokemon all had in common but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Now!" Shouted Giovanni. All seven of Ash's friends/rivals all held up their right wrists which had strange braclets attached to them. They placed their hands over the strange stones in the center of the ring and then murmered in perfect synchronization in a zombie like tone. " _Mega wave._ " Ash's eyes widened as all fourty two of the sent out pokemon groaned in pain as they began to glow. Their shapes changed as they all mega evolved into their mega forms.

Ash was now facing every single (non-legendary) Mega form in existence. Ash just stared at the pokemon for a moment before he broke into a wicked grin. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Said Ash with a slightly malicious tone in his voice. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder as he reached for all six of the pokeballs on his waist. "Everybody, I choose you!" Shouted Ash throwing all six pokeballs into the air. Pikachu, Charizard, Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, and Greninja were all lined up and facing their foes.

Ash's pokemon all looked at their trainer. _"So it's the seven of us versus a small army of Mega pokemon?"_ Asked Greninja flatly. "Yup." Was all Ash said. All of his pokemon smirked. _"Perfect."_ Said Charizard. "Lock and load people." Said Ash. All of his pokemon got themselves ready to fight. Charizard ignited his right fist so that it was on fire. Heracross's horn began to glow. Two long blades grew from Sceptile's arms.

Both of Infernape's fist began to glow a bright white. Krookodile's claws turned purple and extended. Greninja flicked his arms causing a blade to grow from each of his hands. And Pikachu, well Pikachu was waiting for Ash to give him the signal. "Pikachu, use Electro ball!" Shouted Ash. Pikachu smirked. _"I thought you'd never tell me too!"_ Shouted Pikachu. The electric mouse lept into the air and fired the ball of lightning at the pokemon causing an explosion.

The explosion created a smoke veil, giving the good guys the opening they needed. _"Come on everyone now's our chance!"_ Called Pikachu to the other pokemon. With that the other six pokemon joined the fray. _"For every creature from Kanto to Kalos. Attack!"_ Shouted Infernape as they began to battle. Being a seven on fourty two fight, each of Ash's pokemon would have to fight six Mega pokemon by themselves.

 _"Dragon claw!"_ Said the Mega Garchomp who lept at Charizard. _"Fire punch!"_ Shouted Charizard, who blocked the draconic move with his flaming fists. _"Hydro pump!"_ Called the Mega Blastoise firing the burst of water from his three cannons. _"Dragon claw!"_ Said Charizard, swiping at Garchomp knocking him into the path of the water type move, using the dragon as a sheild. _"Psycho cut!"_ Shouted Mega Absol who slashed a glowing face blade at Heracross.

Heracross jumped to the side evading the glowing blade. _"Megahorn!"_ Shouted Heracross as he bashed his glowing horn into Absol's side sending the drak type flying. _"Fire blast!"_ Snarled the Mega Houndoom that was right behind Heracross. The fire type fired (lol) the five pointed fire type move (gee let's see how many more times I can fit the word "fire into this sentence) at Heracross, the bug type turned around ready to fight fire with rock.

 _"Rock blast!"_ Called Heracross as he shot five rocks at the flames, the first three were able to extinguish the flames and the last two hit Mega Houndoom. Sceptile was between Mega Beedrill and Mega Gallade. _"Poison jab!"_ Buzzed Mega Beedrill flying at Sceptile with glowing stingers. _"Psycho cut!"_ Shouted Mega Gallade leaping at Sceptile with glowing blades. _"Leaf blade!"_ Said Sceptile. Using each arm he blocked both of the enemy pokemon's attacks.

Both enemy pokemon continued to push against Sceptile's blades so he decided to use that to his advantage. Sceptile suddenly retracted his blades and jumped forward. Surprised by this sudden action Mega Beedrill and Mega Gallade crashed into one and another into a pile on the ground. _"Frenzy plant!"_ Shouted Sceptile punching the ground. The vines erupted from the ground where both Mega pokemon were laying, causing them to be flung into the air.

 _"Liquidation!"_ Said Mega Sharpedo. It surrounded itself in water, then charged at Infernape. Infernape just stood there waiting for the shark pokemon to come. It was right before he was hit that Infernape began his counter attack. Infernape crouched down to put more momentum into his attack. _"Mach punch!"_ Called Infernape as he uppercutted Mega Sharpedo right in the jaw with a glowing fist. The dark type was knocked up and backwards by the attack.

 _"Scald."_ Said Mega Slowbro calmly as he fired the very hot stream of water straight at Infernape. The monkey pokemon leaned to the side allowing him to avoid the super effective attack. Then he lept at Mega Slowbro. _"Thunder punch!"_ Called Infernape as he slammed a fist that was crackling with electricity into Mega Slowbro's face knocking the slow pokemon backwards. _"High jump kick!"_ Said Mega Lopunny as she lept at Krookodile.

Krookodile moved to the side in time to avoid the attack, but being a "nice guy", instead of letting the bunny pokemon crash into the ground and get hurt he decided to be the gentle... croc... and catch her. With his teeth. _"Crunch!"_ Said Krookodile as he snapped his jaw shut on Mega Lopunny's midsection. The fighting type winced in pain from the attack. Krookodile shook his head for a moment before tossing the normal type into the nearby Mega Sableye.

 _"Dazzeling gleam!"_ Said Mega Audino as she fired the fairy type move at Krookodile. The dark type lept over the fairy type move and went flying at Mega Audino. _"Earthquake!"_ Shouted Krookodile as he landed right in front of Mega Audino, then punched the ground sending ground type tremors straigth at Audino knocking the fairy type backwards. _"Zap cannon!"_ Shouted Mega Alakazam as he fired the powerful electric type move at Greninja.

 _"Night slash!"_ Said Greninja. He created a blade of darkness in each hand. Using the blades he desroyed the Zap cannon before it could hit him, then he charged at Mega Alakazam. Greninja slashed the psychic type, knocking it to the ground. _"Ice punch!"_ Said Mega Abomasnow as he swung a frozen fist at Greninja. Greninja turned around and swung a glowing fist at the grass type. _"Aerilal ace!"_ Said the water type. The flying type stopped the ice type move cold. (lol)

Then it knocked Mega Abomasnow backwards. Mega Banette, Mega Gyarados, and Mega Lucario were all charging at Pikachu froma all sides at the same time. Pikachu looked at each pokemon that was charging at him. Pikachu closed his eyes and felt the electricity surge to his cheeks. _"Thunder...BOLT!"_ Screamed Pikachu electrocuting all three pokemon at the same time. Said Mega pokemon were all knocked back by the powerful move.

 **Ho...ly crud. I knew Ash had strong pokemon but this is insane! It is a literal seven on fourty two fight where it's Pikachu and Ash's regional ace's versus every non-Legendary Mega evolution in existence. Not only that but it seems like Ash's pokemon have the advantage right now. If they had this power all along then why have they only started to use it now? And just how are Ash and his pokemon going to stop Rainbow Rocket,** _ **and**_ **save his friends? These are all questions that will be answered in the future chapters of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. Sorry everyone that my rate of updating has slowed down so much, it's just that I've started becoming increasingly busy with my life so I've been getting less and less tim to work on my story and update it. But I promise that I will still try to update** _ **at least**_ **once every week. That's all I need to talk about for now so I'll just go now. So until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Hello fic fans it's time for the fourty sixth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! In the previous chapter Ash arrived at the Rainbow Rocket base. Using all of his pokemon (except for his aces and Pikachu) as a distraction for the gaurds outside the base gave Ash the chance he needed to sneak inside. Once inside Ash began his search for his friends, unfortunatelly their reunion definately could have gone better, because Rainbow Rocket placed strange mind control devices on Ash's captured friends/rivals and were forcing them to attack Ash and his pokemon. Not only that but Giovanni managed to get his hands on seven of those Mega wave stone things, so not only are Ash's seven pokemon fighting fourty evil pokemon and two of their friends mind controlled pokemon (Alain's charizard and Sawyer's Sceptile) but they have to fight fourty two** _ **Mega**_ **pokemon. Also to the comment from ultimateCCC: I feel like there is a better word you could've used other than dominant. Like powerful or awsome. That's all I needed to talk about so let's get on with the fic...**

 **Chapter XXXXVI**

Giovanni stared. Lysandere stared. Heck every single evil team leader was staring. This kid was using only seven pokemon to fight off a small army of _**Mega**_ pokemon, and he was winning! They knew this boy was a powerful trainer but their spies never caught sight of any display of power such as this. It didn't seem possible! Giovanni was starting to worry that the Ketchum boy would win this fight so he began to prepare the next obstacle to give them more time to complete their plan.

 _"Zap cannon!"_ Called the Mega Ampharos as it fired the powerful electric type move. Pikachu faced the powerful move, he lept into the air at the incoming attack. _"Iron tail!"_ Shouted Pikachu as he spun his metaclic tail smacking the powerful move and sending it back at the Mega Ampharos. Mega Amphoros winced at the pain but wasn't hurt to badly. Mega Banette snuck up behind Pikachu. _"Will-o-wisp!"_ Said the ghost type. Banette fired the purple flames at Pikachu.

 _"Uh oh."_ Said Pikachu as he began to run from the attack. Knowing he the attack wouldn't stop until it hit something Pikachu decided to give it something to hit. Changing direction Piikachu ran at the enemy Mega Lucario. The steel type fell for the trap hook line and sinker. _"Bone rush!"_ Said Mega Lucario stabbing at Pikachu with the glowing energy bone. Pikachu slowed his pace enough so that instead of hitting him, the bone got trapped into the ground.

Pikachu ran up the glowing bone ( _Arceus_ that sounds wrong when typed out loud) and lept onto Mega Lucario's face. Pikachu clung on as Lucario tried to pull him off. He waited until the time was right to make his final move. When Pikachu saw his chance he lept off of Mega Lucario's face. The steel type's eyes widened in shock just before the ghost type move struck him. Mega Lucario wheeled in pain as the effect of Will-o-wisp took place, burning him.

Lucario glared at Pikachu. _"Aura sphere!"_ Said Lucario as he tried to swing the fighting type move at Pikachu. _"Electro ball!"_ Said Pikachu, swinging his own spherical attack at the Aura sphere, the two attacks met causing an explosion. Pikachu flipped through the air and then landed on his feet. _"Thunderbolt!"_ Screamed Pikachu striking Mega Lucario with his signature move. The fighting type jerked in pain before reverting to his normal form an fainting. One down, fourty one more to go.

 _"Zen Headbutt!"_ Said the Mega Medicham as it tried to slam his glowing head into Charizard's body. Charizard lifted up his right fist just before Mega Medicham hit him while igniting it with flames. _"Fire punch!"_ Said Charizard as he slammed his fist into Mega Medicham's head knocking the psychic type backwards. _"Gyro ball!"_ Shouted Mega Steelix as it tried to collide with Charizard while spinning. Charizard's claws grew longer and became green as he put them up to block.

 _"Dragon claw!"_ Roared Charizard. Mega Steelix moved backwards from the attack, then the steel type called out his final attack. _"Rock tomb!"_ Said the ground type. Charizard blanched as he looked up. A large amount of rocks were now falling towards him. Using his speed Charizard flew towards Mega Steelix while dodging each four times effective rock. When Charizard reached behind Mega Steelix he flew behind the mega pokemon and grabbed a hold of it.

 _"Seismic toss!"_ Called Charizard as he flew into the air with Mega Steelix, then abruptly threw it to the ground. Mega Steelix layed there dazed and hurt from the attack. Charizard placed himself directly above Mega Steelix and fired his finishing move. _"Flamethrower!"_ The poor steel type didn't have a prayer. Charizard turned his attention to the other fourty mega pokemon while Mega Steelix reverted to it's original form.

 _"Crunch!"_ Said Mega Aerodactyl as he tried to take a chomp out of Heracross. The bug type moved to the side just in time to avoid the attack. then he lifted his arms up and fired his grass type move at Mega Aerodactyl. _"Bullet seed!"_ Shouted Heracross as he fired three bullet shaped into Mega Aerodactyl knocking the rock type backwards. Heracross realized there was a pokemon behind him and turned just in time to prepare for Mega Glalie's attack.

 _"Shadow ball!"_ Said the ice type as it fired the spherical ghost type move at Heracross. The fighting type had the perfect counter. _"Rock blast!"_ Said the bug type as he fired four rocks at the Shadow ball. It took three rocks to destroy the ball and the other one struck Mega Glalie. Heracross continued his attack not wanting to let up. _"Megahorn!"_ Said Heracross as he charged at his frigid foe while his horn was glowing brightly. Mega Glalie wasn't just going to sit there an get hit.

 _"Hyper beam!"_ Roared the ice type firing the powerful beam, due to it's Refrigerate ability the Hyper beam became an ice type move with boosted power. Using his wings Heracross took to the air, avoiding the Hyper beam but lost Megahorn in the process. Then he abruptly dropped in front of Mega Glalie catching the ice type off gaurd. _"Close combat!"_ Said the fighting type, he then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks into Mega Glalie causing the ice type to faint.

 _"Bullet punch!"_ Said Mega Scizor as it speedily tried to hit Sceptile with the Tactician boosted steel type move. Sceptile lept backwards before the bug type could strike him with the priority attack. _"Dragon pulse!"_ Shouted Sceptile. The grass type took a deep breath and then fired the powerful draconic beam at Scizor, knocking the steel type backwards. Then Sceptile turned around knowing where his next foe was. _"Double-edge!"_ Said Mega Kangaskan as she charged at Sceptile.

What was disturbing about this was that her kid had also joined the fray and was using Double-edge as well. _"Leaf blade!"_ Said Sceptile using his blades to hault the attacking Mega Kangaskan and her kid. Once stopped They transitioned to their next attack. _"Hammer arm!"_ Shouted Mega Kangaskan as she swung her arm as Sceptile followed by her child. Sceptile was ready for this attack. _"Focus blast!"_ Said the grass gecko as he blasted the two with the fighting type move.

 _"Frenzy plant!"_ Shouted Sceptile as he punched the ground sending the powerful vines towards his targets. The Mega pokemon and her kid were swarmed by the vines and knocked unconcious. Sceptile stood their for a moment waiting for the side effects of Frenzy to wear off while Mega Kangaskan reverted back to her normal form. Sceptile turned to help his friends deal with the other Mega pokemon. " _Aqua tail!"_ Said Mega Swampert as he tried to strike Infernape with his water covered tail.

 _"Mach punch!"_ Called Infernape. The fire type swung a glowing fist into the tail, abruptly stopping it and knocking Mega Swampert back. _"Megahorn!"_ Said the Mega Heracross. Infernape whipped around to the fighting type trying to his him with his bug type move. Infernape cocked his arm backwards. _"Thunder punch!"_ Shouted Infernape. He swung his electrified fist into the side of Mega Heracross's head knocking the fighting type to the ground.

Mega Heracross got to his feet and glared at Infernape. _"Arm thrust!"_ Said Mega Heracross trying to hit Infernape with the multi-hit fighting type move. _"Dig!"_ Called Infernape as he burrowed underground, avoiding the attack. Mega Heracross looked around trying to determine where Infernape would come from. Suddenly thr ground behind him crumbled and cracked. Mega Heracross looked behind itself with wide eyes.

 _"Flare blitz!"_ Yelled Infernape as he broke from the ground while engulfed in flames, he collided with Mega Heracross, knocking the bug type to the ground. Mega Heracross graoned as it reverted to its original form. Infernape smirked as he turned his attention back to the battle. _"Night shade!"_ Said Mega Sableye as it tried to strike Krookodile with the ghost type move. Knowing this move would cause a lot of damage Krookodile punched the ground while shouting. _"Stone edge!"_

Mega Sableye had to stop his attack in order to use his large gem as a sheild from the spikes that were coming out of the ground, but while it was blocking attacks from the front it failed to see the one that erupted from the ground behind him. Mega Sableye garoned as it fell to the ground, but didn't faint. Krookodile looked up to see a Mega Aggron plummeting, yes plummeting not coming, towards him. _"Heavy slam!"_ Said the steel type.

Krookodile's claws turned purple and enlengthened as he lept at Mega Aggron. _"Shadow claw!"_ Snarled the dark type. The attack struck Mega Aggron knocking off balance, causing it to slam into the ground. Krookodile landed gracefully on the ground. Mega Aggron groaned as it got to it's feet. It turned and glowered at Krookodile. _"Double-edge!"_ Shouted the steel type as it charged at Krookodile. _"Crunch!"_ Growled Krookodile as he charged at the incoming steel type with his jaws open wide.

Just before getting struck, Krookodile snapped his jaws shut on Mega Aggron stopping the steel type in it's tracks. Then with the shake of his head he sent Mega Aggron flying. The steel type layed on the ground groaning while Krookodile decided to finish it off. _"Earthquake!"_ Growled Krookodile as he punched the ground striking Mega Aggron with the super effective attack. As Mega Aggron reverted to it's original form Krookodile adjusted his glasses as he turned to face the other pokemon.

 _"Double-edge!"_ Squealed Mega Altaria as it charged at Greninja with its normal-turned-fairy typed attack. Greninja took a deep breath and cupped his hands over his mouth. _"Ice beam!"_ Shouted Greninja firing the ice type move at Mega Altaria, stopping the attack and freezing the dragon type. Greninja lept backwards in order to avoid getting crushed by the falling pokemon. Suddenly a painfully loud noise struck his ears.

 _"Hyper voice!"_ Sang Mega Gardevoir using its normal-turned-fairy typed attack. Greninja created a pair of shurikens from the designs on his legs. _"Water shuriken!"_ Groaned the water type as he threw the attack at Mega Gardevoir. _"Psychic!"_ Said Mega Gardevoir, stopping her Hyper voice so she could use psychic to stop the Water shuriken. But that was Greninja's plan. Suddenly Greninja was standing directly in front of Mega Gardevoir.

 _"Aerial ace!"_ Shouted Greninja. The dark type threw a left punch at Mega Gardevoir, then a right, then he spun and kicked his foe with his left leg. Mega Gardevoir was pushed backwards but managed to remain standing. Unfortunately it didn't have time to launch another attack as Greninja decided to finish things right there. _"Night slash!"_ Shouted Greninja. Suddenly Greninja was standing behind Mega Gardevoir while holding two blades of darkness.

Neither pokemon moved at first, then Mega Gardevoir collapsed to the ground and reverted back to its original form. Greninja's blades disipated as he walked back into the battle. _"Dragon claw!"_ Growled Mega Charizard X as it charged at Pikachu with two glowing claws. _"Thunderbolt!"_ Yelled Pikachu, electrocuting Mega Charizard X could hit Pikachu. From behind him Pikachu could hear a voice. _"Phantom force!"_ Said Mega Banette as it appeared behind Pikachu and tried to hit him.

 _"Iron tail!"_ Shouted Pikachu as he swung his metal tail around smaking Mega Banette in the jaw knocking the ghost type right behind where Mega Charizard X was. Mega Charizard X got to its feet. _"Flamethrower!"_ Said the dragon type as it fired the fire type move at Pikachu. _"Quick attack!"_ Said Pikachu as he dashed forward, avoiding the flames and colliding with Mega Charizard X knocking it backwards into Mega Banette. Pikachu remained in midair from his most recent attack and decided to use that to his advantage.

 _"Electro ball!"_ Said Pikachu as he threw the large electric sphere at both Mega pokemon succesfully electrocuting them both and causing both of them to faint. Pikachu then ran to find his next foe. _"Razor wind!"_ Said Mega Pidgeot as it tried to hit Charizard with the powerful normal type move. _"Flamethrower!"_ Roared Charizard, countering the attack with a strong stream of searing scorches. _"Slash!"_ Growled the Mega Garchomp behind him.

Charizard turned around to see Mega Garchomp leap at him, ready to put thos large scythe arms it has to use. Charizard evaded the attack then ignigted his fist in flames. _"Fire punch!"_ Roared Charizard as he punched Mega Garchomp causing the dragon type to hit the ground hard. _"Hurricane!"_ Said Mega Pidgeot as it tried to hit Charizard with the powerful flying type move. Charizard flew behind Mega Pidgeot in order to avoid the attack.

Then Charizard grabbed ahold of Mega Pidgeot. _"Seismic toss!"_ Yelled Charizard as he threw Mega Pidgeot into Mega Garchomp, causing cracks to form in the ground. The two evil Mega pokemon weakly got up but it was to no avail. _"Dragon claw!"_ Snarled Charizard as he flew into both of his Mega foes at the same time, slashing both of them and causing both of them to faint. Charizard flew away from the fainted Mega pokemon in order to rejoin the fight.

 _"X-scissor!"_ Hissed Mega Pinsir as it fired the X shaped bug type move at Heracross. _"Rock blast!"_ Said the fighting type. Heracross fired three rocks at his flying typed foe, the first destroyed the X-scissor, then the other two dealt some serious damage to Mega Pinsir. _"Night slash!"_ Said the Mega Absol behind him, trying to slash him with his face blade again. _"Bullet seed!"_ Said Heracross counter attacking with his grass type move.

Heracross fired four bullet shaped seeds at Mega Absol, all four struck and stopped the dark type's attack. _"Guillotine!"_ Said Mega Pinsir as it tried to strike Heracross with the OHKO move. _"Close combat!"_ Said Heracross. Striking Mega Pinsir with the barrage of punches and kicks, Heracross knocked Mega Pinsir into Mega Absol. The two were dazed for just amoment and that was all Heracross needed. _"Megahorn!"_ Called Heracross. The bug type struck his opponents with his signature move, causing both of them to faint.

 **Ten evil Mega pokemon defeated and now thirty two remain, can Ash and his pokemon pull this off? What is Ash doing during all this fighting? What happened outside? What are the evil leaders up to? Where is Dark Ash? What did the rest of the prophecy say? What are Ash's friends doing right now? Answers to there questions and many more will come in the upcoming chapters of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! That's all I need to talk about so I'm going to go now, so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Introducing! Chapter fourty seven of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! This chapter will continue the battle between Ash's seven pokemon and the now remaining thirty two Mega pokemon that are being controlled by Ash's mind controlled friends. (Wrap your noggin around that one) So I know my rate of posting has gone down a bit, but if I get more** _ **positive**_ **renforcement I would more inspried to write more often, leading to me to posting more often. Also once winter break starts so will a special event, just like with fall break I will be writing about two thirds of a chapter each day, meaning that I will be doing a lot more posts over break, heck I might even be able to finish the entire story by the end of break. Maybe I'm not sure. But let's not focus on that now, let's just get on with the fic...**

 **Chapter XXXXVII**

Ash was moving quietly around the fight, while his team would provide as a distraction to the Mega pokemon he could focus on saving his friends. Unfortunately the process was slow given that every ten seconds he had to jump out of the way in order to avoid getting burnt, drowned, cut, electrocuted, smashed, or just blasted into oblivion. But he was making progress as he neared where his mind controlled friends were standing, staring mindlessly at the battle.

 _"Iron head!"_ Said the Mega Mawile as it charged at Sceptile while using the steel type move. Sceptile created a glowing blue ball of energy in his right hand. _"Focus blast!"_ Yelled Sceptile as he slammed the fighting type move into Mega Mawile's face knocking the fairy type off balance, causing it to crash into the ground. _"Twineedle!"_ Buzzed Mega Beedrill as it raised both of its stingers and charged at Sceptile. Sceptile whipped around and took a deep breath.

 _"Dragon pulse!"_ Roared Sceptile as he fired the dragon type move at Mega Beedrill, halting the poison type's attack and knocking it to the ground. Suddenly Mega Mawile was directly behind Sceptile. _"Play rough!"_ Said the steel type as it charged at Sceptile with the fairy type move. Sceptile clenched a fist as he slammed it into the ground. _"Frenzy plant!"_ Shouted Sceptile. The moment his fist made contact with the ground a swarm of vines erupted from the ground.

The vines wrapped around Mega Mawile and threw it into Mega Beedrill. The two pokemon began falling to the ground and that is when Sceptile saw his chance. _"Leaf blade!"_ Shouted the grass type as two long blades grew from his arms. He lept into the air and slashed both of the falling pokemon, both of them fainted on impact. Sceptile repositioned the twig in his mouth before returning to the fray. _"Overheat!"_ Shouted Mega Manectric.

The electric type shot flames as it tried to strike Infernape with the fire type move. _"Mach punch!"_ Shouted Infernape as it disappeared into a blur. Mega Manectric frantically looked around trying to find where Infernape had gone. Suddenly the electric pokemon felt a sharp pain in the back of its head before it hit the ground face first. _"Crunch!"_ Growled Mega Sharpedo. The shark themed pokemon launched itself at Infernape with its jaws fide open.

Infernape stuck out his arm and shoved it into the dark type's mouth. But before the water type could bite down on his arm Infernape cried out his next attack. _"Thunder punch!"_ Mega Sharpedo lit up like a christmas tree. (Very fitting given the time of year in the real world) as Infernape electrocuted it. Mega Sharpedo was sent flying by the attack. _"Thunder!"_ Roared Mega Manectric as it summoned clouds above Infernape.

Infernape looked up knowing that he'd have to think fast in order not to get hit. _"Dig!"_ Said the fire type. Lightning came down on top of where Infernape was standing creating a smoke cloud. But when the cloud cleared Infernape was no where to be seen. Realizing that Infernape must've gone underground, Mega Manectric looked at the ground waiting for the fire type to appear. Infernape burst from the ground behind his electric type foe and smashed into it.

Mega Manectric was launched through the air and landed on Meag Sharpedo, stunning both pokemon. _"Flare blitz!"_ Screeched Infernape as he enveloped himself in flames and charged at both Mega pokemon. Infernape smashed into them knocking them back a ways, causing them to faint. Infernape rolled his neck, causing it to crack before returning to the fight. _"Stone edge!"_ Said Mega Tyranitar as it tried to strike Krookodile with the rock type move.

 _"Shadow claw!"_ Said Krookodile as he slashed at the rocks that came from the ground, destroying them, then he proceeded to land a major slash accross Mega Tyranitar's chest. _"Giga Impact!"_ Squealed Mega Lopunny as it charged at Krookodile using the physical equivilent of Hyper beam. _"Stone edge!"_ Growled Krookodile stomping the ground, causing sharp rocks to rise from it striking Mega Lopunny's Giga impact before it could reach him.

Sudden;y Mega Tyranitar was directly behind him. _"Foul play!"_ Said the dark type, while he tried to strike his dark type foe, with a dark type move. Krookodile smirked at the incoming rock type. _"Crunch!"_ Said Krookodile as he snapped his jaws shut on Mega Tyranitar's body, then proceeded to shake his head, launching Johto's psuedo legendary through the air. (Which defies physics, do you know how much those things probably weigh, hey if one of you could check it's be apprecitated.)

Mega Tyranitar landed on Mega Lopunny, (earning a loud _"Oof!"_ from the bunny pokemon.) then Krookodile proceeded to finish them off. _"Earthquake!"_ Snarled Krookodile as he punched the ground sending tremors towards both Mega pokemon. The attack struck like a truck on steroids and the two pokemon fainted instantly. While they reverted to normal Krookodile left to find his next victim... er... opponent. _"Meteor mash!"_ Said Mega Metagross as it tried to strike Greninja.

 _"Water shuriken!"_ Said Greninja generating two awuatic shurikens from the shuriken patterns on his legs. He threw them at Mega Metagross, which exploded in his face halting the steel type's onslaught. _"Wood hammer!"_ Said Mega Abomasnow from behind Greninja as it attempted to strike Greninja with the grass type recoil move. _"Aerial ace!"_ Croaked Greninja as he unleashed a fury of punches and kicks into Mega Abomasnow.

The ice type fell backwards from the attack and Greninja turned his attention to Mega Metagross. _"Hammer arm!"_ Said the psychic type pokemon as it tried to strike Greninja with the powerful fighting type move. Greninja lept and spun through the air landing behind Mega Metagross so that the steel type was between Greninja and Mega Abomasnow. Greninja took a deep breath, then cupped his hands around his mouth. _"Ice beam!"_ Shouted Greninja.

Greninja fired the ice type move, which struck both of his enemy pokemon and wound up freezing their feet to the ground leazing them vunrable. Greninja decided to use this vunrability to his advantage. _"Night slash!"_ Said Greninja as he slashed both pokemon with his blades of darkness. He struck so hard that the ice that was keeping his opponents in place shattered and the were launched backwards. They fainted and reverted to normal the moment they hit the floor.

Ash was getting closer to where his friends were. Suddenly one of the Mega pokemon spotted him. _"Sludge bomb!"_ Cackled Mega Gengar as he fired the poison type move at Ash. Knowing he couldn't link with his pokemon and dodge at the same time Ash just jumped into the air, avoiding the attack. When he landed on the grouns he saw that there were now six Mega pokemon converging on where he was standing. " _Crud._ " Thought Ash.

 _"Quick attack!"_ Squeaked Pikachu as he dashed at his Mega Gyarados foe. Pikachu hit the dark type square in the face. Gyarados was knocked and Pikachu knew he shouldn't let up. _"Iron tail!"_ Shouted Pikachu as he swung his tail at Mega Gyarados. The water type decided to use this to his advantage. _"Crunch!"_ Roared Mega Gyarados, snapping his mouth shut on Pikachu's tail, trapping it in his mouth. Pikachu winced in pain from the bite.

 _"Electro ball!"_ Said Pikachu as loudly as he could through gritted teeth. A large ball of electricity formed around his tail and exploded in Mega Gyarados's mouth causing the water type to release Pikachu and throw the electric rodent into the air. Glaring at Pikachu Mega Gyarados fired his final attack at Pikachu. _"Hydro pump!"_ Yelled Mega Gyarados as it fired the burst of water from its mouth at Pikachu who was in the air. Pikachu looked at the incoming water and got an idea.

 _"Thunderbolt!"_ Shouted Pikachu as he fired a large bolt of electricity into the Hydro pump, the water conducted the electricity and amplified it, sending a large amount of electricity through Mega Gyarados's body, causing the water type to collapse on the ground and revert to normal. _"Fire punch!"_ Roared Charizard as he slammed his right fist (which was engulfed in flames) into the jaw of Mega Salamence. _"Dragon claw!"_ Said Charizard as he _tried_ to slash Mega Salamence with his left claws.

 _"Dragon rush!"_ Said Mega Salamence. Charging itself in a blue energy the dragon type charged at his enemy flying type, (albeit that said flying type was less than a foot away) the twp attacks clashed cancelling each other out. Feeling gutsy, Charizard grabbed one of Mega Salamence's wings. (He winced slightly enough so that no one noticed as he felt blood seep from his palm reminding him hpw sharp Mega Salamence;s wings were.)

 _"Seismic toss!"_ Growled Charizard as he swung his arm sending Mega Salamence careening into the ground with a loud _THUD_ Mega Salamence was stunned for a moment before glaring at Charizard. _"Hyper beam!"_ Roared the dragon type firing the powerful normal type move at Charizard. Charizard quickly moved to the left, then roared out. _"Flamethrower!"_ Charizard fired the, well, fire at his flying typed foe which struck causing the Mega psuedo-legendary faint.

The Hyper beam grazed Charizard's wing causing the fire type to groan as he fluttered to the ground. He looked at the battle field. " _Almost over._ " Thought the starter pokemon before continuing. _"Rock blast!"_ Buzzed Heracross as he fired the rock type move at Mega Blaziken. The fire type sheilded itself with its arms to reduce the damage from the attack while Heracross got closer to it. _"Bullet seed!"_ Said Heracross, who risked attacking at a very close range to increase the damage he dealt.

 _"Sky uppercut!"_ Said Mega Blaziken, uppercutting the bug type pokemon. Heracross was dazed for a second before retaliating. _"Close combat!"_ Said the fighting type who gave Mega Blaziken a fair share of punches and kicks. Not one to go down easy Mega Blaziken fired one last powerful attack. _"Blaze kick!"_ Said Mega Blaziken sending a powerful (and super effective) kick to Heracross's jaw sending the tree sap loving pokemon upwards.

Deciding to use the new elevation to his advantage Heracross's horn began to glow as he fell towards Mega Blaziken. _"Megahorn!"_ Said Heracross, striking Mega Blaziken knocking the fire type out cold. Heracross looked at the fainted fighting type for a moment before flying away. _"Leaf blade!"_ Said Sceptile as he used his blade to uppercut Mega Charizard Y. Then Sceptile created a glowing blue ball of energy in his hand. Mega Charizard Y spread his wings wide.

 _"Air slash!"_ Said Mega Charizard Y sending the spinning blades of wind into the Focus blast creating a smokey explosion. Mega Charizard Y sturggled to see where his target was inside the smoke. _"Frenzy plant!"_ Shouted Sceptile. Mega Charizard Y suddenly found himself being launched into the air by Sceptile's attack. Mega Charizard Y glared at Sceptile. _"Fire blast!"_ Roared the fire type shooting the five pointed fire type move at Sceptile.

Sceptile took a deep breath. _"Dragon pulse!"_ Shouted Sceptile firing the powerful dragon type move at the Fire blast and Mega Charizard Y. The attack cut through the flames and struck Mega Charizard Y causing the (not really a) dragon pokemon to revert to its normal form and fall to the ground. Sceptile smirked and then went to find his next enemy. _"Dig!"_ Shouted Infernape as he busted through the ground and smaked into Mega Camarupt.

 _"Mach punch!"_ Said Infernape as he swung a glowing fist into Mega Camerupt. The ground type gritted its teeth as it stomped the ground. _"Earth power!"_ Raored Mega Camerupt, sending ground type tremors through the ground. Knowing that he couldn't let the attack hit him Infernape slammed an electricity filled fist into the ground stopping the attack. _"Eruption!"_ Roared Mega Camerupt launching the fire type move at Infernape. _"Flare blitz!"_ Shouted the fire type.

Surrounding himself in fire, Infernape charged at Mega Camerupt, powering through the Eruption and colliding with the ground type. Mega Camerupt was knocked backwards by the attack and promptly fainted. Infernape cracked his knuckles as he returned to the fight. _"Shadow claw!"_ Growled Krookodile as he slashed Mega Venusaur accross the face. _"Crunch!"_ Said Krookodile as he then attempted to bite down on the poison type. _"Sludge bomb!"_ Said the grass type.

Mega Venusaur launched the poison type move directly into Krookodile's open mouth. Though no one could see it behind his glasses, his eyes widened as he fell to his knees in a choking fit from the poison. Krookodile glared at his foe. He slammed one of his fists into the ground. _"Earthquake!"_ Shouted Krookodile sending the ground type tremors at his target. Mega Venusaur was shaken up a bit but held firm. _"Solar beam!"_ Said the grass type. Mega Venusaur fired the grass typed energy laser at Krookodile. By this time the dark type was on his feet.

He stomped his foot on the ground while saying. _"Stone edge!"_ Sending spiked rocks at Mega Venusaur, then he promptly jumped to the side, avoiding the attack. Mega Venusaur was struck by the Solar beam and fainted. Krookodile chuckled before rejoining the fight. _"Water shuriken!"_ Said Greninja as he chucked his signature move at Mega Sceptile. The dragon type sheilded its face only to see that Greninja was right in front of it. _"Aerila ace!"_ Shouted Greninja as he high kicked Mega Sceptile in the jaw. Sceptile glared at Greninja.

" _Dragon claw!"_ Said Sceptile knocking Greninja into the air with his claws. Greninja steadied himself and began falling towards Mega Sceptile. _"Frenzy plant!"_ Roared Mega Sceptile sending the army of vines at Greninja. _"Night slash!"_ Croacked Greninja as he created two blades of darkness in his hands, then spun with them, slicing through the vines. Mega Sceptile stared in fear as he was wide open. _"Ice beam!"_ Yelled Greninja, cupping his hands over his mouth as he fired the ice type move at Mega Sceptile. The grass type fell to the ground and reverted back to its normal form the moment it was hit.

 **Well that one was longer than I thought it'd be. This fight is going to end in the next chapter. Un surprising given that there are now only fourteen Mega pokemon remaining. Try to see if you can guess the fourteen, if you can guess at** _ **least**_ **seven of them I'll give a shout out to you in the next chapter. Speaking of chapters expect to see the next one the day after, the day after this was posted, so... wow on Christmas actually, hope you enjoy that. Today marks the first day of the event where I write two thirds of a chapter every day, I'm not sure exactly how much of a chapter I wrote today since my typing scheduele has been a little wonky as of recently, not to mention my charger is being a pain and only working half the time so I can't I use my computer as often. Nevertheless I intend on keeping my scheduele. That's all I need to talk about so I'm going to go now, sountil next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Merry Christmas fic fans! As promised here is the forty eighth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. This chapter will have the start of the fight that I've been looking forward to since chapter one! Granted first Ash and his pokemon will have to deal with the remaining fourteen Mega pokemon but that won't take** _ **too**_ **long. Here is a hint for the upcoming battle: Remember that prophecy that Ash is a part of? I found out about two minutes before writing this that I forgot to post my previous chapter after finishing it... Oopsie! XP! Also for that comment that ultimateCCC wrote for chapter forty-six: What does that even mean? Well I think that is enough blibber blabber, what say we get on with the fic now...**

 **Chapter XXXXVIII**

Ash was surrounded. He had seven Mega pokemon closing in on him with quite the malicious looks on their faces. Ash cracked his knuckles then cocked his head to one side, then the other causing his neck to crack. "Bring it on." Said Ash smugly. _"Shadow ball!"_ Cackled Mega Gengar. The spooky ghost type fired the ghost typed ball of shadows at Ash. Ash jumped into the air, doing a flip, and avoided the attack. _"Drain punch!"_ Said Mega Gallade as he tried to punch Ash.

Ash crouched down, causing the attack to miss, then he slammed his fist into Mega Gallade's jaw, knocking the fighting type back, causing it to faint. _"Future sight."_ Murmured Mega Slowbro who fired some strange attack, but then it just disappeared. Realizing what it was Ash continued to fight, deciding to deal with it later. Ash jumped up and slammed his fist into the psychic type's face causing it to faint. _"High jump kick!"_ Shouted Mega Medicham.

The fighting type leapt at Ash with an extended foot. It tried to kick Ash but Ash had other plans. Ash grabbed Mega Medicham's leg and jerked on it causing the psychic type to miss, then Ash punched the pokemon in the face slamming it into the ground, causing it to faint. _"Focus blast!"_ Hummed Mega Alakazam. The psychic pokemon fired the fighting type energy sphere at Ash. Ash cocked back his arm, then slammed his fist into the attack, destroying it.

Then Ash jumped into the air and kicked Mega Alakazam, knocking the evil Mega pokemon back, causing it to faint and return to its original form. Realizing that the time was up Ash suddenly positioned himself in front of Mega Gengar. The poison type was confused but didn't have time to do anything as the attack Future sight suddenly appeared and was heading straight towards Ash. Ash dropped to the ground, avoiding the attack. Mega Gengar however wasn't as fortunate.

The ghost type's eyes widened as the psychic type move hit him. Mega Gengar fainted from the attack. Ash knew he wouldn't be able to hit a ghost type, so he let Mega Slowbro's attack do the work for him. _"Dark pulse!"_ Giggled Mega Sableye as it fired the dark type attack at Ash. Ash swiftly moved to the right, avoiding the attack. Then he saw Mega Aerodactyl close in on him. _"Iron tail!"_ Said the flying type. Ash stood there as the rock type flew towards him.

Right before the steel type move struck him Ash leapt into the air avoiding the attack, and tricking Mega Aerodactyl to strike Mega Sableye at the same time. Mega Sableye fainted from his allies' attack. Mega Aerodactyl looked up as he saw Ash fall towards him. Ash slammed his fist into the side of his opponent's head causing it to faint. Ash looked around him. He single handedly beat seven Mega evolved pokemon at the same time without even using partner link.

Sheesh Rainbow Rocket really needs to step up their training. Suddenly Ash's seven pokemon were at his side. There were only seven Mega pokemon left. Ash smirked widely, he held up an arm. _"Give them all you've got!"_ Roared Ash. " _Electro ball!"_ Shouted Pikachu swinging the electric type move at Mega Ampharos. _"Flamethrower!"_ Roared Charizard firing his flames at Mega Blastoise. _"Megahorn!"_ Buzzed Heracross as he charged at Mega Houndoom with a glowing horn.

 _"Leaf blade!"_ Yelled Sceptile as he dashed at Mega Scizor with a blade sprouting from each forearm. _"Flare blitz!"_ Screeched Infernape as he surrounded himself in flames and charged at Mega Swampert. _"Stone edge!"_ Growled Krookodile as he stomped the ground sending sharp rocks at Mega Audino. _"Water shuriken!"_ Croaked Greninja throwing his water made shurikens at mega Altaria. The Mega pokemon all fired their own attack with the hope of stopping their foes.

 _"Dragon pulse!"_ Said Mega Ampharos firing the draconic beam at the incoming Electro ball. _"Ice beam!"_ Shouted Mega Blastoise firing the ice type move at the incoming flames. _"Dark pulse!"_ Barked Mega Houndoom firing the dark type move at the incoming Heracross. _"X-scissor!"_ Buzzed Mega Scizor firing the X shaped bug type attack at the incoming Sceptile. _"Earthquake!"_ Growled Mega Swampert sending the ground type attack at the charging Infernape.

 _"Hyper voice!"_ Sang Mega Audino firing the sound based normal type move at the incoming rocks Krookodile sent. _"Draco meteor!"_ Screeched Mega Altaria firing the draconic meteors at the incoming Water shurikens. Yeah, their efforts were in vain. The Electro ball decimated the Dragon pulse and the one who fired it. The Flamethrower melted the Ice beam and burnt the water type who used it. Heracross dodged the Dark pulse then slammed into Mega Houndoom.

Sceptile cut through the X, and the slashed Mega Scizor. Infernape leapt over the Earthquake the collided with Mega Swampert. The Stone edge wasn't even slowed down by the Hyper voice and Hit Mega Audino like a truck. And the Water Shurikens just cut through the Draco meteors and then struck Mega Altaria. Ash and his pokemon breathed a sigh of both relief and exhaustion as the final Mega pokemon fell to the ground, defeated.

Ash turned his attention to his friends who just stood there for the duration of the fight… Ash walked over to them and one by one ripped the mind control devices off of them. Once free from Rainbow Rocket's control Ash's friends slumped to the ground in exhaustion. After making sure that they were okay Ash had his pokemon bust down the large door that led to what would most likely be either his next obstacle or the evil leaders. Ash walked through the door.

Ash found himself outside on a semi-narrow cliff. There was about a quarter mile distance from where Ash was to a slightly smaller building that was at the end of the cliff. Ash assumed that was where the evil leaders were. Ash and his pokemon began walking. as he walked he peered over the edge of the cliff, which wasn't too hard to do considering the clif was about fifteen feet wide seeing that there was a large, and deep body of water at the bottom. Just as Ash reached the halfway point he heard a familiar voice.

"Ash!" Called Serena, who was running towards him along with all of Ash's friends who hadn't been captured. Ash was surprised to see them to say the least. "How did you find me? I made certain that I wan't followed." Inquired Ash. Ash's friends all sweat dropped at this. "You kidding, all of your other pokemon caused complete chaos outside the base while they were fighting the Rainbow Rocket grunts, I'd be surprised if people in Lavender town couldn't hear what was going on." Said Max,

Ash chuckled weakly. "Oooh..." Said Ash. Sensing danger Ash stepped to the right just as Misty's mystery mallet went whizzing past his head. "Missed." Remarked Ash. "What were you thinking!" Snarled Misty angrilly. Realizing that they were supposed to be _mad_ at Ash the rest of his allies (besides his pokemon) glared at him. "Why on Arceus's green Earth would you just up and leave on your own.?" Demanded Angie. "You worried us." Added Miette.

Ash sighed at this. "I'm sorry guys, I just didn't want to put you in danger." Replied Ash. "We don't care!" Snapped May. "Yeah, you're lucky you're a strong trainer otherwise who knows what could've happened?" Asked Dawn. "First of all: I took a risk like that specifically _because_ I'm a strong trainer," Retorted Ash. "and secondly: my "risk" paid off, I rescued our friends, the lot of you are safe, and all that's left is to beat the evil leaders and free the captured legendary pokemon."

"THAT'S NOT ALL KETCHUM!" Boomed a familiar, and very, very troubling voice. Dark Ash jumped out from the side of the cliff (who knows how long he was there) Ash grimaced at the sight of his deranged clone. "Get back." Said Ash calmly. "Ohohoho no, no, no Ash, we aren't letting you play the lone wolf act agai-." Started Iris. "Now!" Snapped Ash angrily glaring at them. Ash's friend's eyes widened as they all moved backwards. "Dark Ash, is very dangerous, none of you are going near this fight, am I understood?" Asked Ash with a firm tone.

When no one responded he shouted out. "AM I UNDERSTOOD!?" At this Ash's frineds rapidly nodded their head. With an agitated sigh Ash turned his attention back to where Dark Ash was. Ash looked at his pokemon. "Take him down!" Shouted Ash. Nodding their heads, Ash's pokemon charged at Dark Ash. What happened next was so fast that only Ash, Greninja, and Charizard were able to both see it, and react in time.

Dark Ash's foot collided with Pikachu sending the electric mouse flying at Charizard. The fire type moved out of the way in time to avoid his flying ally, but Heracross wasn't, Pikachu flew into Heracross's face knocking the fighting type off balance, Dark Ash then dashed towards him and slammed a fist into the bug's face knocking him to the ground. Then he ran and punched Sceptile in the stomach so hard that the grass type went flying.

Then Dark Ash grabbed Infernape's face and slammed the fire type into Krookodile. After doing so Dark Ash called out and attack. _"Hydro cannon!"_ Said the evil clone, causing him to become a water type in the process as he fired the most powerful water type move in existence into the faces of Infernape and Krookodile putting both of them down for the count. _"Leaf blade!"_ Said Dark Ash, becoming a grass type as he turned his hand into a blade and tried to slash Greninja.

 _"Night slash!"_ Said Greninja, creating a blade in his hand to block the attack. Dark Ash leapt backwards creating distance from Ash and his two remaining pokemon while the other five all lay on the ground groaning in pain. Ash's friends all stared in shock at the sight in front of them. Ash's pokemon were supposed to be on an uncomprehendable level of power and Dark Ash just defeated most of them before they could even realize it. Ash on the other hand was just getting angry.

"Greninja, Charizard." Said Ash to his two remaining pokemon. Said pokemon looked at him in return, the pokemon nodded their heads, realizing what Ash had in mind. Together the three of them crossed their arms over their chests making Xs. "Let's power up!" Shouted Ash as the three of the simultaneously pumped their fists into the air. Then both pokemon were enveloped in vortexes of their respective elements. Ash's friends watched in amazement at his pokemon.

When the vortexes disappeared Greninja and Charizard stood in their Synchro evolved forms while Ash had his water scarf and flame wings at the same time. "We've never seen Ash use two Synchro evolved pokemon at the same time, will he be alright?" Asked Clemont. "We can only hope." Replied Brock. "Dazzling gleam!" Said Dark Ash as he transformed into a fairy type and fired the powerful move at all three of his foes at once. Charizard began flying straight up and towards Dark Ash while Ash and Greninja took off in opposite directions, one to the left and one to the right.

 _"Flamethrower!"_ Roared Charizard as he fired a burst of flames straight at Dark Ash. "Rock wrecker!" Said Dark Ash as he launched a large rock at Charizard, destroying the flames in the process. Charizard used his arms as a shield to block the attack and reduce damage but he was still knocked backwards. _"Aerial ace!"_ Said Greninja as the water type came in from Dark Ash's left and tried to hit the clone with the flying type move. Dark Ash smirked. "Close combat!" Shouted Dark Ash.

Becoming a fighting type, Dark Ash unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks into Greninja knocking the water type backwards. "Fire punch!" Shouted Ash from behind Dark Ash as he tried to punch the fighting type with a flaming fist. "Shadow claw!" Said Dark Ash. Upper cutting Ash and sending him upwards. Ash recovered and decided to take advantage of his new elevation. "Dragon claw!" Shouted Dark Ash as he generated two green glowing claws as he fell towards Dark Ash.

"Razor shell!" Said Dark Ash, creating two blades of water, he blocked Ash's attack. The two tried to overpower the other but could not make any movement. Then Dark Ash side stepped, releasing all force that was going towards Ash, Ash began to fall to the floor but being a "nice guy" Dark Ash caught him. With Megahorn. "Megahorn!" Said Dark Ash as he slammed his head into Ash's side sending the legendary warrior flying until he landed on the ground with a groan.

"Mega kick!" Yelled Dark Ash as he leapt through the air and tried to land an extremely powerful kick on the downed Ash. Fortunately, Ash's pokemon were there to back him up. _"Night slash!"_ Shouted Greninja, blocking the attack with his blades of darkness while Charizard proceeded to attack back. _"Seismic toss!"_ Growled Charizard as he flew into the air with Dark Ash, then launched him into the ground. Ash and his pokemon stared. "Did we get him?" Asked Ash.

"Not even close!" Cackled Dark Ash as he got to his feet. Annoyed by this Charizard rushed in recklessly. _"Fire punch!"_ Said Charizard trying to punch Dark Ash. Dark Ash blocked the attack with ease. Using the force of his punch Charizard spun around and tried to slash his foe with Dragon claw. Dark Ash leapt and did a back flip, avoiding the attack. When the evil clone landed on his feet he proceeded to land a critical Oblivion wing into Charizard's center sending him flying.

Charizard landed in front of Greninja, but this didn't stop the water type who leapt over Charizard and tried to use his Night slash to strike Dark Ash. "Thunder punch!" Said Dark Ash, he punched, and shattered the blade with an electrified fist. Greninja was to stunned to react and was struck by his foes next attack. "Hyper beam!" Shouted Dark Ash as he returned to his normal typing and blasted Greninja with the powerful normal type beam.

Greninja was sent flying and landed beside Charizard. Then Dark Ash got a wicked idea. "Psychic." Said Dark Ash as he picked up Charizard and slammed the dragon into Greninja, throwing both of them off of the cliff side. Ash stared wide eyed at what he just witnessed. Stumbling to his feet Ash ran to the ledge. "Greninja, Charizard!" Shouted Ash as he leapt off the cliff after his pokemon. "ASH!" Shouted his friends. Dark Ash cackled evilly.

 **Everyone I am beyond sorry for not posting in so long. My charger to my old computer broke so I wasn't able to charge it and it was slowly dying on the day of Christmas eve. The funny thing being that just as I had finished this chapter once and was ready to post it my computer died for the final time, so I had to replace it. Fortunately, I was smart enough to save my progress on a flash drive so I was able to save the majority of this chapter. (Had to rewrite the final ten paragraphs) But moving on from that I will do my best to make up for my lost time that I could've spent writing… tomorrow that is. Good news is that this new computer has a spell check on it so now my quality of spelling and grammar should be much better from now on so yay! Thing are going to be reaching their critical pint in the next chapter so stay tuned! That is all I need to talk about in this chapter so I'm going to jet. So until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **It's time for you to see Ash's true power. This is the fight that I looked forward to the most. Now the secret power the prophecy spoke off will be revealed. In the last chapter Dark Ash defeated five of Ash's seven remaining pokemon, the only two left being Greninja and Charizard. After managing to Synchro evolve both of his pokemon at once (which is a feat in its own right) Ash, Greninja, and Charizard all fought together to try and defeat Dark Ash. But despite how it might've looked the odds weren't in their favor. Dark Ash was too strong for Ash and his pokemon. After getting heavily damaging Ash and his pokemon Dark Ash mercilessly threw Greninja and Charizard off the side of the cliff. In a desperate attempt to save his pokemon Ash leapt off the Cliffside after them. Now Ash's friends are worried about their friends' safety…**

 **Chapter XXXXIX**

Ash was falling. He was falling fast. Ash crossed his arms over his face to brace himself for hitting the water below. He wasn't the smartest person in the world but he knew that if you his water the wrong way from a high enough altitude, it'd be the same as landing on concrete. He could see the ripples originating from where Charizard and Greninja must've landed. Ash knew that if Charizard's flame went out, he'd die. Fortunately, he also knew that the flame was so powerful, not even being submerged in water would douse it so easily.

Unfortunately, Charizard was still severely lacking in the able-to-breathe-underwater area, but being a water type he knew Greninja would be fine (probably). Ash took a deep breath just before he hit the water. " _Brrrrr, dear Arceus that's cold._ " Ash thought to himself as he went beneath the water. The water was so dark from being in the cliff's shadow it seemed like it was black. Ash could hardly see anything but he knew where to go to find his pokemon. Straight down.

(Back at the top)

Dark Ash was laughing like a mad man. "I finally beat you!" Cackled the clone. Ash's friends stared helplessly at the Cliffside. "Does that mean Ash… lost?" Asked Bonnie softly looking at her brother. Clemont wasn't sure what to say. Fortunately, he didn't need to say anything. "Ash won't lose; did you forget the prophecy?" Said Gary. The others all turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" Asked Angie. "Remember it said Ash had to unlock a new power, well that power is-" Replied Gary.

(Sorry got to cut Gary off there, but you'll see what he was going to say real soon) (Back with Ash in Ash's POV)

I swam, then swam, then swam some more. I had to reach them. Eventually they came into sight. Greninja and Charizard. I got myself a brief moment of relief knowing I found my pokemon. Now we could go back up and continue fighting Dark Ash. But what's the point? We'll just lose again. We can face an army of evil Mega pokemon without Synchro evolution but we get our butts handed to us by a psychopath spliced with the DNA of pokemon? Talk about pathetic.

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice in my head. _"You aren't going to give up just like that Ash?"_ It was Greninja. The two of them looked at me as they continued to sink and were telepathically communicating with me. _"After everything we've been through. After every foe we've beaten you're going to quit just because this creep is giving you a little trouble?"_ "Asked" Charizard. _"Well no but-"_ I started. _"But nothing! You're our trainer. If you can't fight, then neither can we."_ "Said" Greninja cutting me off.

 _"Ash did you forget the prophecy that easily?"_ "Asked" Charizard. My eyes widened in realization. I had been so stressed that I forgot that we apparently still had one trump card left. I shut my eyes and briefly chuckled to myself. _"Yes I did actually. Thank you for reminding me."_ I "said" in reply. Charizard and Greninja straightened themselves out and began swimming up towards me. _"Then let's give it all we've got."_ "Said" Greninja as he and Charizard each extended a fist to me. With the widest grin I could muster I extended my arm as well and our three fists all connected.

(Author's POV)

A large golden pillar of energy burst from the water and was going straight into the sky. Everyone's eyes widened at the golden pillar. Suddenly Ash, Greninja, and Charizard all rose into view while inside the pillar of energy. "DARK ASH!" Roared Ash to his evil duplicate. Dark Ash glared as the one he had been cloned from. Then he smirked evilly. "You just don't give up do you?" Inquired the evil clone. "WE WILL STOP YOU!" Shouted Ash. Dark Ash couldn't help but briefly chuckle.

"How, I've burnt, buried, electrocuted, and beaten you and your pokemon multiple times. How could you possibly have the strength to oppose me?" Asked Dark Ash. "BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN OUR GREATSET STRENGTH YET!" Replied Ash. "Oh, and just what is this strength that you speak of?" Asked Dark Ash. Ash smirked, as did his pokemon. "Glad you asked." Replied Ash. The pillar of light disappeared but the three of them just floated there while still coated in a golden energy.

Ash looked at each of his pokemon. The three nodded their heads at once. In perfect sync they cried out a phrase that no one expected. _"LET'S GO, FUSION EVOLUTION!"_ Shouted Ash and both of his pokemon as they all stuck their right arms in the air. Arcs of light extended from the wrists of their raised arms and moved through the air before all meeting in one spot causing a large glowing light. Then Ash, Greninja, and Charizard were surrounded in a vortex twice the size of the golden pillar of light.

But this vortex was different. Instead of consisting of light, the vortex was made of fire and water. They could all still see the silhouettes of the three, and they could see the silhouettes begin to draw closer to one and another until they overlapped. When the three overlapped the vortex exploded sending fire and water everywhere. Everyone looked away and put their arms in front of their eyes so they couldn't see what was happening. When they looked again they saw only one being standing where there was once three.

It was Ash-Greninja, but at the same time it wasn't. His legs, tongue/scarf, and torso remained the same but everything else was different. His arms were the same from the shoulders to the elbows but at the elbows the arms looked different. The arms became black and instead of webbed fingers were three fingered claws. Instead of a large Water shuriken on his back there were two large black and blue wings. At the bottom of where his spine was a large black and blue tail grew out, it had a blue flame lit at the end.

His head was mostly the same except for two key differences, the first being that on the sides of his head, instead of those black parts that grew out of the sides of his head being mostly black with the exception of the lightning design, now the tips black parts were blue and more pointed. The other difference was his eyes. While Greninja had eyes that were red, this version was different. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Everyone stared. "A-Ash?" Asked Serena nervously.

The pokemon shook his head. "I am not Ash, nor am I Greninja or Charizard. In this form you can call me: Charninja." Said the now named Charninja. "I don't believe it, Ash, Greninja, and Charizard… fused?" Said Brock unable to comprehend what had happened. "This is fusion evolution. We merged together to create this form, and now with our combined strength, we will defeat you Dark Ash." Declared Charninja. Dark Ash smirked evilly. He extended his Dragon claws and charged at the fusion pokemon.

(Okay everyone we're going to take a quick pause so that I can explain any details about this form that you probably haven't figured out on your own. Charninja was born from the fusion of Ash, Greninja, and Charizard. Since he was created by fusion evolution, besides his physical appearance changing, four core things about this pokemon have changed. That being: His typing, his ability, his stats, and his attacks. Let's start with his typing: A fusion evolved pokemon gains _all_ of the typing's of the pokemon used to created him.

This means Charninja is a fire, dragon, water, _and_ dark type pokemon. (Ash has no typing so it's only Charizard's and Greninja's typing's) Fusion pokemon are the only ones able to have more than two typing's. If you're wondering this is what each type of attack will do to him: Normal: X1, Fire: X1/8, Water: X1/2, Grass: X1/2, Electric: X1, Fighting: X2, Psychic: X0, Ghost: X1/2, Dark: X1/2, Ice: X1/2, Dragon: X2, Rock: X2, Ground: X2, Flying: X1, Bug: X1, Fairy: X2, Poison: X1, Steel: X1/4. (Yikes not a lot hurts this guy)

His ability I'm going to keep secret for now, y'know for the lols. Next up is his stats, since I can't give the _exact/_ current stats of Charninja I'll just give you his _base_ stats: HP: 94, ATK: 172, DEF: 111, SPA: 176, SPD: 98: SPE: 145, and BST: 796. (Again yikes) As for his moves: Isn't it obvious, you've already seen those moves being used. Albeit not by Charninja but you've seen the attacks: Aerial Fire Ace, Shadow Dragon Slash, Frozen Seismic Toss, and Flame Water Shuriken. Back to the story)

Dark Ash tried to slash Charninja but it didn't work. Charninja just side stepped, then he ignited his hands into while flames. _"Aerial Fire Ace!"_ Shouted Charninja as he punched Dark Ash sending the now dragon type flying. Dark Ash steadied himself then turned to face Charninja who was already coming. "Leaf blade!" Said Dark Ash as the grass type blades extended from his arms. _"Shadow Dragon Slash!"_ Shouted Charninja, a black and draconic green blade appeared in each of Charninja's hands.

The two clashed back and forth, each trying to gain the upper hand, the two moved so fast no one could keep track of them. One minute they were here, then they were there, and then they were all the way over there. Charninja grabbed Dark Ash by the scruff off his shirt. _"Frozen Seismic Toss!"_ Shouted Charninja. Dark Ash was frozen in a block of ice as Charninja proceeded to throw him into the ground, shattering the ice and damaging the evil clone inside.

Dark Ash got to his feet and leapt at Charninja. "Rock Wreaker!" Said Dark Ash slamming the rock type move into Charninja. He fell backwards but used his wings to stop himself from hitting the ground. Dark Ash wasn't done. "Dragon claw!" Said the now dragon type as he knocked Charninja into the ground with his claws. Charninja easily got to his feet. _"Aerial Fire Ace!"_ Said Charninja as he ran at Dark Ash with his hands and feet engulfed in white flames.

"Oblivion wing!" Said Dark Ash as he fired the red flying type move at Charninja. Using his power of flight Charninja flew around the Oblivion wing and punched Dark Ash really hard. But the evil clone didn't falter. He went at Charninja ready with his next move. "Bolt strike!" Said Dark Ash as he fired the blue lightning at Charninja. _"Shadow Dragon Slash!"_ Said Ash quickly as he cut through the lightning with the black and green blades. _"Blast burn!"_ Said Dark Ash punching the ground sending the flaming explosions towards Charninja.

Charninja just rolled his eyes and walked straight through the attack. When the blast burn hit it didn't even seem to faze him. "Wh-what?" Asked Dark Ash in confusion. Charninja "tsk"-ed at Dark Ash. _"Fire is not going to do anything to me."_ Stated Charninja. Dark Ash gritted his teeth. "Phantom force!" Said the now ghost type. He disappeared into nothingness due to the ghost type moves effect. Charninja closed his eyes and waited for Dark Ash to reappear. Charninja just stood there waiting.

Suddenly Charninja's eyes snapped open as Dark Ash appeared right in front of him and was coming at him fast. All Charninja had to do was stick out his arm and grab Dark Ash by the neck, then he took Dark Ash into the air. _"Frozen Seismic Toss!"_ Called Charninja. Dark Ash smirked for a brief moment thinking his enemy had screwed up, but his smirk vanished as quickly as it came when his body began to freeze. Once Dark Ash was trapped in a block of ice Charninja threw him into the ground, the ice shattering upon impact.

"H-how?" Croaked Dark Ash weakly. "I was a ghost; you shouldn't have been able to hit me with a fighting type move." Charninja smirked. _"That is my ability: Champions Strength: You can't be immune to my attacks; you can't even resist them."_ Explained Charninja. Dark Ash just lay there for a moment. Then he got to his feet. Then he began to laugh. At first it was quiet, Charninja was the only one who could hear, then it became more maniacal. Dark Ash abruptly stopped, then with a malicious and wide grin he looked at Charninja.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to hit a lot harder." Said the evil clone. Suddenly Charninja felt a wave of energy emanate from Dark Ash. The air surrounding the evil clone became blacker than the night sky. Charninja got into a fighting stance. " _So this is his dark aura, it's powerful._ " Charninja thought to himself. Then Dark Ash took off like a rocket. (lol) Dark Ash just appeared in front of Ash and landed a powerful Thunder punch into the fire type. Charninja was knocked backwards by the attack.

Charninja couldn't believe it. Dark Ash's strength had doubled at least at that very moment. Suddenly the area around them became darker. Charninja looked around to see a dark barrier was forming around where they were. When they looked back at Dark Ash they were surprised at what they saw. Dark Ash looked truly terrifying at that moment. He was surrounded by his black aura and his eyes glowed a malicious red. All around them there were shadows on the walls that moved freely, adding to the creepy factor. "Welcome to my domain." Said Dark Ash.

Charninja's friends recoiled in fear. "Wh-What is this feeling?" Stammered May with tears of fear in her eyes. "All that dark power… it's truly horrifying." Said Gary. "How can Charninja beat someone like that?" Asked Anabel. "Once I defeat you Ketchum, your friends are next." Hissed Dark Ash evilly. This whole time Charninja had been staring at the ground. When he looked up Dark Ash was surprised to see the look on his face. Charninja held a semi-neutral expression, almost as if the barrier and the horrors it created weren't there.

"How? How are you not scared? Everyone else is trembling in fear but you just stand there as if nothing's changed." Asked Dark Ash. " _You're making the mistake of thinking I'm not afraid."_ Replied Charninja. "This entire area is beyond scary, but that isn't important. I'm a living creature, it is natural to feel fear. I just don't let it stop me." _"You're right Ash."_ Said a voice behind Charninja. It was Sceptile, while weakened the grass type had managed to get to his feet, as did the other four aces. Pikachu was still lying on the ground but he stared at Charninja and his fellow pokemon.

"How? I Already beat you once? After everything you've gone through you shouldn't be standing." Asked Dark Ash. " _Because we believe in our trainer."_ Said Infernape. _"And he believes in us."_ Said Heracross. _"That is all we need to be able to fight."_ Said Krookodile. Dark Ash couldn't believe it. Even though he should have the advantage, even though he should feel perfectly content right now, he didn't, instead his heart was thumping in his chest and he had to clench his fists to keep them from shaking. What was this feeling? Was it… fear?

"I don't understand? What are you? How can you just stand there without backing down?" Asked Dark Ash. " _It's quite simple, it all comes down to one simple word: bravery."_ Replied Charninja. Dark Ash couldn't believe this. "Bravery? Bravery!? You put all your hope into something as stupid as bravery?!" Demanded Dark Ash. _"It's all we need to put our hope in, because bravery is what gives us the strength to fight."_ Said Charninja. Dark Ash was starting to lose it. He was so scared right now and he didn't know what to do.

His breathing was erratic; his arms were shaking. He put his hands over his eyes, and stared at Charninja between his fingers. When he saw the five pokemon staring at him with determined expressions, he snapped. Dark Ash let loose an inhuman scream as his aura started to lose control. Charninja knew it was time to end this. _"Take him down!"_ Shouted Charninja. Together he and his pokemon charged at the evil clone with the intent to win.

 **The next chapter is going to have something awesome, something unsettling, something impressive, and then something worrisome, and then it's be time to face the evil leaders and the captured legendary pokemon, at which point something really, really bad is going to happen. Please read and review this chapter, I wanted to end the fight against Dark Ash in this chapter but it was taking too long so instead it'll end in chapter fifty of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. I hope you all are on the edges of your seats in anticipation for that chapter as it will most likely come out on Saturday. Most likely meaning not definitely but there is still a good chance of it happening. Wow this new words document thing is definitely an upgrade from the old one I was using, I've managed to get seven whole pages of words for this chapter alone, speaking of which this is actually my longest chapter of the series so I hope you all enjoyed. That's all I need to talk about so I'm gonna leave now. So until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **It's the fiftieth chapter! I've come so far since that day in August when I started writing my story, I've nearly spent four and a half months on writing this story which is pretty crazy. This chapter will for real mark the end of the battle against Dark Ash so I hope you are excited, this chapter will have lots of things happen, some cool, some… not so cool. Besides that, I've almost reached one hundred followers I will give a shout out to each and every single person who was willing to stick with me throughout the entire duration of me writing this story. Also, I would like you people to give me your opinion on Charninja and fusion evolution in general. Not only did I fuse two Synchro evolution pokemon, an evolution that only Ash could use, but I fused Ash with his pokemon as well. Funny thing: I originally wasn't going to fuse Ash with them but decided to do it at the last minute because I thought it's be cool. Any who let's get on with the fic….**

 **Chapter XXXXX**

(Charninja **'s POV)**

 _"Take him down!"_ I shouted. With that command my pokemon and I charged at Dark Ash, Sceptile and Krookodile were side by side in the front followed by Heracross and Infernape who were also side by side, with me in the back row, my wings were folded up so that I could run without them getting in the way. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Shrieked the black aura user. As he screamed he summoned an incredibly powerful Frenzy plant and launched it at us. _"Don't let it hit you!"_ I ordered.

Without deterring their course my pokemon jumped and ducked around the vines in order not to get hit. Suddenly one of the vine hit me in the ankle knocking me off balance causing me to fall forward. " _Crud._ " I thought, but before I could hit the ground I felt something grab onto each of my wrists. I looked up to see Infernape and Heracross each grabbing onto one of my arms, they both had encouraging smiles on their faces. Using all their remaining strength the slung me forward.

I was flying, and I was flying fast. As I was nearing Sceptile and Krookodile the two looked at me and then they exchanged glances, getting an idea. Just as I was about to pass them both of them stopped, Sceptile lifted his right leg while Krookodile lifted his left. Using their feet as spring boards, Sceptile smashed the bottom of his foot into the bottom of my left foot, while Krookodile smashed the bottom of his foot into the bottom of my right foot.

Their kicks gave me the ultimate boost of speed needed. I was rocketing towards Dark Ash now. "EVEN IF YOU MANAGE TO DEFEAT ME, YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT GIOVANNI, NOT EVEN FUSION EVOLUTION WIL GIVE YOU THE STRENGTH YOU NEED!" Roared Dark Ash angrilly. My eyes narrowed as I got closer to him. Using my remaining strength, I prepared for one final attack. _"I DON'T CARE!"_ I shouted. Just as I reached Dark Ash I called my final attack. _"FLAME WATER SHURIKEN!"_

(Author's POV)

Serena stared. Cilan stared. Miette stared. Heck even I stared and I'm the author who's writing this and can't even technically see what is happening right now. Just before reaching Dark Ash, Charninja created a massive five-pointed star made of flaming water and smashed into Dark Ash's midsection. The scene in front of them seemed to move in slow motion. Dark Ash was falling backwards while Charninja continued moving. He hit the ground and rolled to his feet and turned around looking at Dark Ash.

The barrier the evil clone had created disappeared and everything appeared normal, besides Charninja. Speaking of which the four typed pokemon began to glow a brilliant golden light. When the light dissipated Charizard and Greninja were sitting on the ground and while Ash was still standing he was clearly fatigued. He walked over to where Dark Ash lay on the ground. Ash peered down at him. "You've lost Dark Ash." Said the legendary warrior. Dark Ash just stared at him in response.

Ash turned towards where his friends were. "Let's get out of he-Urk!" Choked Ash. It felt like his midsection was on fire. He looked down to see a blade of darkness was extruding from the center-right section of his torso. He shakily turned his head to see Dark Ash standing behind him, with a crazed look on his face. "Giga drain." Wheezed the now grass type clone as he started absorbing Ash. Ash could feel his strength leaving him, then he noticed that there was something else wrong.

Ash couldn't feel his hands. He looked back down to see that the reason behind that was because he had no hands left to feel. Dark Ash's Giga drain wasn't just stealing his strength, he was absorbing his body as well. "ASH!" Screamed Dawn worriedly. "Wh-what are you doing?" Groaned Ash. Dark Ash's grin somehow managed to become even wider. "If I absorb you into my body, I'll gain your strength, then I will be unstoppable!" Cackled the evil clone.

Ash groaned as more of him began to disappear. Serena put a hand to her mouth. "No." She whimpered. Ash looked at his friends. "Don't worry guys. I won't let him hurt you." Said the Kanto native weakly. Ash groaned as the last of him disappeared and was absorbed by Dark Ash, except his hat which blew away in the wind and flew to where Ash's friends were. Ash's friends couldn't believe it. "Ash… lost?" Asked Max uncertainly. Dark Ash chuckled maniacally.

"Now to destroy all of you!" Shouted the evil clone as he charged at Ash's friends with his Dragon claws extended and ready to rip them to shreds. Ash's friends recoiled in fear of the charging duplicate of Ash. But then he just abruptly stopped. Ash's friends stared. Dark Ash was just frozen in place, no wait it seemed like his body parts were moving but it seemed that all they could do was just kind of shake as if all of Dark Ash's tensed up at the same time. "What's… happening." Grunted Dark Ash. _"Me."_ Came a voice. Dark Ash's eyes widened.

(Inside Dark Ash's mind)

Dark Ash couldn't believe it. He was staring at Ash. But the Ketchum boy should've been dead. He stabbed Ash and then absorbed him. "How are you still alive?" Demanded Dark Ash. "Truthfully I have no idea." Said Ash. "But here is what I find real interesting. You are a being of darkness, I am one of light. And just what does the light do to darkness?" Suddenly Ash began to grow brightly. Dark Ash used his arms to shield his eyes. Dark Ash felt himself fading. "No. No! NO! NO!" Screamed Dark Ash as he began to fade away.

(Back in the real world)

Everyone was staring expectantly at Dark Ash. They walked close trying to see what was up with him. Suddenly a large _Crack!_ Was heard making everyone jump. They looked around to see where it had come from. Then their attention went back to Dark Ash realize that a crack had appeared in the middle of his forehead starting at his hairline. The crack began traveling down his face moving down and then to the left of his face going around his mouth then continuing down. More cracks were appearing then suddenly they began to glow.

Then all of a sudden Dark Ash exploded knocking everyone backwards and creating a large cloud of smoke. Everyone got up and waited for the smoke to clear. Once it was gone they couldn't help but be surprised by what they saw. It was Ash. They could tell because instead of having the blood red demonic eyes that Dark Ash had, Ash had his chocolate brown eyes. Ash grinned weakly. "Told you I wouldn't let him hurt you, didn't I?" Wheezed Ash. All of Ash's mates ran up to Ash and embraced the boy in a loving hug.

"You idiot, that was totally reckless." Muttered Misty. "Such a kid." Said Iris weakly. "How… what happened?" Asked Gary confused. Ash looked at him. "Dark Ash was a being of darkness, I'm a being of light, once I was inside of him-" Started Ash. "Please never say that again." Interrupted Anabel quickly. "My light destroyed his darkness along with most of his body and soul." Continued Ash. "Most of it?" Asked Brock. Ash sighed then he clenched the area of his shirt where his heart was.

"Part of his soul still exists inside of me, no matter how bright my light is, his shadow will remain a part of me from here on out." Explained Ash. His friends couldn't help but look at him with pity in their eyes. Dark Ash was created specifically to destroy Ash, and now he and Ash were the same person? That was weird and creepy in so many ways what we don't have the time to stop and talk about it. Ash got up and walked over to where his hat had blown away to.

He picked it up and placed it on his head. He looked towards his friends and pokemon. He ginned widely at them all. "C'mon gang, let's go stop Giovanni." Said Ash his grin never faltering. All of his allies nodded their heads. They stood up, the pokemon needing help from some of Ash's friends in order to stand up. Seeing how exhausted his pokemon were Ash decided to take care of them. He reached into his aura dimensions and grabbed some medicine. "Guys catch." Said Ash.

The pokemon looked up and caught the items that he threw at them. One of the items was a white bottle with a green liquid in it and the other was a yellow bottle but you couldn't see the liquid inside of it. "Bottoms up gang." Said Ash as he cracked open his open white bottle of green liquid and downed it all with one big chug. He cringed oh so slightly at the awful taste of the medicine. With a slight sigh the rest of his pokemon took their own medicine as well. They were all much more open on their opinions of the medicines taste.

All of his pokemon looked sick and wanted to spit out their medicine but they forced it down. Once they swallowed the medicine completely some of them went into coughing fits while others simply shuddered at the after taste of the medicine. After that they moved onto the yellow bottle of liquid. They were all hesitant to drink this drink. Ash sighed. "Come on you guys I know it tastes disgusting but you're all just going to have to grin and bear it." Said the trainer to his pokemon.

With that he took the top off of the yellow bottle and poured it down his throat while doing his best to avoid tasting as much of it as possible. Then his pokemon followed suit. Was they finished drinking their medicine all of the pokemon were groaning unhappily at the stomach wrenching taste of the medicine. _"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick."_ Groaned Heracross unhappily. _"Agreed."_ Muttered Infernape. _"Oh 'mon' up you big pansies."_ Snapped Charizard unhappily. _"It tastes like crud but you don't hear me complaining."_

"What was that stuff?" Asked Misty in confusion. "The green stuff is a full restore, and the stuff in the yellow bottle is a max elixir. The prior restores our health and any status conditions that may have been given to us during all of our fighting, while the max elixir restore the number of times we can use our attacks to normal." Explained Ash. His friends nodded their heads in understanding. With that Ash and his pokemon got to their feet and turned to where the building at the end of the cliff was.

"Let's get moving." Said Ash. With that the group began proceeding to the compound that the evil leaders of… Rainbow Rocket… (Arceus I can't write that name without cringing). They walked for a while given that here was still quite a large distance to the edge of the cliff. "Who builds a compound on the edge of a cliff? Wouldn't that be kind of dangerous?" Wondered Iris aloud. "Yeah it is a recipe for disaster." Agreed Cilan. Ash couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Arceus how he missed times like this… not the thwarting the plans of evil maniacs' thing, the just walking and talking with his friends. In the year he had spent in the aura dimension he had really grown to miss the time he had spent traveling with his friends, and even though he was now a Legendary Warrior and was tasked with guarding legendary pokemon (granted that part wasn't _too_ much of a change of pace, given that protecting legendary pokemon was something he did a lot on his journey).

Not to mention the fact that his body and soul have now merged with that of an evil clone of himself who was created specifically to kill him. It was nice that he still could just have moments to hang out with his friends, even if they were few and far between these days. " _Ash._ " Came a voice. Ash stopped and looked around to see where the voice had come from. Ash looked at his friends. "Did one of you say something to me?" Ash asked his friends. His friends looked at him in confusion.

"…Uuum… no?" Replied Dawn. "You feeling alright Ash?" Asked Angie. "Weird it sounded like someone had just said my name." Explained Ash. All of his friends looked at him with faces that were a combination of surprise, concern, and confusion. Ash shook his head. "Let's move on, it isn't important right now." Said the Pallet native. Ash looked behind him back at the direction of the compound. "Besides, were almost there." With that Ash and his friends proceeded to the entrance of the compound.

Ash looked up seeing that their way in was blocked by a big door. Ash turned to look at his pokemon. "Oh, gee it'd be rude to enter without knocking, Charizard, Infernape, would you be so kind as to knock for us?" Ash asked of his pokemon. Charizard and Infernape smirked widely at what Ash was implying. Charizard lit his clawed hands on fire, while Infernape's furry fists began to glow a bright white. On the inside there were two Rainbow Rocket grunts standing guard.

"Hey?" Asked one. "Yeah?" Said the other. "You ever wonder why we're here?" Asked the first one. "One of life's greatest mysteries isn't it? I mean why are we here?" Started the second one. "Stop." Interrupted the first one. "Please don't start with that, I wasn't asking for some deep philosophical question, I was just wondering why everyone else was either assigned to help the leaders, or protect the other compound, while we're here guarding a giant metal door."

"Oh… yeah. Maybe they thought we should be ready just in case someone tries to bust in." Answered the second one. "OK. A: There are only two of us, even if someone were to break in, I doubt we'd be able to hold them off. Bringing to my B: Who is going to be able to bust in? That door is massive, no person would be able to break through that thing and there aren't many pokemon who could break that door either." Retorted the first one. "Truuuue… But who knows?" Said the second one.

"I know! I know that this is a waste of time! No one is going to try to break-!" Started the first one but was cut off by a loud _BANG!_ Coming from the front door. They both paused and slowly turned their heads to the direction of the door. Then another _BANG!_ Was heard, and another, and another, and while these _BANG!_ s were being made, large dents were appearing in the door. The final _BANG!_ Was the loudest of all and created a dent in the center of the door.

Then the door fell over creating a large _CRASH!_ Sound. The two Rainbow Rocket grunts stared at the now fallen door, then at the source of what made the door fall over. Standing in the now open doorway was a Charizard and an Infernape, each holding up a fist showing that both of them must have been using attacks on the door. Behind them there was a Greninja, a Krookodile, a Sceptile, a Heracross, a Pikachu, and over a dozen humans. The two Rainbow Rocket grunts stared uncertainly.

"Soooo… can one of you be oh so kind as to tell me where I can find your sorry and insane excuses for leaders, or do we have to beat it out of you." Asked the one wearing a red and gold hat. In a "polite" manner but in a tone, that scared the grunts senseless. With shaking fingers, the pair pointed down a hallway. Ash looked down the hallway, then back at the grunts. He gave the two a wide grin to the two Rainbow Rocket grunt. "Hey, thanks." Said Ash, then he and his friends began walking down the hallway.

 **You know I probably used the scenes of at least four different shows when creating this chapter. This was awesome! I mean seriously, I couldn't have chosen a better way for this chapter to have gone, and in the next chapter things are going to take a turn for the worse, Giovanni and the other leaders still have one trump card left… or well six trump cards all rolled into one, but that is beside the point. What I look forward to is when, when all hope seems lost, Ash will have to turn to a most unexpected source for help, and if he can't convince said source to help him, he'll be doomed. But if he can convince the source to help him he will achieve a new power that makes all of his other strengths and feats positively pale in comparison. Tell y'all what, if any of you can guess what said source is I'll give a shout out to you. That's all I need to talk about so I'm going to go now. So until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	51. Chapter 51

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **It's the fifty first chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. I'll start off with shout outs: ultimateCCC: A for effort but no luck buddy, though I like what you called Rainbow Rocket, it was rude and offensive but it was still pretty darn funny, and Mega Espeon: Nice try but no, it's not that. Moving on I will hopefully be able to show off both Rainbow Rocket's trump card(s?) and the unexpected source that Ash will have to go to for help. Any ways This upcoming fight that Ash will have to take part in will be the cause of Ash unlocking a new power, one that no one would have expected to happen. Also, there is still one part of the tournament that Ash has yet to complete. What does a person that wins a pokemon league tournament have to do after winning? I'll leave that for you to guess. That's enough for now so let's get on with the fic…**

 **Chapter XXXXXI**

The alarms were blaring loudly. Rainbow Rocket grunts were rushing towards the entrance. Apparently, there were intruders in the complex. The Rainbow Rocket were searching the complex up and down, trying to find the location of the intruders. Each of them had already sent out one pokemon that was ready to fight and they each had at least one other pokemon with them ready to be sent out in the case that their first pokemon was defeated. The Rainbow Rocket grunts had split into groups of five trainers.

This group that we are currently had a Mightyena, Ryhorn, Houndoom, Medicham, and Electibuzz out and running alongside them. Suddenly they heard a voice shout out. "Leaf blade!" Shouted Ash. His Sceptile appeared out of nowhere and slashed the Electibuzz and Medicham across their chests, knocking them backwards. "Focus blast!" Instructed Ash. Sceptile created a glowing blue ball of energy in his hands. Sceptile blasted the other three pokemon with the attack knocking them backwards. "Let's keep moving." Ash said to the others.

They nodded and then they continued running. As they moved they encountered more and more groups of Rainbow Rocket grunts but they just plowed straight through them. But there was still one thing that was bothering Ash. Just where had that voice come from? " _Ash._ " There it was again. Ash stopped. His head whipped around as he searched for the source of that voice. "Who. Is. There?" Said Ash through gritted teeth. Ash's friends looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Clemont.

"If I could figure out where that voice was coming from, I'd be fine." Said Ash as he continued to look around for the source of the voice. "What does the voice sound like? Is it someone you know?" Asked Iris tilting her head in confusion. "It feels familiar, but I can't seem to place where I've heard it before." Responded Ash. With that they continue walking. While they walk the alarm continues to blare loudly but the voice is still able to continuously pester Ash throughout the duration of their travelling.

The voice becomes increasingly louder and the voice repeats itself more and more often until the only thing Ash can hear is his name being said repeat. Ash stops and puts his hands to his head. Ash's friends walk up to him to see if he is ok. "Ash…" Says Misty, concern evident in her voice. "Make it stoooop." Groaned Ash as he continued to clutch his head. His friends can only stare at their friend in pity as he suffers. Suddenly Ash's eyes widened as everything in front of him disappeared into black.

(Inside Ash's mind)

"Where… am I?" Asked Ash as he looked around. "Come on, you should be able to tell when you're inside your own mind." Said a voice behind Ash. Ash's head whipped around to see who was speaking to him. When Ash saw the source of the voice, his eyes narrowed. "You." Said Ash. Dark Ash smirked evilly. "Me." Said the evil clone. "What do you want?" Snapped Ash. The last thing he wanted to do was speak to this nutcase. "I want my body back." Said Dark Ash.

"That's tough. We fought, I won, you pulled a cheap trick, I turned it against you. Get over it, this is my body now." Said Ash. "The only reason you're still around is because I wasn't able to destroy you completely." Dark Ash glowered at the person he was cloned from. "Hmph." Was all Dark Ash said before disappearing. Once he was gone Ash knew that it was time to return to his friends. He turned his head to find and exit, and once he saw it he proceeded to exit the confines of his own mind.

(Back to the real world.)

Ash groaned as he sat up, he must have fallen to the ground when Dark Ash had pulled him into his mind. Ash looked at his friends who were all staring at him with concerned expressions. "…Ash?" Asked Angie uncertainly. Ash waved his hand at them. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Said Ash with a tired voice. "What happened?" Asked Miette. "Dark Ash… he was the voice who was speaking to me. Looks like the lunatic just wanted his body back. I told him to scram." Explained Ash.

His friends nodded their heads in understanding. Ash got to his feet. Together they continued onwards to where the leaders of Rainbow Rocket would be located. Soon they entered a large room, and by large room I mean very large, like size of an entire museum large. Ash and his friends looked around. "What do you think this room is for?" Wondered Bonnie aloud. "If you're so curious, we'll gladly explain it to you." Said Giovanni. Ash and his friends all snapped their attention to the far side of the room.

There stood the evil leaders of Team Rainbow Rocket. Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, Syrus, Ghestis, and Lysandere. Ash and his friends all glared at the evil leaders. "So glad you could make it Ash." Said Lysandere with an evil grin on his face. "Now we can finally show you, just how we plan on destroying you." Said Ghestis. Then the six of them all unclipped two or three pokeballs on their waists and threw them onto the large open space. When they opened revealing the pokemon inside Ash's stomach dropped.

Ash and his friends stared at the sight in front of them. "No…" Said Serena. "It… can't be." Whispered Bonnie. The rest of them all just stared. In front of them stood an entire army of legendary pokemon. "Articuno." Said Misty. "Zapdos." Said Brock. "Moltres." Whispered Gary. "Ho-oh." Said May. "Lugia." Said Max. "Groudon." Whispered Anabel. "Kyogre." Said Dawn. "Dialga." Said Angie. "Palkia." Whispered Iris. "Zekrom." Said Cilan. "Reshiram." Said Clemont. "Kyurem." Whispered Bonnie. "Xerneas." Said Serena. "Yveltal." Said Miette.

Ash clenched his fists. "What have you done to them?" Demanded the boy. Each legendary pokemon had a mind control device attached to their heads, which were controlling them like puppets. "Destroy them!" Commanded Giovanni. The legendary pokemon all charged up and fired their attacks and then fired them at Ash and his friends. "Move!" Ordered Ash. Ash's human allies all took cover out of the way while Ash and his pokemon all dashed forward. Once the legendary pokemon all fired their attacks, it was time for Ash's team to retaliate.

Ash, Greninja, and Charizard all stood in front of the group while the rest of his pokemon all stood directly behind them. "Charizard, Greninja. We can't hold anything back understood?" Asked Ash. Charizard and Greninja each held up a clenched fist and nodded their heads. "Then let's power up!" Shouted Ash as he activated his aura. Greninja and Charizard were both enveloped in vortexes of their respective elements. While they transformed into their Synchro forms the flame wings sprouted from Ash's back and the water scarf appeared around Ash's neck.

The fire and water dispersed and Greninja and Charizard stood in their Synchro forms. Then the other pokemon took a step back knowing what was going to happen next. The three of them were enveloped in a golden pillar of energy. Throughout the duration of this the evil leaders just stood there and watched what was happening. Ash, Charizard, and Greninja all crossed their arms over their chest. Then in perfect synchronization they shouted out. _"Let's go, Fusion evolution!"_ As they finished shouting they all pumped their right fists into the air.

Then the light began to grow much brighter, so bright that the only thing anyone else could see of the three was their silhouettes. The silhouettes of Greninja and Charizard began to move closer to the silhouette Ash until the three overlapped. Then the pillar glowed even brighter causing the new silhouette to disappear. Then the glowing pillar abruptly vanished. There stood Charninja, he was ready to fight with everything he has. With that Charninja, Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, and Krookodile all got into fighting stances.

 _"Attack!"_ Shouted Charninja. Then the five pokemon attacked. _"Aerial Fire Ace!"_ Shouted Charizard. _"Megahorn!"_ Buzzed Heracross. _"Frenzy plant!"_ Yelled Sceptile. _"Flare blitz!"_ Screeched Infernape. _"Stone edge!"_ Growled Krookodile. Charninja's hands were engulfed in white flames as he flew towards the mind controlled legendary pokemon. Heracross's horn began to glow as he flew towards the mind controlled legendary pokemon. Sceptile punched the ground sending a swarm of vines towards the mind controlled legendary pokemon.

Infernape surrounded himself in blue flames as he charged towards the mind controlled legendary pokemon. Krookodile stomped the ground sending sharp rocks jutting out of the ground towards the mind controlled legendary pokemon. "Counter their attacks!" Ordered Giovanni. All three legendary birds fired their attacks at the four non-fusion pokemon knocking them backwards. Charninja stared at his pokemon with concern. But he didn't have time to check on them now, he had to win.

"Oh Ketchum, that isn't the maximum power of what we've been working on." Said Giovanni. Charninja looked at him in concern. Then the six of them pulled strange devices out of their pockets. "And now thanks to the special devices we have now created, we will have the power to destroy you." Said Ghestis. Ash stared at the strange devices. They were a strange shape, it was a small yellow pyramid on top of an upside down blue and white pyramid. The devices began to spark and flew in between groups of the Legendary pokemon.

The devices sparked and wrapped crackling bands of lightning around the Legendary pokemon, the first one snagging the legendary bird trio, the second grabbing Ho-oh and Lugia, the third wrapping around Groudon and Kyogre, number four ensnared Dialga and Palkia, the fifth taking Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram, and the final one winding their way around Xerneas and Yveltal. _"What… are those things?"_ Asked Charninja in confusion. He had never seen devices like these before. Archie smirked evilly.

"They're DNA splicers." Said Maxie matter of factly. " _DNA… splicers?_ " Thought Charninja in confusion. His eyes widened in realization. _"You're… fusing them?"_ Asked Charninja dumbfounded. The rest of the evil leaders were now widely smirking as well. Charninja looked up watching as the legendary pokemon were all merging with one and another. One by one, the splicers moved to the center of each group and then the legendries all becoming one at where each splicer was located.

Once they fused the merged legendary pokemon all began to glow brightly, everyone had to shield their eyes from the light. When Charninja and his friends looked again they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Where there had once been fourteen legendary pokemon there now only stood (or flew in some cases) six pokemon. "First up: We have Artizaptres." Declared Giovanni as he pointed to the first fusion legendary pokemon. For the fused legendries I'll leave their physical appearances to your imagination

(Now there is a difference between Ash's fusion evolution and what Team Rainbow Rocket did. They key difference being that the attacks of the legendary pokemon didn't fuse with them so each fusion pokemon will just have four _regular_ attacks that one of the pokemon used for the fusion had. Artizaptres is the fusion of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, it is a fire, ice, electric, and flying type pokemon, its base stats are as follow: HP: 108, ATK: 110, DEF: 110, SPA: 138, SPD: 120, SPE: 108. Its weakness's and resistances are as follow:

Normal: X1, Fire: X1, Water: X2, Grass: X1/4, Flying: X1/2, Rock: X8, Ground: X0, Electric: X1, Fighting: X1, Psychic: X1, Ghost: X1, Dark: X1, Steel: X2, Poison: X1, Dragon: X1, Ice: X1/2, Bug: X1/4, Fairy: X1/2. You'll see what moves it knows pretty soon.) "Next we have: Hogia!" Said Maxie. (Hogia is the fusion of Ho-oh and Lugia, it is a fire, psychic, and flying type pokemon, its base stats are as follow: HP: 127, ATK: 132, DEF: 132, SPA: 120, SPD: 185, SPE: 120. Hogia's weaknesses are as follow:

Normal: X1, Fire: X1/2, Water: X2, Grass: X1/4, Flying: X1, Rock: X4, Ground: X0, Electric: X1, Fighting: X1/4, Psychic: X1/2, Ghost: X2, Dark: X2, Steel: X1/2, Poison: X1, Dragon: X1, Ice: X1/2, Bug: X1/2, Fairy: X1/2. You'll see what moves it knows pretty soon.) "Our third fusion is: Kyoudon!" Bellowed Archie. (Kyoudon is the fusion of Groudon and Kyogre, it is a ground and water type, its base stats are as follow: HP: 120, ATK: 150, DEF: 132, SPA: 150, SPD: 132, SPE: 108. Kyoudon's weaknesses are as follow:

Normal: X1, Fire: X1/2, Water: X1, Grass: X4, Flying: X1, Rock: X1/2, Ground: X1, Electric: X0, Fighting: X1, Psychic: X1, Ghost: X1, Dark: X1, Steel: X1/4, Poison: X1/2, Dragon: X1, Ice: X1, Bug: X1, Fairy: X1. You'll see what moves it knows pretty soon.) "The fourth fusion pokemon is Dialkia." Said Syrus. (Dialkia is the fusion of Dialga and Palkia, it is a steel, water, and dragon type pokemon, its base stats are as follow: HP: 114, ATK: 144, DEF: 132, SPA: 180, SPD: 132, SPE: 114. Dialkia's weaknesses are as follow:

Normal: X1/2, Fire: X1/2, Water: X1/4, Grass: X1/2, Flying: X1/2, Rock: X1/2, Ground: X2, Electric: X1, Fighting: X2, Psychic: X1/2, Ghost: X1, Dark: X1, Steel: X1/4, Poison: X0, Dragon: X1, Ice: X1/2, Bug: X1/2, Fairy: X1. You'll see what moves it knows pretty soon.) "The fifth legendary fusion we wield is: Zekyuram!" Cackled Ghestis. (Zekyuram is the fusion of Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem, it is a dragon, ice, fire, and electric type pokemon, its base stats are as follow: HP: 130, ATK: 160, DEF: 124, SPA: 160, SPD: 124, SPE: 110. Zekyuram's weaknesses are as follow:

Normal: X1, Fire: X1/2, Water: X1, Grass: X1/4, Flying: X1/2, Rock: X4, Ground: X4, Electric: X1/4, Fighting: X2, Psychic: X1, Ghost: X1, Dark: X1, Steel: X1/2, Poison: X1, Dragon: X2, Ice: X1/2, Bug: X1/2, Fairy: X1. You'll see what moves it knows pretty soon.) "And last but not least: We have Xerneltal!" Declared Lysandere. (Xerneltal is the fusion of Xerneas and Yveltal, it is a dark, flying, and fairy type pokemon, its base stats are as follow: HP: 151, ATK: 157, DEF: 114, SPA: 157: SPD: 118, SPE: 119. Xerneltal's weaknesses are as follow:

Normal: X1, Fire: X1, Water: X1, Grass: X1/2, Flying: X1, Rock: X2, Ground: X0, Electric: X2, Fighting: X1/2, Psychic: X0, Ghost: X1/2, Dark: X1/4, Steel: X2, Poison: X2, Dragon: X0, Ice: X2, Bug: X1/2, Fairy: X1. You'll see what moves it knows pretty soon.) " _DESTROY HIM!_ "Shouted the Rainbow Rocket leaders. The six fusion pokemon all charged up their best attacks and prepared to fire. _"Hurricane!"_ Screeched Artizaptres. _"Sacred fire!"_ Cawed Hogia. _"Hyper beam!"_ Yelled Kyoudon. _"Roar of time!"_ Roared Dialkia.

" _Blizzard!"_ Roared Zekyuram. _"Oblivion wing!"_ Shouted Xerneltal. Artizaptres launched a large gust of wind. Hogia breathed a large burst of blue fire. Kyoudon fired the deadly normal type beam from its mouth. Dialkia fired a draconic version of Hyper beam from its mouth. Zekyuram launched a massive blizzard, and Xerneltal launched the draining, red flying type move at Charninja. Charninja's eyes widened just before being struck by the six attacks. He was hit so hard by the combined force of the attacks that it cancelled out his fusion evolution.

Charizard and Greninja were lying on the ground were already on the ground, but Ash was still in the air. Time seemed to move in slow motion for Ash. Then the world disappeared into black. Ash knew there was only one option left now if he had any hope to defeat Rainbow Rocket. He would have to ask for _his_ help. Ash and Dark Ash stared at each other neither one willing to break the silence. Then Dark Ash finally spoke up. "What do you want Ketchum?" Asked the evil clone. The corners of Ash's mouth twitched upwards oh so slightly. "I'm here to talk." Answered Dark Ash.

 **And there you go, now you know both who Ash had to go to for help and we now know what the final ace in the hole that Team Rainbow Rocket had. Now the hard part will be convincing Dark Ash to help him. If any of you have suggestions and/or guesses for Ash will do it please post in the reviews and if I decide to use one of your ideas I'll give a shout out to you in the next chapter. Also, just so you know I actually use basic math when calculating the stats of the fusion pokemon, if your curios how I do it this is how: first I find the average of each stat: EX: I find the average of both Ho-oh and Lugia's ATK stat. Then I multiply that average by one point two. Then low and behold that is the base stat of the merged legendary pokemon. That is all I need to talk about so I'm going to go now. So, until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	52. Chapter 52

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **I'm back fic fans! It's time for chapter fifty-two of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! Let's start with the shout outs: Mega Espeon: I'm pretty sure I mentioned this in either chapter fifty or fifty-one but most of Dark Ash's soul was destroyed from when Ash took control of their now shared body, even if Ash wanted to give him a new body, which he can't by the way, Dark Ash would not be able to survive, he must now rely on Ash for survival. Next, ultimateCCC: Dude chill out, he isn't going against his beliefs or anything, he is just convincing Dark Ash to help him so calm down, need I remind you that this boy has quite the habit of swaying people from the path of wrong? Moving forward, in either this, or the next chapter Ash will receive a major power up. I actually got the idea from the near end of the Yu-gi-oh Arc-V anime. If you know what I'm talking about you can probably more or less guess what is going to happen. Now… on with the fic!**

 **Chapter XXXXXII**

"What do you want Ketchum?" Asked Dark Ash in an agitated tone. "I told you already, I want to talk." Responded Ash. "Yeah, I know, you said that already. I mean what is it that you want to talk about?" Asked Dark Ash getting increasingly annoyed. Ash sighed. "Well if you had been paying attention to what's been going on out there you'd realize that we're getting our butt handed to us." Responded Ash. Both of them looked to the side in the same direction, looking out a window of sorts allowing them to see what was happening in the real world.

Fortunately, while both of them were communicating inside this strange mind scape of theirs, time around them moved an infinite number of times slower. "Yeah so?" Asked Dark Ash looking back at Ash. Ash sighed once more. "I… need your help." Said the legendary warrior. Dark Ash stared at the one he was cloned from. "Why on Earth would I help you? You defeated me, humiliated me, and then took my body for your own." Said Dark Ash. "Ok, to be fair that last one was your fault, we'd still both have our own bodies if you hadn't absorbed me." Pointed out Ash.

Dark Ash glared at him. "You aren't helping your case, you know, that right?" Asked the evil clone. Ash pinched the bridge of his nose. "Must I remind you that if I die in this fight, so will you?" Pointed out Ash. This caused Dark Ash to waver, but only for a moment. "So, what? I'm not exactly living life as it is. I'm literally a prisoner in my own skin." Pointed out Dark Ash. "That is fair, but don't forget that, that was because you tried to kill me and my friends." Said Ash. Dark Ash looked off in a different direction.

"Touché." Said Dark Ash. Then after thinking for a moment he looked back at Ash. "Why are you willing to trust me?" Asked Dark Ash. Ash looked at his clone softly. "People can change. I've seen it enough times myself. I'm willing to bet my friends won't trust you at first, but they'd still give you a chance." Responded Ash. Dark Ash glared at the legendary warrior. "Change? Ha! I was created specifically to destroy you!" Snapped Dark Ash. Ash continued to look at his clone.

"Is that what you believe, or what Giovanni told you?" Asked Ash. Dark Ash clenched his fists and looked at the "ground". Then he looked back at Ash. "Why do you do it?" Asked Dark Ash. Ash didn't understand what Dark Ash meant. "What do you mean?" Asked Ash. "Why are you so dead set on opposing the likes of Giovanni?" Asked Dark Ash. Ash looked at him for a moment. Then he chuckled for a brief moment. "What's so funny?" Asked Dark Ash. Ash looked at the dark clone. "It's just that no one's ever asked me that question before." Responded Ash.

Becoming serious Ash looked up at the "sky". "I honestly don't know why I do it? Maybe because I know that if I don't then there won't be anyone else who will. Why did you wish to destroy me?" Asked Ash. Dark Ash looked at him, then Dark Ash put two fingers to the side of his head. "How about I show you instead?" Asked Dark Ash. Before Ash could ask what, Dark Ash meant, there was a blinding light. When the light faded Ash realized that they were suddenly somewhere else.

Ash realized that it was one of the Rainbow Rocket labs. "Where are we?" Asked Ash looking at his clone. "My memories." Explained Dark Ash. Ash realized that Dark Ash was looking at a very specific direction. Ash glanced in that direction as well. Ash's eyes widened for a moment realizing that what they were looking at was the Dark Ash of the past. He was floating in a test tube. Just then Giovanni entered the lab. "Wake him up." Instructed the Giovanni of the past.

The scientists moved around, opening the test tube. Soon the test tube was opened, causing Dark Ash to fall on the floor. Dark Ash groaned as he lifted himself off of the floor. Dark Ash stared at Giovanni and Giovanni stared back. "I had been implanted with the memories necessary so that I'd understand the situation." Explained Dark Ash. "I don't understand, what does this have to do with why you wanted to destroy me?" Asked Ash. "That is what is next to come." Explained Dark Ash.

With that the memory shined brightly as they were taken somewhere else. Ash looked around. Then he saw another past version of Dark Ash. It appeared as though the dark clone was training. "Why are we here?" Asked Ash. "This is why I wanted to destroy you." Said Dark Ash. It appeared that Dark Ash was sparing against multiple pokemon. No matter how hard he tried Dark Ash couldn't use his pokemon attacks. Because of that the clone was continually being beaten into the ground by the pokemon.

"Again." Said Giovanni after Dark Ash's most recent defeat. Dark Ash tried to get to his feet. "Get. Up." Snarled Giovanni. Dark Ash looked at the one who had created him. "Why… why are you making me do this?" Asked Dark Ash miserably. Giovanni had no pity for the clone. "Because you need to become stronger, you aren't strong enough to defeat the Ketchum boy, and until you are strong enough and destroy him I will make your life a living nightmare, am I understood?" Snapped Giovanni. The past Dark Ash looked down in self-pity.

Suddenly foot collided with Dark Ash's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Dark Ash briefly glanced up to see a menacing glare on Giovanni's face. "Am. I. Understood?" Snarled Giovanni. Having lost his ability to speak Dark Ash just shakily nodded his head. Then Giovanni grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled Dark Ash's face dangerously close to his own. "I've been told that hatred can make someone stronger, well guess what? If it's true then you should hate the Ketchum boy, after all you only exist and are suffering because of him." Said Giovanni.

Then the evil leader threw Dark Ash to the ground. Giovanni looked at two of his men. "Take him away." Said the (Ex-(?))Viridian gym leader. The grunts both did… whatever salute it was that they were supposed to do and then they dragged Dark Ash off to the room where they kept him. He just sat alone in the dark (no pun intended) just contemplating what Giovanni had told him. "So, I exist and suffer because of Ketchum huh?" The past Dark Ash asked himself aloud. The clone hugged his knees to his chest.

"If it is true that I suffer because of him then I'm just going to have to make him suffer! Then I won't be the one receiving pain and misery!" The past Dark Ash half cackled and half sobbed. Ash could only watch as he saw the past version of his clone suffer. Then he and the present Dark Ash fast forwarded to the next day. Ash watched the past version of his clone trained. Now the past Dark Ash had no remorse as he viciously beat every pokemon thrown at him into the ground. All while wearing an insane smirk on his face.

Once all the pokemon he was fighting were defeated. Giovanni walked over and did a slow clap for the past version of Ash's clone. "Very well done." Said Giovanni. The past Dark Ash looked at Giovanni with an insane look in his eye. "It's just as you said, I let my hatred take hold and now I'm unstoppable!" Cackled Dark Ash. His cackling was cut short when Giovanni landed a punch into the past version of Dark Ash's jaw. The past version of Dark Ash fell to his knees and looked at Giovanni.

Giovanni stared at the boy ruthlessly. "It appears that while you are well versed in delivering powerful strike, you are not very in depth about receiving them. It appears as though we know what our next course of training will involve." Said the evil leader. The past Dark Ash could feel his heart drop at Giovanni's words. Then the clone grimaced. "It appears that I will have to suffer even more because of Ketchum, all the more reason to hate him, which will only make me stronger."

Spoke the past version of Dark Ash. With that Giovanni took the past version of Dark Ash away. Then everything faded into white as the two returned to their original mind scape. Ash looked solemnly at Dark Ash. "I'm sorry." Was all Ash said. Dark Ash looked at the one that he had been cloned from. He didn't say anything at first but when he did finally speak he said. "Don't blame yourself, I let Giovanni twist my mind, I let myself become the monster that you fought."

"Then help me, Giovanni is the true reason that you suffered, don't you want revenge?" Asked Ash. Dark Ash chuckled grimly. "What's the point? Even if I do help you, what is there left for me? Your fiends would never trust me, I'm a monster, a creature of darkness." Said Dark Ash. Ash looked down towards the ground causing his hat to shield his eyes from view. Then he looked back up at Dark Ash. "Did you know that light and darkness are brothers?" Asked Ash. This statement confused Dark Ash.

"What do you mean? Asked the dark clone. Ash decided to elaborate. "Light isn't truly a force for good, nor is darkness a force for evil, people only label them like that because they understand the light, but can never tell what is lurking in the shadows, people fear the unknown (no not the pokemon) and they don't understand darkness, not really, but light depends on the darkness, just as darkness depends on the light, one cannot exist without the other, it is all about balance." Said the legendary warrior.

Dark Ash stared at Ash for a moment before speaking. "I didn't know it was possible to be both incredibly philosophical and deep, yet incredibly cheesy and lame at the same time." Said Dark Ash. Ash pulled a face of "Don't be a d***." But Dark Ash wasn't done talking yet. "But, thanks I appreciate it." Said Dark Ash. Ash gave small smile at his clone. "So, does that mean that you'll help me?" Asked Ash hopefully. "I'm considering it, but first I want you to answer a question for me." Replied Dark Ash.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?" Asked Ash. Dark Ash looked at the person he was cloned from with a very serious expression. "Tell me. Tell me why do you do it?" Asked Dark Ash. Ash wasn't sure what that meant. "I don't follow." Said Ash. "Why do you risk your life? Why are you always willing to put the lives of those around you first and be a hero?" Asked Dark Ash. Ash blinked in surprise at the dark clone's question. Once recovering he did something that surprised Dark Ash.

Ash began to laugh. It was just a low chuckle at first but steadily increased in volume. Dark Ash stood there blinking with his arms crossed. Ash sighed once he was finished laughing. Dark Ash just stared at Ash. "Really?" Asked Dark Ash. Ash had a smile plastered on his face. "I'm sorry, it's just that no one has ever asked me that question before, despite everything that has happened no one has just stopped and asked me why I'm a hero." Said Ash. "Well?" Asked Dark Ash. Ash stared at his clone in surprise.

"Well what?" Asked Ash. This caused Dark Ash to fall over anime style. He then quickly jumped to his feet. "Well why do you do it!? Why are you a hero?!" Shouted Dark Ash angrilly. Ash sighed. "You want the truth? I don't like being a hero, truth be told I hate being a hero, sometimes I wish I could've pawned all this responsibility off onto someone else and have just had the chance to be a normal trainer." Said Ash. This surprised Dark Ash very much. "S-seriously?" Stammered Dark Ash.

Ash continued. "Having this power for the most part has only caused me a lot of pain and suffering, especially over the course of the last few weeks, but the thing is that even if I could give the power to someone else I wouldn't, call me cynical, call me selfish, heck, call me paranoid, but I will never and would never push this nightmare onto someone else. Destiny chose me to be a hero. So, I have to be a hero, there is nothing else to it. Honestly this job is incredibly dangerous and could kill me, heck there's no could about it, I've died and been brought back more times than I care to remember."

Dark Ash was surprised. "You've died? And then was brought back to life? Seriously?" Asked Dark Ash. Ash put two fingers to the side of his head? "Care to see?" Asked Ash. Dark Ash nodded. The world disappeared into white as Ash showed Dark Ash each and every time he sacrificed himself to help the good guys win. The time Mewtwo turned him to stone, the time drowned in the undersea temple, the time he was frozen in outer space during the episode with Victini, Zekrom, and Reshiram, and so many other times.

"Not only that I've had to stand by and watch as so many people and pokemon were hurt because the selfish ambitions of evil people." Said Ash. He showed Dark Ash the time Celebi temporarily died and the time all those people and pokemon were turned to stone by Yveltal. He also showed Dark Ash all of his battles against the evil teams. "I've seen stuff that has mentally destroyed me and given nightmares even to this day. It would be selfish to want to push that pain onto someone else." Said Dark Ash.

"So, since I can't want to pass this power and responsibility to someone else do you know what I want instead?" Asked Ash. Dark Ash nodded his head. "I want to defend those who cannot defend themselves." Said Ash. Dark Ash chuckled just a little bit. Ash turned serious. "Dark Ash, all funniness aside, I truly need your help." Said Ash. The legendary warrior stuck out his right hand towards Dark Ash. Dark Ash stared at the hand Ash had stuck out towards him, contemplating on it.

He had suffered for all of his short life because Giovanni despised Ash Ketchum. Now Dark Ash finally had a chance to change his life for the better, the chance to stop Giovanni and Team Rainbow Rocket. Dark Ash grinned broadly and grasped Ash's hand. When their hands met something amazing happened. Dark Ash's soul began to glow brightly. (Remember this essentially their minds and souls talking) The shape of the soul was beginning to change, and it seemed to become stronger.

When the glowing subsided Dark Ash's soul looked different. Now his messy hair had become a dark crimson that matched his eyes, his skin was now even paler than it was before, his jacket was mostly black with some red details and he wore purple pants with black and red shoes, even his hat had changed, he wore it backwards and it was golden down the middle with the sides being black. Dark Ash looked himself over. Ash smirked slightly. "That's a nice look, Dark Ash." Stated Ash.

Dark Ash smiled at Ash's kind words. "I think we should start calling me something else, I'm not a clone of you anymore." Said Dark Ash. Ash looked at the boy he now shared a body with. "I've got the perfect name for you." Said Ash. "Yeah and what is that?" Asked Dark Ash. "Ash smiled "Shadow." Said Dark Ash. Shadow, liked it, it rearranged the letters of Ash, and as for the other part, well that's pretty self-explanatory. Shadow nodded his head at the suggestion. Then the two of them turned towards the window to the real world.

"Well then, let's get going." Said Ash. Shadow nodded his head again. Then together, side by side, the two of them walked through the window to the real world so that they could fight together against the evil organization that wants to destroy everything and everyone that Ash ever cared about. Shadow looked at Ash. "Hey Ash?" Said the crimson haired boy. Ash turned his head to look back at him. "Yeah Shadow?" Asked Ash. Shadow smiled. "Thank you." Said Shadow. Ash smiled. Then together they walked through the window.

 **This is officially the longest chapter in the entire story, seriously. Now that Dark Ash, I'm sorry, Shadow, has joined the side of good it will be time for the ultimate clash. The combined strength of Ash and Shadow versus the six fusion legendary pokemon. If the good guys win, Team Rainbow Rocket will have been defeated and the world will have been saved from their insane tyranny. But if they lose… well let me put it mildly and say that everyone and thing will be screwed. It all comes down to this, this story will have probably another five or so chapters left. Then my story will finally be complete. Also on an extra positive note I've now reached over one hundred and fifty reviews for my story and I have had almost thirty-four** _ **thousand**_ **views on my story, I'm not sure if that is a lot since I don't check that kind of thing when I'm reading other people's stories, so stay tuned. That is all I need to talk about so I'm going to go now. So until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	53. Chapter 53

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **The fifty-third chapter is here! Hi everyone I'm Nemon0416 bringing you all chapter fifty-three of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! Today (The day I'm writing this part: 1/13/18) I came up with an even cooler idea in terms of the new power Ash will be gaining. Speaking of which after an… interesting conversation, along with diving into the memories of Dark Ash, now promptly named Shadow, Ash was able to convince his now reformed ally into helping him in the battle against Giovanni of Team Rainbow Rocket. Also, I'd like to give a shout out to S4INTOCTANE for the review he posted today (again 1/13/18) and I have to say that I completely agree with him/her (not sure) on what he/she said. There is nothing worse than an author who quits his/her story halfway through, in fact it's almost over, but that aside let's get on with the fic…**

 **Chapter XXXXXIII**

(Back in the real-world Author's POV still)

Ash's eyes widened when his mind returned to the real world. Realizing that he was still in the air and falling backwards he did a backflip so that he's land on his feet then he landed behind where his friends were. His friends turned around and ran to him to see if he was alright. Ash was crouched down and holding where he had been struck the hardest. He looked around to find Charizard and Greninja, seeing them lying on the ground. He groaned in pain as he looked back to the merged legendary pokemon.

Then he saw his friends running towards him, with Serena in the front. She crouched down so that they were eye level. "Are you alright Ash?" Asked the Kalos queen. Ash smiled at her. "I'm fine Serena." Said Ash. He then got to his feet and began to walk towards the fused legendary pokemon, but was stopped by his friends. "You can't be serious! You're still going to fight them!?" Asked Misty incredulously. Ash just nodded his head. "But how?" Asked May.

"She's right, you're out of way to fight, your pokemon are down and you aren't exactly in tip top condition yourself." Pointed out Brock. Ash shook his head. "That's where you're wrong Brock, I still have one way left." Said Ash. "What do you mean?" Asked Dawn. _"He means me."_ Said Shadow as a transparent projection of him appeared causing Ash's friends to jump back. "Who is… wait that voice… Dark Ash!?" Screeched Iris. _"It's Shadow now girl."_ Snapped Shadow. Anabel turned to Ash.

"What did you do? I thought he hated and wanted to kill you!" Asked the Frontier Brain. "And why does he look different, for that matter why can we see him?" Asked Angie in confusion. Ash looked at Anabel to answer her questions first. "I convinced him to help me, wasn't that hard considering we share a body now, as for hating me, it's more like he hated Giovanni, but Giovanni manipulated that hate and pushed it towards me." Explained Ash, then he turned to Angie to answer her questions next.

"As for why he looks different, when I convinced him to help me his soul, I guess you could say, changed form, becoming what you see now, as for why we can see him… honestly, I haven't the slightest idea, Shadow could you please tell us why we can see you?" Said Ash turning to the boy who he shared a body with. _"It's just my aura, I'm using it to project myself so I that I can communicate with you all."_ Explained the crimson haired boy. Ash turned to his friends and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait when, and how for that matter, did you convince him to help us?" Asked Clemont. Ash looked at the Lumiose gym leader. "When the two of us are having a conversation in my head time around us slows down immensely, so literally it was while I was flying through the air, as for how… I'll leave that between Shadow and I." Said Ash. "So, what now?" Asked Serena. Ash put a hand on her shoulder. He looked he in the eye and said. "Now, we win." Then the two boys walked around her.

Ash went left and Shadow went right. As they walked straight towards the merged legendary pokemon Giovanni chose now to taunt them. "You think you can win boy? We have an army of trainers that obey our every command and an army of mind controlled legendary pokemon that can fuse together at our will! Your pokemon are down. Your friends can't help you. You are all alone!" Shouted Giovanni. Ash glared at the tyrannical mad man. He knew Giovanni was wrong and he was going to make sure Giovanni knew it as well.

"NO!" Shouted Ash. "I'm not, my friends may not be able to fight and my pokemon may be down and beaten but they will still give me their strength and support. And now I have a new friend!" Giovanni glared at the transparent projection of Shadow. "I can see that, which is also why I will not only get to take pleasure in destroying you, but that filthy traitor as well." Said Giovanni. If his creator's harsh words hurt him then Shadow did an excellent job of hiding it because the boy didn't even flinch.

Ash looked at the projection next to him. "Shall we?" Asked the legendary warrior. Shadow nodded his head. "We shall." He replied. Suddenly the wind around the two began to pick up their clothes were moving in the wind and their eyes were shut. Suddenly their eyes snapped open and the two were each enveloped in a vortex of aura, Ash surrounded in a golden aura and Shadow surrounded in a grayish-black one. The two stood there for a moment before in perfect unison they spoke two simple words.

 _"Soul fusion."_ They said calmly. Then their auras began to overlap and Shadow's soul began to draw closer to Ash's body until eventually merging with him. Then the dark and light auras exploded temporarily blinding everyone else. When they looked again the sight in front of them surprised the evil leaders and downright shocked Ash's friends all for the same simple reason, there had been two of them a moment ago now there was only one, meaning only one thing. Ash and Shadow had fused.

The boy that stood there looking at the fusion mega pokemon looked awesome. Since both of the fused people were human the most that changed was their clothes. Ash's once blue jacket now had black where there was once white and there were red designs around the sleeves of the jacket. Their fused form had Ash's pants and Shadow's shoes. As for their/his hair it was mostly black but had a red lightning bolt on each side. (think Ash-Greninja's red lightning bolt designs on the sides of his head) Also he had his flame wings and water scarf.

Even his hat was different, it was red down the middle with golden arc and a brim that was golden down the middle but the sides of the hat were black. He then opened his eyes, the others couldn't see his eyes since his back was to them but the pokemon and evil leaders could see his eyes. His left eye was still chocolate brown but his right eye had become crimson red. "Ash: Shining Shadow mode." Said Ash. Giovanni growled and waved his arm at the pokemon. "Destroy him!" Shouted Giovanni.

 _"Fire blast!"_ Shrieked Artizaptres firing the five-pointed fire type move at Ash. Ash's right foot slid behind him as he got into a fighting stance, then he dashed forwards shouting out an attack that none of them had seen before. "Breakneck Blitz!" Shouted Ash. Ash dashed towards the enemy Artizaptres so fast that a Mach cone formed around him. He collided with the flying type at a speed so fast that he knocked it right out of the sky. _"Hydro pump!"_ Shouted Hogia firing the powerful stream of water at Ash.

Ash looked at the water and got an idea. _"_ Supersonic Skystrike!" Shouted Ash, using his wings he flew high into the air, avoiding the water, Hogia looked up, seeing the form of Ash charging at it at an insane speed. Ash collided with Hogia knocking it for a loop. _"Thunder!"_ Roared Kyoudon launching the large bolt of lightning at Ash. Tucking his legs in he did a half back flip allowing him to avoid the lightning and causing him to face Kyoudon. Ash used his next move. "Subzero Slammer!" Shouted Ash.

Ash focused the air around Kyoudon to drop in temperature at such a fast speed that the water and ground type was frozen in a large iceberg. Then Ash rose the temperature around the ice to a sweltering temperature causing the ice to shatter, causing damage to the Kyoudon inside. Suddenly Dialkia appeared behind Ash. _"Flash cannon!"_ Shouted the steel type firing the steel type move at Ash. Ash used his wings to fly at Dialkia spinning through the air, dodging the attack, then he used his next attack.

"All-Out Pummeling!" Shouted Ash ramming an energy orb into Dialkia at full force. Zekyuram appeared behind Ash and fired its attack. _"Blue flare!"_ Shouted Zekyuram firing the blue fire type move at Ash. Ash looked down and knew the perfect way to counterstrike. "Tectonic rage!" Shouted Ash as he burrowed underground. Zekyuram looked around unsure of where Ash would come from. Suddenly the ground beneath Zekyuram cracked. The electric type looked down realizing that this wouldn't end well.

The ground beneath the fire type literally exploded, veiling the dragon type in a veil of black smoke. Xerneltal got right in front of Ash and fired a powerful dark type move at him. _"Dark pulse!"_ Shouted the flying type firing the powerful dark type move at Ash. Unable to dodge such a close-range attack, Ash instead crossed his arms over his face and took the brunt of the attack. Once recovering from the attack Ash prepared his counter attack. "Acid Downpour!" Shouted Ash.

Ash created a literal wave of poison and then launched it at Xerneltal. The fairy type was helpless to avoid the attack and was crushed by the wave. _"Blizzard!"_ Shouted Artizaptres firing the ice type move at Ash. Ash decided that he'd stop the move with one of his own. "Hydro Vortex!" Shouted Ash firing a burst of water at Artizaptres which trapped the fusion bird pokemon in a vortex of water. Losing its source of power, the Blizzard faded. _"Brave bird!"_ Screeched Hogia as it surrounded itself in a blue energy and charged at Ash.

Ash turned around. " _Hogia is a psychic type._ " Ash thought to himself. He grinned as he got an idea. "Never-Ending Nightmare!" Shouted Ash as he summoned a swarm of ghostly vines and smashed them into Hogia, knocking the flying type into the ground. _"Precipice Blades!"_ Roared Kyoudon creating ground type spikes from the ground and sent them at Ash. Ash swung a leg kicking one of the stone spikes and propelled himself away from the rest of the spikes, then he turned towards Kyoudon.

"Savage Spin-Out!" Shouted Ash as he sprayed a strange substance similar to string shot at Kyoudon. It wrapped the legendary pokemon up then Ash charged forward and split the cocoon with… something… and sent the water type flying. _"Aqua tail!"_ Shouted Dialkia as he swung a water covered tail at Ash. Ash raised a fist and as he swung it at Dialkia he shouted his next attack. "Inferno Overdrive!" Shouted Ash sending the powerful fire type move at Dialkia. The fire not only struck but sent the steel type flying.

 _"Bolt strike!"_ shoutedZekyuram as it fired the blue electric type move at Ash. Ash turned around to face the dragon type. "Devastating Drake!" Shouted Ash firing the dragon shaped purple laser at Zekyuram. The beam struck and knocked the dragon type into the ground. _"Megahorn!"_ Shouted Xerneltal as it charged at Ash with the bug type move. Ash flew up with his wings, avoiding the attack. Then he dive bombed Xerneltal while spinning very fast. "Corkscrew Crash!" Shouted Ash.

Then Ash began to surround himself in a metallic silver energy as he struck the fairy type with the steel type attack. While Xerneltal fell to the ground Artizaptres attempted to electrocute Ash. _"Thunder!"_ Screeched the flying type. Ash was only narrowly able to avoid the lightning, then he turned to Artizaptres and created a gigantic rock in his hand. "Continental Crush!" Shouted Ash as he flung the massive rock at Artizaptres, the electric type was well crushed by the attack and proceeded to faint, then separated into its three separate forms.

 _"Psycho boost!"_ Shouted Hogia as he fired the (essentially psychic type version of Draco meteor) powerful psychic type move at Ash. Ash flew at an incredible speed narrowly dodging the psychic type attack. Then he turned to Hogia and fired the best attack in his arsenal. "Black Hole Eclipse!" Shouted Ash as he launched a non-lethal black hole. Hogia was sucked inside and severely hurt by the attack, then it was spat out and launched into the ground. Hogia fainted and separated into its two forms.

 _"Origin pulse!"_ Roared Kyoudon firing the deadly water type move at Ash. Ash blocked the attack and then launched one of his own. "Bloom Doom!" Shouted Ash as he fired a vortex of flower petals towards Kyoudon, the water and ground type was practically drowned in the attack, unable to do anything Kyoudon fainted from the attack and returned to its two separate forms. _"Spacial rend!"_ Shouted Dialkia as it fired the dragon type move at Ash. Ash concentrated as he fired his next attack.

"Shattered Psyche!" Yelled Ash as he slammed a barrage of psychic barriers into Dialkia, the water type was helpless as it was battered by the psychic barriers, causing it to faint and separate into Dialga and Palkia once more. _"Draco meteor!"_ Roared Zekyuram as it launched a draconic shot into the air, which exploded, becoming a swarm of meteors that all fell towards Ash. Knowing he would have to move fast Ash flew towards Zekyuram while flying in between the falling meteors.

"Twinkle Tackle!" Shouted Ash. He created a strange ootsie-cutsie space around Zekyuram, distracting it, then he smashed into the ice type, knocking it to the ground, causing it to faint, and forcing it to split into its three original shapes. _"Moonblast!"_ Shouted Xerneltal as it fired its last attack at Ash. Knowing this was the last pokemon Ash focused his energy into this attack. "Gigavolt Havoc!" Shouted Ash as he fired an enormous arrow shaped lightning bolt at Xerneltal. It destroyed the Moonblast.

Then it struck the final fusion legendary pokemon with the super effective attack causing it to faint and revert back to Xerneas and Yveltal. Ash stood there panting. "You… lose." Said Ash. The evil leaders glared. "Grr. You may have beat the fusion pokemon, but we still control their base forms and we'll just use them to destroy you!" Shouted Giovanni. Ash glared. "How about… no?" Asked Ash. Ash leapt into the air and gathered all of his remaining energy into his hands.

"Light and Shadow Shuriken!" Yelled Ash. He generated his remaining aura, both light and dark, to create a gigantic black and yellow shuriken, then he launched the shuriken at the evil leaders. Their eyes widened at the incoming shuriken. They just stood there watching the incoming shuriken. Giovanni then stood tall and allowed himself a brief chuckle. "Well played Ash Ketchum. Well played." Were the last words out of Giovanni's mouth before the shuriken struck them and finished them.

When the shuriken hit it caused a massive explosion and created a large black smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared the evil leaders laid on the ground, bruised, battered, and beaten. Ash groaned as he fell on his butt, exhausted by the fight. With that realizing that the fight was finally over Ash's friends ran over to him. As they ran towards him they could see the flame wings and water scarf disappeared. But that was the only thing that changed, the rest of Ash's new form remained the same. Ash looked at his friends and smiled.

Then Ash looked over past them to see his friends, the ones who had been mind controlled by Rainbow Rocket, had just walked in through the door. Ash then saw his pokemon, the ones who had been providing a distraction for the rest of them to enter the complex. Ash smiled brightly at everyone, all of them had helped him up to this point, if it weren't for all of them, then he easily would have fallen a long time ago. Deciding that it was finally time to rest he decided to take a nap, his friends and pokemon all rushed towards him when they saw him fall towards the ground.

 **Only a couple of chapters left, its over its finally over! Rainbow Rocket has finally been defeated! The good guys won! The world has been saved! There is only one thing left for Ash to do. Win the final part of the tournament. For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, I decided that for this form of Ash, for his attacks he would use each of the basic Z moves. Yes, I'm aware that using just** _ **one**_ **Z move should be so energy consuming that the trainer would have to wait until the next battle to be able to use another one, but this is Ash we're talking about, the guy has some much strength and back up energy, he would be able to do it, plus let's be honest, him using all eighteen Z moves was pretty darn awesome. I have nothing more to say so please be patient while I prepare to write the final chapters of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! So until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **It's the next chapter, the ultimate goal. Ready for battle brave and bold! Chapter fifty-four of Pokemon: Return of a Hero is here. So, I came up with an idea today (1/15/18) for the final battle in the story and because of it this story might end up being a little longer than I thought, nothing large probably just an extra chapter or two. Once again, I'd like to give a shout out to S4INTOCTANE for an excellent suggestion on how to help me end the story (this is something separate, not the idea I just mentioned) That aside I'd like to thank each and every one of you who has stayed with me throughout the duration of this story and I hope that any and all of you who have and/or will read this story will and/or have enjoyed this story so far. But all of the warm and fuzzy feelings aside what say we head on down to the fic… (also if you didn't know that first part of the intro was part of the season 15/16 pokemon theme song)**

 **Chapter XXXXXIV**

Ash's friends caught the boy before he could hit the ground. "Ash are you alright?" Asked Serena frantically. Ash groaned. "So. Tired. Ca-ha-ha-ha-rry me please." Whined the sixteen-year-old. Ash's stood there fora minute before laughing. Passing Ash off to the oldest, Brock, he hoisted him onto his back and then together they all walked out of the complex. Once outside they saw that the police forces of literally every region had arrived in front of the complex. The champions, led by Cynthia ran towards them.

After finding out that the boy was alright just tired, they went inside to arrest the evil leaders and the rest of Team Rainbow Rocket. Once the authorities had taken the evil team away, everyone who stayed behind were staring at the legendary pokemon, whom had regained consciousness and were now free of Rainbow Rocket's control. Ash took this time to get off of Brock's back and walk towards the now weakened legendary pokemon. "Are you all alright?" Asked Ash in concern. _"We are well Legendary Warrior Ash."_ Responded Ho-oh.

"Please, just stick with Ash." Responded Ash. "If you're all fine how about I send all of you home?" _"Not before I clobber fish mon over here!"_ Snarled Groudon whom had been glaring daggers at Kyogre. _"You wanna go dirt for brains?"_ Snapped Kyogre. _"Wait what is Palkia doing here!?"_ Demanded Dialga. _"Let me at 'em!"_ Roared Palkia. Sighing and putting a head to his forehead Ash waved a hand and returned the four of them to their respective homes. _"Foolish rivalries aside thank you Ash Ketchum."_ Said Kyurem.

Reshiram and Zekrom respectively nodded their heads in agreement. With a smile Ash returned the trio back to their homes. _"I must agree with the ice type, we are indebted to you Ash."_ Said Xerneas. Ash smiled as he sent the fairy type, along with Yveltal back to the Kalos region. _"Yes, we must return to our homes as well, before the weather at the Orange islands gets any worse in our absence."_ Said Articuno thoughtfully. Ash's eyes widened realizing that the ice type was right and immediately sent the bird trio to their homes.

All that was left was Ho-oh and Lugia. After receiving a quick nod from Lugia Ash sent the psychic type home. Ash turned to Ho-oh. Ash couldn't help but smile at the fire and flying type. Ash chuckled a bit. "You know I can still remember the day I first saw you, it was the first day of my journey." Said Ash. Ho-oh smiled and nodded his head. _"Yes, you have come quite the distance since then Ash Ketchum."_ Said Ho-oh. Ash looked down and smiled. Ho-oh was right, so much had happened.

From the corners of his mind he could hear a voice that seemed suspiciously familiar to Shadow's tell him to skip the fuzzy warm stuff or he might barf. Ash chuckled briefly before sending Ho-oh away. Ash turned to his friends. Ever since the soul fusion, the souls of Ash and Shadow had fused, if you thought the two were one person before it wasn't even remotely close to how close they were now, Ash was Shadow, and Shadow was Ash, there was no longer one or the other, they were truly one person now.

Ash couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at that, for as little time as it lasted it was nice having someone else in his head, as weird as it seemed. " _Aw I'm flattered Ash._ " Came a voice. Ash's eyes widened in surprise. He looked around to see the astral projection of Shadow next to him. " _Shadow? I thought our souls had merged, how can you talk to me as if you were a separate person?"_ Asked Ash (telepathically) in confusion. Shadow smiled. " _We aren't completely one really, we still have slightly separate souls, but now my strength is yours to use._ " Explained the boy.

Ash raised an eyebrow. " _Is there some sort of catch, like I have to give you the 'steering wheel' on separate days._ "Asked Ash with suspicion. Shadow chuckled. " _You can if you want but it's your call, but no there is no catch, we're one person now, might as well share._ " Explained Shadow. Ash smiled. "-sh. Ash!" Shouted Misty. Shadow disappeared as Ash turned his attention to his friends who were all staring at him along with Ho-oh who was waiting to be sent home. Ash blushed in embarrassment then waved his hands frantically sending the legendary pokemon home.

"You alright, you'd been spaced out for a while there?" Asked Max. Ash nodded his head. "Just having a conversation with Shadow." Explained Ash. This left the Champions confused. "You… were talking to your shadow?" Asked Lance uncertainly. Ash blinked in surprise. "Wha- no! It's… Gah I'll explain on the way back." Sputtered Ash. Alder and Steven chuckled, earning an evil look from Ash that instantly shut them up. With that Ash walked out of the building and towards the form of transportation that had brought the champions here.

The champions were pretty stunned when Ash explained to them who, what, and where Shadow was. But given all the insanity they had already seen the champions were quick to accept the explanation Ash had given them as the truth. "So, what now?" Asked Ash looking at the champions. This caused the five of them to smile. "Well..." Said Lance. "If you really want to know…" Continued Steven. "You have one final battle in the tournament…" Said Cynthia. "And that final battle is…" Said Alder. "You, vs…" Continued Diantha.

"The five of us!" Finished the champions at the same time. (I'm aware that, _that_ was cheesy, lame, cliché, and so many other things but I don't even care) Ash blinked in surprise. Then he grinned widely. "Awesome." Was the only response he had. After that Ash collected all of his pokemon back to their pokemon, and Pikachu jumped up onto his trainer's shoulder for a ride, something he very much missed doing. After that everyone climbed into the Battle Pyramid, and were greeted by Brandon, then they took off.

The trip home was very quiet as Ash sat their contemplating the upcoming battles he would part take in. He turned his attention to Lance who was the closest to him. "What kind of battle format will it be?" Asked Ash. Lance looked at him. "You decide the battle format, but it must be a full pokemon battle." Explained Lance. Ash nodded his head as he began thinking about the battle format for him to conclude the tournament with. It didn't take long for him to figure it out, he smirked to himself so that only Shadow could see it.

" _If we didn't share a mind and body I'd very concerned about that look on your face Ash._ " Speak of the (former) devil and he shall appear. Ash looked at the red-haired boy and smiled innocently. " _I have no idea what you're talking about._ " "Said" Ash. Shadow rolled his eyes. " _Whatever._ " Was all Shadow had to say before he vanished. Ash chuckled briefly to himself as he decided to go for a walk around the Battle Pyramid. As he was about to walk past a dark hallway he sensed the presence of someone else inside the hallway.

Recognizing the presence, he chuckled silently before continuing to walk. The moment he stepped in front of the hallway a pair of hands reached out and grabbed him, pulling him in. The next thing Ash knew he was kissing Serena. When they parted Ash chuckled briefly. "Haven't done that in a while, I missed it." Said Ash. Serena blushed lightly and then hugged him one more time before walking away. Ash then began walking in the opposite direction. This repeated multiple times, once for each mate.

Once they all got a turn Ash decided to go see what else was going on. Realizing that there was someone else he needed to see he walked into a decent sized room and stuck out his marked arm. "Summon Mew!" Commanded Ash. With a flash of bright light, the tiny pink legendary pokemon appeared in front of Ash. _"Hey Ash, is there something that you needed?"_ Asked the pokemon. Ash nodded. "I don't want to force everyone else to turn around so could you teleport me to Pallet Town?" Asked Ash.

Mew giggled at the request before nodding its head. _"Of course, Ash."_ Responded Mew. With a flash of light Ash and Mew teleported to Pallet Town. Ash turned to Mew with a smile. "Thanks Mew, you can go home now." Said Ash. Mew nodded its head and disappeared. With Pikachu still on his shoulder Ash began walking to Pallet Town, his cloak, which he had attached to his shoulders once again, was flapping in the wind behind him. After finding the house he was looking for he knocked on it.

The door opened revealing Delia and Red Ketchum. Ash smiled realizing that his parents must have gotten reacquainted during his absence. At the sight of their son both Ketchum parents beamed happily and then brought the boy into a hug, when they parted Red immediately noticed that Ash looked different. "What happened to you?" Asked Red raising an eyebrow. Ash sighed. "Remember Dark Ash?" Asked Ash. Red nodded his head. "Well…" With that Ash explained his situation _again_ , this time to his parents.

Delia and Red Ketchum were surprised by Ash's story, or well Red was anyway, Delia had already heard about so much insanity from her son there was nothing left that could surprise her now. Red rubbed his temples. "So, you now share a body with another person, more specifically the person who tried to kill you?" Asked Red. "Shadow was only one of many people who wanted to kill me but yes, we now shared a body." Answered Ash. "And you trust him?" Asked Red.

"As long as I'm living so is he, if I die he dies, and most likely vice versa." Ash not really answering the question but still providing an acceptable answer. Red got up and went to the kitchen for a moment. Ash sighed then looked at his mom. "Look I need to go, Misty is half tempted to kill me as is, if she finds out I left I can add one more person to the ever-growing list of people who are out for my head." Said Ash. Delia laughed at what her son had said, then she pulled the boy in for a hug.

"I'd figure as much, I'm proud of you, both you and Shadow, now get going to the Indigo Plateau so that you can become the champion." Instructed Delia. Ash smiled and nodded his head. Then Pikachu jumped on his shoulder as he began to run to the door. As he passed the kitchen his father saw him. "Ash? Where are you- Hey! Ash!" Shouted Red after the legendary warrior. Ash smiled back at him as he waved his hand, then he stuck out his marked arm and called out for another Legendary pokemon.

"Summon Hoopa!" Commanded Ash, his pace never slowing. His arm glowed brightly as the psychic typed legendary pokemon appeared and began flying next to Ash. _"Do you need me for something Ash?"_ Asked the portal making pokemon. "I need you to use one of your rings to send me to the Indigo Plateau, quickly please before my friends notice my absence." Requested Ash. Hoopa smiled widely and nodded its head. Then the small legendary detached one of the rings on his body.

" _Ala-Hoopa-ring!"_ (I think that was it) Chanted Hoopa opening a portal. Nodding his head Ash ran through the portal while still looking at Hoopa. As Ash went through Hoopa to a moment to smile mischievously. Concerned by the look on Hoopa's face Ash decided to look ahead of him as he stepped through the portal. A decision he immediately regretted. Ash looked to his right to see a cloud float past him. Then he looked down to see the Indigo Plateau. Which was a good mile below him.

Ash turned to look at Hoopa who was now smiling innocently. Then Hoopa decided that it was a good time to leave. The moment the small pokemon disappeared gravity decided that now was a good time to take effect. "Oh cruuuuuuuuud!" Shouted Ash as he began falling. Realizing that it'd be a little while until he reached the ground Ash decided to look around to see if he could find the Battle Pyramid. When he spotted it, he adjusted his trajectory so that he'd be falling towards it.

Suddenly he noticed a strange ringing sound coming from his pocket dimension. He opened it and reached in to find his pokedex was the source of the ringing. He picked it up and pressed the accept call button. Then he put it to his ear. "This is Ash." Spoke the legendary warrior into the pokedex. _**"WHERE ARE YOU!?"**_ Demanded Misty angrilly over the pokedex. Ash jerked the pokedex away from his ear "Well are you outside in front of the Battle Pyramid?" Asked Ash calmly.

There was a pause before she responded. _**"I am now, and I brought the others, but, where are you?"**_ Asked Misty. Ash grinned. "Awesome, look up!" Responded Ash. There was another pause before Ash jerked the phone away again when he heard multiple voices scream. _**"Oh, my Arceus!"**_ Very, very shrilly. Ash smiled and allowed himself to briefly chuckle before deciding that he was close enough to the ground now that he could stop. "Activate Partner Link!" Instructed Ash.

Then he began to glow as hiss aura activated, he was surrounded in black and gold flashing colors as he grew a pair of flaming wings. Using the wings, he slowed his descent until he was on the ground. Once on the ground his head was suddenly being shook back and forth as Misty grabbed onto his collar and made him do an impressive impression of a ragdoll. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Demanded Misty angrilly never slowing down the pace of her shaking.

Ash, getting tired of the shaking grabbed Misty's wrists then planted a quick kiss on her lips, stunning her long enough for him to get away. Once out of her grasp Ash decided to explain. "To be fair, that wasn't my fault that I wound up a mile in the sky, blame Hoopa for that one, I told him to send me to the Indigo Plateau, but it appears that I should've been more specific." Explained Ash. Iris raised an eyebrow, and why were you in need of a portal to the Indigo Plateau exactly? Were you to impatient to wait for us to get there?" Asked the Dragon master.

Ash chuckled as he shook his head. "Nah, I went to visit my parents, and then came back." Explained Ash. His friends nodded their heads, accepting the answer he gave them. Then Brock put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Well that aside, you need to get ready for the tournament tomorrow, have you chosen the battle formats and pokemon yet?" Asked Brock. Ash smirked and nodded his head. Satisfied with the response that he gave them everyone looked up to see that it was getting late.

"Well, time for bed." Said Ash before promptly walking off. His friends all stood there for a moment in surprise before realizing that they should follow him. With that they ran after him into the Indigo Plateau in order to call it a night. As they walked everyone split off into their separate groups for the night and walked to their respective rooms. Ash walked into his room with Iris, Cilan, and Trip right behind him. Ash went to the bathroom and got changed into his clothes for the night.

Once he exited the bathroom, Trip went in, after him was Iris, and after her Cilan. Once they were all dressed for bed Ash climbed into his bed to get ready for sleep. Once he was certain everyone else was in bed he turned out the lights and then turned over as he prepared to doze off, but then his aura enhanced senses picked up the sound of someone walking towards him. But he was able to tell who it was. He didn't react as he felt Iris crawl into his bed and wrap her arms around him. He did however, smile, close his eyes, and peacefully go to sleep.

 **More of a fluffy in between major battles chapter than anything, so what'd you guys think? I for one enjoyed writing this chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. Here is my final shout out challenge of the fic so you'd all better pay attention: Try to guess the pokemon that the champions will use, if you can guess** _ **any**_ **of them I will give a shout out to you in the next chapter, this story will probably end at around chapters fifty-seven or fifty-eight if I had to guess. I hope you enjoyed the interactions Ash had between him and the other people in the story I for one enjoyed writing them, though I do admit it feels like I don't give enough "Ash time" to May, Dawn, Angie, Anabel, and Miette though. But that aside I think I'm going to go now but before I do one last thing: If there are any of you out there who enjoy reading Fairy Tail fics be on the look out because that is going to be my next project. So, until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	55. Chapter 55

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Sometimes it's hard to know, which way you're supposed to go. But deep inside you know you're strong, so follow your heart and carry on. Stand up! (Stand up!) For what is right! Be brave! (Be brave!) Get ready to fight! Hold on! (Hold on!) We're friends for life! And if we come, together as one, complete the quest, we've begun. We will win the battle, galactic battle pokemon! Hey fic fans! Nemon0416 here with the fifty-fifth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! This will be the start of Ash's battle against the champions. Originally, I was planning on him fighting them one at a time, but now things are going to be different, so I hope all of you enjoy. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get a lot of reviews for the previous chapter, I know it wasn't as exciting as other chapters but still. Anyway, on with the fic…**

 **Chapter XXXXXV**

Ash woke up with Iris's arms still wrapped around him he smiled as he snuggled closer to her, then he looked around the room, it wasn't super late into the day but there was sunlight coming in through the door. Then he turned his attention to the foot of the bed an immediately regretted it. He saw Cilan and Trip staring at him and Iris with their faces beet red. "Uh-uh, sorry Ash we-we'll just go now." Stuttered Cilan as he and Trip turned away and began walking towards the door.

Ash sighed and let his head fall backwards onto his pillow. "This'll be a fun one to explain." Groaned Ash unhappily. "Huh?" Murmured Iris as she woke up. She looked at Ash in confusion. Ash sighed again. "Trip and Cilan saw us." Explained Ash. Iris raised an eyebrow. "So?" She asked. Ash sighed one more time. "They got the wrong idea." Said Ash. Now having dark skin (not being racist, just realistic, don't judge) it was difficult to see blush appear on Iris's cheeks.

But right now, her face was as red as a tomato. "Y-you mean, th-they thought w-we…? Started Iris, but was unable to finish her sentence. Ash nodded his head. Somehow Iris's face managed to become even redder before she buried her face in a pillow. Ash just stared at her sympathetically while she laid there. They stayed there for a moment before speaking up. "It would… be nice to do that one day though." Said the dragon master sheepishly. Ash blushed bright red at her words.

The boy was so thrown off by this that he even fell out of the bed. (Just a reminder, both of them were dressed in their normal night attire both when they went to sleep and when they woke up so don't get any ideas.) "Huh!?" Asked Ash. At this Iris giggled little. "Where we're older silly." Explained Iris. Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's hurry and get dressed before our quote-friends-unquote start spreading rumors. With a new pep in her step Iris rushed off to the bathroom to get dressed while Ash got his other stuff ready.

Once they were both ready for the day. Then they left their room to find their friends. Unfortunately, by the time Ash and Iris found them, Trip and Cilan had already done their damage. Ash put a hand on Iris's head and pushed it down in order to avoid the flying mystery mallet that's been hurled at their heads. Then Misty ran up and grabbed Ash by the collar before shaking him like a maraca. "What is wrong with you!?" Demanded Misty. "Sleeping together without telling anyone?" Asked May. "And while Trip and Cilan were in the same room?" Asked Dawn.

"Ok, A: Nothing is wrong with me Misty now let go of me, B: Why, why, why, why, would I tell _anyone_ that I was going to "sleep" with someone" -Ash did air quotes while saying sleep– "unless you meant in terms of one of you girls in which case I get it but still, C: We didn't "sleep" together, Iris just crawled into my bed after she thought I had fallen asleep" – "Wait you were awake?" Asked Iris but Ash ignored her. - "and D: Gross! You think I'd sleep with someone while other guys were present? Honestly…" Muttered Ash.

The three girls looked down embarrassed. Fortunately, Clemont and Brendan had been wise enough to cover Bonnie and Max's ears, so they couldn't hear this conversation and were just looking around in confusion. Ash sighed and rubbed his forehead before taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. Then he put his hat back on and looked at his friends. "Look can we just drop this topic, or at the very least save it for another time so I can go do my battle?" Requested Ash.

Everyone nodded their heads and together they all walked to the main arena. Once at the trainer's entry point Ash sent out two of his pokemon – Charizard and Greninja – who then stood beside him at the entrance. Ash was given a quick good luck kiss from each of his mates and fist bumps/bro-hugs/high fives/handshakes/or just simple nods of the head from all of Ash's male companions and Bonnie. Then together Ash, Greninja, and Charizard all walked into the trainer's entrance while their friends went around.

As they walked Shadow chose now to appear. " _From now on could you_ please _give me a warning before you give one of your girls a smooch? I'd like to be able to recoil into the farthest depths of our mind so that I don't have to experience you slobbering all over one of those girls?_ " Requested Shadow snarkily. Ash just rolled his eyes at the soul he shared a body with. Deciding to put jokes aside Shadow's astral projection then began to walk next to Ash as they went to the entrance to the stadium.

Realizing that this was where he got off Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder. _"Hey Ash?"_ Asked the electric mouse. Ash stopped and looked at his starter. "Yeah? Is there something you wanted to tell me Pikachu?" Asked Ash as Pikachu just stood there looking at him. _"No, that's not it."_ Responded Pikachu. "Oh, ok." Said Ash as he turned was about to resume walking. _"Ash."_ Said Pikachu. Ash stopped walking but didn't look at Pikachu. When the boy didn't respond Pikachu took it as an invitation to continue.

" _I'm not going to say anything; do you know what I mean by that?"_ Asked Pikachu. Even though he knew his partner couldn't see him Ash smiled as he looked towards the ground. "Yeah I do." Responded Ash. Then the four of them resumed walking. Pikachu had tear in his eyes. He was so proud of Ash, the kid had come a long way since that snot-nosed brat, that came late to pick his starter, so Pikachu was given to him. Pikachu was happy to say that he was proud of Ash.

Widening his stance while tears were still in his eyes Pikachu raised his arm into the air while he stuck out his thumb and pointer finger, keeping the rest of his hand closed, so that his pointer finger was pointed straight at the sky (or, roof technically speaking). It was a little thing Ash had developed with his pokemon, since they couldn't cheer for him, since he was unable to understand them at the time when he taught it to them, it was a silent cheer, it meant: Even if I can't see you, I will always be watching over you.

Ash couldn't help but smile. He couldn't see Pikachu, but he still knew his partner was doing it. Ash raised his arm, mimicking Pikachu while still walking, Charizard and Greninja following suit. Even though he didn't fully understand it, Shadow also raised his arm into the air, copying Ash as they exited the hall and Pikachu ran around to where his friends had gone so he could also watch them battle. Ash continued smiling as he walked, but honestly, he just wanted to cry as well.

Not from sadness, but from happiness, he had come so far, fought so hard to get where he was, it all rested on this, he had to win this battle, to be a pokemon master, that was, and still is, his dream. Winning this battle would make that dream a reality. Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then together they went through the entrance. The entry way to the stadium was brightly lit so if you were behind the four of them as they walked through you would've only been able to see their silhouettes as they went through into the field.

They honestly looked pretty awesome while going through the entrance. The crowd cheered loudly at the arrival of Ash and his pokemon. Ash smiled and waved as he went to the battle field. When he reached the field, the five regional champs were standing on the opposite side. They tried to retain serious expressions (with the expression of Alder, he was grinning like an idiot), but Ash could see the corners of their mouths twitch upwards. "Have you chosen your pokemon Ash?" Asked Lance.

"Aah, that reminds me, I meant to do something prior to the battle. Opening his pocket dimension, he sent out every pokemon he owned as they all gathered on the sidelines directly below where Ash's friends, and Pikachu were located. Lance raised an eyebrow at this action. "Might I ask what you're doing Ash? You're only permitted to battle with six pokemon, so why send out all of them?" Inquired Lance. Ash grinned widely at the Kanto/Johto champion. "This is the most important battle of my life." Said Ash.

"You think I _wouldn't_ let my pokemon watch, the pokemon who've been with me through thick and thin? Of course not. Said Ash. Ash heard a spooky cackle. _"You got that right Ash!"_ Said a Gengar that popped out of Ash's shadow (not the person, his _actual_ shadow) Ash jumped in surprise, but then he examined the Gengar and his eyes widened in surprise. "You couldn't be… Haunter is that you?" Asked Ash. Gengar cackled again and hugged Ash. This Gengar had evolved from the Haunter that'd helped him beat Sabrina.

Suddenly an Ambipom appeared and tried to snatch Ash's hat. Ash ducked out of the way then embraced the normal type in a hug. "Ambipom, it's good to see you again." The monkey pokemon laughed then returned the hug. _"Same here Ash."_ Said Ambipom. Suddenly three Butterfree flew into the stadium, there was a young looking one, a pink one, and one wrapped in a familiar yellow scarf. Ash's eyes began to water. "Butterfree…" Said Ash as the pokemon perched on his shoulder. _"I missed you Ash."_ Said Ash's first ever caught wild pokemon.

Ash looked at the young Butterfree. "Cute kid." Chuckled Ash. Butterfree beamed. _"Thanks Ash."_ Replied Butterfree. Suddenly a Primeape appeared and began jumping around in front of Ash. "Let me guess, you're the Primeape that helped me win that fighting tournament in Kanto all those years ago?" Asked Ash. Primeape nodded its head. Ash couldn't help but smile, even after all these years apart, the bonds he'd built with these pokemon still held strong. "You came to watch my battle?" Asked Ash.

The pokemon (except for Primeape) all smiled and nodded their heads. Ash smiled as he turned to the field where the champions had been patiently waiting for Ash to finish his reunion. Ash smirked. Then he put on his headset and spoke into the microphone. _**"Then I'd better give this audience one heck of a show!"**_ Shouted Ash pumping a fist into the air. The stadium erupted into cheers at Ash's words. Then the champions put on their headsets as well.

" _ **Well tell us who you're facing, and the battle format, and we can begin."**_ Said Lance. Ash smiled as it was time for his biggest surprise to be revealed. _**"You see that's just it, there is**_ **no way** _ **I could wait to face you one at a time, so instead I'll be fighting you all at once."**_ Said Ash. This caused the jaws of pretty much everyone else (besides the pokemon and Shadow) in the stadium to drop. The champions all stood there blinking and looking at Ash.

Then Steven dramatically put a hand to his ear and turned his head so that it was facing Ash. _**"Uh could you say that again? "Because I don't think I heard that properly, did you say you want to fight us all at once?"**_ Asked Steven. Ash chuckled lightly. _**"Yes Steven, that is what I said, allow me to elaborate, the five of you will each control one pokemon at a time each, and I'll have either one or two of my own pokemon active."**_ Explained Ash.

" _ **The five of you will have access to, at max, a total of thirty pokemon, whereas I will have access to a at most six pokemon, the battle end when all the pokemon one side are unable to continue."**_ Concluded Ash. The champions couldn't believe what they were hearing. _**"And you'd, be**_ **willing** _ **to fight five times as many pokemon as what you have, without any rest?"**_ Asked Diantha rechecking that she was hearing Ash's request correctly. Ash nodded his head.

There was something bugging Cynthia about the way Ash had voiced his request in terms of the battle. So, she decided to voice her concerns. _**"Ash what did you mean when you said, 'at most six pokemon'?"**_ Questioned Cynthia. Ash smirked at the Champion of Sinnoh. _**"If you want the answer to that question, then I guess you'll just have to find out."**_ Said Ash. This caused Alder to laugh boisterously. _**"Well I say that we stop dilly dallying and start this battle already."**_ Suggested Unova's champ.

The other four Champions looked at one and another before collectively sighing. _**"Alright Ketchum, let's get this battle started."**_ Said Lance. The five regional champions all lined up on the opposite side of the field while Ash walked to the spot he was meant to stand with Charizard and Greninja by his side. The referee looked between the two sides and sweat dropped. _**"Alrighty then, this battle will be a full battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, and the five regional champions."**_ Stated the referee.

" _ **Each champion will only be allowed to use one pokemon at a time and each have access to a maximum of six pokemon. Meanwhile the challenger can use either one or two pokemon at the same time and has access to a maximum of six pokemon, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon. The battle will end when all the pokemon on one side are unable to continue. Trainers please select your first pokemon."**_ Instructed the referee. The champions each grabbed one of their pokeballs.

" _ **Gyarados I choose you!"**_ Said Lance throwing his pokeball first. Out of it came the large water and flying type pokemon. But something was different. This Gyarados was red. Ash chuckled remembering the red Gyarados from when they helped Lance in Johto. _**"Skarmory I choose you!"**_ Said Steven sending out the steel and flying type pokemon. Steven was a steel specialist, just like Lance was a dragon specialist so Steven's choice didn't surprise him too much.

" _ **Roserade I choose you!"**_ Said Cynthia sending out the grass and poison typed flower pokemon. Cynthia didn't have a specialty, so Ash wasn't sure what to expect, but her first pokemon being something from Sinnoh didn't come as to much of a shock to Ash. _**"Accelgor come on out!"**_ Said Alder sending out the bug type pokemon. Ash had pretty much the same reaction to Alder's first choice as he did to Cynthia's. _**"Come forth Hawlucha!"**_ Declared Diantha sending out the fighting and flying type.

Ash had to admit he was surprised that Diantha also had a Hawlucha, but besides that his reaction matched the one he had to Cynthia and Alder. Ash looked at the pokemon standing beside him and nodded his head. Charizard and Greninja leapt onto the field and faced the five pokemon on the opposite side. _**"Battle begin!"**_ Instructed the referee. _**"Gyarados use Hydro pump on Charizard!"**_ Shouted Lance.

" _ **Skarmory use Drill peck on Greninja!"**_ Instructed Steven. _**"Roserade use Dazzling gleam on Charizard!"**_ Ordered Cynthia. _**"Accelgor use Bug buzz on Charizard!"**_ Commanded Alder. _**"Hawlucha use Drain punch on Greninja."**_ Shouted Diantha. Gyarados fired a burst of water, Skarmory flew towards Greninja with an outstretched beak, Roserade fired the fairy type move at Charizard, Accelgor fired the bug type move at Charizard, and Hawlucha flew towards Greninja with a glowing fist. And neither the pokemon nor their trainer reacted as the enemy pokemon came at them.

 **That's it for the fifty-fifth chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero. Let's see if any of you can try and guess why Ash chose the battle format he did. The end is coming closer, give it another three chapters is my best guess then this story will reach its conclusion. Also, really wish that two more of you'd follow my story, if you did I would have one hundred followers and I would give a shout out to those one hundred following me, I think the current number is ninety-eight so that's why I said two more. Please, please, please hang in there as I work on my final three chapters. The adventure that began in late August will now end five months later in late January, so I hope all of you are excited. Sorry if this final battle seems kind of dull compared to the previous few, I'll try my best to make it interesting. With that said and done I think I'm going to get out of here. So until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	56. Chapter 56

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **Oooooh! I'm unbeatable! Walking down this endless highway! With nothing but my friends beside me! We'll never give in never rest! Advanced Battle is the ultimate quest! From the Earth to land to sea and sky, they'll never win but they sure can try! Oooooh! I'm unbeatable. Pokemon. Advanced Battle! Oooooh! I'm unbeatable! Welcome to chapter fifty-six of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! This will mark the first part of Ash's battle against the champions, and let me just say that even after every surprise Ash has pulled, he still has one last stop to pull out, and he'll be pulling it out in this battle. I hope the lot of you enjoy the (most likely) first part of Ash's battle against the five world champions, in fact why wait to see if you all will enjoy it when we can all go to the fic right now…**

 **Chapter XXXXXVI**

The five Pokémon's attacks were charging at Charizard and Greninja at an incredible speed. But Charizard and Greninja were just standing there as if they didn't have a care in the world. Then just before getting struck Ash spoke one word to his pokemon. _**"Now."**_ Said Ash very calmly and evenly. The moves mad contact causing a large explosion and a cloud of smoke to appear. The audience gasped at the scene. Did this bean the battle had ended before it had even begun.

The champions were suddenly feeling very confident but the moment the smoke cleared all of their confidence went with it. There wasn't even a scratch on Charizard as he stood there, the champions were uncertain on how Charizard had remained unhurt but then they saw that there was smoke coming from Charizard's mouth, then it clicked, Charizard had used Flamethrower right before getting hit, effectively destroying all three attacks with one blast. There had been a similar, but easier to figure out result with Greninja as well.

Greninja's stance had widened slightly as he stood there with a blade of darkness in each of his hands, each blade blocked either Skarmory's Drill peck, or Hawlucha's Drain punch. Then Greninja spun himself around, forcing the two pokemon backwards. The two pokemon landed in front of their trainers and faced Charizard and Greninja. Ash laughed out loud. _**"That was a nice try you guys, but I just took down Rainbow Rocket, so you're going to have to try a little bit harder than that."**_ Said Ash through the speaker on his headset.

Lance chuckled a little bit, then he burst out laughing. When he stopped he looked at Ash. _**"Oh really? Nice to meet you Pot, I'm Kettle."**_ Said Lance. Ash felt like he knew what Lance was hinting at, but he decided not to say anything. _**"I mean, you just sent out the two strongest pokemon in your arsenal, something you haven't done in any of your other battles, no matter the type match up you always save your strongest pokemon for last, so why change things now?"**_ Asked Lance.

When Ash still didn't respond Lance took it as an invitation to keep talking. _**"I'll tell you why, and honestly I'm surprised that none of the other Champions figured it out yet, I mean even Steven hasn't figured it out yet and he's supposed to be the smart one."**_ This earned an indignant "Hey!" from his allies. He looked at them and shrugged, then he looked at Ash and smirked. _**"The reason you chose them is because they're the only two pokemon you brought with you to this battle. Am I correct?"**_ Asked Lance.

Ash looked at the dragon master, then he smirked. _**"Can't hide anything from you can I Lance? You're right Charizard and Greninja are my only pokemon."**_ Revealed Ash. This surprised most of the audience. His friends however just chuckled. "Crazy Ash." Giggled May shaking her head. "Agreed, with anyone else it'd be a recipe for disaster, and would leave a most painful after taste as well. But with Ash I feel like this reckless plan just might work." Said Cilan.

 _ **"Why?"**_ Asked Lance. _**"Why do something so reckless?"**_ Ash grinned widely. _**"Because it's more fun that way."**_ Replied Ash. Before Lance could respond he nodded his head at both of his pokemon. Then Ash began to glow brightly as he activated his aura. Ash was surrounded in a vortex of black and golden energy. An astral projection of shadow appeared beside Ash. Then both of Ash's active pokemon began to glow. _**"Charizard, Greninja, let's give this everything we've got!"**_ Shouted Ash.

Both pokemon were then surrounded in vortexes of their respective elements. Inside the vortexes you could see the Pokémon's bodies changing as the evolved into their Synchro forms. Then the vortexes, instead of dissipating, exploded sending shockwaves towards the enemy trainers and their pokemon causing them to raise their arms over their faces. Both of Ash's pokemon now stood in their Synchro forms, awaiting their trainer's instructions. Ash had the water scarf around his face, and the flame wings had sprouted from his back.

 _ **"Charizard use Dragon claw on Hawlucha and Greninja use Ice beam on Gyarados!"**_ Instructed Ash. Charizard sprouted glowing claws and flew at Hawlucha while Greninja took a deep breath, then cupped his hands over his mouth and fired the ice typed move at Gyarados. Hawlucha was too surprised by the attack and speed of Charizard and was struck in the gut and knocked backwards. Gyarados tried to evade the Ice beam but Greninja was to fast and Gyarados was hit by the attack.

 _ **"Roserade prepare a Solar beam!"**_ Commanded Cynthia. _**"Accelgor use Final gambit on Greninja!"**_ Instructed Alder. _**"Skarmory use Iron head on Charizard!"**_ Ordered Steven. Roserade began absorbing sunlight while Skarmory flew towards Charizard. Meanwhile Accelgor charged at Greninja using the deadly attack while failing to notice where the dark type was standing. Ash nodded his head towards Greninja not needing to give any further instructions before shouting. _**"Charizard use Fire punch!"**_

Charizard cocked back his flaming fist and slammed it into Skarmory knocking it flying. Meanwhile Greninja leapt into the air, avoiding Accelgor's Final gambit which wound up hitting Hawlucha instead. The force of the attack caused the fighting type to faint, then the side effect of Final gambit took effect and Accelgor fainted as well. _**"Roserade fire at Greninja!"**_ Commanded Cynthia. _**"Gyarados use Hurricane on Charizard!"**_ Shouted Lance. Roserade fired the condensed energy beam at Greninja.

Meanwhile Gyarados whipped up a large burst of wind and sent it at Charizard. _**"Charizard use Seismic toss and Greninja use Aerial ace!"**_ Shouted Ash. Greninja's hands and feet began to glow as he leaped over the Solar beam then did a front flip resulting in and ax kick to the top of Roserade's head, this caused the poison type to drop like a sack of potatoes before fainting. Charizard barreled straight through the wind and grabbed onto Gyarados, he flew in the air with the flying type before launching it straight at Skarmory.

The two pokemon collided and both of them fainted as a result. The five champions recalled their pokemon back to their pokeballs. Then they reached for their next ones. _**"Hydreigon I choose you!"**_ Shouted Lance sending out the three-headed dark and dragon type. _**"Aggron I choose you!"**_ Said Steven sending out the rock and steel type pokemon. _**"Gastrodon I choose you!"**_ Said Cynthia sending out the water and ground type pokemon. _**"Go Druddigon!"**_ Yelled Alder sending out the dragon type pokemon.

 _ **"Tyrantrum, I choose you!"**_ Said Diantha sending out the dragon and rock type pokemon. _**"Hydreigon use Heatwave!"**_ Ordered Lance. _**"Aggron use Iron tail on Charizard!"**_ Instructed Steven. _**"Gastrodon use Muddy water on Charizard!"**_ Yelled Cynthia. _**"Druddigon use Gunk shot on Greninja!"**_ Commanded Alder. _**"Tyrantrum use Iron tail on Greninja."**_ The five pokemon either charged at their target or fired their attack at their target. Ash didn't have time to put his plan into his words for his pokemon.

So instead he just telepathically transmitted them to his pokemon. Upon receiving the instructions, the two pokemon nodded their heads. In perfect sync they shielded their faces from the Heatwave which was the first attack that was going to strike, Ash knew that they couldn't dodge such a wide spread attack, so instead they'd just have to block it and reduce damage dealt to them. Next were the other two projectile attacks. A wave of muddy water and poison were heading towards Charizard and Greninja.

The two pokemon each took a deep breath. Then Charizard unleashed a powerful Flamethrower which was so hot that it vaporized the poison while Greninja cupped his hands over his mouth and fired his Ice beam, which was so cold that it froze the water. Finally, they had to deal with the Iron tails, and instead of playing defense Ash decided that it was then, that it'd be time to switch to offense. Using Fire punch Charizard blocked Aggron's Iron tail and sent the rock type backwards.

Whereas Greninja did a similar thing to Tyrantrum's Iron tail but instead he used Night slash to counterattack. Then while both pokemon were off balance they did the final step of the plan. Charizard grew glowing draconic claws and flew at Druddigon while Greninja grabbed the Water shuriken on his back and threw it at Aggron. Both pokemon struck their targets with their attacks and the pokemon fell to the ground. _**"Gastrodon use Dig!"**_ Ordered Cynthia, then the ground type disappeared, underground.

 _ **"Hydreigon use Dragon pulse on Charizard!"**_ Yelled Lance. Hydreigon took a deep breath through all three of its heads then they simultaneously fired the powerful draconic beam towards Charizard. _**"Druddigon use Draco meteor on Greninja!"**_ Instructed Alder. Druddigon jumped high in the air and then fired the powerful draconic meteor towards Greninja, which split and became smaller, but equally deadly meteors. _**"Charizard, shield with Dragon claw, then use Seismic toss! Greninja use Aerial ace!"**_ Shouted Ash.

Charizard grew a pair of draconic claws which he used to shield himself from the attack, then he charged at Hydreigon, grabbed the dragon type, then spun in the air with it before hurtling it to the ground, causing it to faint. Meanwhile Greninja's hands and feet began to glow as he leapt at the meteors. Upon impact with closest one he used the Aerial ace to leap off of it onto the next one, then to the next one. He kept repeating this action until he reached the still midair Druddigon.

Greninja unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks into the dragon type pokemon until it was no longer able to battle. Greninja landed gracefully on the ground while the fainted Druddigon just crashed onto the ground. _**"Aggron use Head smash on Greninja!"**_ Commanded Steven. _**"Gastrodon attack Greninja!"**_ Shouted Cynthia. _**"Tyrantrum use Crunch on Charizard!"**_ Ordered Alder. Aggron leapt at Greninja head first while Tyrantrum charged at Charizard with its mouth open wide.

Ash saw the ground beneath Greninja crack and then he knew what to do. _**"Charizard use Fire punch to stop the Crunch, then finish it with Flamethrower! Greninja on my signal jump into the air and then use Water shuriken!"**_ Yelled Ash. Charizard uppercutted Tyrantrum in the jaw with a flaming fist then unleashed a burst of flames into the face of his opponent. Tyrantrum fainted and fell to the ground. Meanwhile Greninja followed Ash's instructions and then leaped as high into the air as he could just before Aggron could hit him.

Just then Cynthia's Gastrodon burst from the ground and ran straight into… Steven's Aggron. The rock and steel type was rocked (lol) by the ground type move and Gastrodon was feeling sore from hitting something so hard. Both pokemon were too distracted from their new injuries to notice the water and dark type directly above them. _**"Now!"**_ Shouted Ash. Greninja grabbed the giant Water shuriken on his back and launched it a both enemy pokemon. They were struck by the water type move and promptly fainted.

All champions couldn't believe it, Ash's pokemon were fighting two on five at any given time, and they were winning, the champions' pokemon couldn't even get all four of their attacks in. The five of them returned their pokemon back to the pokeballs that they inhabited. Then they reached for the next ones on… wherever it was that they kept them. _**"Go Kingdra!"**_ Yelled Lance as he sent out the water and dragon typed… seahorse!? How is a seahorse a dragon? Any who let's move on.

 _ **"Claydol I choose you!"**_ Shouted Steven sending out the large ground and psychic typed… doll. _**"Spiritomb come on out!"**_ Ordered Cynthia releasing the ghost and dark typed pokemon from its pokeball. _**"Come forth Vanilluxe!"**_ Shouted Alder as he sent out the ice typed… twin-headed… ice cream!? Aye, yi, yi. _**"Aurorus I choose you!"**_ Said Diantha sending out the rock and ice typed brontosaurus. Ash cracked his knuckles in perfect sync with Greninja and Charizard.

 _ **"Greninja use-"**_ Started Ash but he was cut off. _**"Kingdra use Surf!"**_ Yelled Lance. The water type charged forward and drowned Charizard and Greninja in a large tidal wave. Ash's eyes widened at the attack. " _So fast!_ "Exclaimed Shadow. _**"Claydol use Psychic on Charizard!"**_ Shouted Steven. _**"And Vanilluxe use Freeze dry on Greninja!"**_ Instructed Alder. Claydol's (many) eyes began to glow as di Charizard's body as he was lifted up into the air and then slammed into the ground.

 __At the same time Vanilluxe fired a strange ice-based attack at Greninja at an unnaturally fast speed, so fast that the water type was unable to dodge. But the real surprise was from when the attack struck Greninja. It hurt the water type (and Ash) way more than is should have, then the water type fell to the ground. At that moment Ash remembered the effect of Freeze dry: It's super effective against water type pokemon. _ **"Spiritomb use Dark pulse on Charizard!"**_ Commanded Cynthia.

 _ **"And Aurorus use Thunder on Greninja!"**_ Ordered Diantha. The spooky ghost pokemon fired a blast of dark energy that hit Charizard like a truck to the face. Meanwhile Aurorus created a large dark cloud above Greninja which brought down an enormous bolt of lightning on top of the water type. Greninja was hit so hard that he spasmed in pain from the attack. _**"Charizard! Greninja!"**_ Shouted Ash. The two pokemon were looking like they had both just been put through wood chippers. _**"Ash, we are the champions for a reason."**_ Said Lance.

 _ **"You are not going to defeat us that easily."**_ Said Diantha. Ash's clenched fists were shaking, he felt hopeless all of a sudden. Things had taken such a drastic turn, he had gone from cleaning up shop too being the total underdog. What could he do now? _"Ash!"_ Shouted Pikachu. His eyes widened as he turned to look at Pikachu. The mouse pokemon stood on his hind legs as he looked at his partner, then he stuck his right arm into the air extending his index finger and thumb so that he was repeating the sign he had given Ash before the battle.

The eyes of Ash, Charizard, Greninja, and Shadow all widened, but the surprises weren't done. Ash's other pokemon (that had the ability to anyway) followed suit in Pikachu's actions. Soon all of his pokemon (that could) had their right arms in the air with their index fingers and thumbs extended. And they weren't the only ones, despite not knowing what that salute(?) meant Ash's friends had followed suit. Ash's friends all were saluting Ash and his pokemon as well. It didn't stop there either.

All around the stadium, every friend, every rival, every ally Ash had ever made had come to watch this battle and they were all saluting Ash, Charizard, Greninja, and Shadow. The likes of Barry, Tobias, Bianca, Morrison, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, the professors, Lt. Surge, Blaine, Bugsy, Clair, Watson, Liz and Tate, Roark, Maylene, Cilan's brothers, Clay, Korrina, Wulfric, and all the other gym leaders were all saluting Ash as well. Ash couldn't help but smile at this sight.

 **Oh boy you better be ready for the next chapter (I know that I am I almost posted an extra paragraph meant for the next chapter by mistake (lol)) It's time for Ash, Greninja, Charizard, and Shadow to give this everything they've got, I think you can all guess what that means. I'm not going to say it here instead I'm going to leave you all assuming for the next chapter. I'm pretty sure that I've hit one hundred followers by now and if I have then that mean I'll be giving a shout out to those one hundred (or more) in the next chapter. This story has just two (hopefully) chapters remaining and then it'll be over. I hope you all are excited because I know that I sure am. It feels like an eternity since I started that adventure five months ago for Ash. That is all that I need to talk about you guys, so I think I'm gonna jet. So, until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	57. Chapter 57

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause! Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all!) It's you and me! Pokemon! I know it's my destiny! Pokemon! Yeah, you're my best friend! In a world we must defend! Pokemon! (Gotta catch 'em all) (Gotta catch 'em all) (Gotta catch 'em all) (That was the XY version just in case you were unsure) The fifty-seventh chapter is here! Who's ready for another chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero!? It's shout out time! I've got one hundred and two followers and I'm listing them off, so I thank you: (Deep breath)**

5lookout

AncientHero2000

AnimeFreak4eva378

AnonReadOnly

apoorv3108

Aretalogus

AssassinGhost22

Asucru

Balto2wolfquest

beaufightermkvIC

big wolf559

boomingmaster

Citylover96

Darkchaser

Deco.64

Delirious626

Denkoy

DISCOV1

dominic0401

DoubleAC763

Dusk Mane Necrozma

dustinlemque

Dvyrenoth

E-HERO-KnightMare

Ecco'sVassal

Eeveeboy02

Eeveefan1290

EpicAnubisXD

Firem78910

FluidMedal

foxchick1

FusionZone

Futurebound18

Galaxydragon101

gatitanicte

gavinteb

genbo

Glitter1000

god of hope

Gregory the Commodore

hayabusadog

hero93

Hilte

HotRodimusMinor

Hulk Davidson1010

HunterZX

j6scoobykid

JadenCage

.14

kurokitsune028

LightDrksoul

Lord White Fang

LordB1ack

Lordofzzzz1

Madmic0981

mayankmundhra597

Mega Espeon

Morinoka159

Mr Chipote

Natsu Firebreather

newbyfroob

NightTheWatcher

Palletboy2001

Patriot the wonder cub

PersonaQeminod1

Phantomsoul2015

PikachuLove813

Pikelia

PinkFluffyYran

playganes

pmc1261

pokemonfan33

predatorys117

ProNuked

Red Ace The Firehero

Regend

RukaCrosszeria

Rwbyknight

Sakura Kudo

SamZJ

sasshi316

shadow of balance

Shane Kor

shutty99

Skeeto and Demonwolf

Skitty4

SpiritsOfRhythm

STAusd

storymad555

tapsellry1

Tgm102

The Phenomenal Flair

Thefanboy912

TheFat Cartman

Thunderfang447

Tom412

TravelingMan93

ultimateCCC

Wolf White 18

Xxthe dark shadowXx

z3N1Th

 **That aside, thank you all of you, now let's get on with the fic…**

 **Chapter XXXXXVII**

Ash couldn't believe his eyes, everyone was here for him, every friend, every rival, every ally, they were all giving him their support. _**"Never give up."**_ Said Ash. This confused the champions. _**"Come again?"**_ Asked Lance. Ash pointed to each person in the stadium who had raised their arm. _**"I told each and every one of those people to never give up and now they're telling me to do the same!"**_ Said Ash. Ash grabbed the brim of his hat, adjusting it so that it was just right. Ash couldn't help but ever so briefly chuckle.

" _ **Thank you everyone. Knowing that I have so many friends by my side gives me strength."**_ Said Ash as he looked around the stadium one last time. Then Ash grabbed his headset and threw it off. "Shadow. It's time." Said Ash. It took only a split second for the dark aura user to understand Ash's meaning. Nodding his head, he floated down to the ground and then over lapped his soul with Ash's. A large burst of black and golden aura illuminated the stadium.

The blast then formed an immense black and golden vortex around Ash, Greninja, and Charizard. Inside the vortex the wind was picking up, you could see the scarf around Ash's neck, along with Greninja's tongue (ew) flapping around. Soon their bodies became nothing more than silhouettes inside the vortex, ones that began to draw closer until they, just like Ash and Shadow's souls, began to overlap. Right before over lapping, in perfect unison they shouted out. _"LET'S GO, FUSION EVOLUTION!"_

Then they became one. Their now shared body began to shift and change until it reached their desired form, then the vortex exploded once more revealing Charninja standing inside the stadium. The stadium was dead silent for just a moment before erupting into cheers. The champions and their pokemon stared at Charninja. Then Alder grinned. _**"So, this is why you wished to have the option of either two or one pokemon active at a time, it was so you could do this."**_ Said Alder.

 **C** harninja grinned underneath that scarf before entering a fighting stance. Then Charninja noticed something different about him. He looked at his hands for a moment then he figured it out. " _This'll be helpful._ " He thought to himself. _"Bring it on."_ Said Charninja. So, the Champions complied. _**"Kingdra Hyper beam!" Claydol Gyro ball!" "Spiritomb Foul play!" "Vanilluxe use Flash cannon!" "Aurorus use Blizzard!"**_ Shouted the Champions. All five pokemon prepared to use their attacks but Charninja acted first.

" _Aerial Fire Ace!"_ Shouted Charninja. The dark type suddenly disappeared and then reappeared right next to Kingdra as he slammed a fist of white flames into the water types jaw, knocking it into Claydol and Spiritomb. Then Vanilluxe fired the steel type move at Charninja. Creating glowing claws and then cupping them over his mouth Charninja shouted _"Frozen Dragon Roar!"_ A green and light blue blast erupted from his mouth decimating the Flash cannon along with Vanilluxe and Aurorus. Clemont's eyes widened at the sight of the attack.

"Wait that isn't one of Charninja's attacks, how is he using it?" Asked the lemon haired inventor. Charninja's super hearing picked up Clemont's inquiries. Turning to the electric user Charninja smirked and said. _"Thanks to Shadow, I can now splice any of Greninja's moves with any of Charizard's moves, giving me sixteen different attacks instead of just four."_ Explained Ash. And when they saw the fusion pokemon they noticed something about his eyes. One was red like normal, but the other was chocolate brown.

Turning back to the fight Charninja noticed that all five pokemon were on their feet again. _**"Kingdra use Outrage!" "Spiritomb use Shadow ball!" "Aurorus use Stone edge!"**_ Shouted three of the champions but for some reason Steven and Alder were having their pokemon stay back. Kingdra charged at Charninja but the pokemon was ready. Charninja created a beyond massive black sword in his hands. _"Seismic Shadow Blade!"_ Shouted Charninja. The blade made contact with Kingdra and sent the dragon type flying.

When Kingdra hit the ground, it fainted instantly. Using quick movements Charninja avoided the other two attacks. Suddenly Claydol was directly behind Charninja. _**"Claydol use Explosion!"**_ Ordered Steven. Charninja's eyes widened. Time seemed to slow down, he knew he had approximately five seconds (of real time) before the ground type blew. Looking around he found the perfect route of action. Charninja wheeled around and straight out punched Claydol and sent it flying straight into Aurorus. Steven and Diantha's eyes widened as both of their pokemon fainted inside the explosion.

Steven looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head trying to ignore the piercing glare he was receiving from Diantha at that moment. _**"Vanilluxe use Sheer cold!"**_ Commanded Alder. The ice cream pokemon launched the OHKO move at Charninja, knowing what was directly behind him the fire type leapt into the air, avoiding the attack and the move instead finding its target to be Spiritomb. The ghost was hit and fainted. Then Charninja looked at the ice cream pokemon.

" _Steam Punch!"_ Shouted Charninja as he surrounded his hand in blazing hot steam (Water Shuriken + Fire Punch) and smashed it into the ice type pokemon, which promptly fainted. The five champions recalled their fainted pokemon and then reached for th fourth ones in their arsenals. _**"Salamence!" "Cradily!" "Milotic!" "Escavalier!" "Gourgeist!"**_ Said each Champion separately, then at the same time as they threw their pokeballs they said. _**"I choose you!"**_ In front of Charninja stood a dragon and flying type.

Along with a rock and grass type, a water type, a bug and steel type, and a ghost and grass type. _**"Iron tail!" "Sludge bomb!" "Blizzard!" "X-scissor!" "Energy ball!"**_ Shouted the five champions to their pokemon. The pokemon with contact moves charged first while the long-distance move pokemon prepared to fire. Charninja caught Salamence's metallic tail before it could hit him, then he swung the dragon type around and smacked Escavalier with the dragon stopping both attacks. Then he quickly jumped around avoiding the long-distance attacks.

Suddenly Ash was behind Milotic. _"Shadow Flame Fist!"_ Yelled Charninja as he clobbered Milotic and smashed it into Salamence and Escavalier. _**"Solar beam!"**_ Commanded Steven. _**"Phantom force!"**_ Ordered Diantha. The rock type charged its attack while the ghost type disappeared into its own attack. _**"Dragon rush Salamence!"**_ Instructed Lance. Surrounding itself in blue energy Salamence charged at Charninja. But before it could strike Charninja counter attacked. _"Seismic Shuriken!"_ Said Charninja as he created a massive shuriken in his hand.

He hurled the attack at Salamence, which upon contact exploded and blasted the pokemon into the ground causing it to faint. _**"Escavalier use Drill run!"**_ Said Alder. The steel type attempted to drill Charninja with the ground type move but the dragon type was prepared to react. Wheeling around Charninja surrounded his hands in water. _**"Water Fist!"**_ Shouted Charninja as he slammed the fire and ice typed move into the steel and bug type pokemon.

The force of the attack caused Escavalier to faint. _**"Now!"**_ Shouted Steven and Diantha in unison. Cradily fired its Solar beam and Gourgeist appeared and was about to collide with Charninja. Fortunately, the water type knew just how to counter. Cupping his hands around his mouth Charninja shouted. _"Frozen Flame!"_ Firing a burst of frozen flames which broke through the Solar beam and smashed into both grass types making both of them faint.

" _ **Milotic use Hydro pump!"**_ Said Cynthia. The water serpent fired a powerful jet of water at Charninja who in return charged at the incoming water. But just before getting struck he slid under the water baseball style so that he was directly beneath his opponent. _"Aerial Ace Toss!"_ Shouted Charninja delivering a strong kick to the bottom of Milotic's jaw sending the water type straight up into the air. Then Charninja jumped after it. Once he reached where Milotic was he grabbed the serpent by the tail.

Swinging Milotic around Charninja hurled the water type into the ground, effectively damaging it and causing it to faint. The champions recalled their pokemon. Each of them only had two pokemon left. The reached for their fifth pokeballs each and held them in front of them. _**"Dragonite!" "Armaldo!" "Lucario!" "Volcarona!" "Goodra!"**_ Said The champions separately. Then at the same time they shouted. _**"Go!"**_ As they threw the pokeballs and sent out the pokemon within them.

Before Charninja was a dragon and flying typed… dragon, A revived rock and bug type, a bipedal fighting and steel typed dog with metal spikes protruding from its chest and hands, a large fire and bug typed… fire bug, and a dragon type that appeared to be made entirely of slime. _**"Volcarona use Acrobatics!"**_ Ordered Alder. _**"Lucario use Bone rush!"**_ Shouted Cynthia. The bug type flew through the air towards Charninja while Lucario generated a large energy bone and charged at the dark type.

" _Aerial Dragon Claw!"_ Shouted Charninja as white and draconic green claws grew from his hands and feet. Charninja moved in style that was similar to when Greninja used Aerial ace, but instead of punches and kicks he was using slashes. Charninja blocked the Acrobatics then sent his fire typed foe flying. Then Charninja locked claws against energy bone as he clashed with Cynthia's Lucario, after a short back and forth struggle the steel type was overwhelmed and was knocked to the ground.

" _ **Dragonite use Dragon rage!" "Armaldo use Rock blast!" "Goodra use Fire blast!"**_ Shouted three of the Champions to their respective pokemon. Each pokemon fired their attacks, sending a draconic energy beam, a barrage of rocks, and a five-pointed burst of flames straight towards Charninja. Two blades of shadows and draconic energy appeared in Charninja's hands. _"Shadow Dragon Slash!"_ Said the dragon type. Then he leapt straight towards the incoming attacks.

Then just before the opposing attacks made impact Charninja became a spinning flurry of blades (like how Ash-Greninja once used Cut to destroy Mega Sceptile's Frenzy plant) and destroyed the incoming attacks with ease. But he didn't stop there, Charninja then threw the blades at two of the enemy pokemon, they spun through the air before striking Armaldo and Goodra. Charninja then landed between all five pokemon. Without thinking first Lance, Cynthia, and Alder, all called out attacks.

" _ **Hyper beam!" "Aura sphere!" "Fiery dance!"**_ All three pokemon fired their attacks straight towards Charninja. Charninja flew through the air, doing a spin dodge, allowing him to avoid the fire and the devastating normal type move. The two attacks passed him and ended up striking each other. Volcarona was too tired to remain standing after being struck by that dangerous attack and fainted instantly. Next Charninja had to deal with the Aura sphere, it's effect would make it hard to deal with as long as he was its target.

Charninja then flew as fast as he could, trying to evade the attack, but it was gaining on him. So, he then flew closer to Lucario, as close as he could, Lucario was thinking that Charninja was going to ram him so he braced himself. But right before the two connected Charninja did another spin dodge just narrowly missing Lucario and then landed on the ground, leaving the steel type staring at him confused. Charninja then pointed behind the fighting type. Lucario's eyes widened and he turned around just in time to have his own Aura sphere smash into his chest.

Afterwards he promptly fainted. _**"Crush claw!"**_ Shouted Steven. _**"Outrage!"**_ Instructed Diantha. The two pokemon charged towards Charninja, but at different speeds to avoid collisions. Armaldo was closer to Charninja so he decided to use that pokemon first. Charninja grabbed onto Armaldo and flew into the air with it. _"Frozen Seismic Toss!"_ Shouted Charninja as he froze Armaldo in a block of ice and then hurled it at Goodra. The ice struck the dragon and shattered causing both pokemon to faint.

The champions recalled their pokemon back to their pokeballs. Then they each reached for their final ones. _**"Impressive Ash, or should I say Charninja?"**_ Complimented/asked Lance. _**"You have knocked us down to our final pokemon."**_ Said Steven. _**"And our final pokemon, will be the ones to defeat you!"**_ Shouted Cynthia as the all cocked their arms back and prepared to throw. _**"Aerodactyl." "Metagross." "Garchomp." "Bouffalant." "Gardevoir."**_ Said each Champion separately, then in perfect synchronization they all shouted. _**"I choose you!"**_ As they threw their pokeballs.

Before Charninja was a rock and flying typed pterodactyl, a (shiny) steel and psychic typed tank on legs, a dragon and round type shark with blades for hands, a normal typed buffalo, and a psychic and fairy typed… whatever Gardevoir is. _**"And we aren't done yet!"**_ Said Diantha. Suddenly Ash noticed all of the pokemon (besides Bouffalant) had Mega stones attached to them. The four trainers reached for the keystones on them. _**"Mega evolve!"**_ They shouted at the same time. Arcs of light appeared, connecting trainers with their pokemon.

The four pokemon were enveloped in light as they Mega Evolved. When the light faded Charninja stood in front of four Mega pokemon and a Bouffalant. _**"Metagross use Hammer arm!"**_ Ordered Steven. _**"And Garchomp use Dragon claw!"**_ Commanded Cynthia. The two pokemon charged at Charninja with their arms raised and their moves ready. Charninja spread his arms wide as he readied his counter attack. _"Water Dragon Claw!"_ Shouted Charninja as two sets of claws surrounded in glowing water grew from his hands.

Charninja countered the opposing Pokémon's attacks then he slashed both of them across the face and sent them backwards. _**"Gardevoir use Shadow ball!"**_ Said Cynthia. _**"Bouffalant use Megahorn!"**_ Yelled Alder. Mega Gardevoir launched the ghost type ball of shadows at Charninja while Bouffalant charged at Charninja. The dark type easily avoided both enemy Pokémon's attacks. _**"Stone edge!"**_ Shouted Lance. Mega Aerodactyl summoned sharp rocks from the ground and directed the towards Charninja.

Charninja took flight, shouting. _"Flame Wing Attack!"_ (Aerial Ace + Flamethrower) Charninja's wings were engulfed in fire as he broke through the rocks with ease and then crashed into Mega Aerodactyl. _**"Sky attack!" "Meteor Mash!" "Earthquake!" "Head charge!" "Moonblast!"**_ Shouted the Champions at the same time. Mega Aerodactyl began charging its attack while the others charged _with_ their attacks. But right before Mega Metagross and Bouffalant could reach him Charninja shouted out his fifteenth attack.

" _Shadow Flame Burst!"_ Shouted Charninja as he fired a burst of flames and darkness from his mouth, it was so wide spread that not only did it consume Mega Metagross and Bouffalant within the flames and shadows, but it also managed to his Megs Garchomp, effectively stopping all of their attacks. Charninja managed to fly into the air to avoid the Moonblast and right at that moment Mega Aerodactyl prepared to strike, the flying type charged straight at Charninja with its Sky attack.

Charninja stopped his foes attacks with nothing more than his bare… claws. _"This is over!"_ Shouted Charninja. Generating all of his remaining strength into the palms of his claws Charninja called one final move. _"Flame Water Shuriken!"_ Charninja launched his ultimate, and devastating attack at the five enemy pokemon who were helpless to stop it. Five pokemon, five shuriken strikes. The champions stared at the shuriken in shock for just a moment. But then the corners of their mouths twitched upwards at the last second, and only someone with Charninja's level of sight was able to see it.

 **This chapter was so large and important I even gave it an extra paragraph, this is now, and will most likely remain, my longest chapter in the story, all that's left is the epilogue. I'd also very much like to thank S4INTOCTANE for a PM that he sent me two days ago, it is the reason that the (main story, not the A/N of the) story started the way it did. For those of you who didn't know, I actually got the hand sign thing from another anime (called Fairy Tail) which will be what my next story will be about. I hope all of you have enjoyed this story so far, I know that I have, and while I very much look forwards to writing my next story, I will always have the excellent memories of writing Pokemon: Return of a Hero. Well you should all expect the final chapter to arrive in three (Possibely two if enough people review positively) days, so with that out of the way I've got to go. So, until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	58. Chapter 58

_**Pokemon: Return of a Hero**_

 **I wanna be. The very best. Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause. I will travel across the land. Searching far and wide. Teach pokemon, to understand, the power that's inside. Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me. I know it's my destiny. Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend! Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all. A heart so true! Our courage will pull us through! You teach me, and I'll teach you! Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! (Gotta catch 'em all) Pokemon! Everybody it's the final chapter! After all this hard work I've finally reached the fifty-eighth, and final chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! I'm not going to waste any more time with introductions so let's get on with the fic…**

 **Chapter XXXXXVIII**

 **The Epilogue**

The Flame Water Shuriken struck each of the champions pokemon once, but it was enough to put them down. Upon impact the shuriken created a large smoke screen that enveloped the pokemon and their trainers. Once it cleared it showed the five pokemon on the ground fainted and the champion just standing there. Charninja floated to the ground then separated into Ash, Charizard, and Greninja. Ash stood there panting heavily from exhaustion. _**"All of the Champion's pokemon**_ _ **are unable to battle, the winner and world Champion is: Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!"**_ Declared the referee.

The stadium was so quiet you could hear a pin drop from the other side. Then the stadium exploded with sounds of cheering. All of Ash's friends were hugging and celebrating with one and another. Charizard held up a closed fist to Greninja. Greninja looked at it, and then at Charizard. Then he grinned. Greninja fist bumped Charizard. Ash watched all of this around him. Then the champions began to walk over to him. Ash was beginning to feel light headed. _"Ash let me take over so that you can rest."_ Suggested Shadow.

Ash grunted off a thank you and then let Shadow take the steering wheel. Just then the champions reached Ash. "Congratulations Ash." Said Lance. Shadow knew that a barrage of thank yous and compliments were coming his way, so he held up his hand. "Ash is taking a rest, I'm Shadow." Said Shadow flatly. The champions stiffened at his words, but if Shadow saw he made no indication of it. "Care to tell us why you're the one controlling his body.?" Asked Cynthia trying to remain calm.

"That battle took a lot out of Ash, quite frankly I'm pretty tired myself. Once Ash is back to at least moderate strength I'll allow him to resume control." Explained Shadow. The… ex-Champions relaxed by about a hair. Now that they looed at him they realized that Shadow's eye color were the reverse of Ash's, red on the left and brown on the right. The other five nodded their heads and they decided to head towards Ash's friends. Upon reuniting Shadow explained the situation to Ash's friends and pokemon. They reacted similarly to Lance and th others.

Then Shadow went back to Ash's room so that the new champion could rest a bit. Once well rested Ash regained control of their shared body and together they headed outside. Once outside Ash met Lance and the others to discuss how things were going to go now. "For starters, a festival will be held for crowning the first champion of six separate regions." Explained Lance. Ash chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Getting a feeling that he knew what would happen next Ash looked behind himself.

Yep he thought so. The girls had all gone starry eyes on him and the boys were watching them while discretely stepping backwards. Ash sighed and looked back Lance and the other four. "Anything else?" Asked Ash. "No, that's about it, the celebration, then we'll give you the title officially at the end and then you'll be able to move on with your life, just know that you will most likely be called back to battle challengers or solve major problems every so often." Explained Steven.

Ash nodded his head. "In that case I suggest you prepare for tonight." Suggested Diantha. Ash nodded his head. "Before we forget, it takes place at 6:00 PM." Said Alder. Ash chuckled and nodded his head once more. That night Ash was dressed in his normal attire, but it had been completely cleaned and refreshed. As he walked towards the Indigo Plateau his pokemon had come out of their pokeballs and were walking/flying around him. He checked the time it was still only four. Ash decided that there was someone he needed to talk to.

Ash turned to his pokemon. "Everyone you stay here, there is someone I need to talk to." Said Ash. His pokemon nodded their heads. Ash looked up to see dark clouds above him. He sighed knowing what was about to happen. A blue bolt of lightning came down from the clouds and struck Ash full force. Ash's body began to fall as his mind went somewhere eels entirely. Fortunately, his pokemon were able to catch his body before it fell on the ground. From the looks of it Shadow had gone with Ash.

(Into Ash's mind)

Ash and Shadow were standing in total darkness. Shadow was surprised and was looking around while Ash just stood there with his hands in his pockets. _"Hello Ash, oh, it appears you brought a visitor."_ Said Arceus aa he stepped into view. Shadow's eyes widened at the sight of literal god. Ash smiled. "Hey Arceus, good to see you again." Said Ash cheerfully. Arceus nodded its head in agreement. _"The feeling is mutual, but I doubt you came here to say hello."_ Said Arceus, it wasn't a question.

Ash chuckled. "A big festival is happening at six PM tonight, any and all of the legendary and mythical pokemon are invited to attend, you can make yourself a center of attention or you can watch from a distance, but I'd appreciate it if you all attended, I just became the pokemon world champion." Said Ash. Arceus was a little surprised at Ash's request but decided not to show it. _"If that is what you wish Legendary Warrior, then that is what we shall do."_ Replied Arceus. Ash sighed.

"Alright A: Please, please, _please_ just call me Ash, the whole Legendary Warrior title is more than a little over bearing. And B: This is an invite, don't think that I'm forcing you all to come to the party, it's just a request." Said Ash. Arceus laughed lightly. _"Very well, Ash, but I suggest you head back to the real soon, it's already five thirty in the real world now."_ Said Arceus. Ash's eyes widened. "Crud, Shadow let's go!" Said Ash as he charged off to… the exit I guess? I'm not sure.

(Back to the real world)

Ash sat up abruptly and looked around he got to his feet and began to run towards the Indigo Plateau. His pokemon, surprised by Ash's sudden awakening followed closely behind him. When he reached his destination, his friends were all waiting for him. "What took so long?" Asked Paul. "Had to pass out some invitations." Deadpanned Ash. The others blinked in surprise but just shrugged Ash's words off. Then together they all walked inside where the festival was being held.

Ash had to say that he was very impressed, in such a short time the people in charge of decorations had really gone all out. The place was covered in balloons, streamers, and all the other basic festival stuff. Ash and his friends all looked around the festival seeing all the activities. Ash looked at his friends and pokemon, and grinned. "Alright everyone, go crazy, just don't cause any problems." Ash instructed his pokemon. All of his pokemon cheered and ran off in separate directions, except Pikachu who stayed on Ash's shoulder.

Ash looked around then grinned when he saw a certain fire and psychic type pokemon with a V on its forehead flying around. "Alright gang, let's get moving!" Said Ash. With that everyone split off to do what they wanted to do first. While Ash's friends ran around doing their own thing Ash was just calmly walking through out the festival enjoying the sights. He stopped at every food stand, being the winner meant that he got to eat free, so yeah, these places were going to go broke by the end of the festival.

Ash noticed every so often a legendary pokemon would be walking or flying around the festival. He couldn't stop smiling throughout the duration of the festival. Ash got to spend some time with each of his girls, whether it was walking around, playing a game, or something else entirely. Shadow seemed to be enjoying himself as well as he watched everything Ash did during the festival. Yes, Shadow was certainly in a better place now thanks to Ash and his friends. Shadow couldn't be happier.

After a while Ash crossed paths with Tobias. The Legendary pokemon user thanked Ash for everything he had done for him, he was grateful that Ash had saved him. Ash also ran into N. While the green haired boy still had his own opinions of battling and trainers as a whole he still congratulated Ash for his accomplishments. "With you as champion, I'm sure the lives of pokemon will become much better." Said the older boy. Ash nodded his head and thanked N for the kind words.

All of Ash's rivals also talked to him as well, the ones who weren't in his immediate group of friends any ways. They all congratulated him in their own ways. (Barry said that if Ash lost to any one before him, he would fine him) Ash thanked all of his rivals and friends as he continued through the festival. Ash saw Arceus floating above and to the side of the festival and it seemed as though no one had noticed him yet. Next Ash found the pokemon professors.

They all congratulated Ash on his victory, then they requested to see his pokedex. Ash was surprised by this request. "Since receiving that pokedex you've seen every legendary pokemon in existence, we would like to study the data collected by your pokedex." Explained professor Oak. Ash chuckled briefly then he gave the old man the pokedex. They thanked him then they went on their way. Afterwards Ash ran into his parents. They were very happy for him to say the least.

"Proud of you Ash." Said Red. Ash grinned softly. "Thanks Dad." Was all Ash had to say. The next thing he knew he was being strangled. His mother was crushing him with a hug. "Ash I'm so proud of you!" She squealed happily. Ash chuckled at his mom once he was freed and breathing again. "Thanks Mom." Said Ash. They waved good bye so that Ash could continue walking around the festival with Pikachu and Shadow. Ash was so happy right now, he had accomplished his goal, he was a pokemon master. So why did it feel like something was missing?

It was time for the end of the festival and for Ash to be officially crowned as Champion. Steven stepped up to speak to the audience. _**"Thank you for coming everyone, we are gathered here to day to celebrate the rising of a new Champion: Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"**_ Declared Lance. The audience cheered as the sixteen-year-old walked up to the stage where Lance and the other four were standing. _**"Ash can you tell us why you wanted to become champion?"**_ Asked Steven.

Ash had the answer to that question years ago. _**"In order to become a pokemon master, that was my goal from the moment I became a trainer."**_ Explained Ash. _**"And why did you wish to become a pokemon master?"**_ Asked Cynthia. That question was a little trickier, but Ash had the answer never the less. He looked at Pikachu, still perched on his shoulder. Ash scratched the electric mouse under his chin causing him to squeal happily and rub up against Ash. Ash smiled at his partner.

 _ **"I wanted people to see and acknowledge how much I love and care for my pokemon, and I wanted people to follow my example, to better improve the relationship of people and pokemon, pokemon are our partners, our friends, and to a certain degree, our family, they are meant to be loved and cherished. That is why I wanted to become a pokemon master."**_ Said Ash. Looking at every person in front of him as he spoke. The audience all stared back at him.

His friends were all looking at him, with smiles varying in size as they watched him up on that stage. The legendary pokemon were also watching from a distance all just watching Ash talk with their own varying smiles. Ash heard a clap. Ash looked at the source to see his mom with her hands together as she proudly stared at him. Then she clapped again, and again. Then Red began to clap as well. Then Ash's friends, then his rivals, then his pokemon, then everyone else in the stadium as well.

Ash looked around seeing everyone applauding what he had said, even Shadow was giving a round of applause. Ash felt his cheeks warm a little as he smiled at the crowd. _**"Well I believe I speak for everyone when I say that I am honored to present you with the title of: Champion."**_ Said Diantha. Ash smiled and nodded his head. The crowd cheered happily at the crowning of the world champion: Ash Ketchum. Ash walked towards where his friends were.

All of his mates then proceeded to hug the life out of Ash. They all gave their congratulations to the boy. "So, what will you do now Ash?" Asked Bonnie. Ash grinned widely. "Grow stronger. What else?" Replied Ash. This caused the majority of his friends to chuckle lightly. "Hey Ash." Came a voice from behind the group. Ash and his friends turned to see Jessie, James, and Meowth all standing there looking at them with small smiles on their faces. Ash grinned at the sight of his friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Asked Ash, greeting the Ex-Team Rocket members. At first none of them said anything they all just frowned and then started staring at the ground before Jessie decided to speak up. "We've come to apologize twerp." Said Jessie referring to Ash by the old nickname that they'd used for years when referring to him. Ash raised an eyebrow. "Apologize for what?" Asked Ash. James groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "C'mon twerp, even you aren't _that_ dense." Commented Meowth.

Ash blinked. "I don't follow." Replied Ash. " _You're just messing with them, right?_ " Asked Shadow telepathically. Ash did his best to restrain the smile that wanted to creep onto his face. " _Of course, I am, but it's more fun this way._ " Replied Ash. Shadow rolled his eyes and chuckled at Ash's antics. "We're sorry about all the times we tricked you and tried to steal your pokemon and caused trouble for you." Said James summarizing their apology in one sentence. Ash blinked at them. "Huh?" Asked Ash tilting his head to the side.

This caused all three of the people he was talking to, to fall over anime style. Then Jessie grabbed Ash's collar violently shaking him back and forth. "Are you being serious right now!?" Demanded Jessie angrily. She stopped when she realized that Ash, along with his friends and pokemon were all laughing. Now Jessie's eyebrow was twitching. Ash grabbed her hands and removed them from his collar. "I forgave you the moment you joined the good guys." Replied Ash.

The trio blinked in surprise. "You're kidding right?" Asked Meowth uncertainly. Ash shook his head. "You realized that you were fighting for the wrong side and you fixed that, now you're a part of the good guys." Said Ash as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jessie just stared at him. Then she pulled the boy in for a hug. "Th-thank you… Ash." She said he voice shaking slightly. Ash hugged her back. When they parted the Ex-Team Rocket members said their goodbyes and left.

Then Professor Oak, along with the other five professors, plus one more person walked up. "Ash there is some one I'd like you to meet." Said Oak. Ash looked at said someone. He was a tall man who was wearing an unbuttoned lab coat with nothing underneath. "This is professor Kukui." Introduced Oak. Ash shook hands with the man. "He's the professor of a region called Alola." Explained Oak. This peaked Ash's interest. "Alola? I've never heard of it." Said Ash. "That's the idea, you've been all over the world, except for Alola. We want you to go there and travel it next." Explained Oak.

Ash couldn't help but grin. Now he knew why something felt missing. For that brief period of time he thought his journey had come to an end, looks like he was wrong. Ash looked at each professor before breaking out into an incredibly wide grin. "Like you even need to ask?" Asked Ash. This caused everyone around Ash to grin. "Well it just so happens that we have a very large plane fueled up and destined for Alola tomorrow." Said Kukui. Ash grinned extra wide. "Well in that case." Said Ash. He turned in the direction of the Alola region. "Alola." Said Ash. Then Shadow appeared next to him. " _We choose you!_ " They shouted in perfect Synchronization.

 **It's over everyone, it's finally over. I completed the final chapter of Pokemon: Return of a Hero! I loved writing this story so much and I hope all of you enjoyed this story because I sure know that I did. I spend five whole months writing this story, that's insane almost half of a year on this story. I can't believe it myself an I'm the one who did it. I hope each and everyone of you got to enjoy the ending of this story. If there are any Fairy Tail fans out there I will be writing a Fairy Tail fanfic. Follow me as an author and maybe you'll all get to read it. I loved writing about the adventures of Ash Ketchum, I hope he gets to spend the rest of his life travelling around the world and being a hero. I have to leave now so for the very last time in this story fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


End file.
